Sweet Mistake
by BirdsandStars
Summary: When Ana goes to Los Angeles for a casting, she never imagined how this would end, or how her life would change after that. With rules she can't break because of a contract she signed, her life begins to get complicated little by little. And an encounter in a Night Club makes her begin to explore a different and unknown world for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **This is a quick story. It's two chapters. I hope you enjoy it.**

It was dark and I was in the kitchen finishing the dishes. I did it slowly as I kept thinking the same thing over and over again. The idea had been on my mind for several days now, but I hadn't made up my mind yet. There had been so many failures that I had practically given up trying again. I still had my doubts about whether to do it or not.

—I'm leaving now. —my brother saying goodbye to me brought me back to reality.

I finished what I was doing and walked him to the door.

 _—_ You should go, you don't lose anything by trying. _—_ he said to me as he kissed me on the cheek and got lost in the hallway.

And there I stood and watched where he had gone. And I didn't think again. I went to my room to get things ready.

 _—_ Any girl would give anything to be in his arms. _—_ Kate said to me as she walked into my room and dropped into my bed.

 _—_ Yes, anyone. _—_ I replied sarcastically.

I particularly didn't feel that much like that part of Hollywood.

The fame.

That wasn't something I was ready for, if the time came.

 _—_ You're not fooling anyone, Ana, there's no way you're not attracted to him.

 _—_ The guy is having a heart attack, I understand that, but that doesn't mean that you should fall into the arms of someone you don't know.

Because if I had learned anything from the Hollywood world, it was that nothing is ever what it seems. And that the stories in the tabloids never write the truth about people.

—You remember me one more time why I'm going to a casting that I don't know anything about.

 _—_ But in what world do you live in that you don't know anything about? _—_ she said to me as she left the room. —There you go. —she told me by launching the novel on which the film was based. —Study.

So now I was on my way to L.A to audition in a mega production that I have no idea what it's about.

But I knew who was working on it.

Christian Grey.

The Hollywood prodigal boy. He had been in this world since he was a child and had won his first Oscar at the age of thirteen. And since then, he had not stopped winning prizes. The awards rained down on him like the women did.

And over the years he could be seen at every awards ceremony with a different woman on his arm. He never made any commitments to any of them. No girlfriend, just girls willing to spend even one night with him.

After arriving in L.A, and staying at the hotel, I headed for the studio. And right at the entrance they asked me for my name and gave me a number, directed me where to go, and I set off. When I arrived at the studio where the casting would be, I was surprised. There more than a casting it seemed that Justin Bieber was going to give a concert. It was packed, mostly women. I approached some girls my own age.

—Excuse me, the casting for Sweet Mistake is here.

—Yes. —one of them replied.

— And they've already started?

—Yes, since yesterday, but apparently they still don't have a female lead.

—Are all for the same role?

—Don't you think so? You'd be the only one who didn't want a lead with Christian Grey. —one of them said as they laughed and walked away from me.

No, I don't want the lead, I just want a part.

—" _Number 125, please go to casting"._

What number did I have?

666.

This had to be a joke...

—" _Number 666, go to casting"._

That's me.

It's my turn. I closed the novel that I had just started to re—read again and got up from my seat and walked to the doors of the studio where I had been waiting for my turn for four days. Everybody wants a part in this movie. And so do I. But I hadn't wasted my time, so I took advantage of the wait and read the novel. And I was instantly addicted to it. And I found that I had a lot in common with the protagonist. I could almost make it out of her without any effort.

But I know my limits, I'm not here for the most coveted role, no. I'm auditioning for her best friend's. I know I'd never get picked for the lead, so I wasn't going to waste my time.

There's nothing simple about being an actress, and so far I've done badly, I haven't done much, like nothing. I just hope this is my final chance. I walked into the room where the casting would be. I stood under the lights and looked towards the end. There were four chairs. The four busy with whom they would judge whether or not I was good enough for the part.

—Full name?

—Anastasia Rose Stelle.

—Age?

—Twenty—seven years old.

—Marital status?

—Single.

I've never been asked so many questions at a casting before.

—Are you here for the lead role?

—No, the friend's.

—Well, whenever you want to... —I couldn't see the person who had interrupted himself in half a sentence, but turned to the last person in the chair whose face I couldn't see.

—Can you turn to one side? —a voice that told me that I did not know who belonged to.

I did what asked me to do.

—Touch your toes.

What a strange casting. I leaned forward and touched the tip of my feet.

—Enough, you can stand up.

—I'm sorry, Anastasia, but you have a problem auditioning for another role. —said a woman's voice to me from the bottom.

—I didn't come prepared for another role. —I replied shyly.

All was silent, the three people turned to the back of the line once more. I figured he was telling them something, but I couldn't hear what he was saying from here.

—Can you improvise? —I heard a high—pitched voice from the background, the same voice as before.

—Yes. —I answered firmly.

—Problem solved, take her to the set for a camera test at scene 45, I want to see how she's doing there. — the man who was talking got up and left the room through a side exit.

The lights on me went out and after a while I was able to focus well on the people sitting in the background. One of them was the director who got up from her chair and walked in my direction.

—You'll do a test for scene 45 and if it doesn't work out you can go back and do the one you had prepared.

— What should I do? What's scene 45?

—Oh yes, as you could see, there was a last-minute change, you will have a scene with the protagonist.

— With Christian?

—Yeah, follow me. I'll take you to the film set.

Christian?

Filming set?

Who was responsible for putting me through audition for a role I wasn't ready for? I imagined that the person responsible was the one who had left the room. But I had no idea exactly who he was.

— What role exactly do you want me to audition for?

—For the lead.

— What! But I just... I don't think...

—Calm down, dear, this is a good thing.

— A good thing?

—Yes. If Christian made that decision it's because he saw something in you that he didn't see in any of the others he's been through in the last five exhausting days.

He saw something in me.

Oh, God! This was gonna be a disaster.

The director drove me through the entire filming set until we got to the studio where my test would be. The set was a corridor and a door leading to a hotel room. The director led me to the corridor as she explained.

—As you can see, this is a closed set with fixed cameras, so there are no interruption problems while filming. —she was explaining myself to understand why so many cameras.

He opened the bedroom door.

—I need you to memorize it quickly, the red marks are yours and the blue ones are Christian's. —she explained to me as she let me observe the room.

After several minutes, she approached me again.

— Ready?

— If you can say that. —I told her as we went back out into the corridor.

And then I saw him.

What a body.

The wet dream of all women.

The guilty one in the four-day line for the audition.

He was walking in my direction with some worn old Levis hanging from his waist sensually as he put a T-shirt over his head. And I could see in his face how he looked at me squinting. He came to where I was and stood in front of me. Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined that I would be standing in front of Christian Grey, much less auditioning with him.

— Are you ready, Anastasia? —he asked me, holding out his hand.

Oh, God! His voice almost made me have an orgasm. What would it sound like on the verge of ecstasy?

I put those thoughts out of my mind.

—I think so. —I answered him by holding his hand but without looking him in the eyes.

And then I felt a tingling sensation running through my body from our hands. I just stared at our hands together.

Did he feel it too?

If he did, he didn't say anything, he just smiled at me and let go of my hand.

—Well, they already explained you what the scene is about.

—No.

Christian stared at the director.

— Haven't explained it yet?

—I was going to when you showed up.

—I'll take care of it. Is everything ready?

—Yes, you have five minutes to explain her what the scene is about. —and she left me there alone with Christian.

—Good. Do you know what the story we're adapting is about?

—Something, I finished reading the novel before I came in here. —I replied as Christian looked at me squinting.

Yeah, I knew the novel. But I was sure the adaptation wouldn't be as faithful to the book. Or yes.

—The scene we'll do is simple, we met in a club and I followed you to the hotel, you don't want anything to do with me because you don't know me and I'm a stranger. And I'll try to seduce you, strip you naked and put you to bed.

— What! —I know I screamed louder than I should have, but I wasn't ready for this.

I knew the scene perfectly, it was the scene that made me fall in love with the story. And now I had to do it with Christian.

— Any problem with doing a sex scene?

— No, none at all. — I replied in a half a voice.

None at all.

I have to undress before a stranger in the first casting I do for a protagonist, for whom I am not mentally or physically prepared.

Great, just great.

And if you add to that who was the protagonist, it would get much better. If I'd known I'd have to do the casting without my clothes on, I wouldn't have worn the underwear I was wearing today. I looked at my jeans quickly.

Who told me to wear lace underwear?

— " _We start in three"._ —the voice was heard over the speakers.

—You mustn't be nervous. —Christian said beside me.

Yeah, only someone as sure of himself and with a heart attack body like yours could say that.

—I'm not. —I said trying to convince myself.

—" _Two minutes. All hands to your marks"._

—We must stand here. —Christian took me by the hand and led me to the marks where the corridor began.

And I felt it again. The electric current flowing between us. And then I got more nervous. How many people were going to see me naked on set?

—It'll just be you and me and the cameras, all the staff will be off the set watching everything on the screens.

—" _One minute"._

Oh, God. What nerves. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I just hoped the improv classes wouldn't have been in vain. I was going to need them today more than ever. Every actress should be prepared to do some nudity. I just had no idea I should do it today.

— _Anytime you guys want._ —the director was heard.

— Ready? — Christian asked me.

And for the first time I dared to look him in the eyes... gray, sexy and wild.

—Yes. —I closed my eyes one last time and took a deep breath.

—" _Action"._ —was heard over the speakers and was all I needed.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I opened my eyes I had become in the protagonist of this exciting novel that was still fresh in my mind.

I started walking down the hall.

— You're out of your mind! I'm not going to sleep with you. — I shouted at him loudly as I walked to the door of my room.

— Come on, sweetheart, I saw the way you looked at me at the club.

—I'm going to call the police. — I said as I looked for my phone in my jeans pocket and pulled it out.

—I wouldn't do that. —he took me by both hands and took my phone and put it in his jeans.

One of his hands holding mine. Why I felt this tingle running through me completely.

—Give me back the phone, asshole. — I had just said that.

— So you can call the police, let me tell you something, baby, I'm the police. —he replied as he showed me his ID hanging from his waist.

—You being a cop doesn't give you the right to harass me into my apartment.

— Darling, after the way you danced on the floor, all I want is to have you under me. — he told me to corner myself against the door of the room.

—Please go away. —I said to him with rapid breathing because of his closeness.

If he came any closer, I don't think I could concentrate on my role. Christian brought his face closer to mine, his eyes staring at me. And for a moment I got lost in his gaze.

— I'll only leave after I've undressed and savagely possessed you. — he said as he stuck his lips to mine.

His kiss was urgent and demanding, fierce and wild. A kiss that showed what he wanted from me at the time. And I didn't know if it was real or pure acting. But letting myself be carried away by the moment, I kissed him back, opening my lips to receive his tongue, which began to eagerly explore my mouth.

I wrapped my hands around his neck, fiddling with his hair. His hands traveled all over my body, touching, squeezing. With his body he pushed me further. The door opened and we entered the room.

Christian was devouring my lips feverishly without giving me a break. I pushed him, separating our lips but I couldn't separate his body from mine and my hands stuck to his firm, muscular chest while his hands squeezed my buttocks.

—I can't do this, I barely know you. —I said to him with shortness of breath.

— But I want you, our bodies desire each other, you don't feel it. —he said, attacking my lips again.

Her kiss was addictive and I would give her back the haunted kiss. His tongue fidgeting with mine. His hands exploring my body. And a groan escaped me against his lips which caused Christian to bite my lower lip and pull it. And all of a sudden I saw myself sliding my hands under his shirt and pulling it up. Touching his sculpted body, which only made me more excited than I already was with his kiss and his caresses. I separated my lips from his to take his shirt off his head. Her hands rushed to my blouse, getting rid of it too.

And for a fraction of a second we stared at each other. His gaze was fierce and sexy as hell. His chest went up and down with rapid breathing, just like mine.

He joined his lips back to mine and with his body continued to push mine back until I hit the bed. Now his hands went over to my jeans and quickly slid them down my legs until I was in my underwear in front of him. Christian stepped back and looked at me with an eyebrow raised as I came out of the jeans.

— Lace?

— Shut up. —I said pulling his face towards mine.

Christian carried me by the buttocks and put me to bed. His lips coming down from mine down my neck. Sliding down to my chest. Accelerating my breathing. Her hands coming down my body to my panties.

—I hope you don't mind. —he told me as he quickly broke them and threw them somewhere.

He lay on me, covering mine with his body. Her lips once again rose to kiss my naked skin until they joined my own. I could feel his erection inside the jeans squeezing against my belly as I let out a groan against his lips.

— " _Cut!"_

It sounded suddenly.

And we stopped kissing.

—" _All right guys, that was amazing, Anastasia, apparently the part is yours, congratulations_." — was sounded once more over the loudspeakers. — _"You can get dressed now. We'll wait for you outside to show you your trailer."_

Christian was still on top of me. And now he was looking at me intrigued and curious.

—Congratulations. —he said, smiling seductively at me.

But I don't know why it seemed to me that something else was hidden behind that smile. Like he just congratulated me on something else, not for getting the part. But I'm sure they were my ideas.

—Thank you, I think I'd better get dressed. —I told him as I pushed him across his chest and got out of bed.

I looked for my jeans and put them on, now without any underwear. I found my blouse and put it on. I looked up at the bed and Christian was still there, watching my every move like a hungry predator.

— Aren't you coming?

—In a little while, I have a situation to deal with. —he said to me as he put his lump in his jeans.

And I suppressed a laugh as I left the set.

What had happened in there? I had become a completely different person when Christian kissed me, and I had let him undress me as if I had known him all my life. I had to put these thoughts out of my mind and concentrate on what was important. I had achieved the leading role in Sweet Mistake, and I had only let myself be carried away by the passion of the moment.

Outside I met the director and part of the staff all congratulated me. And I couldn't help but overhear some comments about what we had done a few minutes ago.

—" _It's the first time we've seen Christian so involved in the character."_

— _"_ _Yes, you saw that shot up close to his eyes, it looked exactly the way we wanted it, sexy and wild."_

—Anastasia, follow me, I'll show you your trailer. — said a young girl next to me, who I imagined was the director's assistant.

And I followed her out.

We walked for a while until we got to where the trailers were and stopped in front of two people who said they were protagonists.

—This will be yours, and the other is Christian's, make yourself comfortable, relax, in a while they'll bring you the contract to read it and if you agree, sign it.

The girl left and I stood there staring at the trailer door. And I didn't think about it anymore. I climbed the steps and went in.

— Wau!

There were no words.

A huge bed, flat screen TV, fridge. Luxury and comfort everywhere.

I still didn't believe it. I had the lead role.

My brother James had to know. He was going to be thrilled when he heard the news. I looked in my jeans but I couldn't find the phone. Shit! I forgot it on the set. Christian had taken it from me.

One knock on the door made me come out of my bubble of happiness. Must be for the contract. But when I opened the door, the smile disappeared from my lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. This is the final chapter...for now. Thank you for your support. I have two other stories that I am writing, backward and I want to finish them. One of them is the continuation of The Secret. As soon as I do, I will continue with this...**

 **I hope it won't take long...**

 **I want this story to be different from the others...I want it to be very passionate and extremely sexy and intimate...maybe we even have some bondage... I still don't know...we'll see how it goes along the way...**

 **Thank you.**

 **BirdsandStars**

 **+18**

— Christian?

He stepped into the trailer and pushed me back.

—I thought I'd come by and celebrate, and give this back to you. —e said to me as he showed me my phone and a bottle of champagne all accompanied by a radiant smile.

—Thanks for the phone, but I don't think we need the champagne.

Christian put the bottle on a countertop and continued walking in my direction. As he walked I backed off and did it until I hit the bed.

— Why are you running away from me?

—Because you shouldn't be here.

— Really? Any woman would be doing exactly the contrary.

—I don't know what kind of women you hang out with, but I assure you I'm not even remotely one of them.

—Yeah, I realized that as soon as you entered the casting. —Christian stopped a few feet away from me.

And he just stood there looking at me while he lay on a counter.

— Do you need anything? What a stupid question I just asked him.

—Now that you mention it, yes. —he said as he separated from the worktop and accommodated the noticeable package in his jeans. —What are you going to do about it? — he asked as he took off his shirt and stood in front of me.

And then it occurred to me to ask him something I was curious about, and to see if it would change the course of this situation.

— How many women did the casting for the lead? — I asked curiously.

—I don't think I was keeping score.

— How many did the casting with you? —I had no idea why I was asking him that.

—Several.

Would he have made that same scene with them? How many would he undress? Would he have been as intense as he was with me?

—And the answer to all you should be asking yourself is no.

— What? if I hadn't spoken.

—That was the first time I had ever done that scene, I was tired of seeing so much silicone and fake smiles trying to get even five minutes in my arms.

And that's what I'd been in his arms, for just five minutes.

—But you... — he said one step closer to me. —You weren't all smiles. —he said as he slid one hand down my cheek. —You were just the opposite, pure nervousness about not knowing what you were getting yourself into. —he said to myself as he slid a finger down my neck. —And that's why I decided that you should do that scene with me, I wanted to see that my eyes were not deceiving me, that these curves were real. —he said to me as he slid his hands across my waist.

And I closed my eyes as I felt his hands make me tremble. His hands traveled back to my face cradling him as one of his fingers slipped across my lips.

— Christian, what are you doing? —I whispered to him as I opened my eyes and lost myself in his gaze.

—Taking care of an unfinished business. —he said as he stuck his body even more to mine, letting me feel his erection.

— Why? —god couldn't ask him anything else.

—Because I want to possess you wildly, I want to hear you scream my name. Don't think for a second what happened on the set was performance Anastasia. — wasn't he acting? — You know why they gave you the part?

—No. —I answered honestly.

—Because the only indication I gave them was that if someone managed to make me lose control in that scene specifically, it would be ideal for the character.

—But how did you know it would be me.

—I didn't know, I felt it when you said you weren't ready to do the lead, I was sure when our hands touched. When I kissed you, god, when I kissed you I knew that I would become addicted to your kisses...and when that groaning escaped you...it made me completely lose control of the situation.

And then he attacked my lips. And I kissed him back without understanding why. Christian quickly took off my blouse and jeans and threw them away. And no matter how crazy or wrong this was, I didn't stop him.

—Just as I remembered. —he took my shirt off and pushed me with his body over the bed.

He split up with me and quickly took off her jeans and her boxers. And I just stared at his erection in shock. And then I reacted.

But what was I doing? Am I crazy enough to make out with the protagonist on the same day I'm chosen and without signing the contract? Christian came up to me kissing all the skin in his path. And making my thoughts and doubts go away instantly.

—Christian. — I said to him in a gasp. —We can't, this isn't right.

—It feels so fucking good, I don't want to stop. —he said as his lips kissed my overheated skin, turning me on more and more.

—This is a mistake, we mustn't...ahhh… —I couldn't help but lose the idea I was carrying and a groan escaped my lips when I felt his finger inside me.

—Believe me, you won't say that when I'm done with you. —he said as he moved his finger in circles and I gasped.

God his lips on my skin, his finger inside of me, didn't let me think clearly.

—Christian... — I closed my eyes

Her lips descended down my body to my sex.

Her hot tongue quickly began to rage inside me as I clung tightly to the sheet. I felt her lips separate from my sex as he leaned over me. Her lips now on mine, letting me feel my taste in his lips. Making me moan. Our tongues intertwining, our breath mingling.

—You're so sweet... —he said down my neck. —So addictive... —His hands getting rid of my adjuster while his lips were seizing one of my breasts. —I need to get inside you as soon as possible. —he whispered against my hot skin as he massaged my other breast with one hand.

And I couldn't think of anything but feeling it inside me.

—Anastasia... —my name sounded too erotic in a gasp that escaped his lips.

I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me from my chest.

—Say yes, just that and I'll be inside you in less than a second.

And I didn't have to give it much thought.

—Yes. —I answered quickly.

Christian separated himself for just a moment from my body, the time it took to quickly go to his jeans and come back to me with a condom on. I'd regret this madness later on.

— Ready? — he asked me raising an eyebrow.

—No, I still believe that this is an mist...

But I couldn't go on, not when I felt it invading me completely.

—You were saying. —he asked me as he began to move inside myself.

And I couldn't answer him, not when he moved so delightfully slow inside me as I clung tightly to his shoulders.

No way I was going to stop him now. It had been a long time since I had sex. I had focused so much on trying to launch my career as an actress that I had forgotten the delicious pleasures of life. I had forgotten what I loved about sex.

— Don't... stop! —I said to him as I gasped and wrapped my legs around his waist.

—I don't mean to. —he replied as he put a frantic rhythm into his envelopes.

I clung tightly to his shoulders as I let him possess me. Quickly. Setting a constant rhythm that made everything inside me start to squirm with pure pleasure.

— More! — I begged him in ecstasy for pleasure. — Faster! —I said to him in a gasp as I felt my walls tighten around him.

And he did it. He started to get involved faster by making me forget even my name. I tried not to moan, I bit my lip to avoid it, but it was impossible. Until I couldn't take it any longer and with a deafening groan I came around him with strong spasms that made me scream his name. I let my hands fall off his shoulders as Christian collapsed on me after several more attacks.

I could feel his heart beating faster over me.

—I think your moans must have been heard all over the studio. —I opened my eyes and saw where I was.

— Oh God!

—But you're right about one thing. —he said, leaning on his elbows and staring at me with a radiant smile on his face.

—About what.

—This is a mistake.

I knew I'd come to his senses in the end.

—Yes, that's exactly what I said.

—Yes, but it's a sweet mistake I intend to make over and over again.

— What! —I said stunned still lost in the sensations of my recent devastating orgasm.

— As you're listening to Anastasia, I won't let you out of this trailer until you accept a date with me.

— But how, if you just met me, what if I have a boyfriend.

— If you had, you would have stopped me before, and you haven't. So what's your answer?

—I barely know you, I can't.

Christian got out of bed and looked for a paper and a pen. He wrote something and after wrapping a sheet around his waist he went out to the trailer door. He opened it and closed it again by passing the lock now.

— What have you done?

—No one will bother us, I put out a notice that you were meeting with me.

— Why should I be meeting with you?

—Because I am the owner of the production and the studio.

—That's ridiculous, the director is...

—My mother, yes, I left her in charge but in the end she does what I want. And apparently my first instincts about you weren't wrong.

Christian got rid of the sheet and went back to bed.

—Then my answer, I'm waiting.

— I can't go out on a date with someone I've known for just 10 minutes.

— Someone who has kissed you and fucked you hard to the point of making you shout his name and lose your mind.

Yeah, I think that was a good summary of what he'd done to me. Literally.

—That's not the logical order of things.

—And what if we alter it a little, would not change at all the attraction we feel for each other. —he said to me as he lay on me. —It wouldn't avoid feeling that electric current when our hands touch, that spark that jumps when I kiss you. —he said, putting his lips on mine. —And if I have to fuck you one more time to convince you to come to your senses, then I will. —he said as he devoured my lips once more. His lips wouldn't give me a second's rest and his hands wouldn't either.

My body was slowly asking for more and more. Christian was torturing me. He took me to the edge of the abyss just to stop and start over again, it was driving me crazy. Just when he thought he was about to achieve liberation, he stopped.

—This is not fair. — I complained.

—It's not that you won't give me an answer either.

—I can't, no...—and I felt that tingling grow inside me once again.

I don't think I can stand it again that he stopped.

—Yes, all right, yes. —and he didn't stop, he kept on making me scream his name one more time.

—See, it wasn't that hard.

— No, I guess it wasn't for you.

—You think it hasn't been difficult for me to bring you to the brink of orgasm over and over again when all I wanted was to see your face decomposed by the pleasure underneath me. It's been torture.

— Are you satisfied with your answer?

— A lot, now how about I take you out to dinner.

—I don't think I have any underwear to wear.

—I don't think you'll need it much for what I plan to do with you when we get back.

—A little more than we just did, I guess.

—Of course, what better way to understand each other than this.

And I couldn't help laughing. It was crazy what I was doing, I knew it. But whoever doesn't risk doesn't win, and I had risked everything for this role. And I had won.

I had won the lottery.


	4. Chapter 4

**+18**

Then all my happiness caused by the amount of released endorphins collapsed when I felt someone knocking on the door. It must be for the contract. I quickly searched for my clothes and began to get dressed while Christian was lying down, still naked in bed watching my every move.

—Get dressed. —I asked him while I threw his jeans at him. —Wait a minute. —I shouted at the door while I was adjusting my hair.

I walked to the door and before opening I turned to see Christian lying down with his jeans on. Only then, I open the door.

Outside was the director with papers on her hands.

— May I come in?

—Yes, yes. —I said nervously while trying in vain to accommodate my messy hair.

Christian's mother entered the trailer and stared at me and then at her son.

—Are you going to lecture me? —Christian said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

—I don't even want to think about what you just did, so no. Do you think you can wait outside? —he asked, staring at him. —I need to discuss some things from the contract with Anastasia.

—You can do it with me here, I don't see what the problem is.

—The problem is that we have made some changes to the contract. We added some special clauses. — she said, staring at him.

Christian quickly got out of bed.

— What changes have you made to the contract without my permission?

— Get out! You'll know when you sign it again because the other one is void. —she said as she threw his shirt at him.

Christian came out protesting the trailer and knocking down the door.

—Let's sit down. —she said to me as she sat on one of the sidewalks on the counter and I did the same thing next to her.

Then she put the contract in front of me.

— It is important that you read it carefully, you have a few days to decide if you accept or not, hopefully yes, and in that case you should return in fifteen days. —she smiled at me affectionately.

— Fifteen days? —I asked intrigued.

—Yes, if you accept, you must return within fifteen days to begin training for filming. —she said, getting up from the sidewalk. —For now you can go with your family, we'll call you in three days to find out what you've decided. —she said to me, heading for the door. — I'll give you a warning, Christian has a strong and serious Ego problem, he believes he can do and undo without this having consequences and he believes he is the protagonist of this film, he is wrong you know. —she said to me opening the door. —If you accept, the main character would be you. —she said to me as she closed the door, leaving me there alone.

The contract was calling me, I was tempted to read it. I had to, no matter how much I wanted to work on this film, I couldn't sign anything without reading it first. I got up and went to the door, passed the lock.

I didn't want interruptions.

I took the contract and lay down in bed to read.

But I couldn't do it in here.

The smell of sex flooded my senses and wouldn't let me concentrate.

I took the contract in my hand, put the phone in my jeans and got out of the trailer.

What strange?

There was no sign of Christian anywhere.

Then I felt a strong voice coming from his trailer. He was next to mine, it was inevitable not to hear him.

— You've gone crazy!

—I'm not going to let you ruin this movie by not keeping it in your pants.

God!

He was arguing with his mother.

The best thing was for me to get out of there. So I hurried through and left the studio for the hotel where I was staying...

I went into the room and threw the contract over the bed while I called Kate. I had to tell her what had happened at the casting. She answered in the second tone.

—It's been four days. What happened?

—Well, I waited four days to be able to do the casting.

— Four days? — she ask in awe.

— But I did it! — I shouted at her with emotion.

— That's great! You got the part you waited four days for.

—Not exactly. — I told her, interrupting his overflow of emotion.

—I don't understand. What role did you get then?

—The protagonist.

— The protagonist! —she shouted, making me separate the telephone from my ear. —Ana, that's great, we have to celebrate. When are you coming back?

—I'm packing as we speak, they gave me a week to read the contract and sign it if I accept. —I told her as I picked up the few things I had brought and put them in the suitcase.

— That's great! We're going to celebrate as soon as you get there.

—You really don't have...—but she had already hung up.

That's great!

That's all I needed.

I finished putting the clothes in the suitcase and I stared at the contract on the bed. Without thinking twice, I put it in the suitcase to.

When I got home I would read it.

I got in my car and drove home.

 ** _"_** ** _Welcome to Santa Ana"_**

Half an hour later I was leaving behind the sign that welcomed me to my hometown and headed for home. I was only half an hour away from L.A, but I thought it was more comfortable to stay there than to drive around every day.

It was getting dark when I parked in front of my house and got ready for what would await me. I knew what I would encounter as soon as I opened the door. I took a deep breath and opened it and was greeted by loud cries and boasts.

— Congratulations!

Everyone was inside, my brother, Kate and all my neighbors in the town, José...

What!

What's José doing here?

I stared at Kate who approached me very excited and smiling.

— What do you think? I've prepared it in a short time.

—I think I'm going to kill you. — I said, taking her by the arm and moving away from all of us to talk to her.

— For what? For preparing a welcome for you?

—No, for inviting José.

— What's wrong with that. You just took a break, right?

—Kate, I'm not going back to him.

— Why not?

—Because he's too jealous and dominant.

—Yeah, you' ve only been separated for, like, a week. Last time you said the same thing and in the end you got back together.

—But this time it won't be like that, he's never going to change. Speaking of something else, you shouldn't have done this, I still haven't accepted.

— What do you mean, you haven't accepted? What didn't they choose you for the lead? —she said to me very softly.

—Yes, but I haven't signed the contract yet, I haven't even read it.

— But now that you've been chosen is a good thing, and if you say no, I'm going to kill you myself, so now enjoy your welcome. —she said to me as she pulled my hand to where everyone was.

—Hello Anastasia. —That was José. — How you been?

—Good.

If he had asked me five days ago, I would have said something else. But now I was really fine, you could almost say I was over it.

Almost.

It was hard to forget someone like José.

He had his faults like everybody else, but that body he had, that radiant smile and the way he kissed. God! They made anyone go crazy. I knew that all women looked at him wherever we went. José was a professional soccer player, and had earned his fame and reputation.

In the street he was stopped to take pictures with him or to sign a few autographs.

But I had had enough of his silly jealousy and his dominant attitude. We had been together for six years. We already together when he became the star player on the L.A Rams team and I had supported him all along.

But when I started on the acting thing, he didn't like the idea very much. I had even invited him once to one of my acting classes, so that he could see me acting. And the animal had become jealous because I had kissed another actor. He had put on a whole show outside the theatre.

I hadn't let him go to my performances anymore. I think I knew deep down that we weren't compatible. But he knew how to conquer a girl. He was romantic and affectionate and attentive and all that made you sometimes forget his faults. But he had never, ever supported me in my taste for acting.

I imagine that if we get to be together, and he finds out what my casting was like...I think he was able to go and kill Christian. Even if we had been together, I don't think I would have slept with Christian.

—I finally found you. —Kate's voice brought me back to reality. —They all left now. —she said, sitting next to me.

—Thank God.

Kate stared at the contract on my bedside table.

— Have you checked it yet?

—Not yet. —I replied thoughtfully.

— So what's on your mind? —she asked me while I remembered what happened at the casting...and after.

God! Now I was being hit by reality. I had done what all the women in the world wanted. I had slept with Christian Grey and it had only taken me less than half an hour.

— For God's sake! You're scarlet. What happened in that casting? Drop it now.

I stared at Kate.

—Thanks for the novel, it turned out to be... very useful for the casting. —I said to her as I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. —I need a shower. —So much thinking about the audition had warmed me up.

It had made me remember Christian to his caresses, his kisses...

I ran to the bathroom. To escape Kate's interrogation. I undressed and went into the shower closing the glass sliding doors.

God! Now how did I get it out of my mind?

Now I knew from my own experience — since I had lived it, I had felt it — how were his kisses, his caresses... God! His fingers...

I began to slide my hands along my breasts and then I lowered them down my body towards my clitoris, caressing myself as he had done himself.

— Christian! —I let his name escape in a groan when I put a finger inside me.

And I closed my eyes as I began to move it in a delightful cadence... just as he had done. It was no longer my finger, nor my hand...it was his...

— Christian...!

— Are you masturbating with Christian?

— Shit! Kate, get out of here. — I yelled at her as I stopped touching me and closed the door in her face again.

I was so caught up in my fantasy that I hadn't felt the sliding door open.

—You don't run away from this one, Ana, I'll wait for you for a long talk after you finish with Christian. —she shouted at me as I felt the bathroom door close.

And I laughed myself. Why were these things happening to me? I had lost my temper.

I closed the shower. The truth was that she hadn't seen anything she hadn't already seen. Where she worked part-time, I imagined she was tired of seeing this sort of thing. I took those thoughts out of my mind and concentrated on the most important things.

I wrapped my body in a towel and left for the room.

Kate stared at me framing an eyebrow.

— Christian?

— God, you' re a pain in the ass. All right, I'll tell you everything that happened in the casting.

I sat on the edge of the bed and began to tell her everything that happened and she just opened her eyes and mouth impressed and stunned. I told her everything that happened during the casting, with hair and signs, absolutely everything, even the part of the broken lace panties. But I didn't tell her what had happened next. That, I was left for the end.


	5. Chapter 5

— Is it true what they say then?

— About what? —I asked her as I got out of bed and went to the wardrobe in search of some clothes.

—According to the tabloids and the girls he's slept with, the guy fucks like he kisses.

—Humm. —I mumbled as I swallowed dry.

I had to tell her, otherwise I was going to explode. This time the tabloids aren't lying.

— This time I'm going to give credit to what the tabloids say Kate.

— So Christian Grey is a good kisser? —I can't believe I'm about to tell her this.

She's going to die when she finds out. I took a deep breath.

—And he fucks even better.

— What! —I should have prepared myself for the scream he gave me. —Please repeat it, it seems to me that I didn't hear you right.

—I know you heard me perfectly, Kate. —I told her, taking off my towel and throwing it in her face.

I took some panties, which weren't lace, because they reminded me of Christian, and I put them next to a matching bra.

— When did that happen?

—In the trailer, after the casting.

— Wow! I can only lie here and imagine what it would be like to have a Christian Grey orgasm. —she said, dropping himself on the bed.

—Then imagine what two would be like.

— What! — again his scream sitting suddenly on the bed.

—You could stop screaming. The neighbors will think I'm doing something to you.

—You can give me all the information all at once and I wouldn't scream so many times. How did you manage to have Christian to yourself?

—More like how he managed to have me. You know he tortured me. —I began to put on a short denim shorts.

— Did he torture you?

—Yes, he didn't let me reach climax the second time, until I didn't agree to go out on a date with him. — I put on my strapless T-shirt.

The truth was that I had to recognize something.

Christian had an effective power of seduction and conviction.

— A date with Christian Grey! God, how much I wouldn't give him for ten minutes. What ten, five, with only five minutes you know everything I could do to him. —she raised his eyebrows suggestively.

—I can imagine. No, I don't even want to imagine it.

—I love those tortures, those are the best orgasms, the most intense. —She said lost in her thoughts.

—I don't even want to know what you're thinking about. — I said to her as I closed the closet.

— Well?

— What?

— When is the hot date with Christian Grey?

—I don't know, I left before I could talk to him about it.

—But you'll be silly. —she said as she beat me up. — Christian asks you for a date and you didn't even give him your phone number.

— Hey, if he wants it, he'll look for me, and I imagine he just said it to get out of me, he's already achieved his goal.

—I never imagined you'd be so easy, Ana.

— You know I'm not. I don't know what happened to me Kate. I'm still wondering how I lowered my defenses that way with him. Shit! If they don't interrupt us, I swear I would have let him possess me on the set.

—Wow! Ana, he hit you hard.

—As soon as he kissed me, I became a completely different person.

—I guess so, the guy gives off sex wherever you look at him. —she said to me while I laughed at his comment. —And not just any sex... hot, rough, possessive and strenuous sex.

—Humm. —I said trying to set aside the scenes that were beginning to form in my mind.

Scenes of hot and rough sex with Christian Grey.

— When you plan to read the fucking contract and sign it once and for all so we can really go out and celebrate. — Kate brought me back to reality. Thank God.

—When your interrogation is over.

—I'll leave then and let you concentrate... —she said, getting out of bed and heading for the door. —…in the contract, Ana, concentrate on the contract. —she said to me, going out the door.

And there I laughed alone at her occurrences. I lay down on the bed and took the contract in my hand. This was my future. I had my future in my hands. How ridiculous.

My future depended for once in my life on a signature at the end of a set of pages. I took a deep breath before starting to read it.

An hour later, I had already read the contract twice, almost three times, and I was just finishing rereading it. The truth is, for the most part, it was practically a normal contract. Except for the last clauses I imagined were there so Christian wouldn't ruin the filming, and an enclosed confidentiality contract, which I imagined would have something to do with the film and the scenes we would have to shoot.

— Are you still reading that? —Kate peeked out the door of my room with a box in his hands.

— Is that a pizza? —I asked her as she reached my bed and sat on the edge.

I took the cardboard out of her hands, sat across my legs and put it on top of me. I inhaled the scent it gave off.

— Let me guess, Hawaiian?

—Guess, as if it wasn't the same thing we always ordered. —she said, opening the box and taking a slice. —Have you read it yet? —she said, pointing to the contract.

—Four times. —I answered her while she was having a slice of pizza.

I'm hungry I haven't eaten anything since...I don't remember since when I didn't eat anything.

— And you haven't signed it yet?

I took the contract and showed him a specific page that I had bookmarked.

—Read here. —I told her pointing out a clause that had caught my attention a lot.

Kate began to read while I finished one portion and took another. And then she released the contract as if it burned and looked at me with disbelief.

— What the fuck, Ana!

—Do you think I should sign it? I haven't done it yet and I've already slept with him.

—That depends. Are you going to sleep with him again?

Do I want to sleep with him?

Just thinking about it, the muscles beneath my belly twisted in delicious anticipation. But that put me at a crossroads. If I signed the contract I would be making my dream come true, but I would also be giving up having anything with Christian. And the attraction between us was mutual. He had confirmed it to me in the trailer. Sparks were jumping between us.

But what am I thinking about?

I didn't know Christian until yesterday, and I still don't know him.

—Don't answer me, I can see it in your eyes. When should you give them an answer?

—In two days.

—Bien.

Kate got out of bed taking another slice of pizza and headed for the door. She stared at me from the door with her eyes narrowed.

— Do you want to join me tonight?

I looked up from the pizza box.

—No, thank you, I think I'll read it again. —I said to her as I put the pizza box aside and took the contract again.

—Enjoy it. —she told me as she left the room.

Where I stayed, ah yes, in the special clauses:

Special clauses:

45: Actors must always arrive on time for the film set.

46: None of the actors may reach the set in a state of drunkenness or with the symptoms of a hangover.

47: It is forbidden the entrance to the set of people outside the filming, for whatever reason.

48: Access to the filming set with cell phones that are not approved by senior management is prohibited.

49: The consumption of any recreational drug during the duration of the filming is prohibited.

50: There must be a good relationship of mutual respect between the actors.

51: They must not hold discussions on the set.

52: If they have communication problems, they should solve it in private and not in public.

53: After signing the contract, you should not disclose what happens on the set to anyone outside the film crew.

54: You can only discuss your concerns about the film with the director, producer or co-star.

55: If you need to be absent, you should inform the owners of the production in advance or the director or producers instead.

56: Actors must be located at all times.

57: They will be assigned an apartment for their stay for the duration of the filming.

58: Actors agree to work overtime if necessary.

59: Under no circumstances can there be a sentimental relationship between the protagonists or any of the other actors.

60: Among the protagonists there should not be any type of sexual relation. NONE.

The contract will be valid for the duration of the filming.

Violation of any of these clauses will result in the immediate cancellation of the contract and the violator will be penalized by law.

God! Every time I read it, more I thought about the reason for these special clauses at the end of the contract. And I remembered what I had heard his mother say when she was arguing in the trailer. I closed the contract and put it on the bedside table.

All this was too much to assimilate in such a short time. I knew I could fulfill the contract. For the most part. But I was going to have to make a superhuman effort not to give in to Christian's persuasive powers of seduction.

Because I knew he was going to tempt me.

He had already done it when he met me. I was going to do it again.

I just had to give him time and wait.

A yawn escaped my mouth. I am tired.

The best thing is to go and rest. I changed my clothes and went to bed.

Sleep, I need to sleep.

My eyes were closing when I felt my cell phone ringing somewhere. I groped for it where I had left it on the coffee table, I looked briefly with my eyes narrowed, it was Kate.

—I'm trying to sleep Kate, what do you want? —I said, closing my eyes, just listening.

—Okay, just to let you know I'm not coming back tonight.

—Humm. —I murmured closing my eyes.

—Dream about Christian.

— No freakin' way. —I said to her while I hung up and put the phone next to me in bed.

I curled up once more hugging the pillow. I could feel the sound insistently one more time in the distance. I groped for the phone and answered.

—Kate, I'm sleeping, leave me alone, I'm not going to dream about Christian. —I said to her in a drowsy voice, closing my eyes.

— Are you sure about that?

Shit! It wasn't Kate.

I suddenly opened my eyes and sat on the bed. I separated the phone from my ear and stared at the screen where Christian Grey was clearly read. But how the fuck... it had been him, he had checked my phone. Would he have seen the pictures of me and Kate?

Without thinking I hung up on him.

I put my hand to my chest where my heart was beating at full speed. The phone ringing once again shocked me. This time I looked at the screen before answering.

It was him.

What do I do, what do I do, what do I do? I took a deep breath. Once, twice, three times. And I answered.

—Hello Christian. — I replied with my best smile. Now I was much more awake than before.

— Were you sleeping?

—I was. Not anymore, thank you for waking me. — I said sarcastically.

—Sorry, I didn't think you were sleeping, it's only 10:00 pm.

—Yes, I was tired.

—But there's so much to see in L.A., there's no time to rest...

—I'm not in L.A. —I interrupted him.

— No? —Apparently I had surprised him with my answer.

—I am at home, in my bed and trying to sleep. —I said to him, sleeping in bed again.

— Where exactly is that? Are you naked? —he asked in a seductive voice.

Oh my God! I'm not going to fall for this game.

— I'm not gonna tell you where I live, Christian, much less do this with you on the phone.

— Would you rather do it for real? — I took a deep breath avoiding the memories of the trailer.

—Good night Christian.

—Dream about me. —he told me before I hung up on him.

I just hung up on Christian Grey. Twice in less than five minutes. Christian had removed the memories I was trying so hard to forget.

And now how I was falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Today is the three-day deadline I was given to sign the contract. But I had already made a decision. I had made it after a crazy conversation I had with Kate last night.

And she was right.

I had to put my dreams ahead of me.

So without a second thought, today when I woke up I had looked for a pen and signed both contracts. The work contract and the confidentiality contract.

Around 3:00 pm, my phone had rang, it was Christian's mother, the director. And I had confirmed to her that I had already signed the contract. And she had been very happy that I had accepted.

And so did I.

That's why I had accepted an invitation Kate had made me to where she worked. I don't usually do this much, but today I needed to forget everything and clear my mind.

But before I had an appointment somewhere else. I had made my decision. I had already thought about what I wanted, where I wanted it, and when I would do it.

I stopped in front of the place and smiled before entering.

Half an hour later I was on my way home, with a little pain in my ribs. But happy.

When I got home I went straight to the bathroom. I had just enough time to bath and dress for the night that awaited me. I undressed and carefully removed the bandage that had been placed on my left side. And then I looked at myself in front of the mirror.

Sip, this was exactly what I wanted.

This would from now on be my motto in life.

Twenty minutes later I left for the room with a towel entangled in my body. I looked for underwear to wear and decided to take a red lace one that combined with an adjuster that I knew would not bother my ribs.

I was applying a little antibiotic cream when Kate came into my room. She was wearing worn jeans and a blouse fitted to her body. And she stared at me, staring at what I was doing.

— What have you got there? —she said to me, approaching where I was.

I hadn't told her what I intended to do. I had just done it.

— Did you get a tattoo?

—Yep.

— What does it mean?

I wasn't going to tell her, I couldn't make it that easy.

—This. —I said pointing it out. —It's my new motto in life.

— You're not going to tell me, are you?

—Nope.

I finished getting dressed, it was only 9:00 pm. But we had to drive. So with plenty of time we left for the club where Kate worked in L.A. I hadn't worried much about the clothes I had put on, because we would have to change there.

As we entered the club, I remembered the first time Kate had brought me. She hadn't told me anything, she had just invited me to the club where she worked. And I was stunned when I realized exactly what Kate was up to in her part-time job.

Kate had good relationships with the owner of the club, I didn't understand, yet, the kind of relationships those two had, but he didn't oppose the girls that Kate brought. He just told her that if she didn't have a contract he wouldn't pay. And on one occasion, when a girl had been absent, she had begged me to help her by replacing her partner. And I accepted, knowing that she was going to owe me a big favor later.

But in the end I had enjoyed it. And we had repeated it on other occasions. But I had only been at the bottom of the club. Never in the VIPs. I had no idea what was going on in that part of the club. But I knew Kate did. I had seen her climb up there several times. Once I had asked her what was going on up there and she told me she couldn't talk about it.

— Are you ready for today. — she said to me, making me take the memories out of my mind and come back to reality.

— Am I not always?

— Let's get dressed up.

We went to the back of the club where we would change clothes for our performance.

— Girls, look who I've brought here! —she exclaimed, letting me pass.

All the girls turned to me and started screaming in excitement.

— Are you really not interested in a permanent position with us? —Mia asked me while I laughed.

—No, today will be the last time I do this, I've achieved what I wanted.

— Did you get a part yet?—I stared at Kate, surprised that she hadn't told them.

— Didn't you tell them?

—I was waiting for you to come and tell them and celebrate.

—Well, go ahead. — I said to her as they all looked at Kate with emotion.

I knew Kate was dying to tell.

—And not just any paper. —Kate said to them. —She got the lead in...hold on tight... Sweet Mistake with Christian Grey.

And then the screams were heard.

—This must be celebrated, girl. —Elena said to me with a big smile.

—Yes, I have an idea. How about we let her be the main one today. — Mia and her crazy ideas.

— Are you crazy?

—Come on, Ana, you know you're dying to do it, and you won't do anything you haven't already done, only you'll be in front of them all.

—And the best thing to celebrate is champagne. —Elena said with two bottles of champagne in her hands.

—I'm going to get some drinks. — Kate went off in search of the glasses.

—We're going to start to fix you up, today girl, you're the star of the show and we're going to leave you unrecognizable. Everyone will die when they see you.

—I have the drinks. —Kate came back handing out drinks to everyone.

They opened the champagne bottles and filled the glasses until they overflowed.

—Good girls. —Kate said lifting her glass. — For Ana and her dream come true.

— For a dream come true! —they all shouted in unison. —All the way to the bottom. —Elena said after we crashed all our drinks.

And we did the same.

—I think I'm going to need a refill of this cup. — I said while we were all bursting into laughter.

This was a ritual they did before going out to the track. Although never with champagne.

And then we started getting ready. Well rather they began to prepare me.

They curled my hair and left it loose on my shoulders. They framed my eyes with dense eyelashes and makeup that I would never learn to use in my life. By the time they were done with me, I didn't know myself in the mirror.

I wore red and black stiletto heels criss-crossed in front, which matched perfectly with the lingerie I wore. And to finish a black dress with a zipper on both sides, which made it extremely easy to loosen. I raised the zipper almost to the waist leaving my legs uncovered and making dancing easier. The clothes of the rest of the girls were different from mine. They had more uncovered designs. But I had insisted on something sexy and covert.

God, I'm so nervous.

— Ready? Kate asked me.

—Yes.

—You were born for this girl, although you don't want to admit it, you have a very sexy and extremely seductive body.

—Yes, I'm sure we'll collect twice as much today.

—If I hadn't signed a contract just a few hours ago, I wouldn't think twice about it, and I'd come here definitively. —I told them while we were all laughing.

I knew that the champagne of my celebration had something to do with my daring. But I really needed it today.

—" _Ladies and gentlemen.._.—we were all standing behind the stage where we would perform. —" _Tonight we have a special apparition next to the Night Divas_." —I put the curtains away a little, it was full. — _"I hope you enjoy the show."_

All the lights went out this was our time to go out on stage. I would be in front of all the girls. I was more nervous than for my audition with Christian. It was one thing to dance in the background and another to do it in the front row. Kate was always the one who danced in front, she had more experience in this than the others.

Why had I let myself get involved in this madness?

Today everyone would see me, they would see my movements more closely.

God, give me strength.

It's just an act. It's just an act.

I said to myself, mentally preparing myself for what was to come next.

It was one thing to act and another very different thing was what I was about to do.

The music started to play at a slow pace. And we began to go out onto the stage moving our bodies to the rhythm of the chords. I knew the song perfectly. I had danced it several times before, and it was one of my favorite singers.

And while the chords of " _Let me Go_ by _Hailee Steinfeld ft Alesso"_ began to increase in cadence. So my movements increased. Sensual and seductive movements, sliding the hands by my body. The stage lights were dim and illuminated us from the front so I didn't see people from the front. By the time the song reached the choir I was already standing in front of one of the tubes. I held it with both hands, sliding down to the floor.

The screams and whistles could be heard. I moved my hips when I reached the ground and slowly climbed back up again. I turned it around without letting go, standing in front of the audience with my hands above my head holding the tube. And as I felt the chords of the music flow deep inside me I let myself go. I slid to the floor with my hands still holding. I closed my eyes enjoying the moment, moving my lips as I sang the song. I held myself in one hand and turned the pole upside down and headed to where the other girls were.

I stood in the center as they danced around me and quickly finished zippering me from both sides to leave me in the same condition as them.

Only with heels, lace socks and a sexy set of black and red lingerie. We now walk the four of us to the front of the stage. Kate and I did the left tube and Elena and Mia did the other.

While we danced on the dance floor other girls with the same outfits that we wore walked underneath the tables, with some transparent acrylic boxes in their hands where they could deposit the money they wanted. That girls, they could touch them, they were there for that.

We were the main stars, you could see them...but you couldn't touch them.

As I slid my hands down the post I closed my eyes. And at that moment, the image of Christian came to my mind. And what was left of the song... was no longer a steel post in front of me.

It was him.

I moved my body sensually against him, wishing that he would possess me again. At some point I felt hands slide down my waist. I opened my eyes.

It was Kate. And I left her, it was all part of the main one's routine.

I was too lost in the sensations I was feeling at that moment that I didn't pay attention to anything but the loud, sensual screams and music. By the time the music was coming to an end we both grabbed the tube and turned around ending the two squatting on the floor.

— _"_ _A round of applause for the Night Divas, ladies and gentlemen"._ —That was our retreat.

We got up quickly from the floor, picked up the dress along the way and ran to the dressing rooms behind the stage.

I dropped into a chair with my breath racing and my heart wanting to get out of my chest.

—Oh, my God, Ana, where did all this come from?

—I don't know. — I confessed to her quickly.

—I didn't even know what had happened there.

—Baby, you were sexy and hot as hell. You should have seen yourself.

— For God's sake, if the screams and whistles didn't stop.

— Have you put on your dress again?

When I noticed, I had it fastened to my half leg. I didn't realize I had done it. I liked this dress. It made me feel sexy and powerful.

—I haven't noticed. —I confessed.

At that moment we felt a sound behind us. He was the owner of the club.

— Great show tonight, girls. Kate, we talked for a second. —he said to her as Kate went where he was and they were moving further away from us.

— What are they talking about? — I asked the girls.

—We have no idea.

But as I watched Kate talk to her boss with a frown. There was a moment when they both stared at me.

And in that moment of brief contact I knew they were talking about me.


	7. Chapter 7

**+18**

Had I done anything?

Kate shook her head and he said something else before he left. Kate went back to where I was and stared at me.

—Did something happen?

—Yes. —she replied very seriously. —We have to talk very seriously. Let's go.

He took me by the hand and pulled me towards an office at the end of the corridor. She locked the door.

—Kate, you're worrying me. What's going on?

—I'm going to tell you what's going on in the VIPs. But first. —she said as she opened a desk drawer.

She pulled out a piece of paper and held out a pen.

—You must sign this first.

I looked at the paper she was lying on me and I signed it, then I read what it said on the top.

 _"_ _Confidentiality contract"._

—Why the sudden change now? Why did I have to sign a confidentiality contract?

—I'm sorry I got you into this, Ana.

—What have you gotten me into now?

—A client asked us to go up to the VIP.

—What happens in the VIP?

—The VIP... —said with a pause. —It's the part of the sex exchange club.

—What! —now it's my turn to scream.

—Don't shout, the client just wants to meet us, that's all.

—I thought they couldn't ask the girls on the track?

—Ana, your dancing with me on the dance floor was what caused this. They want you, but they also want me.

—And you couldn't say no.

—I'm sorry. Elliot tried to convince him but...

—Elliot? —I asked her, interrupting her.

She was referring to the club owner with too much familiarity.

—I'm sorry to get you into my world, this way. You must understand that's non-negotiable. I'm sorry to get you into this, I'm really sorry.

—Your world? You can explain to me what you mean.

—Consensual sexual exchange of any kind.

—What. —I exclaimed in shock. —What do you mean by any kind? — I asked her, fearing the answer to my question.

—Whichever type the client decides, everyone has their tastes and preferences.

—I've never done anything like this Kate, I have no idea what I should do. —Then my own thoughts hit me hard. — Tell me I'm not going to have sex with a stranger?

—You're going to have sex with a stranger, but you should know that here we have our rules. It's not as bad as you're imagining.

It's not as bad as I imagine.

My goodness!

— Kate, what would you call giving yourself to a person and letting them do what they want with you? In addition to rape.

—It's more like a consensual contract between two parties, Ana. Everyone who comes here comes for a reason, not just anyone can be a VIP. That's what our rules are for. And all of us who climb up to the VIPs, we know what we're getting ourselves into.

I wasn't convinced yet. I still saw this as something forbidden, something dark and dangerous that I knew I shouldn't get into.

—You said they have rules. —I asked her now with curiosity.

—Yes, in order to be a VIP, they must have a complete check-up, certifying that they do not have any sexually transmitted diseases. In addition to this they are required to wear protection at all times. They must maintain good personal hygiene and repeat the checkup monthly. And the most important thing if you say no is no.

Yes, I would also demand all that if I were to sleep with a complete stranger.

—There's no way I'm getting rid of this, is there?

—There's only one way, and that's to deal with it.

What have I gotten myself into?

—Do I need to know anything else?

—Each client is different, each has their specific conditions and sexual tastes. There can be women as well as men and demand what they want.

—Do you know this one?

—I've only been with him once. —At least I knew he was a man. —He has very simple rules. Don't talk, don't see and don't kiss on the mouth.

—I understand how you'll keep me from seeing by blindfolding me. But you can't stop me from talking.

—Actually it can be avoided, with a gag.

I wasn't listening to all this. Why of all days, this had to happen to me today. I touched my tattoo on my ribs. And I repeated what I had tattooed on my mind. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

—If this comes out, my career will be ruined, Kate, and it hasn't started yet. —I said to her, opening my eyes and staring at her.

—That's why you're wearing this mask, you mustn't take it off for any reason. —she said to me by stretching out a black mask that completely covered my face, you could only see part of my nose, my mouth and my eyes.

The mask had details in relief everywhere, forming vines all over the mask. It was black completely and the details in relief were in silver.

—You're going to owe me a very big one when this is over. —I said to her, turning around so that she would put on me the mask.

— It goes and tests, and you end up liking it.

—Submitting myself completely to someone to do with me what he wants, it's not in my next plans Kate. — I said to her as she finished tying my mask and I turned to her.

—Isn't that exactly what you did with Christian?

—That was completely different, it was Christian.

—I can only give you one piece of advice. Forget everything and just feel.

I was already regretting the madness I was about to do. But on the other hand, this way I could get Christian out of my head, my mind and my body. Erase the traces of his caresses from my body once and for all.

And start from scratch.

Kate led me up a flight of stairs to the top floor and from there to a room. As soon as we entered the room she sat me in a chair. She walked away from where I was and opened a drawer at one end of the room, and then came back to where I was.

—I'm going to blindfold you with this. —she said, showing me a red handkerchief.

She put it over my eyes. I could see absolutely nothing.

—Ana, I must gag you.

—You're joking! I won't talk, I promise.

—I'm sorry, you have no experience in this, you're new, you must use the gag. —she said to me while she was putting something in my mouth that I was biting quickly while she was knotting it behind my head.

—Don't worry, I'll be by your side the whole time.

A few minutes later the door opened. And I felt the steps of someone entering the room and a few seconds later several steps away and the door closed.

What had happened?

Had it gone away?

Then I felt a hand sliding from my ankle all over my leg, slowly rising, erecting all my skin in its path.

I don't think I can do this, this was wrong. I got up from the chair and walked in the direction I thought the door was.

I don't want you to touch me, asshole. I was screaming in frustration because I couldn't speak. I hit a wall and started groping for the door.

—We haven't started yet, darling, but if you want to leave… —he said, taking one of my hands between his own and putting it on the doorknob. —Here's the door, I'm not going to stop you. —he whispered in my ear as his body imprisoned me against the wall.

His voice made me freeze under his body. His voice was sexy, hot and exciting.

—I won't hurt you, I won't do anything you don't want to do.

My hand was frozen at the door. Her voice had me spellbound and evoked in me images of hot, unbridled sex. He took me by the hand and led me back to the center of the room. And I let myself go.

You can't do this, it's a bad idea. My subconscious scolded me.

—I understand you don't have much experience in this world, so we'll take it easy.

I didn't even want to think what he meant by that.

I felt her hands sliding down my cheeks and a finger sliding down my lips slightly half-open. He continued to slide both hands now, lowering them down my neck and down the entire side of my dress. Following the zipper.

—I'm dying to see what you're wearing underneath once more. —he whispered in my ear as I melted at his touch.

I didn't understand why it provoked these sensations in me. Why my body reacted to his touch as if I had known him all my life. He touched me as if he knew my body perfectly. He knew exactly where to touch, how to touch. Where exactly to put his fingers to make me tremble.

Then I felt the sound of the zipper sliding and as the dress a few seconds later left my skin.

—You have such soft skin. —he whispered in my ear as he glued his face to my neck.

His light beard scratched my skin as he passed by while his warm lips kissed me slowly and sensually, causing me to close my eyes giving myself to the desire and passion of the moment that was growing every moment inside me.

—I love your sweet vanilla smell. —he said as he placed both hands on my hips.

I opened my eyes, even though I couldn't see anything. I had to get out of here, I couldn't go on with this. I escaped from his arms by taking a step backwards.

—You can't escape my love. —he said to me as I took several more steps back. —Your body desires me even if your mind tells you otherwise.

I kept going back until I hit something and fell sitting down. In a bed perhaps. And then I felt her body on top of mine.

—I love the lace. —he said to me a few seconds before he pulled my panties apart.

I drowned out a scream against the gag, incredibly excited.

I was going to kill Kate for this.

I tried to escape, to push him with my hands, but his body was too heavy, I couldn't get him off me. And he quickly immobilized me. He lifted my hands above my head, grabbing them with one of his own, and with his legs he immobilized mine. I could feel his breath against my face.

—Don't resist, darling, it'll be the best for both of us, you'll see. —he whispered against my lips.

He let go of my hands and began to slide his hands from mine, running my arms and then my body. I didn't dare to move my hands from where they were. I felt his lips coming down my neck kissing my skin. When her hands reached my breasts they lowered the cups of the bra pressing them upwards. Her lips continued down my skin now down my belly, sliding towards my sex. Her hands began to explore my breasts, massaging them first and then pulling on the nipple.

—Perfect. —he murmured against my sex before sliding his tongue over my clitoris.

If it weren't for the gag I had against my lips, I would be groaning with pleasure at this moment.

I was totally dominated, I couldn't move, I couldn't see and I couldn't speak. All my senses except touch and hearing were deprived. With his legs he kept mine open while his tongue slipped savoring my sex. Making me tremble and groan against the gag in my mouth. And then I felt his tongue sinking into me.

I unconsciously opened my legs further and stretched my hands towards his head to keep him there.

His hands massaging my breasts, his fingers pulling my nipples, and his tongue inside me, were slowly making me lose my sense of reality. I didn't even remember where I was, or who I was with. They were just the delicious sensations I was experiencing at the time.

—Delicious!

Almighty God. Help me.

He let out a groan against my sex. And that was all I needed, I couldn't take it anymore. The most devastating orgasm of my life invaded me completely while he licked everything I was offering him.

—Exquisite, so receptive. —he said as he began to ascend kissing my skin.

He quickly pulled my hands by sitting me on the bed and in one quick movement got rid of my bra. He pushed me back into bed again as he sucked on one of my breasts. With one of his hands he held mine above my head.

—God! You are delicious everywhere. —he said as he shifted to the other.

With his free hand he lifted my knees as he positioned himself between my legs.

— Let's see how it feels to be inside of you, don't worry, I use protection. —and saying this, he entered in me, all at once. —Just as I imagined...deliciously tight.

He retired and came back into me crashing into my pelvis while I groaned. The first five envelopes were soft, burying themselves deep in me. But then, the speed increased. He let go of my hands and grabbed me by the shoulders, now I felt it much more inside me, if possible.

He would assault me without contemplation. This was rough and hard sex. Sex that you can't help but scream about. Of which your groans are heard all over the room and make the walls tremble.

That stranger is getting himself in me, with precise movements as he pushed my body by the shoulders against his, looking for his pleasure. And my walls began to tighten around him. I felt my orgasm grow more and more.

—Not yet.

What!

If you think I'm going to put up with my orgasm, you're very wrong. I've never done it and I'm not going to do it right now. That's what I want the most. I climbed up my legs entangling them at his waist and squeezed him tightly. I needed to feel my liberation. I lifted my hips somewhat against him as he held by his shoulders. I was close. And then he slowed down his lunge.

No, no, no!

I felt his breath in my neck.

—You must understand that I am in control and that I can make you feel a devastating orgasm or none at all, it's up to you. —he whispered in my ear. —Now, you can only come when I tell you to. Nod your head if you understand. —he said to me as he began to move within me once more.

I nodded my head.

I felt my breathing accelerate. And it started from scratch, with slow, controlled envelopes, increasing the rhythm and cadence more and more. My walls began to tighten around him once more. And I tried not to concentrate on those swirling sensations in my belly.

God! This was too much.

Feeling him inside me, his hands clutching at me by the shoulders. A chill began to run down my body from my shoulders all over my spine. I buried my nails in his shoulders, clinging tightly so that he would not escape from me. A groan escaped from my lips against the gag.

—Give it to me, baby... give me all from you.

No! I can't, not now.

—Don't hold back, baby, come with me. —he said to me as he bit me on a nipple and pulled on it.

And I couldn't contain myself anymore. I let myself go in a devastating orgasm as I dropped my hands on the bed, exhausted from clinging to his shoulders so much.

He began to slow down his onslaughts until he came to a complete stop.

—Nice tattoo. —he said to me as he slid one finger over it. —That phrase was never better said. —he said to me as he came out of me.

I felt a movement in the bed.

—When you feel the door close, you can take off the bandage and the gag. Remember, you can't tell anything, nobody, you've signed a contract. —he said to me as I imagined he was getting dressed.

A few minutes later I felt the door open and close.

I removed the blindfold, the mask from my eyes, and loosened the gag. I sat slowly on the bed as I slid my hands through my hair. I can't believe what just happened.

I still don't believe it myself.

And the worst of it all.

It's just, for the first time in my life, I've submitted to someone's wishes.

And I liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I knew that at some point I had to get up from here and go out searching Kate. But, I didn't have the strength to get up. I needed a few more minutes.

I couldn't resist his voice, his touch on my skin, the sparks that jumped when his skin brushed mine. That deep connection, I had only felt with two people in my life. And I had promised myself that I would never sleep with either of them again. And now I have, at least with one of them. And he has no idea who I am.

When I found the strength and will to get up, I began to get dressed.

I was finishing putting on my dress when I felt a knock on the door.

— May I come in? —I heard Kate on the other side of the door.

—Yes. — I replied while I was zipping up my dress.

Kate came in and I stared at her.

—Thank you for leaving me. —I said sarcastically.

—I couldn't do anything, Ana, he took me out without me even protesting.

—Humm. —I finished with my dress and sat on the bed while I watched my lace panties untied on the floor.

Kate sat next to me.

— Was it that bad?

— Bad? I don't think that's the word to describe it.

— How would you describe it then?

And I thought about it for a moment. I closed my eyes remembering the sensations I had felt. I took a deep breath as the smell of sex flooded my senses.

—We can talk at home, I'm not very comfortable here. —I asked her, getting out of bed.

—Then let's go to the house. — she said to me as she accompanied me.

All the way back I remembered what had happened. Like a bandage and a gag could make everything so different and exciting. After arriving home and taking a shower I sat in my bed with Kate by my side. And the way she looked at me I knew she was waiting for the answer to her question.

— Deliciously devastating and exhausting. —I answered as I stared at her.

—I knew there was something wild about you.

—Since when have you been involved in this? —I asked curiously.

—Several years ago. —I stared at her thoughtfully. —Don't look at me like that, Ana.

— In what way?

—I'm not a whore, I don't do this for money, I'm only paid to dance in the club.

—Then.

—The VIP thing, I do for pleasure, that's what that part of the club is for. Experiment safe sex, no compromise, unlimited pleasure.

Yes, I have understood that part. And I like to experiment something different for once in my life.

—I can't believe I'm going to admit this, but Kate, that was the best fucking sex I've ever had.

— Really? Not even Christian's?

She had touched a sensitive point. And I didn't know how I was going to approach this subject with her because I had signed a confidentiality contract.

— Can I ask you something? —I needed to know.

—Whatever it takes.

—The contract I signed, the confidentiality contract. What does it cover?

— That you can't tell me anything about what happened between you guys in that room.

— Not even the identity of that person? —Kate stared at me now, opening his eyes wide.

— Do you know who he is?

—Yep.

— Shit! How do you know? Now I'm curious.

—I think for the first time in my life I have the power to hide something from you that you're dying to know. —I said laughing. —But I've achieved my goal, you know.

— Your goal?

—Yes, when I entered that room it was to forget Christian. And during the time it lasted, it made me forget even my own name.

— Surrender to your desires can sometimes be very, very pleasant. —she said, falling into my bed.

—Yes.

She was right about that. At first, I had resisted, but in the end, the pleasure had won.

He had been right. My body reacted to his contact, to his touch, to his caresses while my brain told me that it was a bad idea, that I couldn't go on with it. But in the end I couldn't. When he touched me, I forget everything around me...

Today is the day.

I have to go back to L.A. The director called yesterday to inform me that the training was cancelled and the start of the filming had been brought forward. And that I would stay with her while they prepared the house where I would definitely stay. And after I wrote down her address and she hung up, I had begun to prepare my luggage quickly.

So as I put my luggage in the car, I said goodbye to my brother and Kate.

—Promise you'll call me from time to time. —he said to me as he pointed at me.

—I will do it. —I answered him as I hugged him and he held me tightly in his arms.

I separated from my brother and stared at Kate who almost had tears in her eyes.

— Don't tell me you're gonna cry, no one's dead, I'm just going to L.A.

—I know, but I'm going to miss you. —she said as she hugged me and I felt her sipping through his nose.

She was crying.

—Don't be sad Kate, maybe I'll pay you a visit at the club, just let me know when you're there.

— Are you really going to visit me?

—Of course. —I said to her as I separated from her and got in my car.

— Do you promise?

—I promise. —I said to her as I started the car.

I said one last goodbye to my brother and Kate and left for L.A. without looking back.

An hour later I was leaving the Pacific Coast Highway and a few minutes later parking in the direction I had been given.

In front of me was a huge fence and a security guard approached where I was.

—Good morning, allow me your identification. —he said to me, standing very seriously in front of me.

I looked for my I.D. and gave it to him.

He looked at the I.D. and then he looked at me.

—We were waiting for you, Miss Stelle, please come in. He said, holding out the identification and opening the doors.

I advanced along the road until I stopped the car in front of a huge house.

The view was just breathtaking.

I was getting out of the car when I saw the director coming out to meet me.

—How nice to see you, Anastasia. How was your trip?

—Exhausting. —I said with a smile.

—Let's go inside, this sun is suffocating. —she said to me, pulling my hand.

—I have to get my luggage.

—Taylor will take care of that. —she said to me as she pulled me inside the house.

It wasn't a house, it was a mansion. And I looked at everything impressed. It was the first time I had been inside a house of a Hollywood celebrity. But I also looked in all directions in the hope that I wouldn't cross paths with Christian.

—Thank you for letting me stay at your house, Mrs. Grey.

— Oh God! Don't call me that please, you can only tell me Grace.

—All right, Grace.

—Follow me and I'll show you where you'll stay.

And Grace drove me around the house showing me the rooms and the whole house. When we got to the pool area there was a lot of staff movement and many boxes were piled up in a corner.

—Tomorrow is Christian's birthday, and I'm throwing him a surprise party. —she told me as I continued to walk behind her.

Grace led me to the farthest part of the house facing the beach.

—This is a private apartment, it was Christian's before he moved in, you can stay here until the other one is ready.

—Thank you.

—I left a script there in the room for you to start preparing, tomorrow we'll shoot scene 15, whatever you need, let me know. —she said to me holding a key.

—Thank you. —I said to her once more when she was leaving.

Christian's apartment. I opened the door to the apartment. It was comforting. I went to the room, there was my luggage and the script on the bed. The apartment was the same size as my house.

The rear sliding doors were just over the sand on the beach. I stared at the calm sea.

The beach invited me to take a dip. But I don't think I had brought any bikini. Although I didn't see anyone on the beach either. The nearest house was very far away. I took off my sneakers and opened the beach door. I walked until the water touched my feet.

Fuck it, it wouldn't be the first time I did it. I took off my clothes and stayed in my underwear. I left my clothes on the shore where the water didn't reach him and ran to the water.

Warm and cool. And I started swimming backwards. I lay down on the water to relax for a while and then swam back to shore. And when I was coming out of the water I saw him. He was running along the shore, with no shirt, only a pair of shorts, glasses and headphones on.

He came a very far away, but I knew it was him. That body was unmistakable.

I better hurry, I don't want him to see me.

I quickly got out of the water and picked up my clothes putting them on quickly, and I started to walk towards the house.

—Hello Anastasia. —he said to me behind me as I was coming to the door.

And I stopped. I breathed several times before turning and facing him. He was all sweaty, the muscles of his body gleaming with physical exertion.

—Hello Christian. — I said to him with my best smile.

— Are you staying with my mother?

—Yes, until the other place is ready.

— Aren't you going to invite me in?

—I would, if you promise not to try anything with me. — I said to him while he smiled at me.

—I promise. —he said to me as I squinted at him.

—Come in. — I said to him, inviting him in, at the end this was his mother's house.

Christian entered the house and went straight to the fridge and got a bottle of water. And then he leaned back on the counter to drink the water, without taking his eyes off me. And then I remembered that I was all wet.

—I need to change, I'm all wet. —I said to him as I walked towards the room.

—I like it when you're wet. —he shouted at me from the kitchen.

Oh, God!

Why did he have to say that right now? That one sentence had awakened memories that I was trying to erase from my mind. Memories that weren't very healthy right now.

I looked for some clothes in the suitcase, went to the bathroom to change. And when I came out of the bathroom I found Christian standing in front of me. I almost bumped into him.

— Do you want something? —I asked him as I stared at him.

—Yes, I think I remember that you owe me a date. —he smiled mockingly at me.

—About that. — I said to him as I walked away from him. —I don't think that's appropriate.

— Don't you want a date with me? —he said, following me closely.

Why did he put me at this crossroads?

— Wanting and being able, are two different things.

— You want to, but you can't? Any special reason why you can't go out with me?

—Because I signed a contract where it says there can be no sexual relationship between us. Haven't you signed yours? —I said to him as I opened the fridge and stared inside without knowing exactly what to look for.

—Yes, they forced me to do it. And who talked about sex? Don't you think we can go out as friends without anything else happening?

—Come on Christian, with you, everything always ends the same way, in sex.

—Not always. —I stared at him in disbelief.

— When was the last time you had a date without having sex? —I asked him while he was thinking. —I think that's impossible for you.

— Are you making a bet with me? —he asked, approaching me.

What were the odds that he would win the bet?

—I would win that bet even with my eyes blindfolded. —I said to him as he squinted at me.

—All right, a bet will be. —he said to me as he held out his hand to me. I took his hand to close the deal.

The electricity began to flow at our contact, I knew he felt it from the way he looked at me. Christian let go of my hand, finished the bottle of water and walked to the beach door.

— What exactly are we betting? —I asked him as he reached the door.

—Whatever you want.

—Whatever I want? But Christian, that's not... —but he interrupted me.

—Thanks for the water, I'll be here at 8:00 pm.

He told me as he disappeared through the door and I stared at his wide, muscular back as it was lost on the beach.

What exactly did I just bet?

He had no chance of winning at all.


	9. Chapter 9

I spent the rest of the day reading the script, specifically the scene we would shoot tomorrow. The scene where the main ones meet each other. Grace had sent me to pick me up for dinner and then returned to resume my studies of the script. I had most of the scene almost memorized. Now I just needed to practice it.

It was 8:00 pm when someone knocked on the door to the beach.

And I knew exactly who he was.

I got up from the comfort of the couch and with the script in my hand I headed for the door. There was Christian with an enormous smile from ear to ear.

—You're punctual. —I said to him as I invited him in.

— Are you reading the script?

—I was at it until you interrupted me.

— Do you want us to practice together? —I stared at him in astonishment.

— Really?

—That's the most logical thing to do. —he said to me as he took a paper out of his back pocket and unfolded it.

— What have you got there? —I asked curiously.

—Well, the script page of the scene we're filming tomorrow.

— Are you going to waste your date on a rehearsal?

—I thought it wasn't a date, that we were trying to make a point here.

—When a guy says to a girl, _"I'll be here at 8:00 pm,"_ that's a date.

—Well, let's start with our date then. —he told me as he settled on one end of the sofa.

This was going to be a long night, I could see it coming.

It was about 11:00 p.m., when we decided to finish rehearsals.

— Shall we go for a walk?

— At this hour? —I asked him while he was looking for something in the closet.

—We'll just go for a walk. —he said to me as I watched him pull out a blanket.

—All right. —I accepted without objection

The two of us went barefoot towards the beach and I started walking in the direction Christian had told me. He was coming to my side. The beach was partially illuminated, but as we moved away from the house, we were entering an area where there was practically no illumination at all.

— Where are we going? —I asked him when we had left the last lantern behind.

—To the place with the best view of the whole beach. —he said to me as he pulled out the phone and lit up the rest of the road.

We arrived at a place where there was practically nothing to be seen. And then Christian stopped.

—Hold this for me. —he said to me, giving me his phone so that it would light up.

And I saw him put a blanket on the sand and sit in the middle while he spread his legs.

—Come here. — he said to me, clapping between his feet.

I sat with my back to him and Christian took the other blanket he had brought and threw it over his shoulders.

—Turn off the flashlight. —I did what he asked while he hugged me against his body and covered me with the blanket as well.

And then my eyes, accustomed to the light of the flashlight, became accustomed to the darkness. Until there was only one light left to illuminate us.

The night sky.

Where did so many stars come from?

Never in my life had I seen so many stars as tonight. It was a vision to take your breath away.

— Have there always been so many stars in the sky?

—Yes, but with the city lights, you can't see them.

The sky was completely covered with stars, and they could be seen as far as the eyes could see. I was so comfortable here in his arms that I didn't want to go anywhere else. And I leaned against his chest as I looked at the night sky.

—Anastasia, wake up.

—Humm. —I answered somnolently as I opened my eyes.

At what moment had I fallen asleep?

I opened my eyes wide and realized that I was lying in the middle of a huge bed.

I suddenly sat down.

Christian was sitting next to me in the bed without a shirt.

Did he do it on purpose? I imagined he was.

— Where am I? What time is it?

—You're in my house, and it's almost 6:00 am.

— At your house? Can you explain to me how I got to your house? —I asked him as I got out of bed.

—Last night you fell asleep while we were watching the stars, and my house was very close. So I carried you and put you to bed. —he said to me as he walked down to the lower floor and I followed him.

— Where did you sleep? — I asked him curiously when we had finished going down the stairs.

—Believe it or not. —he said turned to me. —I slept in the guest room. —he said as he opened the door to the room and showed me the unmade bed. —Let's have breakfast and I'll walk you to my mother's house.

— Have you prepared breakfast? —I asked curiously.

Christian just smiled at me as he headed for the dining room and I followed him.

When we finished breakfast Christian began to pick things up without letting me help him. And as I looked at the muscles in his back, I stared at the marks on his shoulders. He finished scrubbing, put on a T-shirt and walked me to his mother's house.

It was beginning to dawn when half an hour later we were arriving at the door of my apartment. And I didn't know how I was going to deal with it. I had lost the bet with Christian and he had not yet claimed his reward. But I didn't even know what he was going to ask of me.

— Thank you for accompanying me, see you in the studio. —I said to him as I opened the door.

—You're welcome. —he smiled mockingly at me, knowing that he had won the stupid one.

I turned towards him and stared at him. And I smiled to myself.

— Can I ask you something?

— Depend?

— What happened on your shoulders? —I asked him curiously.

Christian stopped smiling.

—Nothing important. I'd better hurry, I don't want to be late. —he said as he turned and ran towards home.

We hadn't talked about the bet, but I knew that at some point he would address the issue and claim his reward. Which I didn't know exactly what it was about.

I headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower before leaving for the studio. I looked for my phone and when I saw it I had several missed calls from Kate. I dialed her and put her on speakerphone on the counter while I undressed.

— Where were you? I'm tired of calling you all night, we need to talk.

—Kate, I just got back, don't bother. —I said to her as I finished undressing and got into the shower.

— Where were you?

—At Christian's house.

—I thought you couldn't sleep with him because of the contract.

—I didn't sleep with him. —at least not tonight.

—Aha.

—Really, we haven't slept together.

— Are you serious?

—I swear, we spent most of the night looking at the stars.

—If you say so.

— Did something happen? Why the urgency to talk to me?

—Right, for a second I forgot. I hope you don't have any plans for tonight.

—No, I don't have any plans for tonight. —There's only one party in the house, to which I'm not invited.

— Why?

— Do you remember the client from the other night?

— God! How could I forget?

—Last night he called Elliot, asking for your phone number and the way to contact you.

— What!

—As you can hear, and Elliot called me.

— And what did you do? You didn't give it to, did you?

—No, of course not, what I did was call you and try to contact you to find out your opinion.

— My opinion?

—Ana, don't play dumb. Do you want to meet him again?

Do I want to meet him?

Yes, I want to, but if this is discovered, it would ruin my career that has just begun.

—The answer is no Kate.

— Are you sure?

—Yeah, I'm sure, no matter how good the sex was with him, I'm not going to risk it.

—Okay, so you're up for tonight?

— Tonight? What's tonight?

—Elliot has given me an invitation with an escort to an exclusive party here in L.A.

— A party?

—Yes, a party at his house, it's going to be fun.

—I don't know Kate.

—Come on, it'll be fun, your first exclusive party in Hollywood, so we celebrate your first day of filming.

What difference does it make? Nothing better than a party in L.A. to clear me up after a long day of filming.

—All right. —I accepted resignedly.

—Well, we met at the door of the club to leave for the party.

— At what time?

—At 10:00 pm. —and she hung up on me.

Great.

As soon as I hung up the phone someone knocked on my door. I went there and met Grace.

— Are you ready?

—Yes. —I said as I smiled at her and we went out to the studio.

I'm ready for my first day of filming. But I was also nervous and anxious. Christian's image came to my mind over and over again, without being able to avoid it. And memories flooded my mind once again.

His possession, his hands, his lips slipping through my skin, my nails burying themselves in his shoulders...if he knew it was me, he sure gave him something. The best thing was to forget what happened.

If it wasn't for having signed a contract that I supposedly can't violate. Although I've already done it once. But I'm not going to do it again, I'm not going to ruin my career over it. No matter how much chemistry we have between us and how good it feels when we're together. I'll have to settle for having him on the set.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as I got to the studio they took me to costumes where I spent about half an hour trying on different designs until they found the right one. As soon as I finished there they took me to makeup.

While I was in makeup, Christian sat next to me while another assistant made him up too. As soon as we finished we headed towards the film set.

—You know I won the bet.

It's about time he brought it up. I looked at him briefly as we continued walking.

— Aren't you going to say anything?

— What do you want me to say? Do you want me to congratulate you? —I said sarcastically.

— Congratulations son! —I stared at her mother when we arrived at the set.

Did she know about our bet?

Grace went to his son and hugged him and kissed him.

—Tonight I'll wait for you for the family dinner.

—You shouldn't have bothered, it's just my birthday, that's all...

I stopped listening to the conversation right then and there. Shit! I had forgotten it was Christian's birthday. And last night he had spent the night with me, sleeping in the guest room and I hadn't even congratulated him. I had completely forgotten about it. And now as I rewarded him for having forgotten his birthday.

—Anastasia, you are invited to dinner tonight. —she said to me as I listened to the conversation.

—Thank you.

—Well, if they're ready, let's get started. —she said as she walked away from us.

I turned and stared at him.

—Congratulations Christian.

— For winning the bet or for my birthday?

—For both things.

—You know I'm thinking about my prize.

—Hum, do you already have something in mind? —I asked him while he looked at me smiling mischievously.

That smile said a lot. I knew what he wanted, but that wasn't going to be possible. He stopped, turned to me and put his lips to my ear.

— Yeah, I want a bucket of whipped cream.

— What!

—That's what I want for win the bet. —and for a moment I wondered if he would ask me something for his birthday.

But he didn't do it.

— Why do you want a bucket of whipped cream? —I asked out of curiosity.

—I like it a lot. —he said to me as we stopped in the middle of the set.

And for the first time I looked all around me. The set we were going to shoot on was a police station. And if it wasn't because I knew it was a set, I'd swear we were really in a station. Everything looked so real.

—" _We started at ten."_ —I heard Grace say while everyone was getting ready.

Christian separated from me and went to an assistant to whom he asked something. I searched for the script and went over the scene we were filming again. I knew my lines from memory, but it didn't hurt to read them again.

—" _All to their posts, we started in three."_

I got up from my chair and headed for my mark and Christian came to me with silver handcuffs in his hand. I looked at the handcuffs and then stared at him. His eyes had a perverse glow.

—You're supposed to be the one who takes them away from me, not the one who puts them on me.

—You don't know how much I want to be the one to really put them on you. —he whispered in my ear.

—You're not serious, are you? — but he just smiled at me as I quickly put on my handcuffs with incredible skill. — How many times have you done this?

— Handcuff someone?

—Yes.

—I've been practicing for a while.

— For the movie? —I asked him curiously.

—Of course, for what else. —I imagine how he has been practicing.

—" _One minute."_ — Grace got to where we were with a police officer. — Are you ready?

We nodded.

Christian left for his place while I stood there next to the officer. I closed my eyes and breathed several times.

— " _All set to begin? All right...all to your marks."_

—" _Scene 15, take 1 Action!"_

The officer was pulling my hand towards the police station.

—I still don't understand why they arrested me, I didn't do anything.

—Explain that to the lieutenant. —he said to me as he pushed me into the station.

He led me to an interrogation room and sat me in a chair.

—The lieutenant will be with you shortly. —he said to me as he was leaving.

The room was dimly lit, there was only light over me. I looked at the crystals knowing that Christian was behind one of them. But I had no idea what it was, I hadn't been told that. I frowned, looking at the crystals. I looked away from there and looked at my handcuffed hands and remembered what Christian had told me before I started filming. _" You don't know how much I want to be the one to really put them on you"._ And I couldn't stop scenes going through my mind, scenes of Christian using those handcuffs on me.

God!

Why he came to my mind now.

I figured I must be blushing. I was going to spoil the scene.

At that moment the door opened with a roar and he came in. He stared at me as he turned the table and sat in front of me with a file in his hands. I looked in his direction but could not see his face well.

—Miss Smith, I'm Lieutenant O'Connor and I'll be in front of your case.

—I need to know exactly why I was arrested.

— Are you aware that what you had on your hands was drugs? —he said to me as he opened the file and showed me some pictures.

—I had no idea, those bags were left in my car, someone must have been confused.

—Well, what a confusion to leave almost $10,000 worth of drugs in your car.

—I'm telling you the truth. Didn't you read my file?

—No, not yet, I'm waiting...

At that moment the door opened and another officer entered with a file in his hand.

—Thank you. —he said to him while he was leaving.

Christian opened the file and pretended he was reading it. He frowned, and then he stared at me.

— Are you a teacher?

—Yes, of kindergarten. —I confessed as we stared at each other.

—Your file is immaculate, you have no antecedent.

—I told you, it's all a mistake.

Christian got up from his chair and turned the table while he took a key out of his pocket.

—Excuse the misunderstanding, Miss Smith. — he said to me as he uncuff me and I unconsciously rubbed my wrists. —We'll get to the bottom of this, I'll order security for you, whoever left the drugs in your car must go for them again.

— Should I stay in my apartment?

—No, go on with your normal life, we'll take care of the rest, you can go.

I got up from the chair and left the interrogation room and the police station without looking back.

— _Cut._

Only then did I breathe again. My heart was beating fast in my chest.

All right, guys, take a five-minute break, and then we continue with the car scene.

Grace got to where I was.

—That was fantastic Anastasia, you were great on your first day.

—Thank you.

— Did you study any more of the script?

—Something. —I replied with no idea that we would be filming next.

—The scene we're going to do is the 69, the car scene and the rain, but if you want, you can go over it while you're going to costumes and makeup again.

—That scene is outdoors, isn't it?

—Yes, Christian will tell you where we'll shoot next, take five minutes in your trailer, it's close by.

—All right.

And I headed for my trailer.

When I entered the trailer, I remembered when I first came here. And I remembered what happened to Christian. There was a copy of the script on the counter. I took it and while I was sitting on the bed I read the scene that we would film next. It was an intense scene. Where after arguing, he follows me to my apartment to explain to me that everything had been a misunderstanding. And we argued in the middle of the street as a torrential rain fell on us.

Then someone knocked on my door. And I had a déjà-vu. I made my way there and found Christian smiling me.

— Come on, we have to go through costumes before we go to the set. —he said to me as he was backing up and I was coming out of the trailer.

We walked into costume again and I had to change my clothes now for a strapless dress that left my back uncovered. They retouched my makeup a little and after finishing Christian came to my side. He was wearing a white polo shirt with tight jeans.

I walked beside him until we reached a set and entered. And suddenly I found myself in the middle of a L.A street. The set was immense, there were even two cars parked in front of the façade of an apartment building one after the other. The set would be about a hundred meters long.

— Wow! —I exclaimed as I continued walking.

There was a lot of movement on the set, everyone finishing setting things up to begin filming.

I sat in my chair and continued to read and learn as long as I could the lines of the scene we were filming. It was a good thing that I had a memory, as my brother said, " _prodigious_ ". Just by reading a few times the lines had already been engraved in my mind.

— Ready? I looked up from the script when I felt Grace's voice.

—Yes. —I said as I put the script aside.

—All right, everybody to your places, we start in five minutes.

The movement in the set increased now much more and like everyone I went to my place. Inside the car, behind the wheel. I had to start it and drive it to stop it about ten meters ahead.

—" _Three minutes. "_

I breathed several times calming my breath. Concentrating on my lines and what I would have to do now.

—" _Ready, lights out."_ —and the lights went out leaving only the lights on. — _"Rain."_

I started the car, turned on the lights and the wipers. I could see through the rear-view mirror the car where Christian was behind me. And I couldn't help but get nervous. I knew everything that was going on in this scene.

Everything was legal now because I had signed a contract where it told me that everything that happened on the set stay on the set. It was a contract where I was forbidden to tell anything about the shooting to anyone but the film personnel. But not everything was bad about the contract and I had found the positive side to the final clauses.

Even though Christian and I were attracted to each other and according to the contract we couldn't have a relationship together, while we were filming, and according to the script that was an adaptation or to my understanding, exactly the novel, there was going to be much more between Christian and I than stolen caresses and kisses. So I was going to take advantage of those little moments.

Like the scene we were going to shoot next.

I clutched my hands to the steering wheel of the car as I closed my eyes once more and took a deep breath.

—" _Scene 69, take 1, Action."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I started the car and drove it to a stop in front of my apartment. I looked everywhere but had no umbrella as the rain fell heavily. I turned off the car and got out. But then I saw some lights behind my car and someone getting out.

I hurried my steps to my apartment.

—Elizabeth! —and I stopped in the middle of the street at the mention of my name.

I turned to face that person.

It was him.

He had followed me, and like so many other times already, I froze there, unable to move as I saw him approach in my direction.

He stopped in front of me, both in the middle of the street as the water fell heavily on us.

—You need to listen to me, nothing you saw is real... —but I interrupted it.

— What was not real? — I shouted furiously at him. —Were not your hands on that woman's body, or your tongue in her mouth, real?

—You don't understand, I... —and I interrupted him once more.

—Yes, I understand, Max, I understand perfectly. I understand you're just like the rest of the men who leave with the first one that makes you laugh.

— You're getting it all wrong! —he said in exasperation as he ran his hands through his hair.

—Then answer me. —I said to him now, getting closer to him. — You were or you weren't caressing and kissing that woman.

—Yes, but no... —and I slapped him with my left hand.

He put one hand on his cheek and stared at me.

—" _Cut."_

The water stopped falling at that moment and the lights went on. It was fortunate that it was summer, otherwise it would be frozen. Grace approached us.

—Christian, don't react to the slap and Anastasia give it to him with your right hand. Understood? —we both nodded our heads. —Very well we took up again in the line of Anastasia before the slap.

The lights went out again and the rain began to fall.

—" _Scene 69, take 2, Action."_

—Answer me then. —I said to him now, getting closer to him. — You were or you weren't caressing and kissing that woman.

—Yes, but no... —and I slapped him with my right hand.

He just stared at me.

— Will you let me finish explaining?

— Why, to give you time to invent a story that I will end up believing and forgiving you, forget it, this is over.

I told him turning around and walking towards my apartment. But I hadn't taken a step when I felt his hand grab mine and turn around. His hands clutching mine and pushing me back.

I didn't remember this anywhere in the script. I stared at him wondering what the fuck Christian was doing. I was supposed to corner against the door of my building.

—You're going to listen to everything I have to say. —he said to me while my body hit something, I imagined it was the car. — Even if I have to handcuff you to do it. —he whispered in my ear.

—Let go of me, Max, I told you it's over between us.

—Baby, ours isn't over until I say so.

And at that moment I felt his lips on mine, urgent, hot. And while he held my hands and dipped his tongue in my mouth, I let myself be carried away. His body stuck to mine and let go of my hands as he rested his hands on the hood of the car on both sides of my body. He cornered me. And a groan escaped me against his lips.

I felt his hands slide down my body, carrying me, and sitting on the hood of the car. I opened my legs and wrapped them around his waist while Christian, without abandoning my lips, leaned on the hood of the car.

—" _Cut."_

And only then did he separate his lips from mine. The water stopped falling on us. And the lights went on. But he did not separate himself from me. I unraveled my legs from his body and sat on the hood of the car.

— Christian! His mother came to where we were walking at a fast pace. — Why did you change the scene?

—I thought it would be more sensual if instead of the door of the building he did it on his car.

—I liked it, but I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know next time before making sudden changes to the script.

Changes in the script? Did he have the power to do that?

—All right, I'll let you know. —he said as he smiled at her.

—All right, all of you for an hour's rest, you two take off those wet clothes.

I got out of the car and left the set for my trailer and entered this one quickly feeling my heart racing. On the bed was the clothes I had brought this morning, two towels and a hair dryer.

I took off all my wet clothes by throwing them on the floor and began to dry myself with the towel. I tangled one in my hair and was drying with the other when the trailer door suddenly opened. I quickly covered myself with the towel as Christian walked in and closed the door behind him.

— Christian, get out of here! —I said to him as I clutched the towel tightly against my body.

— What don't you want to repeat? —he said, taking a step inside the trailer.

God! I did, but I wasn't going to ruin my career for him.

— NO! —I shouted at him loudly while he froze at the door without taking another step.

—But your body told me something else on the set.

If he knew that I desperately wanted it.

—You hit the nail on the head, on the set. Can't you tell the difference between performance and real life?

Christian looked at me without believing what I was saying. And I didn't believe it myself. What happened on the set had taken me by surprise and I had let myself go. No acting, with him, kisses and caresses were not acted.

— Long Christian! I'm not going to lose the job I've been fighting for so long because of you. Get out! —I yelled at him while he looked at me seriously.

— Are you serious?

— Do you see me laughing?

—I thought there was something between you and me, but apparently I was wrong. —I can't believe what I'm hearing. —I'm not coming back here, baby, you know what you're doing. —he said to me as he opened the door and left.

I fell into the bed with my heart racing at thousand. What did I just do? —Save your career and lose the man of your dreams. — My subconscious repressed me and I decided to ignore it and stop thinking about Christian. I had to concentrate on work and what I had left for the rest of the day. I got out of bed, got dressed, and after my break I headed back to the set. This time we only filmed a few scenes of myself and with other actors, there was no sign of Christian all over the set.

At six o'clock in the afternoon I was on my way to my apartment at Grace's house. I was passing a market when I remembered Christian's gift. I stopped and smiling, I went to buy him what he had asked for. When I asked to have it wrapped for a gift, the saleswoman stared at me in amazement at my request.

When I arrived at the house there was movement all over the place, finalizing the preparations for the feast.

—Anastasia, here at 8:00 pm. —Grace said to me as I walked to my room.

To be the first day, it had been exhausting. I dropped into bed as I looked at the ceiling without thinking of anything at all. And suddenly Christian's serious look on my trailer came to my mind.

I know I had been hard on him, but it had been the only way to get rid of him once and for all. I got out of bed and went to take a bath and get ready for the party.

When I came out of the bathroom with a towel tangled around my waist, I started looking for the clothes I would wear. And in the end I decided on a simple black strapless dress, which fitted the front, like a corset and fell with mid-thigh flights. Yes, this was perfect. I put on some black stiletto heels and I got my hair curled, but at the last minute I decided to pick it up and leave some loose locks.

At eight o'clock I was around the pool when I met Grace.

—Hello Anastasia, you look beautiful.

—Thank you. —I replied with a smile.

— Is that for Christian? —she asked me, pointing to the gift box I had in my hands.

—Yes.

—You can put it on that table along with the other gifts. —she said to me as I looked where she was pointing.

The huge pile of gifts practically covered the table. Mine seemed insignificant next to the huge boxes there.

—Excuse me for a moment. —Grace left my side as I continued to look up to that table.

I went there, I was about to put my gift with the others on the table. But I didn't want my gift to get lost in the midst of so many. I stretched out my hand to leave it several times, but in the end I decided I wouldn't leave it there. I turned to get out of there and hit someone.

—Excuse me, I didn't look where I was going... — and then I got lost in his gaze.

And I found green eyes that looked at me with curiosity.

—The last time I checked you had grey eyes.

—They are lenses for filming. —That explained it better. — Is that my gift?

—Yes, I thought I'd leave it on the table, but I changed my mind. —Congratulations! —I said, holding out the box. —I hope you enjoy it. —I said to him with my best smile.

At that moment his mother called everyone for dinner and Christian went in one direction while I went in another. Most of the people gathered there were relatives, close friends and filmmakers. At least it was lucky not to be sitting next to him. And he practically ignored me. But he knew it was best to nip the evil in the bud.

Everyone had fun and talked by the pool.

—Remember, I don't want anyone with a hangover tomorrow. —Grace fried while everyone laughed.

The truth was that I had only had one drink along with dinner. Dinner, which I had hardly touched. I had lost my appetite.

At 9:30 pm I left the house, took my car and drove to the club to pick up Kate and head to the party. Maybe at the other party I would manage to forget about Christian. When Kate got into the car she had a mask on her face and was wearing something strange. Then she stared at me.

— Where's your costume?

— What costume?

—The one I told you to look for tonight.

—If you had told me, I would have looked for it.

—But I told you, it was an exclusive party in his house, that you were looking for a disguise.

—I'm sorry to tell you, you missed the last part.

— Really? Where would my head be?

—I guess between Elliot's legs. —I said too short so he wouldn't listen to me.

—I listened perfectly what you said, Ana.

—I'm glad you heard it. I think the party is canceled then, at this hour, where am I going to find a costume? —I said to her as she stared at my clothes for a moment.

— I've got it! —she said as she quickly got out of the car. —Wait for me here. —she said to me, closing the door and heading for the club.

—I'm not going anywhere. — I shouted at her as she got lost through the club doors.

Five minutes later the copilot's door opened and Kate sat next to me with a velvet box in her hands.

— What have you got there?

—I know you'll tell me it's a bad idea, but that's all I could think of.

—Open the box, Kate. —I asked her while she was doing it.

I looked inside the box where a familiar mask was showing. She couldn't be serious.

— Is this your idea?

—Come on we'll have fun, no one will recognize you, you just have to...—he paused while removing the hooks from my hair. —...Just let go of your hair.

The hair cascaded down my back while I continued looking at the box without being able to believe what I was going to do.

That mask brought back so many memories.

— Well? —Kate asked me as she showed it to me smiling.

I looked up from the mask as I smiled at her.

— Where did you tell me the party was?


	12. Chapter 12

When I parked the car in the direction Kate had given me I was impressed. It wasn't a house, it was a mansion.

—Are you ready? —Kate asked me when I turned off the car.

I took the mask out of the box and put it on my face with a smile.

—Ready. — I said to her as we got out of the car.

The party was in the main room of the mansion. And as we had already done on several occasions when we didn't want either of us to be disturbed by any man, we went in holding hands.

All eyes were on us when the doors opened. I imagined they were looking mostly at our joined hands. Me and Kate looked at each other and smiled as we walked into the house.

As soon as the doors opened it was as if you had been transported to another universe. Inside the music was loud and the neon lights blinded you. At both ends of the huge living room there were stairs to the upper floors. There were people dancing everywhere, and at both ends there were bars arranged with drinks of all kinds.

—Let's get some drinks. —Kate whispered in my ear as she pulled my hand towards one side. — What do you want? —she asked me about the noisy music.

—Whatever it is will be fine. —I shouted back as we stood at the bar.

—Two margaritas.

After the second margarita and moving only in place Kate pulled my hand towards the center where they were all dancing. And then I noticed something I hadn't noticed before. At the top was the DJ doing the remixes.

I stared there, that face looked familiar, where had I seen it before?

—Where does his face sound to me? —I asked Kate as I pointed to the top.

Kate followed my gaze and laughed.

—It's Calvin Harris.

—I knew his face was familiar to me.

Then the lights suddenly went out and the music changed to _One Kiss_.

—I love this song. —I shouted to Kate as I began to move my body as I sang the song.

—I know, I asked him to play it. —she whispered in my ear.

— Really?

—Yes, to celebrate your first day at work.

Kate danced in front of me, both of us danced very close to the rhythm of that song.

I closed my eyes as I let myself be carried away by the rhythm and the music that penetrated deep inside of me. And then I felt hands on my hips as someone stuck to me from behind.

But I wasn't going to put it away, I was enjoying this dance very much and his movements were going to mine. I didn't have to worry about anything, I was wearing a mask and nobody would recognize me here. Because by now, everyone had to know the face of Sweet Mistake's main star. And I also knew that sooner or later paparazzi and fans would start harassing me. So as long as I could enjoy something incognito, I would.

I raised my hands above my head and wrapped one of them around his neck to attract him closer. His hair was a little short at the base and it was sending electric shocks all over my skin. I felt one of his hands climb up my body to pull my hair away from one side of my neck. And then I felt his lips there.

And that simple contact sent warning chills all over my skin.

—'Cause I'm lost in the way you move, the way you feel —he whispered in my ear.

His voice brought memories to my mind.

Wet and warm memories.

Had he discovered me? Did he know who I was?

—When I saw you with the mask I had my doubts, but seeing you dance...that confirmed it.

He had no idea it was me. The same one that had shouted at him and he had said he wouldn't look for me anymore.

And now what was I doing?

Reject it?

I couldn't talk, could I?

—You're confusing me with someone else. —I said to him as I turned in his arms and faced him.

But I wasn't mentally prepared for what I was going to find.

Christian wore a black shirt, with the two upper buttons unbuttoned. He wore a black mask that covered most of his face as locks of hair fell on his forehead. His green eyes looked at me curiously. But there was much more on his gaze.

There was lust and desire.

He stared me straight in the eyes. He was trying to guess who was hiding behind the mask. He put his hands on my waist.

—Don't you have a tattoo right here? —he said to me as he raised his hand towards my ribs where the tattoo was. —Where it says _"Carpe diem, quam mínimum crédula postero."_

I don't think I could lie to him anymore. Everyone around us was dancing. Everyone except us.

—All right. You've discovered me. — I confessed to him while he smiled openly at me. —I was enjoying the party with my friend and...—I looked in all directions while interrupting my idea.

Where did Kate go?

—Your friend has abandoned you.

—Yes, it seems so. —And now how I get rid of him.

—He took me by the hand and quickly led me off the dance floor to one end of the house. And I let myself go as the music now lowered its decibels a bit.

— Would you like to go somewhere more private? —I stared at him.

—I never thought you were so subtle. —I said to him while he smiled at me.

—I'm not, I like to get straight to the point.

—Then...

He glued his body to mine to whisper in my ear.

— Would you like us to seize the moment with some wild, possessive sex?

—I'd like that. —I replied while he smiled at me. —But I can't.

— You can' or you won't? —he asked me now, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

If he knew the truth.

—I can't. —I replied with a smile.

— What's stopping you?

—A contract I signed. —I suddenly let him go.

— A contract? The contract prevents you from sleeping with someone or just me.

Only with you.

But I didn't answer him, I smiled at him. And he did the same.

—I also signed one, you know, but it doesn't prevent me from sleeping with you. —That's what he thinks.

—I'm sorry, but that would ruin my career. —I said to him while Christian was sticking more to me.

I could feel his breath on my face. I could see his lips a few inches away from mine. His lips tempted me and called me out because I kissed and bit them.

—No one at this party knows who we are, your reputation will be well protected just like mine. Besides, everyone will be so drunk in the morning that they won't even remember who was next to them.

— Are you so sure of that?

—I've been to this kind of party before, believe me, so I'm going to propose something to you.

—Humm.

But I couldn't think anything coherent at the moment. His closeness was intoxicating and my gaze went from his eyes to his lips even though I knew I was doing something stupid. Well, another one.

—As you know, I have three rules.

—Yes, no talking, no seeing, no kissing on the mouth. —Some very strange rules if you ask me.

—I see that you remember them, but it seems to me that you have already violated one of them.

He was right.

—So...— he said as he grabbed me by the wrists and stuck my body to the wall behind me.

And then he stuck his body to mine.

God! This was torture.

—If you violate your contract, at least tonight... —he smiled mischievously at me as he raised one of his hands towards my cheek. ... —I will violate another of my rules and kiss you. —he said, caressing me as he slid his thumb across my half-open lips.

Oh my God!

His lips tempting me to kiss him, his finger on my lips, his intoxicating smell, the margaritas I had taken, and the music, didn't let me think clearly. But mostly he wouldn't let me think clearly. His presence clouded all my senses and made thinking impossible.

We stared into each other's eyes. And apparently he saw the doubt and indecision in my gaze.

—Carpe diem. —he said against my lips in a whisper.

His lips brushed lightly against mine. I closed my eyes. Please don't do it. If you do, I won't be able to resist. Not at this time. Today I do not have the will to do it.

— Fuck the rules! —he said as he united his lips with mine.

And he was right. Here we were two strangers who had gathered to dance and at this moment we were enjoying the uninhibiting effects of alcohol.

His lips as in the filming were urgent and desperate against mine. His body, now imprisoned mine against the wall. My hands became entangled in his hair.

I could not deceive myself. This felt like something forbidden. Something was wrong, but it felt fucking right.

He separated his lips slightly from mine. We were both breathing agitated.

—Let's go. —he said to me as he took my hand and led me up the stairs. —Today I don't want to share you with anyone else.

We quickly climbed the stairs and reached an area where there were two security guards and a leash prohibiting people from entering that part of the house. He took a card out of his jeans and showed it to them. The guards quickly let us through.

— Where are we going? —I asked him when we finished the corridor and climbed another staircase to the third floor.

— To my room?

— Your room? —I said to him, stopping the advance in the middle of the corridor and letting go of his hand. — Is this your house? —I asked him even though I knew the answer.

—No, from a friend, but I stay in the same room sometimes, shall we? —he held out his hand to me.

And this time I didn't think about it, I took his hand as he was led to his room.

His room was on the top floor and we stopped in front of a door at the end of the corridor. Christian took a key out of his jeans pocket without letting go of my hand and then stared at me.

—Before I open the door, I must warn you first.

Oh, oh, this was the typical phrase they used to tell you when you're about to see something wrong. Something that you've never seen and that you know is dangerous.

— Warn me?

—Yes.

— About what? —he just smiled at me.

—About what I'm going to do with you as soon as we get through this door.

I swallowed the knot that had just formed in my throat. God! What was waiting for me behind that door. I had no idea what Christian was up to or what was waiting for me there.

— What will you do with me? —I asked him bravely.

—We're going to use something I've been given. —he smiled at me as he put the key in the door.

He turned the key as he pulled the door and opened it gently. He pulled my hand, and entered the room locking the door behind me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I walked to the center of the room letting go of his hand. There was a huge bed of four iron posts. The headboard of the bed was a vine climbing up to the four posts. On each side of the bed there was a bedside table, and at the foot of the bed there was a bedside table to, on which there was a backpack. It was a simple room, with only the basics. However, it was quite spacious. I slid my hand over the edge of the bed, feeling the wine-red satin beneath my fingers.

I turned back to see Christian lying casually at the door of the room. His arms were folded across his chest and he was looking at me, curious?

—I like that dress you're wearing. —he said to me as he walked in my direction.

I froze there while he got to where I was. I looked up to meet his eyes.

—Will you let me blindfold you?

—You've already done it once, I don't see why not. —I smiled at him.

—May I? — he said as he placed his hands on my waist and pulled me up the dress.

—It's all yours.

Christian wrapped the dress in his hands and without taking his eyes off me, he went up the dress by my body until he took it out by my head and placed it folded at the foot of the bed next to the backpack.

—But I like you better without the dress. —he whispered in my ear.

I placed a hand on his chest and stared at him.

—May I? —I said to him as I slid my hand down to his jeans.

He didn't answer me, he just smiled at me.

So I seized the opportunity.

I knew I was lucky.

How much would any woman down there give for being here and undressing Christian Grey on his birthday.

I held both hands up the center of his torso and loosened the buttons one by one. I unhooked them very calmly as I lost sight of them. His green eyes pierced mine, wanting to penetrate my mind. As I released a button I would raise my hands toward the next one and let my little fingers scratch his skin. When I reached the last one, I slid the shirt over her wide shoulders and folded it next to my dress.

—Come on. —he said to me, holding out his hand.

I took his hand and he led me to the bed making me sit on the edge.

—Wait here. —he said to me, turning around.

He opened the backpack and took out a bandage for my eyes. He walked in my direction and put it on me making sure I didn't see anything.

—Stand upright.

I did, and then I felt his lips on my neck, kissing my skin, as his hands got rid of my bra. I placed my hands on his shoulders. I needed to hold on to something because I knew I would end up on the floor, melted at his feet at any moment. He separated his lips from my body as his hands continued their downward course. He pushed me by making me sit quietly on the bed and got rid of my underwear.

—Lie down in the center of the bed. —he asked me.

I did what he told me obediently. I could feel his footsteps in the room. A few seconds later I felt a movement next to me in the bed

—Raise your hands above your head.

Without hesitation for a second I did as he asked. And then he pulled my hands up to make me more attached to the headboard. I felt a metal sound crashing and then I felt something metallic quickly embrace one of my wrists and then the other. I tried to move my hands, but I couldn't. The sensation felt strangely familiar. Was it the handcuffs?

—Did you handcuff me to the bed? —I asked him as I felt him laugh by my side.

—Yes, I've been wanting to do it all day. —Yes, and I knew exactly who he wanted to do it to.

—Do it to me or someone else?

—To be honest, I wanted to do it to someone else. But right now I don't regret doing it to you.

—You have the keys to this, don't you? —I asked him frightened.

What I least needed right now was to be immobilized here.

—Yes, I do, although I am tempted by the idea of having you like this and torturing you for hours.

Torture me? With what exactly?

—Is this what they gave you? —I asked curiously as I changed the subject of the conversation.

—No, I borrowed this. — he said as he got out of bed one more time.

A few seconds passed until I felt movement in the bed one more time.

—Actually, what was given to me is in my hand right now.

—May I know what it is?

—I'll let you guess. —he whispered in my ear.

And at that moment I felt the sound of a spray.

God! Don't fuck with me, it's whipped cream. I tried to move my hands. But I couldn't.

—Open your mouth. —he said to me in a sensual voice while I was doing it.

My breathing was accelerated. I was handcuffed, at his mercy and totally excited. I felt something soft touch my lips.

—Suck.

This confirmed it. It was the whipped cream. I slipped my tongue over his finger while I sucked hard. The cream was delicious. But nothing compared to the sensation that swirled in my belly as he took his finger out of my mouth.

—Do you know what it is? —he asked me as I slipped my tongue across my lips.

—Whipped cream.

—Now, I just want you to feel.

At that moment I felt the spray and something cold in my belly. And I shrugged at the sensation. I hadn't expected it to be so cold. But then the cold was replaced by his hot tongue. The hot and cold contrast awakened all the nerve endings in my skin. I couldn't stay still. It was impossible.

Then Christian sat on my legs, to prevent me from moving them.

—Open your mouth. —he repeated to me one more time.

I felt the spray and then the finger enter my mouth, but at the same time I felt the cream fall on one of my breasts and quickly his lips devour it.

A groan escaped from my lips, and I involuntarily bit his finger. I felt again cream fall on my other breast. And his lips quickly devoured everything.

God!

Never in my best fantasy had I imagined that this could be so erotic and sensual. That being voluntarily submissive to someone's mercy would be so pleasurable.

Did this make me submissive?

The whipped cream continued to fall down my body, in different places. And every time the cold touched my skin I shuddered. Then Christian got up from my legs. I thought he was done with his torture.

But I was wrong.

At that moment I felt the cream over my sex. And then his lips, his tongue, his mouth. All of it devouring my body with greed. I tried to close my legs, but he separated me with one of his hands as he poured more cold cream on me.

This was too much. I needed to feel it inside me, invading me with every inch of his being. I don't think I could contain my orgasm much longer. I was making a superhuman effort as he continued to torture me with his tongue.

—Is there much cream left? —I asked him in a gasp as I felt that he was now pouring more cream into my belly once more.

He separated his lips from my sex leaving me panting and wanting more.

—There's enough cream left to spread all over your body until I've had enough of you. —he said to me as he put a finger inside me.

And he began to slide his lips now down my belly as he moved a finger inside me. With his free hand he poured more cream on my body and continued his torture. And I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't, it was too much to stop my self-control. My walls tightened around his finger, while my belly tightened. And then he separated from me.

My body hung on the edge of the orgasm. I felt his hand reach my face and remove the blindfold from my eyes. And for a moment his eyes were fixed on mine.

—Why did you remove the blindfold from my eyes? —I asked him curiously as I watched him put on a condom.

—Because I want to see your eyes when I'm inside you. —he said to me as he settled between my legs.

His gaze never leaving mine. And then I felt it entering me slowly.

I inevitably closed my eyes to the sensation of him within me.

—Open your eyes, I want to see your eyes when you reach orgasm. —he said to me as he began to move within me.

I opened my eyes and lost myself in his green look. I didn't dare close my eyes, not when he stared at me. But as he increased his movements and my walls began to tighten now around his limb I couldn't help but bite my lower lip to prevent a groan from escaping my lips. I wanted to tangle my hands around his neck, hold on tightly to him, bury my nails in his shoulders to mark him as mine.

But I couldn't do it. So as I lost myself in his gaze and in the sensations that swirled in my belly I let myself go with a drowned groan. I could see in his gaze that he was near, he was almost there. I wrapped my legs around his waist and attracted him closer to me. At this moment I couldn't close my eyes, I didn't want to miss a detail of his face when he reached orgasm. And when he did, he stuck his lips to mine. His tongue invaded my mouth as he bit my lips and pulled on them. He continued to invade me a few more times until he let himself fall on me with his breathing accelerated and his body bathed in sweat.

I closed my eyes absorbing the sensations. Christian came out of me and leaned over to my hands to uncuff me.

As soon as I was free I rubbed my hands unconsciously. I sat on the bed while Christian took off his condom and lay on the bed, exhausted, his eyes closed. I looked at the can of whipped cream next to him. I took it in my hands. And then an idea crossed my mind. A perverse idea. I looked at the can and looked at his body.

And without thinking twice I sat astride him. As soon as I did, Christian opened his eyes.

—What are you doing? —he asked, looking at my hands with the can of whipped cream.

—Are you the only one who can have fun with this? — I said to him, pointing to the can.

I leaned over his body until my lips were very close to his.

—I also like whipped cream and I'm thinking that your body will taste great.

I separated myself from his body enough to pour whipped cream from his chest down through his defined abdominals and pouring a little on his limb.

—I think it's my turn to have fun. —I said to him as I threw the can to the side and lowered my lips towards his body to remove the cream.

It was the first time I slipped my tongue over his body, and tasted like glory along with the whipped cream. As I went down, I could feel his body tense. As I went through Christian's abdomen, a groan escaped and he tangled a hand in my hair.

—God! You're killing me. —I looked at him from his abdomen.

—I thought you liked this kind of games? —I said to him as I slid my tongue over the rest of the cream left on his body.

—I like it better when I do it to someone, I've never been in this position before. —he said to me while another groan escaped him.

His limb beneath me, full of cream, was ready for me again. Then I put my mouth closer and put his limb in my mouth. This was extremely exciting.

—Shit! What are you doing there? —he said as he groaned one more time.

And I smiled inwardly as I sucked and licked his member. Christian moaned uncontrollably. I grabbed his limb with one hand and while I was massaging and squeezing his balls a little, I shoved it down my throat.

And when I was pulling him out I slid my tongue down his cleft and circled it. Christian clung tighter to my hair.

—Where did you learn to do that? — in the documentaries.

Then in a very quick movement he sat down and pulled me towards where he was. He joined his lips with mine. He turned me on the bed to rest on my hands and my knees and he behind me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and then I felt it burying deeply in me.

Why did it feel different this way?

What had changed?

His movements were fast and his hands held my shoulder tightly, so that I would not escape. His lips kissed my spine sending chills down my skin. I could feel his warm, throbbing limb inside me. And quickly my body began to tighten around it. Everything was more intense, more... more...

Then my eyes got stuck on the nightstand where the used condom was. And that's when I reacted. At what point had another one been placed? — in none. —shouted my numb subconscious.

—Wait...we can't. —but their penetrations would not let me speak.

My words died in the uncontrolled groans that escaped my lips while my body betrayed me by tightening itself more to him.

—Preservative! —I shouted.

A scream mixed with a groan when I reached my orgasm.

—I know. —I seemed to listen in the distance.

But I couldn't say because I totally lost control of the situation. I forgot everything. I forgot that we didn't use protection and I even forgot who was behind me. I just moved my body against him. I could feel that he was close as he grabbed his arm stronger now. And then with a few more movements it quickly came out of me.

And then I felt a liquid running down my thigh as his body collapsed over mine.

At least, he had been able to control himself.


	14. Chapter 14

This was the first time in my life that I had lost control of something as important as the birth control method. I turned on the bed, making Christian lie on me and he stared at me, smiling at me. He pointed a hand at my face. And I could see his intention in the look. He was going to take my mask off.

I reacted quickly and got out of bed away from him.

—Can't I see your face? —he asked me while I stared at him, staring away from him.

I decided to answer him with another question.

—May I see yours? —he stared at me.

—I don't think that's possible. —If you saw my face, I'm sure you'd scream.

—Are you disfigured? —he just laughed.

—No. I'm a public person and my face is well known, so I want to remain anonymous.

—I'm the same. —I replied smiling.

I imagined he was wondering who I was. But I wasn't going to tell him.

—Can I use the bathroom? —I asked him while he was pointing there.

—Can I come with you? —he asked me as he got out of bed.

—I need some privacy. —I said while I was almost running to the bathroom.

I picked up my clothes from the foot of the bed and went to the bathroom quickly. I closed the door as soon as I entered. I took off my mask and put it aside. I went to the shower and opened the water to rinse a little. I needed to get rid of all the whipped cream that I had on me. I rinsed quickly and after drying I put on my clothes, put on my mask again and came out of the bathroom. Christian was putting on his pants and staring at me when I came out of the bathroom looking for my shoes.

—I need to find my friend, I didn't tell her where I was going.

—Don't worry, we'll find her, I assure you she must be having fun. —he said to me as he stood in front of me.

God!

His body was to take the breath away. Pure muscle and no fat. Although he wasn't excessively muscular, he was perfectly defined everywhere. I could feel the rumbling of my heart in my chest as I did not take my gaze away from his body.

He lifted one hand and took me by the chin making me look into his eyes and take the lascivious look away from his naked body from the waist up.

—When can we see each other again?

—I don't think that's possible.

—Why not? Haven't you felt the same connection as me?

He raised his other hand and placed it over my heart and then smiled sideways. He took one of my hands between his and carried it to his chest.

—Doesn't my heart beat as fast as yours? —he said to me as I felt his heart wanting to escape from his chest.

Oh God!

I have to get out of here quickly.

—I need to go. —I said to him quickly as I made my way to the door.

Christian took me by the hand when I reached the door.

—Please. Give me one more night, just one. Let me show you who I am, how I am.

—I'm sorry, I can't. I'll never be able to show you who I am. I'm really sorry. —I said to him as I got rid of his hand and opened the door.

—Wait for me! —I felt him scream behind me.

But I didn't stop.

I hurried down the stairs. The music became more noticeable. I had completely forgotten that we were at a party.

When I got to the bottom floor I started looking for Kate. I found her sitting in a corner with Elliot I supposed. I got to where she was and she who was laughing stopped as soon as she saw my face.

—What's wrong?

—I need to get out of here now.

Kate got up quickly, apologized, and taking my hand we went out in search of my car.

I gave her the keys and after giving her the address I let her drive. I couldn't do it. My hands were shaking.

By the time Kate parked at Grace's house, I was calmer. I offered to stay with me that night, and she agreed. Also, at that time, I couldn't let her go.

I changed my clothes and dropped into bed while I covered my face with one arm. But I knew that peace and quiet wouldn't last long. I knew that sooner or later I would have to face Kate. I slowly pulled my arm away from my eyes and found her gaze.

—Please, not at this hour.

—This is the best time there is. Why did we have to run out of the best party in L.A.?

—Do you remember who I was dancing with? —I said to her as I sat on the bed.

—How could I forget those movements. —he replied with a smile.

—Yes, apparently he remembered them too. He's the same guy I slept with at the club, Kate.

—Yes, that's what Elliot told me.

—Did you know? Did you know I'd be at that party? —I can't believe he tricked me into going to that party.

—I didn't know. I left you dancing and I went for a drink, when I came back I couldn't find you. When I was looking for you, I met Elliot and he told me where you were, and who you were with.

I looked away from her for a moment.

—What happened Ana? You're scaring me. Did he do something to you against your will?

Well, if being handcuffed to bed and filled with whipped cream is against my will, I'll do it again.

—No Kate, he didn't do anything against my will, rather I let him do everything he wanted and much more. —I said to her as I stared into her eyes.

—Then what's the problem, why you came out of there as if...as if... —and she stared at me.—Tell me you didn't? Tell me you didn't lose control?

I dropped into bed again. This wasn't going to end well. I knew it.

—I did it.

—But that can't be, that only happens to you when...

And I decided to interrupt it.

—Yes, I only lose control when I fall in love. I know.

—Are you in love with him?

—I think so. But rather I ran out of there when he asked me one more night, he wanted to show me who he really was.

—And what did you say to him?

—I can't Kate, I can't have a relationship with anyone right now. Much less with him.

I couldn't explain how things were. I couldn't tell her that I knew who he was, and that according to our contract we couldn't be together. We had already slept together twice after signing, there couldn't be a third.

—So you won't see him anymore?

—No.

If she knew the truth. I will see him every day of the filming and torture myself seeing his naked body and kissing him and letting him caress me. Pretending that we are something when in reality we are nothing.

—Well, I won't touch on the subject anymore. How was the filming today?

—Good.

That's all I told her. I wasn't allowed to talk about the filming with anyone. We talked for a while more until the interrogation was over and I went to bed. Tomorrow would be another day.

My cell phone rang far away. I was tired, I didn't want to get out of bed and I refused to open my eyes. The cell phone stopped ringing. But I knew I had to get up or I would be late for the shoot. I hugged the hot pillow next to me more. A few minutes later I felt someone knocking on the door. But it was probably my imagination because I didn't feel it anymore.

—Anastasia, are you there? —Then I sat down all of a sudden on the bed.

What the fuck was Christian doing here? And then I looked at my side in bed. The hot pillow, to which I was hugging, was Kate.

—I'm in the room! —I yelled at him trying to keep him out.

Kate woke up with my screams and sat on the bed.

—What's going on? —she asked me half sleepy.

—Shhhh. —I put a hand in her mouth.

I felt his footsteps walk here.

—Don't come in, I'm naked. —I shouted at him trying not to meet Kate.

Christian couldn't see her. Without knowing it, she had slept with him on other occasion. And if he saw her, he would recognize her. And I'm sure he'd jump to conclusions quickly.

—As if I hadn't already seen you naked.

What do I do, what do I do?

—I'm not alone! —I shouted at him and his steps stopped.

I just hoped that it would be enough to keep him out. But then I felt his footsteps again and how the door opened slowly.

—Lie down and pretend you're asleep. —I told Kate and she looked at me. —I'll explain later.

And she quickly did as I asked.

Christian finished opening the door as I quickly got out of bed and met him in the middle of the room.

Christian looked at the bed and then stared at me.

—I thought you were naked? —he said, looking up and down at me and checking that I wasn't naked.

—I lied in that part, but not in the part where I was accompanied.

Christian looked back at the bed with a frown.

—I didn't know you liked women.

Oh God, how do I get out of this now?

—Anyone who gives me pleasure and satisfies me is good enough for me. —I said to him while he looked at me with a big smile.

—I see. My mother sent me to see if you had arrived well last night, apparently you are perfectly well. —he said as he turned around and headed for the door. —Don't be late.

That was the last thing he said as he left my room.

—You owe me a good explanation.

I turned to the bed where Kate was sitting looking at me very seriously.

—Who was it that came in that you didn't want me to see?

I knew there was only one way to escape this one.

—Christian.

—Why didn't you let me see Christian Grey up close?

—I'm sorry but I signed a confidentiality agreement, I can't tell you anything.

I had actually signed two agreements, but I wasn't going to go into the details of which of the two I couldn't violate.

—Yes, but what does that have to do with the fact that you didn't want him to see me. Why didn't you want him to see me?

—Kate, I don't want to lie to you, you're my best friend, but if you keep asking me I'm going to have to. —I said to her while I was going to the bathroom. —I can't tell you the truth.

When I finished in the bathroom and went out to the room Kate was sitting on the bed. And from the look on her face, I imagined she was waiting for an answer to her question.

—Then why didn't you want him to see me?

—Kate, don't insist. — I said to her while I was looking for some clothes in the closet.

—Ana, we've always told each other everything, and after filming the confidentiality contract, you know that nothing you tell me will come out of my lips.

—I can't tell you Kate. —please stop insisting.

—Ana, just tell me what the fuck you didn't want him to see me. —she said furiously.

—Because he could recognize you. — I shouted at her quickly and covered my mouth.

Shit!

Whenever I get angry I let go of the first thing that comes to my mind without my brain processing it.

—Now we're getting to something, where could he recognize me from?

It didn't matter if she found out, it's likely that sooner or later she'd draw her own conclusions.

—From when you slept with him. —I said to her as I stared at her evaluating her reaction.

—You're silly, but if I haven't slept with... Oh no! he is...

—Yes.

Kate let herself fall into bed.

—Shit, no wonder you couldn't tell. You're in love with Christian Grey, who happens to be the one you've fucked tied up and gagged. I never would have imagined that he was into all this.

—And I didn't tell you what he did to me last night. —I said to her as she raised her eyebrow now with curiosity. —Forget it, Kate, I'm not going to tell you anything else.

And I finished dressing under her attentive gaze. But in the end I had ended up telling her everything, otherwise I would tell her everything that was happening to me. She was the only one I could talk to about my problems. I don't think my brother was too interested in them. I'm sure he would be shocked by the things I've done.


	15. Chapter 15

When I got to the set there was a lot of movement, much more than usual. Everyone was hurrying from one side to the other.  
I went to the dressing room, but there they asked me to go to my trailer and they would let me know. So I went to my trailer. But when I was arriving I found Grace giving some directions. I approached her.  
—Did something happen? —I asked her curiously.  
— Did you notice anything about Christian this morning?  
—No. Did something happen with Christian?  
—He hasn't reached the set yet, and I'm worried because he's not answering his phone.  
— Why is there so much movement on the set?  
—Because we're going to have to shoot other scenes that we didn't plan to shoot today.  
— What scenes?  
—I left them marked in the script you have in the trailer. We started shooting in an hour.  
—All right.  
I walked away from it and continued my way to the trailer. I closed the door after entering, I didn't want anyone to interrupt me. I took the script and started studying it. An hour later they were knocking on my door for me to go to wardrobe and then to make-up.  
— Christian hasn't shown up? I asked Grace when I got to the set.  
—No, he called me to say he was sick so he won't be around for a few days.  
— Sick? — I asked incredulously. This morning he was perfectly fine.  
—Yes, we'll film your scenes and when he gets in we'll film the others. Are you ready?  
—Yes.  
And I went to my position to start filming. It was strange not having to shoot with Christian, I had already gotten used to his presence on the set. And as the day began the first day ended and so it happened with the second day, and the third and ended the week.  
On Friday I arrived exhausted to my new apartment.  
Yes. With the course of the week they had finished the "apartment" where I would stay. If you could call it an apartment.  
It was a small house close to the coast of Malibu, away from everyone and everything. When I opened the back door, the sand touched my feet. Best of all, no one was passing by the beach. It was all alone for me.  
I dropped on the couch in the living room. I was extremely exhausted. I briefly closed my eyes.  
My phone was ringing insistently. I opened my eyes looking everywhere. I had fallen asleep. It was already night outside. What time was it? The clock was almost 9:00 pm. I looked for the phone that wouldn't stop ringing. As I looked at the screen I smiled. It was Kate.  
—Hello. —I answered in a tired voice.  
—Ana, why the fuck haven't you returned my calls all week.  
—I've been busy Kate, I'm sorry.  
Kate had been calling me all week. But since I knew her well, I knew for sure it was for some nonsense.  
—We have a problem, and a big one. Well rather, you have a problem.  
I suddenly sat on the couch.  
— What happened?  
—Christian is what happened.  
— What? —I said without understanding what she meant.  
—I guess you haven't heard from him all week, have you?  
—No, he's sick.  
— That's what they told you! Oh, dear.  
—Kate. You're scaring me. What happened? —I asked her now, worried.  
—Christian has been here at the club since Tuesday and refuses to leave until we give him your contact.  
— You're not serious?  
—Very seriously, we've done everything to make him leave but he refuses. He says he will only go with you.  
— Good heavens!  
—So you'd better drag your precious ass over here and take it with you before he put on a bigger show.  
—I'll be right there. —I said to her as I hung up the phone.  
I took my car keys and left for the club.  
Fifteen minutes later I was parking my car in front of the club. I arrived at the driveway and quickly saw who I was and was let through. Kate was in the dressing room with the rest of the girls. They all greeted me and congratulated me again.  
— Where is he?  
—It's in the VIPs, I warn you that it's a little drunk.  
—Let's go. —I said to her as we were heading there.  
We went up the stairs and Kate showed me where he was. I took a deep breath and went in.  
Christian was sitting with an idiot smile on his face and a glass of some amber liquid in the glass. He was completely drunk. I sat next to him.  
— Why haven't you been there all week?  
—It's none of your business.  
—Yes, it is. You don't know how hard I've try to make my dream come true, and I'm not going to let some stupid whim of yours ruin it.  
— What do you know about me? How did you know where to find me?  
—I have a friend here, and she asked me to come and get you so you wouldn't put on a show.  
—I won't leave, not until they give me their number to contact her.  
—Christian, we must get out of here, please. —I asked him while I tried in vain to lift it, but I couldn't.  
—Forget it. —he said to me as he finished what was in his glass and filled it with the bottle I had not seen hidden.  
— Are you going to ruin your life, your career for a woman?  
—I'm not leaving until I talk to her. —he said, giving his glass another drink.  
—Very well. — I got up and got out of there.  
I couldn't stand to see his life ruined, his career ruined, and the filming ruined. I looked for Kate.  
—And?  
—I need Christian's number. —I asked her while she looked at me frowning.  
— What are you going to do?  
—A stupid thing. —I said to her while we were looking for Elliot.  
Elliot gave me Christian's cell phone number. I dialed his number with trembling fingers. After this I knew there would be no going back. His cell phone started ringing. Once, twice, three times. I imagined he was deciding whether or not to answer. After five rings he hung up on me. I dialed his number again. This time he answered the second tone.  
—You have the wrong number.  
—No, I'm not.  
Suddenly there was silence on the line.  
— Is that you? —he asked incredulously.  
—Yes, I heard that you were looking for me insistently and that you were about to do something stupid.  
— Are you here at the Club?  
—No, I left the city.  
—I need to see you, please. Just one more night, that's all I ask.  
—Get out of the club, it's not worth ruining your life for me.  
—Yes, it's worth it, I'm not leaving here until you agree to have dinner with me.  
Shit and now what I'm doing it. I had to get him out of the club anyway. This is going to end badly I know.  
—All right, I'll have dinner with you, tomorrow I'll go back to the city. You've got my number and I've got yours. Now please, please me and leave the club.  
—I'll do it, now I'll do it.  
And I hung up the phone.  
What did I just do?  
I went back to the VIP where Christian was.  
—It's over, you're coming with me or I'll tell your mother where she can find you. —I shouted furiously at him.  
It was lucky that I was a good actress.  
—Okay, you don't have to look for my mother, I'm going with you.  
That's great. My plan had worked. But I knew I had left the worst part. Tomorrow I'd have to go on a dinner with him. Christian staggered sideways when he got up from his seat and shut up sitting again.  
— Elliot! —I shouted for help.  
Elliot entered the VIP and leaning on his shoulder led him to his car. I looked for the keys in the pockets of his jeans. I opened the door and Elliot helped him sit in the co-driver's seat.  
— Are you sure you can handle him? —Kate asked me while I put the seat belt on him.  
—I'll manage, I'll talk to you tomorrow. —I said to her, closing the car door.  
I turned the car around and got out quickly before some paparazzi realized where he was and what condition Christian Grey was in. I rolled down the windows of the car so that the air would hit him a little in the face. I toured the city several times hoping he would regain consciousness. Half an hour later Christian was waking up.  
So I drove to his house, I didn't know the exact address but I imagined it was on the same street as his mother. The road moved away from the coast and there came a moment when the road ended next to a huge iron fence. Now what do I do?  
—Press the blue button on the panel of the car. —I turned to Christian who was looking at me with his eyes narrowed.  
I did as he told me and the gate began to open instantly. I entered the car and drove along another stretch of completely dark road until I could visualize the silhouette of a house at the end by the coast. I parked the car by the driveway and turned it off. I took the keys and got out of the car. I turned it around and opened the door. I removed his seat belt and helped him out of the car.  
—Lean on me. — I asked him while I was helping him.  
God! How heavy it was. I helped him to the door.  
I looked for the key and opened the door. As soon as I did, the lights went on. I vaguely remembered where his room was from the night I had spent here. We arrived by the stairs and I looked up.  
And now how do I get it up there?  
Then I remembered the guest room. I walked around the house looking for the guest room until I found it. I turned on the light and sat him on the bed. I unhooked his shoes so that he would lie on the bed. And that's when everything got complicated. I didn't really expect it. I tried to get out of the way, but it was too late.  
Christian threw up violently on me.  
Why were these things happening to me?  
As soon as he was done, he fell into bed. That's great. I got up and went to the bathroom. I took off all my clothes and threw them in the washing machine. I couldn't leave with my clothes like that. I turned it on as I looked briefly at the room where Christian was resting in bed. I opened the shower and got into it. I took the shampoo and started washing my hair. I still had no idea what was going to happen tomorrow. I knew I couldn't miss the date. Much less now that I had done the stupid thing of giving him my phone number.  
I rinsed my head and took the sponge to bathe. As soon as I finished I tucked a towel in my body and went out to the room. Christian had now vomited on him and on the bed again.  
How much had he drunk?  
—Come on, get up, you need a shower and change of clothes. — I said to him as I pulled him into the bathroom.  
Maybe a shower would clear a little of his numb brain. We got to the bathroom and I forced him to sit on the toilet. I went to the room, took the vomited sheets and took them to the bathroom. I put them aside and began to take off his clothes. When I finished I threw all the clothes and sheets in the washing machine next to mine. I helped him up and took off his pants and boxers.  
—Come on, to the shower. —I said to him while he pouted at me.  
I opened the shower with cold water while I put him underneath.  
— Shit! It's freezing in here. —he shouted as the cold water touched his skin and tried to get out of the shower.  
—You wouldn't have gotten drunk. —I said in anger. —And be thankful I didn't tell your mother. —I said to him, pushing him back into the shower.  
But then he grabbed my hand tightly and pulled me into the shower with him.  
Fucking hell! This was frozen. But he needed it so he'd get over his drunkenness and I could go home quietly.  
—I told you it was freezing. —he laughed at me.  
I tried to get out of the shower but Christian held me by both arms against the tiled wall, preventing me from moving from there. Actually where I was I didn't get any water. All the water fell on his body. His eyes were closed, but at that very moment he opened them. And then I lost myself in his emerald green gaze.  
My breathing was accelerated just as his, I could see in his gaze hundreds of mixed emotions. But one stood out above the others. Lust.  
One of his hands left my arm and went towards the towel knotted in my chest. He grabbed the towel without taking his eyes off me.  
How drunk he was? Would he remember any of this in the morning?  
I knew he was waiting for my reaction to tell him something, to stop him. But I couldn't think of anything coherent at the time. The truth was that I didn't care about anything. I didn't care if he discovered everything right now. That would be best. 


	16. Chapter 16

I knew what would happen next. He would drop the towel, see my tattoo, stare at me, and quickly come to his own conclusions.

And then it would all be over.

He would walk away from me for cheating on him and playing with him all this time.

Christian stared at me and I looked back at him as he slowly pulled on the towel and let it fall to the ground. The towel had not yet reached the ground when his lips were on mine without giving me time for anything.

— God! You are real. —he said, pausing the kiss.

—Of course I am real. —I answered him as he resumed his fierce kiss.

He kissed me urgently, as if he were afraid that I would disappear. As if I were a product of his imagination. His body stuck to mine, cornering me between his warm body and the cold wall of tiles. I wrapped my hands around his neck as Christian put his tongue in my mouth and his hands now held me by both hands.

I no longer felt the icy water falling on us. There was nothing but his hands, his lips on mine, his body pressing against mine.

His lips left mine and went down my neck, ferociously sucking one of my breasts, causing an audible groan to escape me.

—You are so delicious. Even without cream you taste exquisite. —he said as I reacted.

He thought I was the stranger.

Shit! This wasn't going to end well. I had to try to stop it. I couldn't let this go on.

His lips devoured my breasts as one hand squeezed the other. It was very difficult to concentrate on something like this.

—Please. —I begged him. —Stop. —I whispered in a drowned groan.

—Do you want me to stop? —he said to me as he put a finger inside me. —Because your body says the opposite. —he said to me as I groaned at the movement of the finger inside me.

How could I stop it?

How can you stop the person you love?

How can you avoid doing what you want most, with the person you love?

That was impossible.

—Don't stop. —I asked him in a drowned groan.

—I won't do it.

Then the water stopped falling on us. Christian carried me by the buttocks as he devoured my lips once more. He staggered as we came out of the bathroom. I knew he had a serious coordination problem. And I knew he couldn't take many steps with me loaded without avoiding falling.

He dropped me on the bed and was quickly on top of me, covering his body with mine. Kissing my wet body everywhere. And soon I felt his tongue about my sex, making me cling to the bed.

He did know how to torture someone.

I felt my body shivering, my orgasm very close. He separated his tongue from my sex and came up again kissing for my body. When his lips reached my lips he put his tongue in my mouth pulling out a groan as I felt my taste on his lips.

And then I felt the tip of his limb in my entrance.

This time I wasn't going to stop it. I wasn't going to tell him anything.

After what had happened last Monday, I had made a quick visit to the doctor and had started giving myself birth control injections.

I trusted Christian even with my eyes closed.

Then he sat suddenly pulling my body towards his. Making us sit down. I grabbed his shoulders and while he was holding his limb, I slowly pushed him into me.

At no time did I look away from Christian. I loved to see his face decompose with pleasure beneath mine. And as I held him by his shoulders and had my gaze fixed on his, I began to go up and down on his limb. At every moment I made it faster. I needed to feel it deeper and deeper within me.

My groans mingled with his. Our breaths accelerated. My movements on his limb became more and more urgent. His hands held my waist tightly. I could feel my walls tighten and squeeze around him. I could feel his warm, throbbing limb getting harder and harder inside of me. We were both close. I closed my eyes for a moment lost in sensations. I opened them again. I didn't want to miss the expression on his face when he reached orgasm.

I descended on his body once more. His hands clutched me much tighter by the waist as his face decomposed with pleasure and a drowned groan escaped his lips.

And then I felt it fill me completely. And I couldn't stand the groan that escaped my lips when I reached orgasm.

I stood very still on it as I felt the spasms of my body. I joined my lips with his as I expressed to him everything I was feeling at that moment.

Christian let himself fall on the bed normalizing his breathing. I got up from above him and dropped into bed as well. I was afraid to look at him and face the consequences. But I knew that sooner or later I would have to. When my breathing had normalized I decided to look at him and face him.

His chest went down and up with a gentle cadence.

He was asleep.

I got out of bed careful not to wake him. I had to get out of here while I could. I went to the bathroom and took my clothes out of the washing machine. But when I was getting dressed I noticed something.

And now how did I get home?

I didn't have my car here, and I couldn't take his.

A noise in the room made me come out of the bathroom. Christian had moved in bed. But he was still asleep.

—Don't go away. —I heard him mutter in his dream.

I wasn't going to leave simply because my house was far from here. And also because I didn't want to leave him alone. But I couldn't sleep here with him.

I covered him with a blanket, took another for myself and left the room, looked up at the stairs. I was tempted to go to his room. But I didn't want him to get mad at me in the morning for sleeping in his room without being invited.

I stared at the sofa in the living room.

This would do.

I settled on the sofa while I covered myself with the blanket. Tomorrow would be a complicated day. I would have to face Christian. And I knew he'd be furious.

I closed my eyes, taking those thoughts out of my mind.

May it be what God wants.

Someone was touching me by the leg. I had only been in bed for a few hours. I felt extremely exhausted. I picked up my leg to avoid being disturbed. I wanted to continue sleeping. But they touched my leg again. I slowly opened my eyes. And I found a strange panorama, unknown to me.

And then I sat down all of a sudden.

I was lying on the sofa in the living room of Christian Grey's house.

I looked at the feet of the sofa where Christian was sitting on the floor mat and staring at me with his eyes narrowed.

—May I know what you're doing sleeping on my sofa? —he asked me as he touched his head.

—I didn't want to bother you in the room.

—Did you bring me home? —he asked incredulously.

—Yes, don't you remember anything about last night? —I asked him curiously.

I needed to know how much he remembered what happened last night.

—The last thing I remember is Elliot driving me to the car.

—I see. Does your head hurt a lot?

—My headache is killing me.

—You deserve it, who sends you to drink so much. —I said to him as I got up from the sofa.

—Can you tell me what happened last night? I need to clear my mind a little.

—And I need to get home and have some breakfast. Do you think you can take me home? —I asked him while he looked at me squinting from the floor.

—Maybe in an hour I can drive, but right now I don't think so. You can use my kitchen if you like. —he said to me, pointing in the direction I had to go.

Of course I was going to take his word for it. I went to the kitchen and started looking in the fridge and the shelves. And when I found everything I needed I began to prepare breakfast. And something I had learned to do to remove the hangover. Every so often I looked in the direction I had seen Christian last time. And now he was sitting on the sofa with his head thrown back.

I figured he must have a hangover of a thousand demons.

I only needed fifteen minutes to prepare breakfast. I put it all on the bar and then went out to look for Christian.

He was in the same position I saw him last time. With his head thrown back and his eyes closed. And to my torture, he looked demonically sexy.

—Christian. —I called him by tapping him on the shoulder.

Christian half-opened one of his eyes as he looked at me.

—Come for breakfast, you need to eat something.

—Have you made me breakfast?

—You need breakfast so you can take me home.

—Good point. —he said as he got up from the sofa.

He walked next to me into the kitchen and we sat at the bar. And he stared at the plate with breakfast.

—Don't you like scrambled eggs?

—Yes, sorry, I was just remembering something unimportant. —he said to me as he took the fork.

—But first you need to take this. —I said to him, putting a glass in front of him.

Christian looked at the glass with his eyes narrowed, pulled his nose closer and smelled its contents.

—Why does this smell like vodka?

—Because it has Vodka.

—I don't think I need to drink again today.

—It's to get rid of your hangover, and it's not the only thing in it.

Christian looked again at the contents of the glass and wrinkled his nose.

—I guess I don't want to know what's in it.

— No, you don't need to know. Now to the bottom and no whining. —I said to him as I stared at him.

Christian took the glass and drank it without stopping completely.

—That tastes like shit.

—You'll thank me in half an hour. —I said to him as I started to eat breakfast. —Now eat the whole breakfast. —I said to him as I pointed at him with my fork.

—Yes, madam. —he said to me with a smile on his lips.

And I couldn't help smiling too.

I didn't know if it was better that he didn't remember last night or that he remembered and got it over with. But while we were having breakfast and looking at it briefly, I came to the conclusion that I needed to know what he remembered so much about last night.

—Anastasia, may I ask you something?

—Hum. — It was the only thing I could answer.

I had no idea which way their thoughts were going.

—Why did I wake up naked in the untidy guest room bed?

—Don't you really remember anything about last night?

—No. —he said very seriously.

I didn't know whether to thank him for not remembering or whether it would be better to tell him everything.

—First of all, I had to guess where you lived. And then when we entered the house I realized that you couldn't climb the stairs, so I took you to the guest room. —I said to him, pausing to eat my breakfast.

—And when did I end up naked?

—The moment you threw up on me.

—What! I can't believe I did that.

—Yes, and when I came back from the bathroom to put my clothes in the washing machine and to take a bath, you had vomited all the sheet and your clothes and that's when I took you to the bathroom, I undressed you made you take a shower and then I put you back to bed.

I continued with my breakfast while I kept quiet about the rest of what had happened last night. I continued with my breakfast while Christian looked at me now thoughtfully.

—Then I suppose I should thank you for taking care of me.

—You guess right. And also thank you that nobody knew about it, not even your mother. Do you have any idea what would have happened if someone surprised you in that state?

—Yes, I have a very clear idea what would have happened. Thank you Anastasia, thank you for taking care of me and for not telling my mother anything. I promise I will reward you in some way.

—I hope so. Now finish your breakfast and take me home. —I said to him while we were both laughing.

An hour later Christian was parking in front of my house. His hangover was gone and he was feeling much better. I got out of the car and stared at him through the window.

—Thanks for the ride, Christian.

—It's the least I could do. Thanks for taking care of me last night.

—I was going to say anytime, but please don't do it again.

—All right, I'll see you on Monday at the set Anastasia. —he said to me as he started the car and I said goodbye with my hand.

—See you at dinner tonight. —I said very low as the car disappeared down the road.

I walked into my house and went straight into the closet I needed to find some clothes to wear for the inevitable dinner I would have tonight with Christian. I looked for my phone and put it on the bed, I didn't want to miss the call I knew would happen any minute. I found the perfect dress for dinner. Although I had no idea where it would be.

Right then and there my phone started ringing.

When I looked at the screen I saw that it was an unknown number.

It was him.


	17. Chapter 17

It was better not to make him wait and get it over with once and for all. I sat on the bed before answering.

—Hello. —I replied with my best voice.

—I thought that everything had been a dream, that it had been a product of my imagination. —he said to me in a sexy, sweet voice.

—No, it wasn't.

—I'm calling to confirm our date.

—I guess so. How was the hangover?

—Much better. —the line was silent for a moment. —You mind if we have dinner at my house.

—No, I don't mind. Do you know how to cook?

—I know how to cook. —he said to me as I felt it laughing on the other side of the line.

—Very well. —I accepted with resignation knowing that nothing I said was going to make me run away from this dinner.

—Can you give me your address to pick you up?

Shit!

I had forgotten this detail. Think Ana, think. I got it.

—Since you're going to cook, why don't you give me yours and I'll see you there.

—All right, I'll send it to you in a message. See you at my house at 6:00 pm. Put on something comfortable.

—All right, I'll see you at 6:00 pm.

—I'm looking forward to our meeting. —he said to me as I finished the call.

—Not as anxious as I am. —I said to the phone screen.

It was about ten o'clock in the morning and I had to get ready for tonight. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom, poured water on my face and then I looked in the mirror. What am I doing?

The sound of a message made me look back at my bed. But I didn't have to look at the screen to know who it was. Much less read the address he had sent me. I already knew the address.

I dried my face and when I went out to the room I felt someone knocking on the door.

A visitor?

At this hour?

I walked towards the door. There were only three people who knew where I lived and one of them had just left. And I doubted very much that it was Grace. Which only left one person.

I opened the door and found her characteristic smile.

—Good morning Kate. Don't you think it's too early to bother? — I asked her as I leaned against the door frame.

—Early? Tell me what happened last night and why you didn't go back to the house. —she said to me, passing under my arm and entering the house.

I closed the door shaking my head and faced it.

—How do you know I didn't go back to the house? —I asked her as she dropped on the sofa.

—I imagined that you wouldn't leave him alone in that state and you're wearing the same clothes as last night. —she said to me while I looked at my clothes.

Kate was very observant. She was right. I hadn't even changed my clothes.

—Now tell me, I want to know everything with hair and signs. And when I say everything, I mean everything.

—It's not like you haven't slept with him already. —I said sarcastically.

—That was a long time ago, Ana. Did you sleep with him again? I thought you weren't gonna do it anymore?

—Yes, I don't know what happens to me when I'm with him, Kate, I lose the ability to think coherently.

—I understand what you mean, it happens to all of us when we fall in love.

And then I stared at her. She had a stupid smile on her face. And I knew that smile very well. It was time to change the focus of attention to her.

— I never imagined that the day I would see you in love would come. —I said to her as she stopped smiling and stared at me.

— Is it that obvious?

—Too much, you're overflowing with love everywhere. If I had to guess, I'd say Elliot had something to do with it. —I said as I sat next to her.

—Yes. —she said, letting out a sigh. —You know, I've had these feelings for him for a while, but I never said anything to him.

—And what happened? What changed?

—Last night everything changed.

— Are you going to tell me?

—After you left, some of Elliot's friends came to the club. I had already shared with them on other occasions. But this time, everything was different. —she paused.

—Different? —I asked, encouraging her to continue.

—Yes, we were in the middle of an exchange. I was with one of his friends and then he came into the room and stood looking at me from a corner. It was something strange and disturbing. The way he looked at me was different. He looked furious and annoyed. —she told me as she got lost in her thoughts.

—And what happened? — I asked curiously.

— He came where I was, separated me from his friend and took me to another room with him.

— ¿Y?

—And he told me that he loved me and that he couldn't bear to see me with anyone other than himself.

—Can I ask you an indiscreet question? —I said to her as she stared at me.

—I guess your question has something to do with my relationship with Elliot.

—Yeah, I guess he's in the same world as you, too.

—Yes.

—How does the relationship between you work?

—I still don't know what it all looks like, I guess we'll figure it out along the way. —Then Kate stared at me. —Enough about me, don't think I haven't realized you're trying to evade my questions.

—I just wanted to know about your life for a change. — I said to her as I got up from the sofa and headed for the kitchen.

—And I've already told you, so now tell me. Has he called you yet?

—Yes, I'll have dinner at his house tonight. —I said without looking at her while I was looking for something in the fridge.

—And what are you going to do? Will you tell him everything?

—No Kate, I'm going to finish all this tonight. —I said to her while I was pouring a glass of water.

—And how will you do that?

—I don't know yet. —I confessed

I had no idea what I was going to do to get rid of Christian and forget about me. But I had until night to invent something and make him forget me. Kate was with me all morning and left after noon.

Finally alone. Now I could get ready for dinner with Christian. I went to the room and put back the dress I had taken out. And I stared into the closet looking for comfortable clothes to wear. And I found it in a secluded corner.

I loved this shirt, I hadn't worn it in a while. It was black with a white sign that said DONT WAIT. I took out a long-sleeved blue thread shirt to put on my blouse. Down a denim short, worn and defried, which was extremely short. And I completed the set with black, stiletto-heeled boots that reached my half leg.

Yes, I think this was the perfect outfit. And I knew that Christian was going to like it and he was going to have a heart attack too. I only needed one thing, the most important.

The mask.

I took it in my hands and stared at it.

—It all started with you and I hope it ends with you too. —I said to her as I put her on the bed next to the rest of the clothes.

I put the clothes on the bed and went straight to the bathroom. I was going to need all afternoon to relax and think about how to get rid of Christian once and for all. As much as it hurt.

It was five minutes to six o'clock in the afternoon when the taxi stopped at the gate at the entrance to Christian's house. I got off for a moment and pressed the button on the panel on the side of the road.

—Yes.

—I'm here. —I said to him and at that moment the gate began to open.

I got back in the taxi until it stopped in front of Christian's house. I put on my mask, paid the taxi driver and when I got out of the taxi Christian was walking in my direction. In spite of what I imagined he was coming without any mask. The taxi disappeared and I stood there watching Christian walk towards me. He was wearing a black shirt, worn jeans and barefoot.

And since it always happened to me every time I saw him, I was stunned to see him. Christian stopped in front of me and stared me in the eyes.

—I'm glad you could come.

—I promised I would.

—I love what that shirt you're wearing says, I'm tempted to do what it says.

—I knew you'd like it.

— Shall we go in? —he said, offering me his arm.

I took his arm and Christian led me inside the house. We arrived in the living room and he invited me to sit on the sofa while he made some drinks at the bar.

—I see you're not impressed by who I am. —he said to me, reaching for a drink.

—You surprised me, actually, I never imagined you were Christian Grey.

—Well, you know, I couldn't risk someone discovering my particular tastes.

—And why are you telling me who you really are?

—You told me you were also a public figure, so I assumed you'd understand me. —he said to me as he sipped his drink.

—I understand you, but I don't think I can tell you who I really am. —I said to him as I sipped my drink and stared him in the eyes.

Christian smiled at me.

—I figured you'd say that. —he said to me as he drank his drink in one fell swoop. —But I hope to change your mind tonight.

So that was his intention. Well, let's see how it was going to turn out. I already had everything planned and I knew exactly what to tell him to end this relationship once and for all.

—You have a very beautiful house. —I said to him changing the subject of conversation.

—You haven't seen it yet, I'll give you a tour. —he said to me, putting his glass aside and holding out his hand.

I took his hand and as it happened to me the first time we touched, the same electric shock flowed through her. He pulled my hand and drove me around the house showing me each room. Until we got to the back of the house that overlooked the sand on the beach.

Christian let go of my hand and crouched down next to me taking one of my legs while I held his shoulder.

—You'd better take them off. —he said to me as he quickly got rid of my boots.

—Shall we go for a walk on the beach? —I asked him curiously.

—Not exactly, let's sit in my favourite place. —he said as he took a blanket next to the door.

With the other hand he took mine and we began to walk towards the shore of the beach. Almost to the shore Christian stopped, put a blanket on the sand and sat down opening his legs.

—Come on. —he held out his hand to me.

I sat between his legs without protesting.

It was a perfect moment. The sun was about to set. The light breeze of May was blowing over us as Christian hugged me from behind and laid his head on my neck.

—I love your vanilla smell.

—Thank you, that's the shampoo I use. Why did you bring me here?

—I discovered this place a few years ago already. I discovered it while walking along the shore of the beach at night. It's perfect for stargazing. And without thinking twice, I bought the land and had my house built.

—I guess you convince all the girls you go out with this way. Sunset walk, and the history of your special place.

—No, I don't bring any of the girls I date here.

—None of them? —I asked him now with curiosity.

If he didn't bring any of the girls he dated here. Why did he bring me on the eve of his birthday?

—None, only the ones I think are special.

—So I'm special. Is there another special girl in your life, Christian Grey?

Christian was silent for a moment. I imagined he was thinking of me.

—There was one I thought was special, but she's made it perfectly clear she doesn't want anything to do with me because it would ruin her acting career.

—And you haven't told her?

—Tell her what?

—Didn't you tell her that she's special to you?

—I thought we had a connection, even when we're filming I still feel it.

—But...

—But she made it clear to me that she can't have anything with me because it would ruin her career so...

—So you went after me.

—It's not like that. I also felt a connection with you.

—Aha.

—After the way you danced on the dance floor, all I wanted was to have you under me.

I can't believe it, he just used the same line from the script in scene 45.

—And when my hands touched you...I felt a very deep connection between us. And I know you felt it too.

—I'm not going to deny it to you, yes, I felt it. —I felt Christian smile behind me.

—You could have left that night, I gave you the opportunity to do it, but you didn't...

No, I did the stupid thing of staying because I knew it was you, you idiot. I recognized your voice and I couldn't leave.

—...and even though you didn't know anything at all, you stayed.

Yes, and now I am greatly regretting that I did.

—Why did you stay? —he asked me suddenly.

His question took me by surprise. Why did I stay? There had been so many reasons why I had stayed. But the main reason I couldn't confess it to him. So I decided to omit that one or at least tell him some of the others.

—Out of curiosity, because I liked the sound of your voice. —I said to him as he squeezed the grip of his hands against me.

—Do you know that curiosity killed the cat?

—I'm still alive. —I replied while we were both laughing.

Little by little the sun set on the horizon and when it disappeared completely Christian put his mouth near my ear.

—Time for dinner. —he told me in a whisper that sent electric shocks all over my skin.

The time was coming. After dinner I had to end this once and for all. I couldn't let Christian with his charms and seductive power take me to bed one more time.


	18. Chapter 18

The dinner Christian had prepared, was delicious.

—I would never have imagined Christian Grey could cook. — I said to him with a smile as he refilled my glass of wine.

—There are many things that most people don't know I can do.

—I guess so. The hidden talents of Christian Grey.

He just smiled. I must remember not to drink any more wine. I already felt a little tipsy. And if I continued to drink I wouldn't be able to accomplish my goal tonight.

—Let me show you the rest of the house. —he told me as he takes the cup out of my hand and put it on the counter.

Christian stretched out his hand to me, which I took with delight as he led me out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

—When you say the rest of the house, do you mean your bedroom? —I asked him while he laughed and looked at me briefly.

—Is it so obvious?

—Christian, you give off lust for all your pores, it is obvious that this is what you want most, take me to your bed and claim me as yours there.

—Actually, what I want most is to know your identity. You know, last night I had a dream about you. —he said to me as we finished climbing the stairs.

—With me? —Christian had dream of me. —May I know what you dreamed?

—I dreamt that I would strip you in the shower and then make love to you in my bed.

If he knew it hadn't been a dream. That it had been real.

I had to end this once and for all.

—I'm afraid to tell you that you'll be doubly disappointed tonight. — I said to him as we entered his room.

—What do you mean? —he asked, frowning.

—I'm not going to sleep with you, Christian. And I'm not going to show you who I am either.

—But I thought we had a connection. —Christian was staring at me.

—And we have it, but I can't keep doing this.

—I guess there's a good reason behind it. —he said to me, sitting on the bed.

—Yes, I'm engaged and I'm getting married next week.

—Engaged? How long have you been engaged?

—Several months already.

—I don't understand why you should cheat on your husband with a stranger.

—It's not a wedding for love, Christian. It's an arranged wedding. For mutual interests.

—I thought arranged marriages no longer existed.

—Believe me, what I would most like is to be able to escape from this.

—There is a way. —he said, getting out of bed and walking in my direction.

He stopped in front of me and took me by both hands.

—Come with me.

—Where?

—Let's escape together, where no one knows who we are.

—I can't do it, Christian, I can't leave everything and go with you.

—Why not? Don't you feel the same way I do? Don't you love me like I love you?

Shit! This conversation was getting out of control. It was getting complicated for me. This unexpected turn I hadn't anticipated. I didn't expect Christian love me.

—Yes, I have feelings for you, but I'm not going to ruin your life.

—My life is already ruined without you in it.

I let go of his hands and turned my back to him. It was going to be much better to talk to him like this.

—I'm sorry Christian, but I can't continue to betray my principles and my word.

—Why did you accept this dinner then?

—Because I promised you, and I always keep my promises.

—So this is the last night we'll be together?

—I told you I'm not going to sleep with you again. Yes, this is the last night you will see me.

Then I felt his arms wrapping my body around the back, and his lips kissing the skin of my neck as one of his hands pulled my hair aside.

—Please. Don't do it. —he knew what he was doing. He knew that I stopped thinking coherently when he kissed me.

—I need to feel you, I need to enjoy your body one more time. I need you to be mine for the last time. —he said to me as one of his hands slipped into the shorts.

God!

I have to put it away.

But how?

—Just one more night, that's all I ask. —Christian turned me in his arms.

And there we stared into each other's eyes. And as I lost in his eyes, I realized I couldn't say no. I couldn't refuse his wishes.

Not after he had told me that he loved me.

—One more night?

—That's all I ask. —he said to me, gluing his forehead to mine.

—All right, it's your last night. Take me and do what you want. —I said to him as he united his lips with mine.

I was never going to get tired of this. The taste of his lips, the warmth of his hands wrapping my body. This time it was very different from the other times we had been together.

Christian took his time to undress me as he caressed me delicately. I knew what he was doing, he was engraving every detail of my body. He took each layer of cloth from me very slowly until I was completely naked in front of him.

—Come on. —he said to me, holding out his hand.

He led me to bed.

—Lie down.

I did as he asked.

And then I sat a little bit on my elbows to see him get rid of his clothes, unlike how he had done with my clothes, quickly.

Christian climbed up to the bed taking one of my legs in his hands. And he started kissing me from the instep, slowly climbing all over my body. His lips sent electric shocks all over my body and accumulated in the lowest part of my belly. Making me twist of desire and pleasure.

I closed my eyes as I clutched my hands to the bed. His lips ascended all over my body, passing through my belly, through my breasts until they reached mine. His tongue invading my mouth. One of his hands massaging my breasts, the other caressing my clitoris.

Inevitably I let out a groan against his lips. Christian briefly separated himself from me and stared into my eyes as he settled between my legs.

— Aren't you going to tie me up? —I asked him curiously.

—No.

— Or blindfold me?

—No, I want you to see me when I enter you, I want you to bury your nails on my shoulders when you reach orgasm. I want you to mark me as yours as I will mark you as mine.

And he said nothing more as he entered me all at once, pulling out a groan from both of us. This time there were no restrictions of any kind, no bandages to prevent me from seeing it.

I clutched my hands to his shoulders as he gently possessed me with slow, controlled movements. I wrapped my legs around his waist to feel it more inside me.

—If you do that, I won't last long. —he said to me as he bit my lower lip.

—I just want to feel you more inside me.

—Do you have any contraceptive method?

—Yes. —I replied with an accelerated breath.

I could barely speak as he entered me again and again. And little by little I lost control over my body and over the uncontrollable moans that escaped from my lips.

—I lowered one of my legs and squeezed it by the buttocks.

—Don't do it. —he warned me.

—Why?

—Because today, I want to make love to you, not to possess you savagely.

—I want you to possess me savagely. —I whispered against his lips as he squeezed his buttocks again now with both legs.

Then Christian stopped his movements and stared at me.

—Is that what you want?

—I want you moving quickly and buried deep within me.

I could feel Christian's breath as fast as mine as he looked at me. He was deciding his next step.

—Hands on both sides of your head. —e said to me.

I lowered my hands from his shoulders and placed them on both sides of my head. Then Christian placed his hands on mine. And he began to move quickly inside me.

—I'm here to please you. —he whispered against my lips before he kissed me ardently.

I could feel his warm, throbbing limb inside me hardening more and more. I could feel his erratic breathing as well as mine. My walls began to tighten around him. We were both on the edge of our self-control.

I knew it.

—Are you ready? —he asked me in gasps.

I opened my eyes.

—For what? —I managed to articulate while I watched his face decompose with pleasure.

—To feel myself filling you completely. —he said to me as he let go himself inside me.

And that was enough to get me there too. Christian let go of my hands and I clung tightly to his shoulders, burying my nails, while attracting him closer to me. And with a few more wrappings he dropped on my body.

After our breaths got a little rhythmic. Christian got up and came out of me. He took me by the hand and pulled me.

—Where are we going?

—To finish making my dream come true. —he said as he led me to the bathroom.

He opened the shower and put me under the cascade of hot water while his lips reached over mine. It was fortunate that the mask was made of plastic.

His lips came down my neck kissing and devouring my whole body. His mouth sucked one of my breasts, making me moan. He continued down my body until he knelt on the floor and its tongue began to slide down my clitoris. I placed one of my hands on his shoulder and the other on his head as I let him continue his work.

Another groan escaped my lips when he put two fingers inside me.

—God! —I shouted as I felt his fingers move in circles.

—I don't think he can hear you right now. —he said to me, separating his mouth from my body.

He got up from the floor, carried me up by the buttocks and squeezed me against the wall as he went back inside. I wrapped my legs around his waist and as I clung to his neck I began to move against him and he against me. We were both desperate, and needed to feel liberation once again.

Then Christian lowered me turned me and quickly entered me one more time while I rested my hands on the floor. In this way it went even deeper inside me.

And I knew I wouldn't need much more. I could feel my walls squeezing around him once more. And then I felt one of Christian's fingers in my back entrance, sliding gently down there.

I had never had anal sex before and I don't think this is the time to do it. His finger kept stroking me there, but I couldn't concentrate on so many things at the same time. One of his hands held me by the waist as he went in and out of me. And his naughty finger on the back.

Christian increased the cadence of his envelopes and clung tighter to my waist. We were both close. Then I felt as his finger entered a little bit into me and as my walls tightened around him.

He did the same operation several times. He caressed me and then inserted a little finger to remove it. It was like torture. That forbidden sensation felt delicious. And then he did it again. But I wasn't going to let him get away with it.

I started moving my body against him, making the finger go in and out of me. And that was all I needed.

Feeling it invading on both sides made me catapult to a deafening orgasm moaning his name. My legs hurt, I could barely stand, I continued to move against him, against his finger until I felt him fill me up once more and then I dropped to the bathroom floor.

Christian dropped beside me as he hugged me from behind. Our erratic breaths. We had said a lot in our actions and gestures without barely speaking. He loved me, I loved him.

But for the moment, we couldn't be together.

When had my life become so complicated?


	19. Chapter 19

Later that night we were both sitting in the living room while Christian was having a drink.

—Are you staying the night?

—Sorry, I can't stay. —I said to him while I was having my drink and he was staring at me.

—I suppose you won't tell me who you are?

—No, I'm sorry.

—Can I take you home then?

—I think I'd better call a taxi. —I said to him while he wasn't looking away from me.

—All right. —he said, resignedly, as he walked away from me looking for the phone.

He came back to me a few minutes later.

—I'll be here in ten minutes. —Christian sat next to me.

And we just looked at each other until the phone rang again.

—The taxi is here.

I got up and walked to the door. I could feel Christian following me to the taxi.

—I guess this is goodbye then? —he said to me when I opened the taxi door.

I turned to him. I approached where he was, stared him in the eyes and kissed him on the corner of his lips.

—Goodbye Christian. —I said to him as I turned to the taxi.

But Christian took my hand and turned me, fiercely gluing his lips to mine. I kissed him back, wrapping my hands around his neck. The taxi horn separated us. I stared him in the eyes and turned around getting into the taxi quickly.

I had to get out of there before I did anything crazy. When the taxi left his house, I took off my mask and closed my eyes, reclining my head on the backset. When the taxi left me at home I was not much better. It had been a complete stupidity from the beginning. But I had to finish it. I dropped into bed and closed my eyes.

I don't remember falling asleep.

I woke up around noon, drank a juice and went back to bed. I spent the rest of the day studying the scenes that were scheduled for filming tomorrow.

On Monday when I got to the set there wasn't so much fuss. I went to the locker room and to my surprise the clothes they had prepared for me were a dress.

—Excuse me! —I said to the wardrobe girl. —A dress? I thought we were going to shoot scene number 2.

—Yes, there was an unforeseen change, we will film scene 44 and 45.

—Thank you.

I held the script tightly in my hand.

Shit! Why didn't tell me about this change? I got up from there and went in search of Grace. I found her on the set where we would shoot scene 45.

—Grace! —I called her.

She left what she was doing and got to where I was.

—Hello Anastasia. Ready for today?

—That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Why didn't anyone tell me about the change of scene?

—What do you mean they didn't warn you?

—No, I just found out in the locker room.

—I talked to Christian early Saturday, he said he'd let you know.

—Well, he didn't. —Apparently his head was somewhere else.

—We'd better stop filming then.

—No! You mustn't suspend it, just give me an hour to review the script.

—Are you sure?

—Yes, I have a good memory.

And I left for the trailer. But first I had to settle some accounts with Christian.

I stood in front of his trailer. I knock several times, but he wouldn't answer. So I opened the door and went in.

Christian was lying on the bed, sleeping. I got to where he was and moved him by his legs. He moved in the bed and opened his eyes. And he stared at me with his eyes narrowed.

—Ah, it's your Anastasia. What do you need?

—Can you tell me why you didn't tell me about the change in the scene we were filming today?

—I didn't think you needed to prepare for a scene you already did. —he said to me without giving it any importance.

—What happened in the casting is not the same as what's in the script in that scene.

Christian sat down and stared at me.

—What do you mean it's not the same? When did you read that scene?

—The first time I read the script.

—Didn't you read it again after the changes were made?

—What changes?

—Let me see your script? —he said, getting out of bed and coming to where I was.

He took the script out of my hand.

—Is this your script? —he asked me as he looked through it.

—Yes, I have another one in the trailer.

—Bring the one from the trailer.

I got out of there quickly and looked for the other one. I went back into his trailer and held it out for him.

—Here's the problem. This is the updated one. —he showed me the one with the trailer.

—Why didn't anyone tell me they'd changed it?

—These things happen Anastasia, don't worry, you'll do great.

—Yes. —that's all I said as I came out of there.

I sat in my trailer and read scene 44 and 45 of the fixed script. I couldn't believe the changes they had made. It was almost exactly like the casting we had done. Half an hour later I left the trailer for costumes and then make-up. And I closed my eyes as I let them do my makeup and comb my hair.

—All set, Anastasia.

I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. I blinked several times. It couldn't be that they had made me up this way. My breathing started to accelerate. They had made me up exactly the way I did when I went to the club. I had curly hair falling on my shoulders and the makeup I had made my eyes stand out more.

—Ready Anastasia? —Grace said to me, arriving at my side.

—Yes, I looked in all directions, but I couldn't see Christian anywhere. —Where's Christian?

—He's already in the club, he asked not to see you until were filming. Don't ask me, because I have no idea why that request.

—All right.

And I walked out with Grace. And we got in a car on our way to the club where we were going to shoot the scene. They had closed the street for filming. As soon as I got out of the car I felt the flashes from the cameras go off. That was inevitable. Sooner or later the paparazzi would appear. I quickly entered the club. There was a lot of movement inside. All the technicians finishing the preparations for the filming. And a lot of people I didn't recognize. I imagined they were the extras.

I sat in my chair at one end of the nightclub. The chair next to me was empty. There was no sign of Christian anywhere. I had no idea what song they were going to play. Nothing of what would happen next. The scene started with me sitting at the bar, I got up to dance to the center of the floor and then he would come to dance with me and end when I left the club.

They quickly came to retouch my makeup.

— _"We started in five minutes."_

I'm nervous. For the first time I'm nervous. I have no idea what awaits me. I got up from my chair and went to a sidewalk at the bar. They quickly put a drink in front of me.

I stared at the drink and then at the bartender.

—It's not really Tequila, it's water.

— _"Three minutes."_

Grace got to where I was.

—Anastasia, you know what you have to do, you're sitting down, you take your drink in one shot, and you go out onto the dance floor to dance. You stare at him as you dance, he comes to dance with you and then you leave.

—Yes. —I said firmly.

Grace walked away and I looked at the bartender.

—Give me some real tequila, I think I'm gonna need it. —I said to him as he stared at me.

—I'm sorry, but I can't do it, I could lose my job.

—I won't say anything if you don't. —I said to him as I smiled at him.

— _"One minute."_

Then he quickly filled another little glass and exchanged it for the one in front of me.

—Thank you.

The music began to play and the lights went out.

— _"Scene 44, Take 1, Action!"_

Loud music flooded the club. I stared at the drink in front of me, took it in my hand and took it in one drink. The liquid burned down my throat. I got up from the sidewalk and headed for the dance floor. And I began to move my body to the rhythm of the music.

I was dancing when the music suddenly changed. And I froze in the middle of the floor. Who had chosen this song?

— _"Cut!"_

I got out of my trance as soon as the lights came on.

—Are you all right, Anastasia? —Grace asked me, arriving where I was. —You're freezing to death listening to the song.

—Yes, just that the song... Who chose that song? —I asked curiously.

—Christian suggested it. Is there a problem? —she asked me while I took some memories out of my mind.

—No, I'm sorry.

—Ok, from the beginning, boys.

The lights went out again as I sat in my place.

—Same thing? —asked the bartender.

—Yes, now I really need it.

Why the fuck did Christian choose that song?

— _"Scene 44, take 2, Action!"_

The liquid burned down my throat one more time, I got up and headed for the dance floor as I moved my body to the rhythm of the music. The song changed again. But this time I was ready, so I wasn't so shocked to hear the same song I danced in the club with the girls.

I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them. And then I saw it. He was sitting right in front of me in a private, he had a girl on each side while he slowly took a drink and looked at me. He wouldn't take his eyes off me. I turned my back on him and ignored him as I continued to dance.

And then I felt hands on my waist. And someone dancing next to me. Moving his body to the rhythm of the song just like mine. We moved to the same rhythm. I turned to face him and entangled my hands around his neck. And as I had danced this song on other occasions, I slid my hands down his body as I descended to the floor and went up again.

I knew that tequila was the one that was giving me the courage to do this, otherwise I wouldn't be dancing this way. I didn't care. The world had completely disappeared as I rubbed my body against Christian. He placed his hands on my waist as I clung and pressed against him. It was as if everything was in slow motion as he smiled at me ladily. I had no idea what was going through his mind at the time. But something told me it had to do with the theme he had chosen for dancing.

We were just supposed to dance, that's all. But while I was getting lost in his gaze Christian glued his forehead to mine. And then he slowly lowered his lips to mine. His tongue sneaking into my mouth.

And I kissed him back while I let out a groan against his lips. Christian separated his lips from mine and stared at me frowning. The song changed and then I walked away from him suddenly.

And I walked away to the door to get out of the club. As soon as I left for the corridor, I heard them say, _"Cut!_ " and I went back in.

—That was great, Anastasia. Had you ever danced that song before? —Grace asked me as Christian arrived at her side.

—No, but it brings back memories. —I said sincerely.

—Anastasia I need to film again the beginning of the scene when you take your drink and go out to the dance floor.

—All right.

— _"All hands on deck."_

I sat back in my position. The drink was already in front of me, although I imagined it was water this time. The bartender was at the other end of the bar.

— _"Scene 44, Take 3, Action!"_

I took the drink and stared at him this time. I closed my eyes and brought it to my lips drinking it with one blow.

Shit!

I got up from the sidewalk on my way to the dance floor.

— _"Cut!"_

—All right guys, we're done here for the day, let's get back to the set. —Grace said as she got to where I was. —I liked the way you hesitated before you had your drink.

—Yes?

—Let's go back, the other team is ready for scene 45.

And so am I.

After three drinks of tequila I was more than uninhibited. I was no longer nervous, and I felt a tickle running all over my body. The moment I feared the most had arrived.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi. This is the final chapter for now...I will update soon the next part...just have to be patience.**  
T **hank you all por your suppport and for your comments, are very important to me.**  
 **Birdsandstars**

As soon as we got to the set, I went through makeup again. When they finished with my face I approached Grace. And apparently she noticed my worried face.

—Is something wrong?

—Yes, I'm going to need extra makeup.

—I don't understand you. You can explain better.

—I have a tattoo on my ribs, which I didn't have before the casting.

—There's no problem with it coming out, but if you want to cover it, ask Mia to cover it for you.

—Thank you.

I went back to makeup and looked for Mia.

—Do you need anything, Anastasia?

—I need extra makeup to cover a tattoo over my ribs.

—Okay, let's go to that room. —she said, pointing to a corner where there was a dressing room.

We went in, I pulled up my dress and she started doing her job. Fifteen minutes later I no longer had a tattoo.

I headed for the set. Christian was already there. I stood in my position next to him.

—Are you ready?

—Yes.

If he had asked me an hour before, I would have said no to him. But the tequila I had drunk had warmed my whole body. And I was very hot right now. What I wanted most was for him to take my dress off.

— _"We start in three minutes."_

—How was the tequila? —he asked me suddenly.

—How did you...?

—You tasted deliciously off tequila, Anastasia.

—Please don't tell...

—Don't worry, I won't, I owe you one, remember.

—Thank you.

— _"One minute."_

I closed my eyes and the lines I was supposed to say passed through my mind quickly. And the casting scene came back to my mind.

 _—_ _"Scene 45, Take 1, Action!"_

I opened my eyes and started walking down the hall quickly to my apartment. I had to get away from him.

—You're crazy! I'm not going to sleep with you. —I shouted at him loudly as I walked to the door of my room.

I looked for the keys in my purse, but I was so nervous that I couldn't find them. When I found them I put it in the lock.

—Come on, baby, I saw how you looked at me in the club.

—I'm going to call the police. —I said as I opened the door and took the phone out of my purse.

—I wouldn't do that. —he grab both hands and took my phone and put it in his jeans.

And as his hands held mine I felt that electric shock run through my body completely.

—Give me back the phone, asshole! —I shouted furiously.

—So you can call the police, let me tell you something, baby, I am the police. —he answered while he showed me his ID hanging from his waist.

—Just because you're a policeman doesn't give you the right to harass me up to my apartment.

—Honey, after the way you danced on the dance floor, and tasting you, all I want is to have you beneath me. —he said to me, cornering me against the wall of the room.

I could feel his breath glued to my face while his ardent gaze did not depart from mine. His lips went towards my neck, and I felt his breathing as he smelled my neck.

—I love your smell. —he whispered to me.

—Please...go away. —I said to him with my breath accelerated by its closeness.

Christian separated his lips from my neck and brought his face closer to mine, his eyes staring at me. And for a moment I was lost in his gaze.

—I will only leave after I slowly undress you and possess you savagely. —he said as he glued his lips to mine.

His kiss was slow and sensual, savoring me. I tried not to kiss him back. This was wrong. But when his body pressed me against the wall, I couldn't help it and gave it back to him. I half-opened my lips to let his tongue explore my mouth.

I wrapped my hands around his neck, to draw him closer as I pulled his hair. His hands held me by my buttocks as we entered the room.

Christian devoured my lips feverishly without giving me a break. He put me down in the middle of the room and then I pushed him by separating our lips. But he held my hands with his, preventing me from separating my body from his. And I stood there with my hands resting on his firm, muscular chest, as he stared at me.

I could feel his heart beating on his chest beneath my hands. I felt his breathing accelerate.

—I can't do this, I barely know you. —I said to him with my breath choppy.

—But I want you, our bodies want each other, you may not feel it. —he said, gluing his forehead to mine.

And I lost in his eyes as he let go of my hands and united his lips with mine once more. His tongue fiddled with mine, causing chills to run all over my spine. His hands squeezed me at the waist and slid down my body without giving me time to react or do anything. Christian began to pull up my dress at that moment.

— _"Cut!"_

At that moment we separated and the director approached us.

—Remember that the two of you were in a club and have drink, so I want to see you both uninhibited. More passion, more fire, more intensity, let everything be wilder...

And I just nodded to what she was saying.

—I want to try something different. —Christian interrupted her.

—Talk it over with Anastasia, take five minutes to retouch your makeup and we'll pick it up from the door of the room.

I left the set for my chair to have my makeup touched up. Christian sat next to me as well.

—" _Two minutes."_

I got up from the chair to go back to the set and then I saw Christian with a black water bottle in his hand. He took a long drink and put it aside. I stared at him.

—That's not water, is it? —I asked him very softly.

—No, it's not. —he said with a smile. —Let's go. —he pulled my hand.

We stood in front of the door of the room.

 _—_ _"We started with the kiss against the wall and then into the room."_

I leaned against the wall as Christian glued his forehead to mine. And I stood there with my gaze lost in his eyes, and for a brief moment it seemed to me that he was smiling slightly at me. A mischievous smile. Like someone who plans some mischief. What would be going through his head?

—Something different?

—Improvise. —he told me before we started filming.

— _"Scene 45, take 2, Action!"_

Christian didn't make a move, he just stood there, doing nothing.

—Do you really want me to leave? Don't you want to feel my lips on yours once more? To feel my body glued to yours. —he said to me as he glued his body to mine.

I could feel his erection pressing against me. His voice had sounded sensual and erotic and had caused my breathing to accelerate in anticipation as if what he had just said really felt it.

—Look me straight in the eyes and tell me that what happened in the club wasn't real, that you didn't feel that tingling from your skin, that you didn't feel that connection between the two of us. —he whispered to me.

And for a moment it seemed to me that we were talking about something else. Not what we had just filmed. This was out of the script.

Did he know it was me?

And I couldn't help but get lost in his gaze before answering him.

—I can't deny the truth. Yes, I felt that connection the moment you touched me. But I'm not going to deny that this is wrong. I don't know you, I can't do this with someone I barely know.

—But there's going to be plenty of time for that. —he said as he glued his lips to mine.

His lips devoured mine with fervor and madness, as his hands went towards my waist and began to push me into the room. And I could detect a slight taste of wood in his mouth.

He had drink scotch.

His hands slipped towards my breasts massaging, squeezing me tightly. His lips never left mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck as he squeezed me by the buttocks groaning against my lips.

And a groan escaped from my lips which caused Christian to bite my lower lip and pull it. He briefly separated his lips from mine, took my hands between his and placed them against his chest.

—Feel my heart, feel how it beats for you. I desire you and I know that you desire me.

I stood there with my hands on his chest. With my breathing accelerated the same as his. And with my gaze fixed on his. I lowered my hands from his chest all the way down to the button on his jeans. I never looked away from his eyes.

I snapped the button on his jeans while he smiled mischievously at me.

— _"Cut!"_

I stood there. And now what had happened?

— _"I want to see more caresses, more despair, as if they were reunited after several years apart. I want to see how passion consumes them. We take up again from the kiss and entering the room."_

For God's sake!

I left the room again and stood in front of the door. My breathing was already more than erratic. I was excited. If they stopped filming again, I think I would die.

Christian stopped in front of me, buttoned his jeans and stuck his forehead to mine while I stood in front of the door.

—Are you excited, Anastasia? —he whispered very softly.

—You have no idea. —I said emboldened as I slipped my tongue across my lips.

I brought a hand to my lips. They were swollen from the kisses we were giving each other. And I felt my skin hypersensitive by his caresses.

—Yes, I do. —he said as he glued his body to mine.

God!

Was this some kind of torture for cheating on him all this time?

I hope not.

— _"Scene 45, take 3, Action!"_

His lips were fiercely on mine. My hands entangled in his neck, pulling his hair. A groan escaped his lips as Christian pushed me into the room. My hands went towards his shirt.

And suddenly I saw myself sliding it up and quickly pulling it out of his head. As soon as the shirt was out, his lips came back over mine. His hands slipping down my body, squeezing me against him as we continued to walk around the room. His tongue in my mouth, and his hands on my body were wreaking havoc on me.

He carried me by the buttocks and walked with me until he dropped me on the bed and over me. His lips went down my neck kissing my skin. Sending electric shocks through my skin. His hands squeezing my breasts over the dress, making me moan. His hands went to the bottom of the dress and began to pull it up.

— _"_ _Cut!"_

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Not again.

— _"Christian, take her dress off before you fall on the bed. We go back to the foot of the bed after taking his shirt off."_

I got out of bed while Christian laughed.

—I don't think it's funny. —I said very short.

But that only made him laugh more. And in the end I saw myself laughing out loud.

— _"Whenever you want guys."_

I stopped laughing as I stood in the same previous position.

— _"Scene 45, take 4, Action!"_

Christian's lips came over mine, his hands caressing my body as they moved towards my shoulders. He separated his lips from mine, sliding them around my neck, as he slid both straps over my shoulders dropping the dress on the floor.

And then I stayed only in my panties in front of him. And for a fraction of a second we stared at each other. His gaze was fierce and sexy as hell. His chest went up and down with rapid breathing just like mine.

Christian charged me towards the bed and his lips were on mine once again. I entangled my hands in his head, as his lips ran down my body kissing all my skin in his path. Devouring one of my breasts, making me tremble and gasp of pleasure. It continued to descend to my belly. While I clutched my hands tightly to his shoulders.

— _"Cut! "_

And now what happened?

Christian separated his lips from my body and lay there against me, covering my body with his.

— _"All right, guys. Take five minutes and we'll pick up where we left off."_

And we lay there. I stared at the cameras.

—They're not recording anymore, they're not even on. So we can talk privately. —he said to me as he stared at me. —We need to talk about what's next.

—What do you mean?

—So far so good, but next we're supposed to pretend we're having sex. See those two cameras? —he said to me, pointing to two different cameras.

—Yes.

—The first takes the planes of the torso up, and the second takes the diagonal and full body planes.

—What do you mean?

—That we have two choices, or we pretend beautifully well and make it look real, which is extremely difficult, or we make it real.

—You're crazy! We sign a contract saying there can be no sexual relationship between us.

— _"Three minutes."_

—No, I'm not. Besides, it's not like we haven't already. —he whispered to me.

Then he stared me in the eyes. He brought his lips closer to my ear and lowered his hand towards my ribs, where the tattoo was.

—How long are you going to keep it from me, Anastasia?

—What?

—You intend to continue torturing yourself with something that is natural. It's normal to fall in love.

—How long have you known?

—I had my suspicions when we filmed the club scene. And when I smelled your neck, it was the same delicious vanilla smell. That made me suspicious.

—And what confirmed it?

—When I took off your dress and saw the tattoo.

—What?

I quickly separated myself from him. And I looked at my ribs, the makeup had disappeared. So many caresses of him had eliminated it. I looked up at Christian. I stared at him to see if he was angry. But he wasn't.

—I'd just like to know why you did it.

—The first time, at the nightclub, it was more of a commitment to my friend.

—Why didn't you leave that night?

—I was going to. Never in my life had I done anything like what I was doing that night. But when you talked to me while you were cornering me against the wall, and I realized it was you, I couldn't do it.

— _"One minute."_

—Did you always know it was me then?

—Yes.

— _"We went back to where we left off, boys."_

—Make your decision now, Anastasia, you want it to be real or fictitious.

But I couldn't speak. Not when he looked at me from above my belly.

— _"Scene 45, take 5, Action!"_

And then he took up his kisses from the womb and up again. And my breath, which had calmed somewhat, began to accelerate once more as he reached my breasts. And when he took one of them in his mouth I could not stop a groan from escaping my lips.

He tortured my breast for a while until he abandoned it and brought his lips closer to mine. His tongue is putting itself in my mouth, mixing with mine. I could feel his erection against my belly, inside the jeans. I lowered my hands towards his jeans and I released them. Christian lowered his hands to my underwear and quickly got rid of it by cutting it into pieces. He came then over me, now without jeans, without anything.

His lips again on mine. Demanding, asking for permission, asking me without speaking, what I wanted to do. And at that moment, I was very sure of what I wanted. I wanted him. Any way I could have him. I tangled my hands around his neck.

—I need to possess you, I need to bury myself in you. —he said to me between kisses and caresses for my neck.

But I couldn't speak. I lifted my legs up to his buttocks, letting him know what I wanted from him. Christian settled in my entrance. And he stared me in the eyes for a brief moment before burying himself in me, plucking out a moan of pleasure.

And then he began to move within me as we looked into each other's eyes. I knew he wouldn't need much, and neither did I. We had both reached the limit of what we could bear. Christian clutched one of his hands to my shoulder and glued his lips to mine as he let go in a drowned groan.

Feeling him completely filling me was enough to make me get, as I buried my nails in his shoulders and tightened my legs tightly around his body.

Christian let himself fall on my body while placing his nose against my ear.

—I love the delicious vanilla smell you have. —he whispered to me very softly so that no one would listen.

He took his face out of my neck and stared me in the eye. As he smiled at me halfway.

—We've already made some progress in getting to know each other. But I think the most important thing is missing. —he said to me as he came out of me.

Christian sat on the bed, pulling my body towards his.

—And that would be...

—Introduce us. My name is Max.

—Nice to meet you Max, I'm Elizabeth. —I said to him, holding out my hand.

— _"Cut! All right guys, that's it for today."_

God!

I fell into bed while I smiled like an idiot. Christian lay next to me, staring at me with the same smile.

—Any particular reason for you to smile like that.

—Yes, it's a good thing your mother didn't decide to stop the scene in half.

—Yes, it would have been a bit complicated.

—Christian, what's going to happen now? —I asked him as I turned to him.

—What do you mean? —he asked with a frown.

—Come on, nobody's going to believe that what just happened wasn't real.

—Why do you think you signed an confidentiality contract Anastasia? You're not the only one who signed it. Everyone who is working on this production is aware that there are things that are really better done to make it more credible.

—So why the clause of not having sex between the protagonists?

But Christian remained silent. Staring at me.

— _"Get dressed, guys, see you outside the set."_

Christian got out of bed and started getting dressed. He wasn't going to answer me. He had already made that clear. So I did the same thing he did. I got out of bed and looked for my dress. I put it on and tried to accommodate my hair as best I could, even though I knew it was impossible to tame after sex.

I walked to the door to get out of the room and Christian took me by the hand.

—I have your number, and you have the mask, I think our problem is being solved. But I'm not going to spend another minute away from you. —he whispered in my ear as he let go of my hand.

Christian came off the set.

And there I stood like an idiot with a huge smile on my face. But I knew Christian, the real one. Not the one who knew magazines and television. I knew the one who liked rough, wild sex, and I knew what had just happened would only be the beginning. That he wouldn't forget that I had lied to him. And that later he was going to take it out on me.

I smiled as I left the set.

If he was going to get even with a batch of wild sex...then let him do it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone I hope you have been pasient waiting...and waiting, has a reward. Here it is, I hope you enjoy it. HAPPY NEW YEAR.**

 **BirdsandStars**

I don't remember how I drove all the way home. All I know is that I was going over what happened on the set over and over again.

I opened the door distracted and walked to the back door leading to the beach. I opened it and lay there letting the sea air hit my face.

I need to clear my head and I think there's nothing better than a dip. I went to the room and put on a black bikini and went out to the beach. It was getting dark and I was completely immersed in the water. After a while swimming I sat on the shore as I watched the sun slowly set on the horizon. And seeing the sun set reminded me of Christian, I don't know why.

A shudder ran all over my body. The air was blowing a little louder. But that wasn't why I shuddered. As I turned left I could see Christian standing next to me.

He was barefoot, in shorts, shirtless and wearing headphones hanging from his neck.

—Did you run all the way here? —I asked him as I watched as his body was bathed in sweat.

—It's not so far, Anastasia, it's only six kilometres.

—Did you run six kilometres?

—I usually run more.

—Did you deviate from your route? —I asked him curiously.

—No, the truth is, I came to see you. May I sit down?

—Go ahead. —I said to him as he sat next to me.

I knew he was going to take revenge on me. And I was ready for him to ask me many questions. But he just sat next to me, doing the same thing I did.

Watching the sunset.

As time went on I became more nervous. I didn't know why, I imagined the reason why Christian had come here.

Revenge.

—Will you tell me why you ran six kilometers to see me? —I asked him, turning in his direction.

He leaned to one side and took a piece of paper out of his pocket.

—I thought we could rehearse some scenes.

I stared at him squinting. I still didn't believe that he had run all the way here just for that.

—All right, let's go. —I said to him as I got up from the floor and walked towards my house.

Christian got up and started walking beside me. I opened the door and we entered.

—Welcome, make yourself comfortable, I'm going to take a shower and come back. —I said to him as I went to the bathroom to change my clothes.

But as I walked towards the bathroom I could feel Christian's steps behind me, following me.

—Where are you going? —I asked him as I turned briefly and stopped in the middle of the bedroom.

—I need a shower too. —he said to me as he walked towards me.

And I stepped back unconsciously as he approached.

—Christian!

—Anastasia!

—I thought we were going to rehearse?

—And we're going to do it. —he said to me as he continued to walk in my direction. —In the shower, I think we'll need some practice for that scene.

And as I continued to move backwards, I mentally reviewed the script and the book. In the book there was a scene in the shower, but I didn't remember it being in the script.

—I don't remember there being a scene in the shower?

—There wasn't. —he said to me as he came to the bathroom. —I brought the script with the arrangements. —Christian stuck to me, but without touching me.

—Christian! I think you're abusing too much of your power as executive producer.

—I just want the film to be extremely sexy.

—Uh-huh. So rehearsing is your excuse to sleep with me.

—Who said I'm going to sleep with you? —he said to me as he got rid of his shorts.

—Aren't you going to sleep with me? —I asked incredulously.

—No.

—Then why are you taking off your clothes?

—Because I need a bath and we're going to rehearse. —he said to me as he got rid of the boxers.

—Does anyone know you're here with me? —I asked him, changing the subject of the conversation.

—I told my mother that I would be rehearsing with you and the paparazzi who followed me and were hiding on the beach must have told everyone.

—So does everyone know where I live? —I said to him as I looked up and down at his naked body.

—Yes.

—Christian, I really need a bath. Can't you wait for me to finish?

—No. I want to undress you, taste your body under the shower and then make love to you in your bed.

—It's not like you haven't already. —I said without thinking.

Christian stared at me, squinting.

—When you and I bathe together?

—What you remember as a dream, when you undressed me in the shower and made love to me in your bed, was not really a dream.

—Hum. —he said thoughtfully as he smiled halfway. —I guess I have to take it out on you for hiding so much. —he said to me as he took my hands in his and pushed me into the bathroom.

He put me under the shower and opened it. The water was cold, but the warmth of his body stuck to mine made me unable to think of the temperature of the water and think more on the heat of his burning body next to mine.

—You said you weren't going to sleep with me.

—Actually, going to bed means sleeping, and believe me, the least we're going to do is sleep.

—You're crazy! Do you know what will happen if someone finds out about us? —I said to him while he was getting rid of my clothes and dropping them on the ground.

—I know. But I won't say anything, and I imagine you won't either. And so far you've managed not to be discovered, haven't you?

He was right. Our meetings had always been in public places. But no one had ever known who I was.

How were we going to do it now?

Everyone knew where I lived, and they would follow me everywhere just like him. I think going unnoticed was going to be more difficult from now on.

—But Christian... —he put a finger on my lips.

—Now let me make you forget everything. —he said to me as he put his lips on mine.

Christian pressed me against the wall of the bathroom while his lips devoured me completely and the icy water fell on us. One of her hands went towards my sex while the other amassed one of my breasts. And while I was biting my lower lip, he put a finger inside me and pulled my nipple.

The groan that escaped my lips was silenced by his mouth devouring mine. I could feel his hard and hot limb pressing against my belly.

Another groan escaped my lips as he kissed down my neck and pulled the other nipple with his teeth. I close my eyes. I could feel my walls beginning to tighten around his finger when he inserted a second finger.

An audible groan escaped my lips.

—You better be quiet, paparazzi should be with their ears glued to the walls to see if they hear anything. —I opened my eyes.

—You can't expect me to hold my groans when you're doing what you're doing. —I said to him as he moved his fingers and pulled both nipples at the same time.

I closed my eyes one more time and bit my lower lip trying to hold my groans. I was close, very close. I clutched my hands to Christian's shoulders burying my nails.

Just a little more.

I clung tighter as I bit my lip harder. And then he took his fingers out of me and separated himself from me.

—You're joking, right? —I said to him as I opened my eyes.

Christian closed the shower and took a towel.

—Dry yourself. —he came out of the bathroom completely ignoring me. He couldn't do this to me.

I came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and found Christian in the room putting on his boxers and shorts.

—Is this what you came here for? To warm me up and then leave as if nothing had happened. —I shouted at him as he turned in my direction.

—You could speak more softly.

—It's my house and I speak as I please. —I shouted at him once more.

—Actually, I brought something to have a good time. —he said to me as he took something out of the pocket of his shorts.

I approached where he was and stared at what was in his hand. I think Jade had similar ones, she told me they were for meditation.

—Do you know what they are?

—They are Chinese spheres. —I replied as he smiled.

—I thought you wouldn't know them, but the exact term would be Chinese balls. Do you know what they're for?

—To meditate. —I answered him while he laughed out loud.

—What are you laughing at? —I said to him as I tapped him on the shoulder.

—Sorry, excuse me. Who told you they were for meditation?

I couldn't tell him who told me.

—A friend.

—Well, your friend lie on you, these balls are not exactly for meditation, I think that would be very difficult to do with them.

—What do you mean?

—Let's try something. —he said, separating himself a little from me. —Touch your toes. —I did what he asked. —Don't move. —he said to me as he turned and stood behind me.

He placed his hands on my buttocks and my breathing began to accelerate. I felt a finger sliding down through my wet and swollen from his recent caresses. He introduced a finger making me arch involuntarily towards him.

—Don't move. —he said to me once more as he took his finger out of me.

And then I felt something coming into me once more, but it wasn't his finger, even though it felt wet and round. And I felt it one more time. This felt strange. And then I realized it was what he had introduced in me.

The chinese balls.

—You can get up now. —he said to me as he squeezed my buttocks lightly.

I straightened up while I felt something strange inside me.

—I still don't get it. What did you put the balls inside me? —Christian smiled mockingly at me.

—You'll understand.

At that moment someone knocked on the door. Who was it at this hour?

—Get dressed, I'll see who it is. —Christian said to me as he left the room.

But he was going to open the door, just as he was. The best thing would be for me to get dressed quickly to see who he was. I tried to walk quickly to the wardrobe to find some clothes, but as soon as I took the first step I was literally stuck to the floor.

He was right, the balls weren't exactly for meditation.

I took another step and the same thing happened. This was sweet torture. Every step I took, the balls moved inside me creating a delicious vibration. I tried to concentrate on walking to the closet and getting dressed, and not on the delicious tingling that accumulated in the lowest part of my belly. But it was impossible to do.

I don't know how long it took me to get to the closet, nor how long it took me to get dressed.

I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself. My cheeks were pink and my breath was a thousand by hour. I looked down the hall. Now all I had to do was leave the room. I took a deep breath and walked at a fast pace to the living room.

—Who was Christian? —I asked him when I was coming into the livingroom.

I grabbed the door frame as I looked up.

—Hello Ana.

Shit!

Tonight couldn't get any better.

Was it?


	22. Chapter 22

Christian was behind the counter, supposed to be making some dinner. He looked great there, as if he belonged to that place and didn't mind being shirtless at all.

I clung tightly to the doorframe as I watched my unexpected visitor sit at the kitchen counter and have a lively conversation with Christian. I took a deep breath as I approached the bar and sat next to it.

—I didn't know you were coming tonight?

—I left you a message on the phone. Didn't you get it?

—No. —I really had no idea where I left my phone.

—I've already met Christian, he told me you were rehearsing a scene from the film.

God! If she knew what we were rehearsing.

—Yes, that's where we were when you came in. —Please go, I begged in silence.

—If it bothers you, I can come another time and you can continue the rehearsal.

—Don't bother us, stay for dinner and keep us company. The rehearsal can wait. —he said without turning.

Wait!

How long was I supposed to be with the balls inside me? I squeezed my legs and tried to change the course of my thoughts, and stop thinking about what was inside me, getting excited at every moment.

—What are you preparing for dinner? —I asked Christian as he turned briefly in my direction.

And from the way he smiled at me, I don't know why he seemed to be up to something.

—I'm making macaroni and cheese. Come and try it here. —he said to me as he pulled out a wooden spoon with sauce and offered it to me.

I took a deep breath and got up. I walked in his direction and stopped with trembling feet next to him. I put my mouth to the spoon and blew before tasting the sauce. Mmm, this was delicious.

—Exquisite. —I said to him, separating myself from him.

—Wait, let me clean you up. —he said as he slid his finger across the corner of my lips to remove the rest of the sauce.

Oh God! He wasn't doing this.

—There you go. —I stared him in the eyes.

If it weren't for our visit, I'd suck his finger, just to tempt him. I returned again to my post.

—Why did you need to see me? —I asked her when I sat down again.

—Can we talk privately?

—Of course, let's go to my room.

I got up one more time from and went to the room. I sat on the bed and Kate closed the door behind her. And then she sat on the bed next to me.

—I knew Christian Grey was hot, but seeing him shirtless, live and in full color has been too much.

—It's no big deal, Kate.

—Of course, you got used to seeing him like that, for me it has been an impact. —she said, falling into bed.

God the movement in the bed. I had forgotten the balls for a second. Kate sat on the bed again. And this time she stared at me with her eyes narrowed.

—What did I just witness? —she said, pointing to the other room.

—Sexual frustration. —I replied as she laughed and the bed moved once more. —Please don't move the bed. —I beggin her as she stopped moving.

—What's wrong with you? You are strange today, more flushed than usual and walking as if you had something... — she left the sentence halfway down and stared at me. —Do you have any Chinese balls in you?

—Yes. — I answered her in a gasp.

—And how are you deal with that? —she asked me while I closed my eyes.

— Let's say I'm dealing with it. By the way, you lied to me about what they were used for.

—I'm sorry, I never thought you'd get to know them and what they really do.

—You see. —I said to her as I tried to control the spasms inside of me.

—The truth, they are very funny.

—Funny? Is it serious? Kate I'm dying, you don't know what he did to me before he put them on.

—What did he do to you? —she asked curiously.

—He left me on the verge of orgasm.

—Is he torturing you?

—He's rather taking revenge on me for lying to him and deceiving him for so long.

—But I thought the two of you couldn't be together.

—He already knows everything, Kate.

—How did he know?

—He noticed it while we were filming. —I said to her, remembering briefly what had happened.

—He know who I am?

—I don't know.

—Girls! Dinner is ready. —shouted Christian from the kitchen.

I got out of bed and closed my eyes. I looked down the hall. I had to walk back to the kitchen.

—Do you want some advice? —she said to me from the door.

—I could use it right now.

—Don't think about it, or it'll be worse. —she said to me as she left the room.

She said it very easily. I walked into the kitchen and sat down once more. Christian set the plates and sat next to me. Despite what I thought, dinner was not completely silent. Christian came up with jokes, jokes I can't help but laugh at. And every time I laughed it got worse. I was about to reach my orgasm, I couldn't take this anymore.

Then Christian approached my ear.

—Don't even think about it.

—Excuse me? —I said to him, frowning, not understanding what he meant.

—Don't come. —he whispered in my ear.

—What if I do?

—If you do, you'll miss the best. —he whispered to me as he walked away from me.

—So, Kate, how long have you and Ana known each other?

—For years, we've been best friends... always.

—Your face sounds familiar. Have we met somewhere?

Kate and I stared at each other. Had he noticed?

—I don't know, I don't live in L.A. —said Kate defensively.

Christian stared at her for a moment.

—Can I ask you something?

—Whatever. —Kate said as she smiled at him.

—How did you manage to convince Anastasia to go up to the VIPs?

—Excuse me?

—You work at Elliot's club, you're one of his main dancers.

Shit! he already knows. What's going to happen now?

—I didn't really convince her, she accepted on her own.

—Say hello to Elliot for me.

—I will.

They kept talking, but I couldn't pay attention. I could barely eat. My stomach was knotted.

—Anastasia! Aren't you going to eat anything? You barely touched the food. Didn't you like it?

—It's delicious, I'm not very hungry right now.

I'm going to kill him. I swore that if this torture doesn't end soon, I'm going to kill him.

—Dinner was delicious, Christian, thank you for inviting me.

Dinner had taken longer than I would have liked. Christian had taken a bottle of wine from somewhere in the house and we had taken the whole bottle. At least I had taken most of it. I was just hoping that the wine would help me forget about the tingling that had become unbearable by now.

—Dessert is still missing. —he said as he got up and headed for the fridge.

I looked at Kate, and I approached her.

—If you stay for dessert, I'll kill you. —I whispered to her as Christian came to our side.

—Ready for dessert? — he said, showing us a carton of ice cream.

—I'm sorry, but I have to go. —Kate got up.—It's been a pleasure meeting you, Christian. —she said on her way to the door.

With all my strength, I got up and went to the door to say goodbye to her.

—Same to you. —Christian said to her as he reached my side.

—Thank you for your visit, Kate. Tell my brother I'll visit him this weekend.

—Really? —she said anxiously.

—See what your plans are. —I warned her.

—I'll wait for you then. —she said goodbye as she opened the door and left.

I closed the door and confronted Christian.

—You've had a lot of fun, haven't you?

—The truth? Yes, I have.

—Well, I haven't, I haven't had anything to eat, I'm a little tipsy about all the wine I've had. And I'm irritated that I can't achieve liberation. —I said to him as I quickly passed by his side in the direction of my room.

Christian pulled my hand preventing me from taking another step. And the pull made me hit his naked torso.

—Didn't you come? —he asked me suddenly.

—What do you think genius? —I said sarcastically, getting rid of his grip and walking back to the room.

As soon as I got to the room I felt again the grip of his hand in mine, making me turn again and hit his body once more.

—You have endured too much to have used them for the first time, and much more after what happened in the shower.

—Leave me alone, Christian? —I yelled at him trying to get rid of his grip.

—Never.

—How long are you going to keep torturing me? —I asked him furiously

—I'm going to put an end to that torture right now. —he said as he united his lips with mine.

He had eaten ice cream. The delicious vanilla taste of his tongue told me so. I kissed him back while his body pushed me until I fell into bed.

His body came over mine. He lifted my blouse and began to kiss for my body. His kisses made me move, and the movement made the balls inside me move even more.

Christian quickly got rid of my shorts and underwear. And he started kissing me again now from my belly and down to my sex. I couldn't take it anymore. I felt my walls squeeze once more as he slid his tongue down my clitoris.

And then I felt the balls coming out of me. And that was enough to catapult me to a devastating orgasm. My body was convulsing with pleasure when I felt his hot limb invading me and moving quickly inside me.

—We're not done yet, Ana. —he said as he move iside me.

Christian moved quickly. But I couldn't keep my eyes open, and I barely had the strength to hold on to the bed sheet as he entered me again and again. My walls quickly began to tighten around him. My body betrayed me before his certain movements within me.

—Open your eyes Ana, I want to see your eyes when I fill you completely. —he told me to open my eyes suddenly.

And then I felt it filling me completely. And I let go with an audible groan. I let go of the sheets when Christian fell on my body. My breathing, like his, accelerated.

—I hope you're done with your revenge. —I whispered making him raise his head and look me in the eyes.

—Yes, I'm done with my revenge. —he said to me as he kissed my belly. —For today. —he whispered to me, making me laugh.


	23. Chapter 23

Christian left around 10:00 p.m. I made him promise to call me when he got home. And I lay in bed, I didn't have the strength to get up. After receiving his call, confirming that he had arrived home in one piece, I went to bed.

The next morning when I left for the studio I thought I saw several paparazzi in the distance. But I ignored them as I accelerated my car and headed for the studio.

As soon as I got out of the car I met Grace.

Had anything happened?

—Good morning Grace, did something happen? —I asked her as I walked in her direction.

—Something unimportant, it looks like there was a problem on the set we were using today, so we've completely changed the agenda for the day. —she said to me as we walked together.

—What are we filming today?

—Today we won't film anything, the photo shoot that was scheduled for next week will be done today.

—Oh, should I bring anything?

—No, we have several clothing designs for you to wear.

—Where will the photo shoot be?

—In a studio in downtown L.A., we leave in a studio car so as not to attract so much attention.

—Okay.

I continue walking with her to the car. A black minivan with tinted windows. When I went to open the back door it opened itself, and I found Christian's radiant smile.

—Good morning Anastasia. —he said to me as he gave me his hand to go upstairs.

—Good morning Christian. —I said to him as I took his hand and got into the car sitting next to him.

Christian didn't let go of my hand, I had to take it out of his hand. His mother sat in the front seat. And behind us were the costume and makeup girls with huge bags of the clothes we would use for the photo shoot.

—To the studio Taylor. —she said to the driver as he started the car and we left the film studios.

The trip was quick.

And Christian behaved himself.

He didn't comment on what happened last night, and I thanked him. In the studio there was movement and excitement about our arrival. Outside there were several paparazzi waiting for us. How did they know where we would be?

We got out of the car and Christian took my hand in his.

—Smile and says hello to the cameras. —he whispered in my ear as we walked towards the entrance to the studio.

I did what he asked as we entered the studio out of sight of the crowd.

They led us to where we would do the photo shoot. Everything was white and gray. It was the first time I was in a photography studio.

—We'll start with the black dress, Anastasia go with Jessica and Lory, Christian comes with me.

Jessica and Lory led me to a dressing room where I undressed completely and put on the black dress, open to the side of my leg, with black stiletto heels. Then they sat me in a chair and they started making me up.

—Ready! You can open your eyes. —I think I had been sitting here for almost an hour.

—How did I look? —I asked curiously.

—Spectacular, let's go.

—Won't you let me look in a mirror?

—You'll see yourself in the first photos. —Jessica said to me as she pulled me out of the dressing room.

I walked with a determined step towards where Grace was waiting for me.

—Anastasia, you look fabulous. —she told me when I got to her side. —You will need these glasses for the photo shoot. —she told me by holding out the reading glasses I used in the filming.

—Thank you. —I put on my glasses and looked in all directions. —Where is Christian?

—He's just getting ready, he'll be here soon. How about we start with you first until Christian arrives. Sawyer! —she called as she pulled my hand towards the photographer.

—Are we going to start now?

—Yes, we take some pictures of Anastasia alone, and then we continue with her and Christian.

—All right. Hi Anastasia you shouldn't be nervous just act naturally and I'll do the rest. I'm going to put on some music for you to relax. Okay?

I nodded as I headed toward the center and under the lights. I had no idea what to do. I had never done a photo shoot before in my life. The music started to play in the background.

—Stand in profile, take the glasses with one hand and slide them toward the tip of your nose as you look at me. —At that moment I felt the shutter lights blind me for a moment. —All right, now give me a sexy look. —I did what he asked me to do while the shutter was firing ceaselessly. —Touch your toes and slowly lift your hands up your legs. —I did what he asked.

The shutter started firing as I raised my hands up my legs. And then I felt his hands on my waist and smiled. I turned between his arms as he smiled. Christian was wearing dark aviator glasses, a black leather jacket with a white shirt and black tie, and dark, tight jeans.

I held the flaps of the jacket in my hands as he lowered his glasses and smiled at me with that mischievous smile that I already knew him well.

—You look good in that jacket. —I said to him while I was accommodating it.

—Not as much as you look in that dress. —he said to me as he looked up and down at me.

—I liked that thing you did with his jacket Anastasia. —said Sawyer making me turn my attention to him and return to reality.

And the reality was that we were flirting in front of everyone as he continued to shoot his camera at us.

—Do that again and pull him towards you as you bite your lower lip. I want to see desire, and passion and lust. That chemistry everyone is waiting for. —he told us as I turned to Christian again.

I grabbed the flaps of his jacket while I bit my lower lip and did what he asked me to do. Christian put his mouth to my ear.

—I'm dying to see what you're wearing under your dress. —he whispered to me as he briefly separated himself from me and smiled at me.

The camera took pictures while we stared at each other. I imagined I must have been blushing from what he had just told me. If he knew what was underneath, he would have a heart attack.

—Christian, I have no idea what to do. —I whispered very softly to him as he smiled at me.

—Smile at the camera, let yourself go, improvise, today you can do whatever you want, nobody will tell you anything. —he said to me as he placed a hand on my cheek and another song began to play.

And Christian stared at me, smiling mischievously.

 _—_ _"You know I want you, it's not a secret I'm trying to hide..."_ —he slid his hand down my cheek as he began to sing the song in the background.

And for a moment I froze there when I heard it.

God! Christian knows how to sing! I didn't expect this. And that song. I love that song. He stepped forward while I involuntarily stepped back. Christian put his hands on my waist as he continued to sing " _James Arhur ft Anne Marie's Rewrite the Stars"_ and made me back up. And at one point I found myself spinning around in his arms, at no point did he stop singing. And I couldn't help smiling as Christian made me spin in the air. Until at one point he stopped singing and leaned me back dramatically as he deposited a kiss on my neck.

And I couldn't help laughing as he kissed me. When we were standing in front of each other again I took the jacket by the flaps and I slid it over his shoulders, taking it out completely and losing myself in his eyes. I took a step forward challenging him and he took another step back. And then he stopped and I hit his body.

Could we do anything?

We stared into each other's eyes. Christian raised his hands to cradle my face and brought his lips closer to mine. And I closed my eyes waiting for his kiss. I opened them again when I didn't feel them. I opened my eyes as he stuck his forehead to mine, his lips almost touching mine. Tempting me.

—All right guys, you can change your clothes for the other shots. —Sawyer told us to separate.

I went back to my dressing room and this time they gave me another dress. This dress, in contrast to the previous one, was short, tight at the waist, with straps and blue. Looked a lot like the black I had used at Christian's birthday party. And after I wore it I realized it was identical.

I went out to the set again and found Christian without a tie, the shirt buttons unbuttoned and the sleeves folded up at the elbows. He was finishing picking up his shirt when he looked up and saw me.

—I've changed my mind, I like this dress better. —he said as he took one of my hands and made me turn around.

—All right guys, now we're going to take some pictures that are a little more sensual than the previous ones. First we'll make some of yours Christian, lying on the wall doing a few sexy poses. —Grace said while he was going there.

Before it started he did a few push-ups on the floor and then they started taking pictures of him. And as I watched him pose for the camera my breathing began to accelerate. I still can't believe he its mine. Christian looked in my direction and smiled perversely at me.

—Anastasia! —Grace brought me back to reality by standing in front of me, preventing me from looking at Christian. —I want to see the surprise on his face when you put this in his hands. —Grace said to me as she gave me a pair of handcuffs. — I stared at the handcuffs in my hands. —Hide them behind you so he won't see them until the last moment.

I put my hands behind my back as Grace left and I stayed there. The photographer finished with Christian and beckoned me over. I began to walk with a determined step to where Christian was, while the shutter began to fire once again. I stopped in front of him, smiling.

—What are you planning?

—Can you put your hands together in front? I need to give you something. —I said to him as he looked at me frowning.

Christian stretched his hands to the front. And I took the handcuffs off my back holding them in one hand and showing them to him.

—Are you going to put them on me or are you going to give them to me? —he asked me suddenly.

I knew I had to give them to him so he could put them on me. But at that moment a perverse idea crossed my mind.

—Carpe diem Anastasia, you'll never get another chance like this. —Christian said to me while I smiled at him.

I placed the first handcuffs around his wrist as I lost in his eyes, and then I did the same with the other. And then I put a hand on his chest as I pushed him against the wall.

—Now what are you going to do? —he said, leaning his face towards mine.

He stuck his forehead to mine as we stared into each other's eyes.

—Christian! — called him the photographer, but he didn't take his eyes off me. — Pass your hands behind her to her lower back.

Christian put his hands up while I got between them making me stick to his body and his hands with the handcuffs on my back. He stuck his forehead to mine again. And as he squeezed my buttocks lightly with his hands, he turned me around making me lie on the wall. And we stared into each other's eyes once more. He was tempting me, he wanted to see if I took the initiative. Whether I kissed him or not.

I was going to do it when he caught me separating the distance from our lips and kissing me ardently.

I gave him back the kiss enchanted. I didn't care about anything or anyone. I couldn't even hear the sound of the camera anymore. I just got carried away by the kiss as Christian squeezed me between his body and the wall.


	24. Chapter 24

Christian separated his lips from mine and came down kissing my cheek towards my neck. I had my eyes closed absorbing all the sensations, letting me go as he had told me. I bit my lower lip slightly while Christian pulled my earlobe slightly. Luckily he was on the wrong side of the camera, so no one could see what he was actually doing.

—We'd better lower the intensity a little, Ana. —he whispered in my ear.

Only then I open my eyes, become aware of reality, and look at the camera that continued to take pictures of us.

—All right, let's take a short break to retouch your makeup and change places. —Grace shouted as she walked to where we were.

Christian lifted his head from my neck and smiled at me. Grace unhooked the handcuffs and left them in Christian's hands with to the key.

—Follow me, both of you, we need to talk. —she told us very softly as she began to walk towards the dressing room where I had changed my clothes.

Christian and I stared at each other. Did she realize this wasn't acting?

Christian and I were slowly walking together behind Grace. And now what was going to happen?

—Let me do the talking. —he whispered in my ear before entering the dressing room.

As we entered Grace made us sit on a sofa while she stood.

—Explain to me what I just saw.

—Isn't that what you asked for? —asked Christian, frowning. —Didn't you want to see desire, passion, lust?

—It seemed more like something else to me. —she challenged him with her eyes.

Grace stared at Christian trying to guess what was going through his mind.

—What did it look like? We were just acting like in the filming. —he replied with a smile.

—I'm a little intrigued by that, too. It's impossible for two people to have so much chemistry together unless there's something real between them. This is the time to confess it guys, if there's something between you two, you'd better say it now. —she said, looking at us alternately.

I looked briefly at Christian. He couldn't say. That would only end our contract. It's not as if he cared much, I'm sure he had another movie scheduled after this one. But if I got fired, nobody wanted to hire me. Who wanted an actress who gets involved with his co—star?

—There's nothing between us Grace, and there never will be. —I said suddenly while Christian looked at me frowning and now very serious.

—Really? Why?

—Because I've been in a relationship for several years now, we plan to get married next year.

—Really? Because I remember in the interview you said you were single.

—It was, because we were fighting, but we came back when I returned to Santa Ana, before filming the contract. I'm sure you've heard of him, his name is José Rodríguez.

—The football player? —she asked me as she pulled out his phone and started typing on it. I imagined that she was looking to see if what I was saying was true.

—Yes, for sure you can find pictures of us on Google. —I said to her as I smiled slightly. —Although I think the press still doesn't know we're back, we haven't had much time together with the filming. —I said to her as she stared at her phone. —I'm going to see him this weekend.

Grace looked up from the phone and smiled at me.

—It's good to know that your ideas are clear, I'll get Jessica to touch up the makeup for both of you. —she said as she left the dressing room.

And then I looked at Christian who was looking at me very seriously.

—José Rodríguez was your boyfriend?

—Yes, believe it or not, we studied together, we separated recently.

—Do you think my mother is going to swallow that story Anastasia? —he asked me as he lay on the sofa.

—I hope so.

—She'll probably ask you to bring him back one day to the set to meet him, or he'll surely invite them to dinner one day. And what are you going to do then? —he asked me while I stared at him.

—I'm going to do what I have to do, but I'm not going to ruin my career because I just fell in love with you. —I said to him as he smiled slightly at me.

—Well, you'd better get back to José as soon as possible if you want to keep your job.

—What do you mean, Christian?

—That my mother didn't believe anything Anastasia, and she won't believe it unless she sees recent evidence of you two together.

And then in my mind I started to draw up a plan. One that involved getting back together with Greg, or at least making him believe that. Just so the paparazzi could do their magic and in everyone's eyes we would be a happy couple.

—I don't want to know what you're thinking, because I can imagine. —Christian said to me seconds before the door opened.

I stared at him while he looked at me very seriously. Did he know what I was planning? Impossible. But I knew I'd have to tell him at some point. He had to understand.

They finished retouching our makeup and we headed back to the set. Christian was very serious. We had some shots of him putting on me the handcuffs, and others of him taking them off, some stolen kisses, and caresses. And then we changed our clothes one more time.

But his kisses and caresses didn't feel the same. He felt distanced from me.

Christian was upset.

The rest of the photo shoot didn't say a word. At noon we went back to the film studio and were given the afternoon off, so I went home. As soon as I got in, I looked for my phone and dialed Kate, she answered the second doorbell.

—What do you need?

—Are you in L.A.? —I asked her.

—No. Do you need anything?

—Yes, I need a girls afternoon. —I said while she smiled at me on the other side of the line.

—I'll finish what I'm doing and get out there. —she said to me, hanging up the phone.

I put the phone to one side and I lay there looking at the ceiling. I had to talk to Christian and tell him what I was planning. He had to understand my situation. I picked up the phone again and dialed his number. He gave me several rings before he answered me.

—We need to talk Christian.

—I don't think there's much to talk about between us Anastasia.

—Understand me, I need to do it to keep the cover.

—And how are you going to do it when he want to kiss you, or touch you, or sleep with you Ana. You can avoid it sometimes, but you won't be able to avoid it forever.

I didn't know if they were my ideas, but I thought Cassey was jealous.

—I know, I'll come up with something by then. But at that moment it was the only thing that occurred to me to keep our secret.

—I was ready to face my mother Anastasia, to tell her everything and to defend you. To tell her that we loved each other, I was even willing to engage with you if necessary, show her that our relationship was real and true.

—Christian...I. —I couldn't speak.

He was willing to risk it for me. To confess his feelings for me.

—Now we can't tell her you lied, can we? —I could feel the sarcasm in his voice.

—What am I supposed to do then?

—Call your ex—boyfriend and tell him you'll need to talk.

—See you tonight? —I asked him in the hope that he would come to see me and talk it all face—to—face and more calmly and quietly.

—I have something to do tonight.

—Are you mad at me? —I asked him, but he was silent. —Please don't be mad at me. —I could feel his breath on the other side of the line, as if he were thinking what to say.

—See you tomorrow Anastasia. —he said to me before he hung up.

It's official, Christian is mad at me and he just hung up on me.

I need to forget everything today. So I sent a message to Kate.

— _"Bring plenty of tequila, I need it."_

Kate didn't answer the message.

An hour later they were knocking on my door, and I knew it wasn't Christian.

I opened the door and Kate came in with a bottle of tequila in her hands.

—All right, I brought you what you asked for, now tell me what happened to Christian. —she said to me as she opened the bottle of tequila and looked for two glasses.

And I began to tell her everything that had happened. Kate wasn't talking, she was listening, and that's what I needed right now. Someone to listen to me. When I finished she stared at me.

—Do you want my opinion or my advice?

—Both.

—You did something stupid when you said you were in a relationship, and much more if you involved your ex.

—But what could I do?

—It didn't occur to you to invent a name, not a famous person Ana.

—It didn't occur to me.

—Well, now you only have one choice. —she said to me, holding my cell phone. —Do you still have his number?

—I think so.

—Call him, tell him you'll need to talk, he'll listen to you, you know he is in love with you. —she said to me as I took the phone out of his hand.

I looked for his number and dialed him. One bell, two, three. He didn't answer until I got in voicemail.

— _"It's Greg, I'm in a game, leave a message"._

—Hello Greg, it's Anastasia, I need to talk to you... call me. —and I finish the call.

I hate to leave voice messages. But I need to try to fix the mess I made urgently.

—Now, take off those clothes and let's go for a swim so you can forget everything.

We spent most of the afternoon on the beach, enjoying the sun and the sea. After sunset we entered the house and while we were preparing something quick for dinner we sat on the couch to watch a marathon of Jim Carrey movies. It was impossible to stop laughing. We had dinner and continued to watch movies.

Around 11:00 pm someone knocked on the door.

—It must be Elliot, he told me he'd stop by before he went to the club. —Kate still laughed as she got up and headed for the door.

—I'm making more popcorn for the next movie. —I shouted at her as she went to the kitchen.

I was getting things ready to make popcorn when Kate got to where I was. And from her worried face I imagined something had happened.

—What happened?

—Christian came with Elliot. Shall I tell him to come in? —I didn't let her finish.

I left what I was doing and went out into the living room. I quickly greeted Elliot who was sitting on the sofa and went to where Christian was standing at the door. He hadn't even come in.

—Aren't you going in? —I asked him as I stood in front of him.

—I don't know if you want me to do it after I've hung up on you.

I couldn't be too hard on him. I partly understood. But I stared at him without even smiling at him.

—Come on in Christian, we have a lot to talk about. —I said to him as he passed in front of me and headed towards the living room.

I closed the door and stared into the room. Tonight was going to be a long one.


	25. Chapter 25

In the room they were all sitting chatting animatedly. I went to the kitchen and continued to prepare things for the movie.

—Are you mad at me? —he asked me behind me, but I didn't turn around.

I was, because he had hung up the phone on me.

—I thought you had something to do tonight?

—I have something to do with Elliot, but he insisted on coming here first.

I finished what I was doing and turned to him. I needed to tell him everything that was going on in my mind or I was going to explode.

—I know it was stupid what I did, but I will find a way to fix it. I know you asked me not to speak, that you would take care of everything, but seeing that you didn't say anything, I took the word. I'm sorry, it's something I do when I'm nervous, I do things without thinking about the consequences that will follow.

Christian stared at me without saying a word. I think I should give him time to process what I just said. I took the popcorns and set out to pass by him. But he didn't leave me. He stood in front of me and took the popcorn out of my hands and put it back on the counter.

— I'm sorry, Ana, I know I shouldn't have hung up on you, but I was upset. —he said to me as he passed his hands through his hair in frustration. —This is something new for me.

—What's new to you?

—Being in a relationship, having a girlfriend, making me jealous. I've never been jealous of anyone in my life. I've never been in a serious relationship to have to give explanations, or apologize when we argue. I've never been interested before in what the women I dated did. Until now.

I stared at him as I internalized what he had just told me.

— I' m your girlfriend?

—I thought we'd made that clear. —he said to me as he stuck to me, cornering me against the counter.

— I don't think we've cleared up so much the things. —I said to him as I began to get nervous because of his closeness.

—I thought that with the hot sex we had it was clear that we wanted each other.

—Well, that's clear to me.

— What do you want me to do, ask you officially? — he asked me frowning.

—It's not that, it's that I thought our relationship... —but he interrupted me.

—Anastasia...—he said to me as he glued herself to me, his forehead glued to mine, his lips tempting me to kiss them. — I've wanted you since you danced at the nightclub. Those movements were my downfall, and that spark that jumps between us when we are together is what makes me unable to get you out of my mind. You're my personal torture. Do you want to be my girlfriend?

I never would have imagined this.

Christian Grey asking me to be his girlfriend.

I smiled openly at him as I bit lightly on my lower lip.

—Can I think about it? — I asked, entangling my hands around his neck.

—Do you need to think about it? Because I can do something to convince you to accept. —he said to me, gluing his lips to mine and pulling my lower lip.

I swear that if I didn't have my hands entangled in his neck I'd be on the floor right now.

—I'd like you to try. —I whispered against his lips.

—Are you done with the popcorn? —Kate shouted from the living room.

Christian smiled against my lips. And at that moment I knew he was planning something perverse, for me to accept his proposal.

— We're on our way. —he shouted as he separated from me.

He yielded to me and I went out into the living room with the popcorn. I turned back to see Christian where I had left him.

—Aren't you coming?

—Now I'll go with you, I need to talk to Elliot. —he said as he beckoned to him.

I went on my way and sat in the living room next to Kate.

—Everything all right with Christian? —she asked me as I looked into the kitchen trying to guess what they were talking about.

—Yes, he just asked me to be his girlfriend. —I said to her without paying attention while I grabbed some popcorn.

—And you just say it like that. I imagine you said yes.

—I didn't answer. —I said to her, frowning as if I had the ability to read lips. —What are they talking about? —I asked her as Kate looked where I was looking.

—I still can't read lips, you know, but if I had to guess... I'd say they're talking about sex. —she answered me while I looked at her and laughed.

—And why should they be talking about sex? Can't they talk about something else?

—Believe me, and I know it from experience. When someone calls Elliot to talk to him about something, it's for two reasons, either for work or to invite him to have a sexual exchange. And between you and me, I don't think Christian is talking about work with him.

At that very moment Elliot stared in our direction.

—It's official Ana, they're talking about sex. I know that look on Elliot's face.

—Christian had told me he had something to do with Elliot tonight. Do you think that's what he meant?

—I don't think so, Elliot didn't tell me anything, and that's one of the agreements in our strange relationship.

I turned Christian's gaze away and stared at her to continue her explanation.

—We agreed not to engage in any sexual exchange if the other is not present.

—Ah.

Now I was understanding something. But I didn't understand why they were both staring in our direction. Christian put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. He left him standing in the kitchen as he headed in my direction.

He stopped in front of me smiling.

—Elliot needs to talk to you. —he said to Kate as she got up and walked away.

Christian sat next to me and ran his hand over my shoulders as he tucked a finger into my hair.

—What are you up to? — I asked him as all my skin stood up to his contact.

—I'm planning to pervert you a little.

—We're talking about sex, right?

He just smiled malevolently at me as with the other hand he pulled the hair away from my neck, and attracted me to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes as I felt his lips sliding down my neck, warming my skin.

—But I'm going to do it little by little, I don't want to scandalize you. —he said to me as he went down to my shoulder. —I don't want to miss any of your reactions. The other night we tried something, and you can't deny that you liked it. —he said to me as he separated his lips from my skin.

And then I stared him in the eyes.

—It was a bit frustrating at first, but yes, I liked the result. —I smiled at him.

—Let me ask you something. How would you feel about having sex in public?

—Horrified. —I answered without even thinking about it.

—And seeing someone practice it?

—I couldn't look.

—Have you ever seen a porn movie? —he asked me suddenly.

—Yes, but it's not the same.

—Of course it's not, when you see a movie you want to be the one who does everything or who gets it done, or am I wrong?

I couldn't answer. At what point had the conversation become so hot?

—I guess you've never had a threesome?

—No. —I could feel my cheeks burning as I answered him.

I haven't done much. My sexual relations were reduced to traditional sex, whether in a car or hidding. But nothing more. No sex toys. Until I met Christian and started introducing sex in a different way in my life.

—Would you like to participate in one?

And at that very moment hundreds of images began to pass through my mind. Images of hot sex between two men.

—I gues you are imagining what it would be like, but I assure you that what your mind imagines doesn't even come close to what it really feels like. —he said to me as he slid one hand down my cheek.

But I still didn't understand what all this conversation was about. Where was Christian going with all this?

—You don't have to be afraid of anything Anastasia, you already took a big step that night in the VIP when you submitted to my will and then at the party when you let me handcuff you to the bed.

—What do you want from me Christian? — I asked him as I lost in his eyes.

—I want you to let me guide you, to let me show you a different world than the one you know. A world of hidden and forbidden pleasures of which many dare not speak.

Did I want that?

So far, sex with Christian has been extraordinarily amazing. The best sex of my life. Was there anything more exciting than what he had shown me?

—I can see the curiosity reflected in your face, Anastasia.

—I can't help but be curious, that's what put me in this situation, right?

—I'm not going to force anything on you that you don't want, so if you agree, and you want to, we can start tonight.

—Tonight?

— Yeah, I'm dying to see your reaction.

—My reaction?

—Yeah, while we've been talking about sex, you know what Elliot's been doing with Kate?

—I don't know. —I couldn't tell because I was back to where they were in the kitchen. —Talking? —Christian smiled.

—Yes, they were doing that until just a few minutes ago, they're very busy with each other right now. —he couldn't be serious?

I turned gently into the kitchen. And I swear my eyes opened like a plate. I wasn't ready for what I was going to find.

— Today I want you to see, I want to know what you feel when you see two people having sex in front of you. I know it would be a lot to ask for the first time, but if you want we can join them... —and I stopped listening to what Christian was saying.

I couldn't concentrate on what he was telling me as I watched Kate naked, sitting on the counter while Elliot gave her pleasure with his mouth. I could see how she closed her eyes and let herself be carried away by the sensations that seized her. I could feel the groans escaping from her lips.

I tried to look away from there, but it was impossible.

Elliot stepped out of between her legs and up her body kissing her skin. He kissed her breasts and continued to climb until he joined his lips with hers. And then everything became more ardent, more passionate. Kate lowered her hands to Elliot's jeans and loosened them as Elliot lowered them completely next to the boxers. And then as she devoured one of her breasts with his mouth and pulled the nipple of the other with his hand, he got inside her.

This was too much for me.

There moans were perfectly heard where I was. I could see his movements clearly as he went in and out of her.

—Tell me what do you feel Anastasia? —he whispered in my ear.

I couldn't answer because I couldn't find the words to speak. But as I stared into my kitchen I felt a familiar sensation begin to grow inside of me. I felt my breathing accelerate and the blood begin to warm up in my veins. I felt my heart racing and my cheeks burning even more.

And I didn't understand.

I didn't understand why seeing what I was seeing, something forbidden, something that had never ever crossed my mind to do, could provoke this in me. I could not deny what I was feeling, it would be like deceiving myself.

I was excited.


	26. Chapter 26

—Anastasia? —he asked me once more.

I put aside my thoughts and turned to him briefly. I had to answer him.

I stared at him, forgetting for a moment what was going on in the kitchen.

—I never thought I'd say this, but I'm excited. —I said to him while, without being able to avoid it, I looked back at the scene in the kitchen.

—There's nothing wrong with looking at Anastasia. —he whispered to me once more as I felt his hands tangling at my waist.

— I feel as if I were invading their privacy.

—They don't mind being looked at. —he said as he slid one hand from my belly to my sex.

I grabbed his hand between mine and closed my legs. I had drunk tequila, but not enough to let him touch me in front of the others.

—Christian! What are you doing?

—Checking to see if what you just told me is true.

—So I guess you've had sex in public? —I asked him as I turned to him briefly.

—Yes, and no.

—I don't understand you.

—I have participated in sexual exchanges, Elliot has always been with me in all of them, but no one has ever known who I was. —he paused. —I guess you know I slept with your friend once.

—Yes, she told me before she knew who you are, I told her that.

—So you want to know what it feels like to be watched while you're having sex?

—I don't think I'm ready for that, Christian.

— We all have something of voyeur Anastasia, plus you managed very well on the set.

—That's different.

—Different? Didn't they all see us? Anastasia is exactly the same. Just let yourself go and forget everything around you. —he said to me as he joined his lips with mine.

He put his tongue in my mouth and I forgot everything right there. When his lips touched mine I even forgot my name. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him closer to me.

— I'm not going to undress you Anastasia, I'm not going to ask you so much today, but I do want to touch you and feel how excited you are to see others having sex in your kitchen. —he said to me as he put a hand inside my jeans.

And I didn't stop him.

I let his hand explore and touch between my legs.

—God! You're so wet. —he whispered to me as he put a finger inside me.

I arch my body back involuntarily and Christian took the opportunity to lie me down on the sofa. And then his lips came desperately over mine while his other hand massaged one of my breasts. His lips came down to my neck.

Biting.

Sucking.

And I can't stop a moan from escaping mine. I lowered my hands down his body to the button of his jeans, loosening it and putting one of my hands inside. I needed to touch him, to feel him.

His hot limb vibrated and stiffened in my hand. And I knew exactly what I wanted.

—Anastasia! Let's go to the room, I need to possess you, feel you, bury me in you. —he say to me as I began to pull down his jeans and pull his limb from the inside.

I continued to massage him while he groaned now against my lips.

—Anastasia! You're playing with fire and I'm going to take you right here. —he said to me as he stared me in the eyes.

—Then take me. —I said to him with my breathing accelerated.

I didn't care about anything, I just needed to feel it inside me.

And then Christian quickly pulled down my jeans just enough to be able to bury himself in me, pulling out a moan. And then I bit my lower lip to contain it.

—Don't do it, listening to someone moan can increase sexual excitement. —he said to me as he began to move inside me.

And then I felt them.

I felt Elliot and Kate's moans much louder now and that, combined with Christian's movements inside me made me even more excited. I could no longer contain the moans that escaped my lips. I wrapped my legs around Christian's waist. I needed more of him. I needed to feel it deep inside me, to reach places I had not reached before.

I lowered one of my legs and squeezed it by the buttocks. And he just smiled at me.

—Is that what you want? To be possessed savagely?

—Yes. —I said in a gasp.

Christian finished taking out my jeans, he lifted one of my legs and placed it on his shoulder, and the other lifted it up to my chest.

—God! —I closed my eyes.

This way I felt it deep inside me as it moved quickly inside me. This was exactly what we both liked.

Hard sex.

And the moans, I could at least control, this way were uncontrollable. My walls began to tighten around him. This was too much for me.

Christian's moans mixed with Kate and Elliot's on the other side of the room. I don't think I can take much more.

This was too much. A groan on the other side of the room made me open my eyes. It was not a normal moan, it was a series of rapid moans that could only mean one thing.

Orgasm.

And that was enough to make me reach orgasm as well while I clung tightly to my legs. I stared into Christian's eyes as my body shuddered completely with pleasure and I felt it filling me completely.

But he didn't stop, he kept moving inside me. And I just stared at him. What was he proposing?

He brought his face closer to me.

—Have you ever had a multiple orgasm, Anastasia? —he asked me suddenly as he continued his movements.

And then I realized what he was proposing when my walls began to tighten around his limb once more time. I couldn't help it, the groans escaped my lips without me even noticing. And I quickly found myself enveloped in a devastating orgasm once again.

And after several more movements, Christian began to lower the rhythm of his movements until he stopped. He pulled my leg off his shoulder and stretched the other one.

—I promise you a massage later. —he whispered against my lips as he kissed me and pulled my lower lip. —Now let's get more decent. —he said to me as he sat on the sofa and pulled me towards him.

Christian stood up and pulled up his clothes and I did the same with mine. Then he sat next to me again.

—Why did you change your mind?

—I don't know, I let myself be carried away by the passion of the moment.

—I see that you have understood the essential, to let yourself be carried away by the moment and to forget everything. But I want you to answer sincerely what I'm going to ask you. What have you felt?

I thought about it for a moment. I had not felt shame, it had only been absolute pleasure from the beginning.

—Lust, lasciviousness...

—And you've only been an observer. Everything you have felt is multiplied by ten when you participate in the exchange.

—Really?

—Yes, how do I explain it to you? —he told me thinking about it for a moment. —It is as if all your life you have practiced sex in a normal way, where both parties are involved, and one day you submit to the will of someone to do with you what he wants. With the right person the sensations are...

—I know what you mean Christian. —and I knew it perfectly.

I didn't know what I was missing until I met him. I stared at him squinting for a moment.

—Can I ask you something without bothering you?

—You can ask whatever Ana. —he said to me as he slid one hand down my cheek.

—How long have you been in this world? —I inquired curiously.

—Several years ago now. —Now I was much more curious than before. Now I wanted to know how it all started.

That's when Kate and Elliot came back to our side. And Kate sat next to me smiling perversely. And I knew what that smile meant. When we were alone, an interrogation awaited me. And this was going to be one of the good ones.

— What movie you' re going to see? —Elliot asked as he sat casually on the opposite end of the sofa next to Kate.

The four of us were sitting on the sofa as if it were the most normal thing in the world. As if nothing had happened just a few minutes ago.

—What weren't passing through? —Kate asked curiously.

But I knew very well that her question was coming, she wanted to continue with our girls' night.

—We were, it doesn't make much sense to go out tonight, does it, Christian? —Elliot asked as Christian stopped looking at me and smiled at him.

—Right, no sense. Let's see the film. —he said as he held me in his arms.

Elliot and Kate left in the early hours of the morning in Christian's car. We said goodbye to them and entered the house. I dropped on the couch while Christian closed the door. Christian got to where I was and took one of my hands and made me get up.

—Come on, I promised you a massage. —he wrapped my body in his arms and led me to the room.

As soon as we got to the room, Christian slowly undressed me.

—Ready, now to bed. I guess you don't have any massage oil, do you?

—No. —I replied as I sat on the bed.

—And some cream?

—In the bathroom.

Christian went to the bathroom and came back with my favorite cream.

—Face down. —he said to me in an authoritative voice.

—Yes, sir. —I laughed as a joke.

I could feel Christian laughing as he sat beside me in bed. I felt him open the cream tube and spread a little on my back.

—Vanilla?

—I really like that smell. —I replied.

—Me too. —he said to me as he began to rub gently.

—Mmm.

Christian massaged my back like a professional. I never expected this.

—You told me I could ask you anything.

—What do you want to know, Ana?

—How did you get into this world?

Christian's hands stopped on my back. Apparently I had touched on a sensitive issue. I turned on the bed and sat down to stare him in the eyes.

—I don't want to get involved in what I don't care about Christian, sorry, I was just curious.

—Don't apologize, Ana. You just took me by surprise, I didn't imagine that's what you wanted to know.

—I repeat, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.

—I want to tell you. For the first time, I want to share that part of my life with someone important to me. Also, I think you need to know how it all happened. Lie down, Anastasia.

I did what he asked me to do. Christian started his massage again. And then he began to tell me his story. The one that nobody knew but him, and now me.


	27. Chapter 27

**HAPPY VALENTINE´S DAY**

—There was a time when I was a little lost, that part of my life is not known by many people. I'm not going to deny that I was a womanizer, I was. But with the women and the parties came other vices much more dangerous. Drugs.

—Did you use drugs? —I asked him incredulously.

—Yes, and believe me, I tried several, from recreational drugs like LSD, ecstasy, DMT, to cocaine and crack.

I couldn't believe anything he was telling me. Anyone who saw Christian Grey would never think he had done all that.

—How come no media is aware of that? —I asked curiously.

—Because all that happened in places where they wouldn't let the media in. This happened a long time ago Anastasia, I was young and stupid. And I thought that the more I consumed and the more women around me, the cooler I would look. And I was wrong.

—What happened?

—Turn around. —he asked me while I lay down now looking him in the eyes.

Christian got out of bed, took off his shirt and jeans and sat between my legs again. He took one and placed it on his shoulder. He took more cream and started massaging my leg starting at the ankle.

—I'm going to tell you what Elliot told me, I don't remember anything about what happened that night.

I nodded as I lost in his eyes.

— Elliot found me half unconscious in a corner of a club, and without anyone noticing, he took me to his place. That I do remember, waking up there the next day at midnight.

—In the middle of the night?

—I was unconscious until that hour. When I woke up I had no idea where I was, I was still half stunned. Elliot threw a bucket of ice water at me that made me sit suddenly with my senses sharpened. I still remember the words to me: _"If you want to show you're in control, I can teach you a healthier way to do it. One that won't ruin your career between drugs and different women every night."_

—Did he really tell you that?

—Yes, when I told him to stay out of my life, he kicked me out of his house. I had no cell phone, no money. So I had to literally walk back to my place completely frozen by the cold water he had thrown at me. —Christian took more cream and started massaging my thigh while giving me a perverse smile. —After researching who had rescued me and discovering that he owned several clubs, I showed up one night in the club where you danced. And just like you, I was fascinated by what was going on upstairs. And there he appeared in front of me, ready to kick me out of his club because he didn't want drug addicts there. I thanked him for rescuing me, and I asked him what was going on upstairs. And you know what he said? —I shook my head. — That in order to know what was going on up there, I had to have a medical check-up and prove that I wasn't using. I'm not going to deny you that I had a hard time getting away from drugs. —he paused and shifted to the other leg as he smeared cream again. —Every night I went to the club, and every night I stared upstairs. Until when I was tested they were negative for drug use. And then Elliot took me up to the VIPs, not before making me sign the confidentiality contract and give me a mask to hide my identity. And so it all began. I imposed my rules there, became a regular client. I could enjoy sex openly, without prejudice, without restrictions, without drugs and especially without anyone knowing who I was. It was liberating to be able to be with someone without that person staring at you impressed. Being famous has its pros and cons, and all the women wanted to be with me at all costs no matter what.

—Wanted? You mean they want to. —I corrected it while he laughed and lowered my legs putting one on each side of his body.

—That's never going to change with Hollywood celebrities Anastasia, you're always going to have some fan obsessed with you or some paparazzi behind you. —he said as he leaned over me, resting the weight of his body on his elbows. — And you'd better get used to it. As soon as the first promotional pictures of the film come out, you'll have all the men drooling at your feet and wanting to sleep with you.

—They may want to, but I only want to sleep with a specific one. —I said to him as Christian lowered his lips towards mine.

—Good, enough talk. —he said as he broke the kiss. —Do you let me corrupt you a little bit more tonight? —he asked me as he stared into my eyes.

—What more do you plan on doing to me today?

—Anything you let me do to you... and much more. —he said to me, stealing a kiss from me and separating himself from me. —Do you have something to blindfold you?

—In the closet. —I said quickly.

I wasn't going to oppose it, I liked it when he blindfolded me. I never knew what he could do to me. And not knowing what was to come, And not knowing what was coming, I had to admit that it excited me. Christian got out of bed and went to the closet from where he returned with several handkerchiefs that he placed on the bed. Then he crouched on the floor looking for something in his pants. He climbed into bed and sat next to me with one of his hands closed.

—What do you have there?—I inquired curiously.

— I want to take you to the edge of pleasure with just this. —he said as he opened his hand.

Inside his hand there was a strawberry, it was small and at the top it had a small strap, it looked like a key ring. I looked away from his hand and looked into his eyes. Christian looked at me with a mischievous smile. I took the little keychain in my hand and examined it everywhere. It felt soft, like silicone or rubber. Then all of a sudden it started to vibrate, making me let her go.

—Is that a vibrator? — I asked him while I was holding it again in my hand, this time for the leash.

Now it wasn't vibrating.

—Yes.

—Why isn't it vibrating now?

—He does it at irregular intervals, it all depends on the conditions.

—The conditions?

—Yes, the temperature conditions. The more heat it feels, the more it vibrates. That's why it started to vibrate when you touched it. It has an integrated temperature sensor sensitive to human heat.

—But it's so small.

—That's the idea.

—I don't understand. —he just smiled at me.

He took the handkerchief and folded it several times before blindfolding me. I couldn't see anything at all.

—Being so small, you can take it everywhere... —he whispered in my ear as he pushed me into bed. —...in the bag...—I felt his lips on my belly. —...in a pocket... —he began to ascend through my body ignoring my breasts. —...inside you.

My breathing was already accelerated and all I wanted was for him to be inside me.

—Do you know why I like to blindfold you? —he whispered in my ear as he raised my hands above my head.

The truth was, I was about to ask that question a long time ago.

—I'm curious, really. Why do you like to blindfold me? — I asked him while I felt him tie something to one of my hands.

—Have you noticed anything different when I do it? —he switched to the other hand and did the same thing to me.

Yes, I had noticed. When I had my eyes blindfolded, my senses became more sharpened. My breathing accelerated in anticipation because I didn't know what he was going to do.

—Yes. —I answered in a gasp in expectation of what he was going to do to me next.

I stopped feeling his weight on me. But I needed to feel it. I tried to put my hands down to touch him, but I couldn't. I couldn't touch him. He had tied myself to the bed.

—Having your eyes blindfolded makes everything more intense. —I turn my head in the direction I heard the sound of his voice. — Makes you crave a touch or a caress. And if in addition you are tied, helpless and the mercy of someone. This doubles or triples the sensations. —I felt his voice very far away, as if coming out of the room.

—Christian!

But I got no answer. I sharpened my ears to try to hear something.

—Christian! —I called one more time.

Then I felt the bed move by my side.

—When you voluntarily surrender to a person...—he said to me as he slid something soft through my skin, almost without touching me. —...to a touch, to a caress, that provokes pleasant sensations in the other person... —he caressed my body, almost without touching it, while I twisted slightly with pleasure.

All this made me wonder if anyone had ever done it to him. I imagined not. I don't think Christian is a man who submits to someone else's will.

What Christian slipped through my skin reached my half-opened lips. At this point it was difficult for me to breathe. It felt soft, like the caress of a feather, and sent a delicious electric current to my sex. It smelled deliciously of strawberry.

—Bite. —he whispered to me as I did what he had asked.

Strawberry.

Delicious.

After a bite, he took the strawberry away from my lips, letting the juice run through them. And then I felt his tongue slide down my lips, following the same path the juice had taken, down my neck. It reached up to my breasts and put one in his mouth causing me to arch against his body and let out a groan from my lips.

—Do you want more? — he asked me as he blew a light breeze over my nipple.

Oh God!

—Yes, I want more. —I said to him in a shudder.

I felt again the slight caress for my body, this time it felt wet and cold. Starting from my legs. I could barely contain myself. I pulled my hands and moved my legs and my body without being able to avoid it.

Christian stopped the caress.

—Anastasia, I'm trying to do something important here. Don't move.

—I can't help it.

—Every time you move, I'm going to stop and start again.

—You're not serious, are you?

—Move one more time and you'll see. —he whispered in my ear, causing chills to run all over my body.

I stood still.

Christian started slipping something on my skin again. And as my breathing accelerated I tried with all my strength not to move. But it was simply impossible not to. That delicious caress sent a delicious current through my whole body and swirled in the center of my belly.

Christian stopped once more as I cursed in frustration and he laughed.

He started again as I let myself be enveloped by sensations. I didn't move. I avoided him at all costs because I wanted him to end that torture.

It came back to my lips.

—Bite! —he said to me once more.

The strawberry was cold and delicious. And then he replaced it with his lips, which began to devour mine ardently. He let out a groan against my lips that made my whole body vibrate.

—I need you! I can't take it anymore. —I said to him in a whisper as I felt how he smiled against my lips.

—Are you on the verge of pleasure? —he asked me as he licked my breasts.

And then he squeezed one nipple lightly as he blew over the other. I felt the electric shock in my clitoris and my walls began to contract with pleasure in delightful anticipation.

—Yes. —I shouted as I pulled my hands.

Then I felt the tingling of the vibrator over my breasts. And little by little it was descending, slowly in a southern direction. As he descended through my body, my belly twisted more and more. When it reached the belly button, I stopped feeling it. I had no idea what he was going to do next. My breathing was accelerated, all my senses set on their next action. Waiting for his next move. I felt the vibrator now slide down my ribs, where the tattoo was. I pressed my lips to prevent a groan from escaping. When he reached my hips I stopped feeling it.

Now I felt it in one of my legs, going up to the inner side of my thigh and stopped feeling it as it approached my sex.

This was the real torture.

I think if he did it again I wouldn't be able to control the moans.

He put the vibrator back on my other leg and slowly pulled it up toward my thigh.

—Christian! —I let his name escape in a groan.

And once again he lifted it. And torture began again this time in my belly. His mouth was drawing a path of wet kisses for my body as the vibrator was behind. Then when he reached my belly I stopped feeling his lips, and I stopped feeling the vibrator. Then his lips were on mine, without giving me time to react, only to return the kiss, with yearning, passion and fervor. And then without waiting for it I felt the vibrator on my clitoris. I couldn't help it. The orgasm came unexpectedly and without warning as my groans were absorbed by his lips against mine.

I stopped feeling the vibrator as Christian came down my body kissing my skin. My body shuddered with pleasure as he continued his journey to my sex.

I almost convulsed when I felt his tongue wet and warm in my sex. I tried to close my legs, but he stopped me with his hands, keeping them as open as possible. There were too many sensations to assimilate in such a short time. His mouth, which was devouring mine just a moment ago, was now devouring my body avidly.

My brain had not yet finished processing the recent orgasm to be thinking of another.

But my body, my body reacted to all his caresses, and already my walls began to contract once again. And then I stopped feeling his mouth.

I didn't know what was coming next.

Would it be another strawberry?

The vibrator?

His mouth?

There had been so many things I didn't know what to expect right now. And then I knew. I felt his limb hard and hot come into me. We were both on the edge of pleasure.

And from the way he moved, desperately inside me, I knew he wasn't going to need a lot of movement to reach climax, and neither was I.


	28. Chapter 28

I opened my eyes slowly. The sun warmed my skin and bothered me. I felt exhausted, as if I hadn't slept enough or at all. I felt someone knocking on the door far away. When I looked at the clock it was almost 9:00 am.

Shit!

I fell asleep.

I looked in all directions. Where did Christian go? Had he left without telling me? But what did he leave in? Elliot had taken his car.

I got out of bed and put on some clothes and almost ran to the door to open it because I imagined who was knocking. As I opened the door I met Grace, who looked at me with a frown. And I knew I had to give her an explanation.

Damn Christian and his powers of seduction. Because of him I'm in this mess.

—I'm so sorry Grace, the alarm didn't go off. I'm getting dressed quickly and we're leaving. —I said to her as I invited her in.

—Where's Christian?

That wasn't the question I was expecting. What was I supposed to answer? That he had stayed with me last night. Or was I supposed to tell her a half-truth?

—I don't know. —I answered her sincerely.

It was the truth. I had woken up and he wasn't by my side, I had no idea where he was.

—I spoke to him a moment ago, and he said he was here with you... — she paused and stared at me. —... since last night.

He didn't leave?

Where is he?

—In the kitchen! —I heard him scream.

I made my way there. As I passed through the living room, I saw a blanket on the sofa. Strange, I don't remember leaving it there.

Christian was finishing his breakfast. I stared at him. What was he planning?

—Anastasia, your breakfast is getting cold and we must leave. —he said to me as he sat at the breakfast bar.

I sat in front of him while his mother looked at both of us alternately.

—Christian! —she called him as he looked at her, arcing an eyebrow. —What are you doing here?

—I came last night to rehearse some scenes with Anastasia. —he replied as he looked at me mischievously.

Yes, I imagined the scenes we had rehearsed. His mother looked at him waiting for him to finish the explanation.

—Where's your car? I didn't see it outside. —she asked him while I looked at him waiting for his answer.

Today I wasn't going to get in. Today I was going to let him speak. I already had enough problems with having to face Greg, to find me another one.

—Elliot had a setback, and I lent it to him. Anastasia offered me her couch to stay, I didn't want her to drive so late at night. —I didn't want her to drive so late at night. —he said as he continued with his breakfast.

Now I understood why there was a blanket on the sofa.

—I'll be waiting for you in the living room. —she said as she let us have breakfast.

As soon as we were alone I stared at him.

—Did you sleep on the sofa? —I asked him curiously.

—Not exactly. —he smiled at me.

Christian was sitting in front of the living room, and I was sitting on my back. And then I saw him looking at his mother in the living room and he started laughing.

—Can I know what you're laughing at?

—How much furniture is there in the living room to sit on? —he asked as he continued to look behind me.

—Several.

—Try to guess where my mother sat. —he challenged me as I thought.

I began to look through my mind at the furniture in the living room. And then I stopped the train of thought I was carrying. Was Christian laughing at the place where his mother sat? That could only mean one thing. I couldn't turn around. But I imagined she was sitting on the sofa.

—In your makeshift bed?

—Exactly.

—If she knew, she wouldn't sit there. —I said to her as we both laughed out loud.

We finished breakfast and I dressed in record time. As soon as we were sitting in the car, Grace turned to us side by side.

—We'll stay late at the studio today, we have to make up for lost time. —she told us as we were heading there.

As soon as we got there, we went straight to the dressing room. And there I set out to review once again the scene that we would be filming today, the one that had remained pending yesterday. I looked at it in astonishment when I saw that it had been changed. That explained why they had put this dress on me.

Today we would film the scene after the rain. As soon as I finished my makeup and wardrobe I went to the studio and sat in my chair waiting for the set preparations to finish.

Christian sat next to me and smiled at me perversely. He took my hand between one of his and put something inside, closing it.

—Go to the bathroom, and use this, it's not a suggestion. —he said to me as he let go of my hand.

I stared at my hand before slowly opening it. He wasn't serious. I closed my hand again and stared at him.

—Is this a joke? —I asked him as he stared at me.

—Do you think I'm joking? —he asked me, raising an eyebrow and smiling at me.

—I can't use this, Christian.

—Carpe diem, Anastasia.

—If I had known you were going to use the phrase tattooed on my ribs against me, I wouldn't do it.

—I thought you were thirsty for knowledge, you were curious.

—One thing is curiosity to know a world unknown to me until now and another very different is to use this during filming.

—Nobody is going to know that you bring it, just you and me.

—And what am I going to do when I can't stand it anymore? Come me?

He didn't just answer, he smiled at me perversely. But he'll be a jerk.

—Forget it, Christian, I'm not going to use it. —then he came to whisper in my ear.

—If you do, I'll let you do to me what you want it tonight. —he said to me as he separated from me.

Then I could see his mother approaching in our direction. I stared at him.

—Whatever I want?

—Whatever you want. —he said to me as I meditated.

—Ready? —asked his mother, looking at us alternately.

—Yes. —I replied as I turned my gaze away from Christian. —I just need to go to the bathroom for a moment. —I said to her as I got up from my chair and almost ran to the bathroom.

I closed the door and leaned back. I opened my hand and stared at it. I can't believe I'm about to do this. But on the other hand, being able to do what I want to Christian, that made me smile. And without thinking twice I took off my underwear and put on what Christian had given me.

I came out of the bathroom in the direction of the set. But as I walked there, I realized there was something wrong. It wasn't working.

I got to where Christian was, smiling mockingly.

—Where's the trick? Why doesn't it work? —I asked him as I stared at him.

—I forgot to mention a detail to you last night about that.

—I knew there was no such thing as an integrated temperature sensor.

— If it exists, you can turn it into manual mode as well.

—So at the moment it's in manual mode. And what makes it work? — I asked him as he touched a ring on his finger that I had not seen before and turned it a little.

And then I felt it. I closed my eyes and bit my lip hard. I opened my eyes when I stopped feeling it.

—I control it. —he said to me as I opened my eyes and stared at him.

I was going to kill him. I swear that if I survive this I will torture him until he begs me to stop.

Our exchange was interrupted by Grace who arrived with us at that moment.

—Everything is ready, we start with you Anastasia standing by the hood of the car while he holds you by the arms and with the last two lines of the previous scene. Okay? —we both nod.— _"We started in a minute."_ —she shouted as she walked away.

—Ready to raise the temperature a little. —he said to me as he approached me.

—Control the ring. —I said to him very low while he smiled at me and turned it a little.

— _"All ready."_ —shouted his mother as the lights went out and the water began to fall on us.

Christian glued his body to mine as he grabbed me by the arms. I stared at him and he looked back at me. I just had to let me go. It wasn't a complicated scene to shoot, especially when he and I knew each other intimately.

— _"Scene 70, take 1, Action."_

—Let go of me, Max, I told you it's over between us. —I shouted at him while he smiled at me.

—Baby, ours isn't over until I say so.

And he glued his lips to mine. He put his tongue in my mouth, making me lose my mind. I literally forgot everything, that we were on a set, that this wasn't real.

I raised my hands towards his shirt and pulled him towards me. The vibration inside me combined with the heat of his body glued to mine, and his tongue exploring my mouth made coherent thinking impossible. I raised my hands and opened his shirt as he sat me on the hood of the car. And as his hands caressed my back, underneath the blouse I could feel the vibration inside me increase. And I couldn't stop a groan from escaping from my lips against theirs.

Christian chuckled at my lips as he pushed me into lying on the hood of the car and almost on top of me.

—Max! —I shouted in a groan when I felt the cold against my back.

 _—_ _"Cut!"_

The lights went on and the water stopped falling on us. I sat on the hood of the car as Grace approached where we were.

—Anastasia, I need to see some resistance, I want you to oppose what he wants to do with you, remember that you saw him cheating on you and he still hasn't explained to you what really happened. —she said to me as I nodded.

That I could do. I had already done it when I met him in the VIP.

—Christian, I want to see desire and despair. —Christian nodded as he stared at me.

And I did not take my gaze away from his hands. The vibrator was still inside me, now it wasn't vibrating. But my breathing continued to accelerate.

— _"All to their places, we started from the beginning, in the kiss..."_

I returned to my position in front of the hood of the car. Christian stopped in front of me, turned the ring a little before holding me by the hands and gluing his body to mine.

—You're getting used to this, aren't you? —I said to him as Christian glued his face to mine, smiling at me.

— If it were up to me, I'd have you completely naked in my house permanently. —he whispered against my lips while I laughed.

—You're not serious, are you?

—Don't tempt me because I'm kidnapping you on the weekend. —he laughed.

— _"Scene 70, Take 2, Action."_

He glued his lips to mine as I made an effort to resist his caresses. Christian laid me on the hood of the car as I tried to push him across the chest.

—Don't resist Elizabeth, you know you want me. —he whispered in my ear.

—I can't Max, I want you, but I can't. —I said to him as I pushed him across the chest.

We stood there staring into each other's eyes. He separated himself from me and helped me off the hood as he held my hands, without separating his body from mine.

—Let's get out of the rain, let me explain Elizabeth, what you saw has its explanation. —he asked me with pleading eyes.

—I'm going to give you five minutes to explain and try to clarify what I saw.

—Thank you, let's get out of the rain. —he said to me, intertwining his fingers with mine.

And he pulled my hand as we ran towards the door of my building.

— _"Cut."_

The lights went on on the set and Grace came up to us.

—Do you want to take a break, or do you want to continue?

I stared at Christian. He hadn't turned off the vibrator yet, and I urgently needed to get rid of it.

—Let's continue, so we don't have to get wet again later. —he replied to his mother as she stared at us.

And then I realized what she was looking at. Our hands joined. I let go of Christian's hand, I didn't realize he was still holding my hand.

—Take five minutes and we'll continue. —she said to us as she walked away from us.

—I need to go to the bathroom. —I said to him as I walked away from him.

I went into the bathroom quickly ready to get rid of the vibrator, I couldn't stand it any longer. Then the door suddenly opened behind me.

Shit!

And now what kind of trouble have I gotten myself into?


	29. Chapter 29

—Did something happen? —I asked him with a quick breath.

—We need to talk. —said to me as he locked the door.

This was no good.

—Why did you close the door?

—For privacy.

—What do we need to talk about?

—About what you're doing right now.

—I don't know what you're talking about. —I said, pretending not to understand.

—You think I don't know what's going on. You came to the bathroom to take off your vibrator.

He stared at me. And then he spun the ring. I closed my eyes and grabbed the wall.

—Please leave. Someone can see us together.

— You don't have to worry about that, everybody knows I came in here.

—What!

—Relax Ana, I told my mother I needed to discuss something with you.

—What did she say to you?

— Don't make a scene.

—So you decided to "argue" in the bathroom.

—Precisely. —he said approaching where I was.

—Anything in particular you want to discuss? —I asked him as he approached dangerously in my direction.

He cornered me against the wall of the bathroom, without touching me, only his body against mine. His nose almost grazing mine, his eyes staring at me.

— Let's start with your disobedience.

—Disobedience? —I asked him framing an eyebrow.

—Yes, why would you take it off?

—Because I can't take it anymore, Christian. You don't know what it's like to try to concentrate on something and not be able to do it at the same time.

—Yes, I do.

—Really? —I inquired curiously.

—Yes, whenever you're next to me on the set, it's impossible for me to concentrate at all, that's why I sometimes do something stupid. —he said to me as he lifted one hand towards my face and stroked a lock of hair on my face.

—I have not seen you make mistakes in any of the scenes we have filmed.

— You forget what I did in the scene we were filming before this one. —he let go of the lock of hair and slipped a finger over my lips.

—I thought you had modified the script?

—Not exactly, I forgot what I had to do, or say, so I got creative. —he said to me with a lewd smile.

—Did you improvise?

—Yes, I didn't tell you about my mother's sermon on the phone that night. —he lowered his hand to my neck and placed it there as he continued to caress me.

His closeness, together with his slight caresses and the vibrator still inside me were taking me to the edge of the abyss.

He lifted his other hand towards my neck and slid it from there over my shoulder and running slightly, almost untouched, all over my arm. His contact sent alerts to my brain that I decided to ignore while closing my eyes. His hand continued down the side of my body.

—Christian. —I told him in a gasp that escaped my lips. —Stop this torture, I can't stand it anymore. —I said to him as he stopped his caresses.

I opened my eyes when I felt that he separated his body from mine.

He took one of my hands into his.

—Christian? What are you doing? —I asked him when I saw him walking pulling me towards the door.

—Let's go. —he said to me with a very serious face, almost annoying. —We have a scene to shoot.

—Let me take it off.

—No. And there's no more discussion. —he said out loud as he opened the door.

As soon as we came out of the bathroom all eyes were on us. I imagined that one of them was surely with his ear glued to the door to see if he heard part of the conversation.

Did they hear anything?

Christian was pulling me towards the set where we would film next.

My apartment.

When I got there I sat in my chair and crossed my legs while they touched up my makeup.

I no longer knew in which position I was going to sit. They were all uncomfortable. Even standing was uncomfortable.

— Anastasia. Are you all right? —he said to me as he lifted one hand towards my face to caress me.

And without realizing it, I slapped him. All the people near us saw what I did. Christian stared at me as he brought a hand to his face.

Shit, what have I done!

—Did you just slap me?

—I'm so sorry Christian, I don't know what happened to me.

He approached me, gluing his face to mine.

—I'm so sorry more. —he whispered to me, turning and moving away from me.

I stared at Christian as he walked away from me. I stopped feeling the vibrator inside me. I don't know if it's for my luck or my misfortune. I had no idea what Christian was doing.

— He deserved it for trying to outdo himself. —said a voice behind me.

I turned around. Grace looked at me smiling tenderly.

— Are you ready, Anastasia? —she asked me as I nodded. —Let's go. —she took me by the arm as she walked with me to my place. — It's about time someone stood up to him and stopped his feet.

—Don't I understand you?

— Christian's not used to people saying no. None of the girls he's ever filmed with have stopped his flirting.

Now I understood why this change in the treatment with me.

—The fact that you didn't let him touch you is going to be difficult for him.

—How difficult? —Grace smiled at me.

—Imagine Christian as a little boy infatuated with something, he's not going to stop until he achieves his goal.

And I could imagine. I smiled as a picture of a little boy with green eyes and a radiant smile passed through my mind.

—Everything ready? —his voice sounded cold and distant.

His mother had left us both standing in front of my apartment door. Christian looked at me very seriously.

—Are you mad at me?

—No. — he replied briefly without looking me in the eye.

—Are you going to behave like a little boy? —I asked him as I folded my arms.

Christian stared at me without saying anything.

— _"We started in a minute."_

I settled into my position while both of us were being sprayed over. Their indifference was killing me. He hadn't even taken my hand to start filming. The lights dimmed.

— _Scene 71, take 1, "Action."_

I took the key out of the bag and opened the apartment inviting him in. I headed towards the kitchen as I felt his steps behind me. I sat on a bench.

—Your five minutes begin now. —I said to him as he sat on another one.

—I know what you saw, and I understand how you must be feeling. I didn't mean to hurt you.

—But you did it, Max. —I said interrupting him.

—It wasn't my fault, someone put something in my drink.

—Were you drugged? How do you know?

— Because I'd tried that drug before, Anastasia.—he said, pausing.

 _—_ _"Cut."_

The lights increased in intensity.

Did Christian just make a mistake on a line?

—Christian, remember that's not his name. —his mother shouted at him.

Christian replied with a nod.

—We started with Anastasia on the previous line.

Christian had his hands on his legs, and then I felt it. The vibration again. How did he do it without touching the ring?

— _Scene 71, take 2, "Action"._

— Were you drugged? How do you know?—I asked him now, my breathing a little faster.

—Because I'd tried that drug before. —he paused.

I stopped feeling the vibration and for a moment I forgot what I had to say.

—What do you mean?

He got up as he walked around the room. Getting away from me.

—I wasn't always this person I am now. —he sat down in front of me again. —I used to be a drug addict. —he answered me while I was shocked.

Was this the story of his life or that of the film? At the moment I couldn't tell the difference between them. I remembered the novel. And in this one they were vaguely given to understand that he had been a drug addict. But he never said it.

 _—_ _"Cut."_

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

I forgot what I had to say. That's when Grace came up to me. And the vibrator started working again, now at a higher speed.

Oh God!

—Anastasia, what happened?

—Excuse me, for a moment I forgot what I was supposed to say.

Then she looked at Christian and then at me.

—Is something wrong with you two?

Neither of both answered.

—We returned to Christian's last line. —she said as she walked away.

I stared at Christian.

—Does this book have anything to do with your life? —I asked him very softly as I squeezed my legs.

—It's just a coincidence. —it stopped.

—I don't remember the book saying that he was a drug addict.

—Not in the first part.

First part? Was there a second part? I had to look into it later.

At that moment the lights went out again.

— _Scene 71, take 3, "Action."_

—I used to be a drug addict. —he answered me while I was shocked.

—Did you use drugs?

— All kinds. You may now see me as someone successful in their work, but it was more the time I was high than the time I was not, I could not live without them.

—I guess someone helped you.

—Yes, a selfless person helped me. He's my best friend now.

Christian had both hands on the counter, one separated from the other, and then I felt the vibrator once again.

How was he doing?

—Do you have any idea who drugged you? —I asked him suddenly.

—No, but I imagine they achieved their goal.

The vibration increased. I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip.

— _"Cut."_

I opened my eyes and stopped biting my lower lip. Grace approached me.

—Is something wrong with you, Anastasia?

—No. —I said as the vibration stopped again.

—You look uncomfortable.

—I feel my whole body cramping. —I said to her as I looked at Christian briefly.

—It will be better if we leave this scene for another time, change your clothes the two of you and in fifteen minutes we will return to scene 40.

The set lights came on and so did the vibrator. I started walking to my dressing room. I swear if I survive this day Christian will pay for it.


	30. Chapter 30

I'm exhausted.

Today has been an extremely exhausting day. And not just the fact that we were filming until almost 8:00PM.

That hadn't been as hard as supporting the vibrator. That was quite a feat.

I dropped into bed.

At least I survived his torture.

My phone started ringing, I groped for it in bed. As I looked at the screen I suddenly sat on the bed.

It was José.

I had several missed calls from him, which I hadn't been able to answer because they were during the filming. But I don't think I can keep putting this off any longer.

I took a deep breath before answering.

—Hello José. —I replied with my best tone of voice.

—Hello Anastasia, I was surprised to see your message. I have called you several times, but you haven't answered me. Did something happen?

—I'm sorry, I couldn't answer you because I was in the studio recording, I just came back.

—Everything all right?

—Yes. —I paused before going to the point. —This weekend I'm going to stay with my brother and I was wondering if you wanted us to do something together.

The line was silent for a moment.

—Have you had the time enough to think about our Anastasia? —he said to me while I was stoned.

Did he think we were still together?

—Living in L.A. has made me rethink many things.

— Like our relationship?

I was silent. I couldn't tell him the truth. I couldn't tell him that he was going to be a cover for my relationship with Christian.

—I realized that I should never have asked you for that time in our relationship.

I can't believe I'm telling him this. I know perfectly well why I asked him for time in our relationship. He's the one with the problem of jealousy and controlling temperament. I know it was me who asked him for time, but I should have told him the truth, that I didn't want us to continue together.

—Do you have plans for tonight? —he asked me suddenly.

—No. —I said without thinking.

I don't think my encounters with Christian are "plans" for tonight or any night at all. I never knew when Christian was going to show up at my house.

—I'm here in L.A. until tomorrow I leave for Chicago for a week and then for New York. Have you had dinner yet?

—No. The only thing I ate today was some snacks on the set.

—Give me your address. I'll pick you up for dinner and we'll talk.

—Now? —I said, getting out of bed quickly.

—What better time, you just told me that you didn't have dinner and that you wanted to see me.

—All right. —I gave him my address.

—I'm nearby. See you in half an hour. — and he hung up.

I dropped the phone and ran to the bathroom. I bathed as fast as I could and then left for the room wrapped in a towel. I opened the closet and started looking for some clothes for dinner.

And I found the perfect dress.

It was white, with folds, lace sleeves, tight at the waist and short.

I started getting dressed as I looked at the time. Almost half an hour had passed. José should be here soon. I put on my makeup and let my hair down. I was finishing putting on my shoes when they knocked on the door.

I almost rushed out there.

I headed for the door with a huge smile on my face, which vanished as soon as I opened it.

—What are you doing here? —I asked him, frowning.

—I thought you were gonna revenge on me tonight. —he said to me, passing by my side and entering the house.

I closed the door while he turned in my direction and looked at me from top to bottom.

—Are you going out?

—I'm going to dinner. —at that very moment he began to walk in my direction. —Don't even think about ruining my makeup, Christian. —I said to him, putting both hands on his chest.

—Can I know who you'll be dining with that's more important than me?

—A friend who's in town. —I replied defensively.

He just smiled at me.

—You won't even give me a peck before you go. —he said to me, making a pout.

I had to laugh at his comment.

—No. — at that moment they knocked on the door. —Behave yourself. —I said to him as if he were a little boy.

He sat on the sofa. I walked with a firm step towards the door and opened with my best smile.

—Hello José. —I told him as I watched him stare at me from top to bottom.

—Wow, Anastasia, you look beautiful.

—Thank you, come in, I'll just pick up my purse and we'll go. —I said to him as I went to the room.

Shit!

I had forgotten that Christian was sitting on the sofa in the living room. I stared at him.

—José, this is Christian. —I told him introducing them.

Christian got up from the sofa and stretched out his hand. Both had the same height and imposing demeanor, and they stared at each other.

—You're the football player, right?

—And you're the actor. —he replied as he smiled at him and they both shook hands.

Oh, my God!

— You are Anastasia's boyfriend? —Christian asked him suddenly.

And I was as white as a piece of paper. If I didn't kill him because of the vibrator, I swore I'm going to kill him for this.

José looked at him frowning, not understanding what his question was about. But he replied after a few seconds.

—I am, and that's not going to change for long. — god, how arrogant.

I have to get out of here before these two complicate my life more.

—I'm going to get my things. —I said to him as I left the two of them alone and walked, as fast as the heels I was wearing allowed me, towards the room.

I looked for a matching purse and put everything I needed in it. After verifying that I was not missing anything, I quickly returned to the room. I don't think they spent two minutes alone.

— Shall we go? —I said to him, stopping next to José when I got to the living room.

Both of them were where I had left them.

—Nice to meet you, Christian. —he said goodbye to him.

—A pleasure to meet you. —he replied with a smile on his face.

I knew very well what that smile meant. _"You take her to dinner, but I'll take her to bed."_

—Come on.

And to my surprise he took my hand between his and intertwined our fingers. I closed my eyes. This wasn't going to go well. He pulled my hand towards the door. I turned briefly and looked at Christian.

He wasn't smiling anymore.

I knew he didn't like José taking my hand at all.

José opened the car door and helped me get in. I put on my seat belt while he got on and we left the house.

— Why did you ask me for time, Anastasia?

His question took me by surprise. Of all the things he could ask me, I didn't expect him to ask me that.

—Because I needed a pause in my life. We had been together for six years José, I think that so much time together made everything monotonous.

I had just told him a half-truth. I omitted the part that he was an obsessive of control and extremely jealous.

—Monotonous, huh? —he said as he looked at me briefly smiling at me.

We had been together for six years. And I knew him perfectly. That smile meant only one thing. He was up to something.

He put music on the player and accelerated the car.

I was so distracted by the music that I didn't even notice when he parked the car.

—We're here. — he told me by making me look around.

—Have you brought me to a McDonald's? —I asked him, squinting and staring.

—You just told me that our relationship was very monotonous, so I thought it would be better to have dinner here than in a restaurant. —he smiled at me.

And then I looked at the clothes I was wearing. I dressed thinking he would take me to a restaurant and now I'm going to have dinner at a McDonald's.

—I know what I told you. But now I regret it. I've dressed for dinner at a restaurant.

— It doesn't matter, Anastasia, you look beautiful. Also, I remember that this is your favorite food.

He knew me very well. I smiled at him.

José got out of the car and turned around. He opened the door and held out his hand to me. Now that I noticed, he was dressed in a black suit, with a white shirt, no tie and his hair was perfectly combed. Something strange about him.

He took me by the hand again and led me to McDonald's. As we entered, all the people stared at us. We were definitely out of place here.

We both looked at each other and laughed. We hurried to a table and sat down.

—How hungry are you? —he asked me as he beckoned a waitress to take our order.

—Starving, honestly, I haven't eaten almost anything all day. —I replied.

The waitress quickly came to our side.

—What are you going to order?

—Two double burgers with fries and two big sodas. —he said while the girl took notes and then left.

When we were alone he stared at me.

—Is something wrong? —I asked him when I saw that he wasn't looking away from me.

—We've been three weeks apart and I don't remember you looking so beautiful, Anastasia.

That's because you've never paid so much attention to me before. What should I answer to his compliment?

—Thank you. It must be the dress.

He stared at me again.

—I know you're not telling me everything about why you asked for time.

Did he know everything?

—I know you asked me some time because of my jealousy and my dominant behavior. —and I thought he was oblivious to everything. —And I understand you.

—Really?

—Yes, that's why when you asked me for time, I gave it to you. —he paused as he looked at me. —This time away from you also helped me to think and rethink everything.

— About what? —I asked him curiously.

—Us, myself. And I have made a decision.

—A decision?

—Yeah. I know I've behaved like a stupid, jealous, dominant idiot. And that's going to change from now on.

—And how do you plan to do that?

—Preoccupying myself more for your interests and now your career on the rise. —he smiled back at me.

I can't believe I'm hearing this. I had to give it up for three weeks to let him know what was going on in our relationship.

—Tell me about the filming.

—Actually, I can't tell you anything about what's going on on the set.

—Why not?

—Because I signed a contract that forbids it.

—I didn't know they could do that?

—That and much more.

—Christian... —he said his name like a whisper and paused.

—What about him?

—Is he staying with you?

I knew he couldn't put jealousy aside. But on the other hand. The tone in which he had asked me, was not the same as three weeks ago. He had asked me, how Kate would do it herself, with curiosity.

—What if he did? Is there a problem?

—No. I told you I've decided to change. And the best way to do that is to give you a vote of confidence.

—No, it doesn't stay with me. He arrived a few minutes before you so we could rehearse some scenes.

—You know what was the first thing I did when I found out that you had been given the lead.

—I don't know.

—Looking for information about the film, and I'm not going to deny that I was jealous when I saw who you were working with.

—Uh-huh.

—But then I realized, that was exactly why you asked me for time, that and for not supporting you in your career.

I could see the sincerity in his words. I've never seen it this way in my life. He seemed like a completely different person.

—You know what helped me.

—I don't know if you don't tell me. —I replied smiling.

He stared at me, as he smiled back at me.

—Read.

In the six years we've been together, I've never seen him with a book in his hand.

—That helped me to understand you better, you know.

—Yes, how can reading help you understand me? —I asked him while he smiled mockingly at me.

—I read the novel Anastasia. —I imagined what novel, but I asked him, to confirm it.

—What novel?

—The novel of which you are the protagonist.

Now if it was going to get good conversation. I knew that his jealousy would appear at some point. And that moment was now. The novel was classified as erotic. And the film, more faithful to it couldn't be.

I was about to see José's classic jealous attack.


	31. Chapter 31

—Did you really read the novel? —I asked him curiously.

—Can I ask you something about that?

—Yes.

—How faithful to the novel is the film?

—It's a long way from reality. —I answered him sincerely.

At least for me it was like that. There were many scenes we had filmed that differed from the scenes in the book. There were even some that weren't in the book.

I could see on his face that he had hundreds of questions. Questions I couldn't answer because I had signed a contract.

— José, I can't tell you anything about what we filmed.

—I wasn't going to ask. —he smiled at me.

At that moment we were interrupted by the waitress with our order.

—I don't remember the last time I had a hamburger. —I said as I took a bite.

—From tomorrow you'll remember. —he said to me while I laughed.

I continued eating the hamburger. As dinner went on, I became more aware that this had been a bad idea. I should never have lied about the relationship I didn't have with José. And right now, I was thinking of a way to turn this situation around. Ever since I had asked him for time, I knew I would never go back to him. But I don't know why I never said anything to him.

José and I looked at each other for moments, and he smiled at me. But the truth was that I wasn't paying much attention to him. I was thinking about Christian and what he would be doing, if he had gone home or would continue in mine. And that this had been stupid.

—Can I ask you something else? —he said to me as I put the soda aside.

—Go ahead.

—Do you want to continue this relationship?

I stared at him. I didn't know what to answer.

—Why do you ask?

—Because I see you distant, with your gaze lost, thinking of other things I could say.

—I don't know, José, I really don't know. —I lied to him.

I knew exactly what I wanted. And no, I didn't want to continue a relationship with him.

—I remember you told me that you were in love with me, that you loved me. Do you still love me, Anastasia?

Why was he asking me that right now?

I stared him in the eye. I could not lie to him. Not about my feelings. Not anymore. This had been a bad idea. José didn't deserve to be fooled. We had been together for six years and despite his defects, I knew he loved me as I had once loved him. He didn't deserve that I play with his feelings this way.

—When I asked you for time, it was to clarify my feelings. And as I told you, I already have them clear. —I paused while I took a sip of the soda and then stared him in the eyes before I spoke. —I'm not in love with you anymore. I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore. —I answered him while he did not take his eyes off me.

—Are you in love with Christian? —he asked me suddenly.

—There can be nothing between me and Christian more than a professional relationship.

—You didn't answer my question?

—I don't know why you brought Christian into this conversation, José.

—Because you obviously like it. Besides, you just said that " there can be nothing", not that it doesn't exist.

Shit!

I just screwed up to the bottom.

—You forget that I know you, Anastasia. I know that when you avoid a question it's because you're involved in it. So, please, at least be honest and answer me what I asked you.

—All right. Yes, I'm in love with Christian. —I answered him as he got serious and stared at me.

—Why didn't you simply tell me when you called me that you didn't want anything more with me, that you were in love with someone else?

—I couldn't do it on the phone, José. —I paused to evaluate his reaction. —Christian and I have good chemistry on screen, and the director of the film thinks there's something between us, and I made the mistake of telling her that you were my boyfriend and we were engaged.

— Is there something between Christian and you Anastasia? —he asked me, folding his arms.

—Yes. —I replied sincerely.

—How long have you been together?

Well, if we take away the encounters we had without him knowing who I was, our relationship had actually started two days ago.

—Since the day I called you, I wanted to make things clear.

—And what were you going to do? Use me as a cover for your benefit?

—I'm sorry, José, I really am. When I accepted dinner tonight, I had the idea of using you.

—Why did you change your mind?

—Because you don't deserve it. —I said to him as I got out of my seat. —I'd better go, it doesn't make sense for me to stay here with you. —I started to walk towards the door and went out.

Christian was right. We had to face his mother and then face the consequences.

—Anastasia, wait. —José shouted as he came to my side. —let me take you home.

—I don't think that's a good idea. —I said to him as I continued walking.

—What are you going to do? —he asked me, making me stop in the middle of the parking lot.

—About what?

— Your forbidden relationship with Christian. —he said to me, making me look at him by raising an eyebrow.

— I don't know. For the moment keep it a secret. But I don't know how long we can keep it hidden. I know that in the end we will be discovered and my career will be ruined forever. —José stared at me thoughtfully.

—Since you've been honest with me, I'm going to be too. I lied to you, Anastasia.

—When?

—Fifteen days ago. I knew you wouldn't come back to me.

—When did you notice?

—At Kate's party to celebrate you'd been given the lead role. I know that the biggest culprit in our relationship has been me Anastasia, I know that it was my fault that ours, after so long, has stopped working. —he paused as he approached me. —So I want to make it up to you.

—Make it up to me?

—Yes, let me do something for you. Let me take you home.

I stared at him. His words sounded sincere. So I accepted.

—All right, take me home. —I said to him as I was now walking towards his car.

José walked beside me.

He was silent.

Thoughtful.

We got to the side of his car and I stopped on the side of the copilot waiting for him to open the door for me to enter. But instead he stood in front of me.

—Is something wrong? —I asked him when I saw that he wasn't opening the door.

—No. Nothing. Nonsense. Let me take you home. —he said, opening the copilot's door.

I got in the car and let him take me back home. The sky was turning gray. Thunder rumbled from afar in the distance.

Tonight, it was going to rain.

When I got out of the car in front of my house, the air was blowing more intensely. The storm was near. The lightning illuminated the sky completely dark. José got out of the car and walked me to the door.

—Thank you for understanding. —I said to him as he held his hands in mine.

—Thank you for telling me the truth. —he smiled.

And I couldn't help it, I had to laugh too.

The night had not gone as planned, but it had ended well.

—Good night, Anastasia? —he said to me as he approached where I was.

And then, without giving me time to react, he kissed me on the lips.

I separated myself from him and looked at him frowning.

—Sorry, it's the habit. —he smiled. —I have to go, I have to catch an early plane. —he said, turning the car around.

I walked to the door of the house.

—Anastasia!

I turned to him. He was standing next to his car with his hands on the roof.

—I hope you can solve everything. —he got into the car and disappeared as the fine raindrops began to fall.

I hurried into the house and closed the door. I leaned against the door as I closed my eyes for a moment. I took a deep breath and opened them.

—Christian! —I shouted as I took off my shoes. —You're here! —I shouted again as I walked towards the room.

Nothing.

Christian had left.

I looked for the phone, but I didn't have any calls from him, not even a message. I needed to let him know how it all turned out.

I dialed his number and began to feel the sound very close. I searched until I found the trail. He had left his phone on the couch. I desperately needed to know we were okay.

I ended the call and dropped myself right there. I looked at the windows.

The rain was pouring outside.

I can't go out with this storm.

Tomorrow I would give it back and we would fix everything.

I looked at the script on the sofa. I knew exactly which scene we would shoot tomorrow, but I wasn't in the mood at the moment to rehearse one more time.

I got up and went to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up with the sound of my cell phone alarm. It sounded insistently. I turned it off and got out of bed.

When I finished in the bathroom and got dressed, I went to the kitchen to prepare something for breakfast. It was strange not having news of Christian all night, not sleeping next to him.

I got out of the house, got in my car and headed for the studio.

When I got there, I went straight to my trailer, but before I got there, I touched on Christian's trailer.

—Christian! Are you there? —I asked as I opened the door and looked out.

It was empty inside.

—If you're looking for Christian, he's in the locker room. —a girl who was passing by told me.

—Okay, thank you. —I said to her as I closed the door.

And I made my way there. I began to dress in the clothes that had been laid out for me today. There was no sign of Christian anywhere. I ended up there and went to makeup and then to the set where we were filming today.

When I got to the set I headed for my chair.

And there he was.

Sitting in the chair next to mine.

I smiled as I walked at a fast pace to where he was. I had missed him very much. I never thought I could miss him so much. I got where he was.

—Hello Christian. —I said to him very smiling.

He just looked at me very seriously and looked back at the script he was studying.

—Are you upset because we couldn't rehearse last night? —I asked him as he stared at me.

I knew that look. It was a look of rage, of contained rage.

—Annoying is not exactly the word. —It was the only thing he said as he took up what he was doing.

—You left your phone at my house. I left it in the car if you need it... —but he interrupted me.

—Anastasia, I'm not in the mood today, so please limit yourself to what we have to film only. —he said to me as he got up furiously from the chair and walked away from me.

What the fuck is wrong with him today?

—Hello Anastasia. How was your night? —Grace asked me, arriving at my side with some papers in her hands.

— Okay. What's wrong with Christian? —I asked her to know if she knew what was happening to him today.

—I don't know, he came here furious and didn't want to talk about it.

—I asked him and he wouldn't answer.

—He'll get over it. —she smiled at me and stared at me. —I'd like to apologize for not believing you when you told me your boyfriend was the football player.

—No problem, Grace. —but then a question came to my mind. —What confirmed it?

—Didn't you see the EW that came out this morning?

—No.

—Well, I think you should. That dress looked wonderful on you. —she said to me as she laid me a magazine and left.

I took the magazine in my hands and almost dropped it. It was a gossip magazine, a celebrity magazine. And I knew from experience that nothing those magazines told was true.

My eyes turned to the lower corner, where there was a picture of me and José from the night before. The photo had a writing on it. "Anastasia and her boyfriend at McDonald's last night". Next to the photo page number.

I looked for the page that indicated the magazine. My hands were shaking. I opened page six and my eyes almost popped out of their orbits.

Not only were there pictures of us from the previous night at McDonald's, there were also other pictures from a few years ago. Next to them was a piece of writing that I didn't dare read in its entirety because I knew that most of what it was saying was a lie. I turned the page to where the story continued.

But I shouldn't have.

The photo occupied the whole page. It had many little hearts around it and it was read in large letters: "ANASTASIA AND JOSÉ".

I closed the magazine and put it aside.

Now I understood why Christian was so angry. I didn't even realize those pictures had been taken. I wonder if José knew?

But whatever it was, I had to get it all sorted out with Christian. He couldn't believe what those magazines were saying. Everything was a lie.

José and I weren't together.

There was no love in our eyes.

We didn't hold each other's hands affectionately.

Much less had we kissed passionately in the photo that was completely on page eight and had been taken the night before in front of my house.


	32. Chapter 32

Now I understood Christian's reaction and behavior this morning. I was sure he had seen the magazine.

I have to talk to him. Let him know that nothing in the magazine is true. I got up from the chair and walked out to where I had seen him disappear, on his way to the set. When I got there Grace intercepted me.

—Ready? —she asked me as I looked in all directions trying to find Christian.

—Yes. —I told her when I found him, heading towards the apartment.

— All to their places. —she shouted as I went to my place.

Today we would film in my apartment. An intense and new scene that I hadn't had time to process. The shower scene that Christian had added to the script. I headed towards the corridor of my apartment, there he was.

I approached where he was.

—Christian, we need to talk.

—From what was in the magazine? —he said sarcastically without looking at me.

—Christian, please. You know better than anyone that magazine stories are full of lies.

—The photo on page eight doesn't lie Anastasia, that was the same dress as last night. —he whispered to me, staring at me.

I could see him clenching his jaw trying to contain his anger.

—You can't just draw conclusions from a picture that was taken at the right time.

—You kissed him, Anastasia. —he almost shouted at me.

—No, he kissed me and I moved away. But of course, they didn't put that picture in the magazine. —I answered him while he stared at me.

Christian stared at me, he was analyzing whether I was telling him the truth or not.

— _"We'll start in one minute."_ —said the director.

— I see everything went as you planned, Anastasia. Congratulations. —he looked away from me.

— I didn't plan anything, Christian. In the end, I told José everything. —I shouted at him.

— And apparently he agreed to go along with everything.

Shit!

Why couldn't he understand?

The lights went out.

— _Scene 34, Take 1, "Action"._

I couldn't think of anything coherent.

I had forgotten the lines I was supposed to say. I vaguely remembered what I had to do. Thinking about Christian being mad at me didn't let me think about filming.

I began to walk towards the door of my apartment to see if I remembered what I had to do. I was halfway there when someone pulled my hand.

And then I hit with his chest. I looked up to look him in the eyes.

—What are you doing? —I shouted at him, trying to escape his embrace.

—Fixing the situation between us. —he said as he took my other hand and pull me against his body.

I wish this were true and not just an act. I really wanted us to fix things. But there was something different about the way he spoke. It wasn't like before, it was colder. I could tell by the way he held my hands.

—There's no situation to fix, it's not going to happen again. —I said, getting out of his embrace. —I'm not going to let you into my apartment.

—Why not?

—Because I can't be with you, Max, I can't get involved with the detective who's handling my case.

—That's not a convincing reason, and we've already slept together once.

—It's against my principles.

I got out of his hand while I was going to my apartment. I opened the door and when I went to close it he stopped me.

—What are you doing?

—Let me in, Elizabeth.

— No way. —I said to him, pushing the door in his direction.

But he was stronger than me and he opened the door making me back up.

And there I watched him close the door behind him.

— Max, please go away. I'm tired, I need a shower. —I begged him.

But he didn't give in. I had to resist him, I knew that if he touched me or put his lips on mine I wouldn't be able to contain me. He was my downfall.

— _"Cut!"_

What had happened?

Grace approached where we were.

—Christian, what's wrong with you today? — she asked as I moved away from there to give them more privacy in the conversation. —Stay Anastasia. —she asked me.

And I stayed there.

—Will you answer me? —her mother asked as she folded her arms.

— There's nothing wrong with me.

—Let's take five minutes, you two come with me. —she said, turning around.

We both followed her in silence until we reached a dressing room. We entered and she closed the door after entering.

—Christian, stop acting like a jealous teenager. —she shouted at him as he stared at her. —You have five minutes to fix your problem with Anastasia. —she said as she left the room and closed the door again.

And there I stared him in the eyes. But he wouldn't look back at me.

—Christian, about the magazine.

—Don't mention the damn magazine again Anastasia. —he shouted at me.

—What do you want me to say then if you don't listen to me?

—Nothing, don't say anything. —he turned around to leave the room. But then he stood at the door. —Great! —he shouted as he turned in my direction.

—Did you decide to listen to me?

—I can't leave here, even if I want to, my mother has closed the door.

— Yes, he kissed me, Christian, I won't deny it, but I separated from him. We were together for six years Christian, you can' t erase that overnight. —I paused while he listened to me. —he knows I don't love him, he knows we're together and I'm in love with you. —I confessed to him while he looked at me raising an eyebrow.

He didn't move from his place, against the door.

—I thought by now you were used to what the tabloids said being half-truths or pictures that didn't tell what really happened.

—You never get used to that, Anastasia. —he took a step in my direction. —I have been lied to and deceived so much in my life that I no longer know what to believe. —he stopped in front of me.

— I thought you trusted me, Christian.

—I trust you, Anastasia, but I can't help but be jealous, even more so knowing that you had a relationship.

—You said it, we had. He's already clear. There's nothing between José and me Christian.

He took another step until he was almost close to me. He raised his hand towards my cheek. And he caressed me sweetly, making me close my eyes.

—Are you in love with me?

I opened my eyes. He was smiling at me.

—Is that all you got from this conversation?

—I have assimilated the most important. —I raised my hands towards his face

—Anyone who knows you as you really are would fall in love with you in the first five minutes. —I said to him as he glued his forehead to mine.

—You are going to have competition with the rest of the women who are in love with me. —I smiled at him.

—And the men too. —I said to him while he laughed. —I know the whole world loves you Christian. —I said to him, pausing as I stared him in the eyes.

I can't believe I'm about to tell him this. But I have to seize opportunities. I don't know if I'll have another chance to confess my true feelings to him.

—But I love you.

Christian brought his lips closer to mine and kissed me tenderly.

I had yearned so much to feel the warmth of his lips against mine. Then he quickly separated himself from me as the door opened.

Grace stared at both of us.

—It's all settled, Grace. —I answered as she stared at Christian.

—Yes, I'm very stressed today, I just need some music to relax myself.

—All right, do what you need to do and let's get back to filming. —she turned around while we followed her.

Christian was next to me. He was no longer furious, now he was smiling slightly. But I wasn't. I had confessed my feelings to him and he hadn't said anything. Didn't he feel the same way? I knew that he wanted me and that we had a strong connection. But he had given me no indication that he was in love with me. Or that he loved me.

He separated from me and went to the technicians with his phone in his hand.

—We started with Christian closing the door, everyone to your stations! —shouted the director.

I stood in my position while Christian stood by the door of the room.

— _Scene 34, Take2, "Action."_

Christian closed the door and stared at me.

— Max, please go away. I'm tired, I need a shower. —I begged him as he took a step in my direction.

—First we're going to fix things. —he said to me while I was backing up and hitting the wall.

Christian quickly got to where I was and cornered me against the wall. And then his lips went quickly toward mine, leaving me breathless.

And at that very moment a background song began to play to which I could not pay much attention as one of his hands went towards my neck and began to descend towards my breasts and then towards my belly. His tongue exploring inside my mouth.

I had missed him very much the night before.

I raised my hands towards his shoulders and as he let go of me I got rid of his jacket. And he joined his lips to mine again. I needed it, and he needed me. His way of caressing me told me so.

He began to push me towards my room between kisses and caresses. And then to the bathroom. I knew we were in the bathroom, but not because I was aware of it. I had lost track of where we were as soon as his lips were on mine.

I had my eyes closed as we kissed desperately and opened them when I felt the cold water fall on us.

—What are you doing? —I shouted at him as I tried to release me from his grip.

—You just told me you needed a shower. —he said as his lips went down to my neck.

—Yes, but not with ice water. —I shouted as I tried to close it.

—No way, I'll warm you up. —he said to me as we both stared into each other's eyes.

And then the despair we had so far disappeared. We stared into each other's eyes. Only then I could pay attention to the song in the background. _Only from Imagine Dragons._ It was one of my favorite groups. And that particular song, I didn't know why, evoked scenes of wild and desperate sex in the shower.

What a coincidence.

That's what we were about to do.


	33. Chapter 33

He directed his hands towards the straps of my dress and slipped one slowly over my shoulder while depositing a kiss there, then he did the same with the other and then got rid of the dress and panties. His lips went towards my neck and he started kissing me as he came down giving kisses for my body. I leaned my hands against the glass walls of the shower as I let it come down all over my body.

My breathing accelerated little by little and when I felt the warmth of his mouth over my sex I threw my head back and closed my eyes while letting a gasp escape.

Christian took one of my legs and pulled it up to his shoulder. I leaned my hands tightly against the crystals as I gave him more access and let him devour me.

And then he gave up my sex and started kissing for the leg on his shoulder.

—Open your eyes. —I did what he asked.

And I looked down at him. His clothes were completely wet and he didn't seem to care at all. I lowered my hands towards his face and pulled him towards me by making him stand up. He quickly cornered me against the wall.

—It's just you and me. —he said, gluing his forehead to mine.

And then his lips were on mine.

But there was no hurry in his kiss.

It was a very different kiss than we were used to.

Our kisses were always wild, violent. Our encounters were always full of passion and lust, of violence you could say.

But this way of kissing me was completely different from the one I knew and had become accustomed to. It was a tender kiss, the kind that teenagers in love usually give each other.

I knew that Christian wanted me and that I was for someone special and that we had a connection. But he had never confessed to me that he was in love with me, or that he loved me.

Was Christian in love with me?

Christian cornered me against the wall of the shower, no longer remembered what I had to do at the scene or if I had to do anything at all. I could only feel his hands sliding slowly down my body. I put my hands on his neck, separated my lips from his, and began to unbutton his shirt.

—"Cut! "

No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening. Not right now.

Christian stared at me.

—Pick up the dress, I think we're going to start all over again.

—Is it some kind of psychological torture?

—I don't think my mother thinks that. —he replied smiling.

I picked up the dress and the underwear from the floor to put it on, and then Grace came in.

—Anastasia, what happened? You completely forgot what you had to say.

—I'm sorry. —It was the only thing I could tell her.

Christian just laughed, he knew perfectly well that Ilost the ability to think coherently when I was by his side.

—Can I make a suggestion? —said Christian as his mother looked away from me.

—Go ahead.

—Why we don't let her improvise.

—Are you serious?

—I thought you'd noticed by now that she's very good at improvising. —he said as they both challenged each other with their eyes.

She looked in my direction and then Christian again.

—If that's what you want to do, but you're responsible for what happens. We resumed the scene with both dresses under the shower, just before taking off her dress. —she said to us as she walked away from us.

—I remember the scene very well Christian, it just slipped my mind for a moment. —I said to him while I was getting dressed.

—"We started in two minutes."

—Yes, I remember when things get out of your mind, that's why we're going to do the scene improvised. It's just sex in the shower Anastasia.

—I haven't had much time to practice the scene. —I said very short.

—Well, now you're going to practice it. —he said, standing in front of me.

—Are you sure you want to improvise?

—"We started in a minute" —was heard in the background.

—I want you to forget everything, it's just us. —he said, putting both hands on my shoulders.

—Is the song still playing? —I asked him curiously.

—I asked him to repeat it.

—Why did you choose that song?

—For no specific reason, I like Imagine Dragons.

—That song makes me think about sex. —I confessed.

—Really.

—Yes, it makes me think of wild sex in the shower. —I said to him while he smiled at me.

— _Scene 34, Take 3, "Action. "_

Christian's hands went towards the straps of my dress once again, but this time his eyes never left mine. He lowered each strap slowly and then dropped the dress to the floor. And he stared at me. I directed my hands towards his shirt, slowly loosened it and slid it over his shoulders, dropping it on the floor next to my dress. I slid my hands over his shoulders and lowered them down his torso to his pants. I loosened him and lowered him by his legs next to his black boxers. And I knelt in front of him. His member in front of me. I think it was a good time to reverse roles.

And without thinking twice I put it in my mouth.

I felt Christian curse out loud as he leaned against the wall. And I smiled.

I started sucking again and again until he tangled a hand in my hair. I knew he was about to lose control. And I knew exactly what would happen when he did. I felt the salty taste of the pre-seminal liquid in my mouth and this just kept me sucking, licking, biting harder now.

And then suddenly he pulled me up, leaned me against the wall and attached his lips to mine.

Unlike me, Christian did know what he was doing. From the beginning he had stood with his back to the main camera, his body completely covering mine.

—I've never felt the way I feel about you with anyone. I need you at every hour and at every moment. —he said to me as he continued kiss me desperately.

His body pressed mine against the wall. His member between the two more than ready for me. Christian moved against my body making me gasp for pleasure. The slow and sensual kisses of before, had been replaced by these. This was the kisses and caresses he had made me addicted to. It was urgency, desire and despair mixed with pure pleasure.

He lifted one of my legs up to his waist as he attached himself more to me.

—Are you ready for me?

—Always.

And saying this he settled in my entrance and with a movement he was inside me. I had missed this so much. It's been more than 24 hours since we had sex, and all the sexual frustration from yesterday's filming was taking its toll on me right now.

Then Christian slipped his hand down the other leg. I knew what he was going to do. And he charged me as he pressed me harder against the cold wall of the shower. His lips joined mine as he moved again and again inside me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and one hand around his neck while leaning the other against the completely fogged shower crystals. His movements were fast and accurate and it was impossible to control the moans that escaped our lips.

The good thing about this position was that those who were watching us on the monitor would never know that this was real. Christian had his back to the monitor and unless they were from another angle, they would never notice.

We had two cameras, one filming behind Christian and full body and the other filming the profile of both of us from outside the shower crystals, and this one filmed from the torso up. And as fogged up as the crystals were at the moment all they would see was a distorted image of both of us.

Christian separated his lips from mine and began kissing my neck as he squeezed his hands more on my buttocks. I knew that this was his limit, that he couldn't control himself any more and neither could I.

His movements became wilder, faster, more uncontrolled. And our groans were impossible to contain.

—Elizabeth! —he said to me in gasps.

—Max! —I let myself escape in a drowned whisper.

And he didn't need anything else. I felt it filling me completely as I let out a gasp against my lips. And while I bit his lower lip I let myself go too.

My body trembled completely after a shuddering orgasm, my heart beating uncontrollably in my chest. I could feel Christian's heart rampant too.

I opened my eyes and found his staring at me. Christian glued his forehead to mine.

— _"Cut. Very well we finish with this scene go to your dressing rooms and in half an hour we continue"._

Only then was I aware of the reality and where we were. I untangle my legs from his waist and took a bathrobe from the bathroom.

Christian looked at me with a frown.

— This is new. Are you ashamed that I see you naked? —he asked me while I tied the ribbons to my waist.

—You know I don't, but everyone must think I do. —I said very softly as I came out of the bathroom.

But before I left, I looked at the windows of the bathroom where the marks of my hands were, and I smiled.

—I'll be in my dressing room. —I said to him as I left and headed for my trailer.

When I got to the trailer I could feel my cell phone ringing, and it stopped when I opened the door. I put on some clothes and then I looked for it to see who was calling. I had almost ten missed calls from my brother. How strange.

I sat on the bed, dialed his number and began to ring, the second tone answered.

—Did something happen?

—You are Anastasia, Jake's sister.

—Yes, who is this?

This wasn't my brother, but it was his phone.

—This is Dr. Lewis Cross from Orange County Global Medical Center, we've been locating you all morning, your brother had an accident.

—An accident? — I suddenly got out of bed.

—Yes, he was at a traffic light and another car lost its brakes and hit him.

—Is he all right? —I asked in anguish.

—He's out of danger, he had a concussion, some blows and a fracture. But he's all right.

—Thank you for telling me, doctor, I'll be right there. —I said to him while I was hanging up the phone.

I came out of the trailer with the phone in my hand in search of Grace. I found her giving instructions on the set of the scene we were to film next.

I got to where she was and she looked at me with a frown.

—Anastasia, are you all right?

—I have to go back to Santa Ana, my brother had an accident.

—Is he all right?

—The doctor says yes, but I need to be with him.

—All right, take the rest of the week, I'll let everyone in production know.

—Thank you. —I answered her as I turned around and left the studio for my car.

I didn't cross Christian at any time, but I couldn't waste any more time. I would call him later and tell him everything. I got in my car, put on my belt and accelerated at full speed towards Santa Ana while the tears fell from my eyes.

I just hope it's not so bad.


	34. Chapter 34

I drove all the way with my heart in my mouth until I got to the hospital. I went to information, and they gave me my brother's details and told me where he was. I take the elevator to his floor. Every second that I got closer to where he was, my heart accelerated.

I reached the room where my brother was and opened the door quickly. And there he was. Lying in the bed. He had a bandage on his head and a cast on his arm.

He was asleep, there was a doctor by his side.

—He is all right?

—He regained consciousness a few hours ago, and went back to sleep. Let him rest. —he said to me, walking towards the door and out of the room.

I sat on the sofa and I waited for him to wake up one more time. The door opened and Corrine entered.

—Jake! —she exclaimed as she ran to his side.

She sat next to him, and carefully took his hand between hers and kissed her. Apparently she hadn't seen me.

—Hello Corrine. —I said to her as she saw me for the first time.

—Oh Anastasia! —she said as she came to where I was and hugged me in tears.

—It's all right now, don't worry. —I said to her, consoling her.

—As soon as I got off the plane I knew what had happened, and I went straight from there to here. —she was sobbing to me.

—You'll see he'll be all right, he's strong. —I said to her, while without being able to avoid it, I began to cry too.

—I know, but I've never seen him like this, so helpless.

An hour later we were both sitting on the sofa. Jake still wasn't awake.

—Why don't you go home, change and leave your luggage, I'm here with him.

—Are you sure?

—Yes, go on. I'll stay with him.

Corrine approached Jake, kissed him lightly on the lips and then took his luggage.

—If there's any change before I go back, let me know.

—I'll call you as soon as he wake up. —I said to her as she walked out the door.

And I lay there curled up in a corner of the sofa. Half an hour later, my brother began to move in bed with moans. He opened his eyes, looked in my direction and smiled at me slightly.

—Hello. —he said in a raspy voice.

I got up, almost ran to his side and hugged him.

—Take it easy. —he complained.

—I'm sorry. —I answered him with tears in my eyes as I loosened my grip.

—Don't cry Ana, I'm fine. —he said to me, putting his hand through my hair.

But I can't help thinking about our parents. They died in a car accident. And for a moment I thought that the same thing would happen to my brother as it did to them.

—Look at me, I'm fine. —he said to me, lifting my face and wiping my tears.

I lifted my face and looked at my brother for the first time. He had a slightly swollen cheekbone, a cut on one of his eyebrows where he had several stitches.

—You don't know how anxious I've been all the way here. And the wait for you to wake up.

—When I got to the hospital I told them not to call you.

—They were right to call me, I'm your sister Jake, and you need me by your side.

—All right, you're here. How long will you stay?

—Until you're home.

—And Corrine? —he asked as he looked in all directions looking for her.

—She went to the house to leave her luggage.

At that moment the door opened and a doctor came in and asked me to come out to examine him. I waited outside while the doctor examined him. Ten minutes later the door opened again and the doctor walked in my direction.

—You are his sister?

—Yes, how is he?

—Okay, we'll keep him for 48 hours in observation and if he's okay after that we'll discharge him.

—Thank you.

—You can come in again.

And without wasting any time, I went back into the room. Corrine arrived a few minutes later and we agreed to take turns. That night I stayed and the second one she stayed. But even though she was inside, it was impossible for me to leave. And I fell asleep in one of the armchairs in the hallway.

I woke up to the hustle and bustle of the nurses the next morning. My whole body hurt because of the position in which I had slept. I got up and went into the room. Corrine was asleep, lying in bed. I moved her and she woke up. My brother was still asleep.

—Let's get something to eat. —I said to her as we both left the room.

We went for coffee and some breakfast and then we went back to my brother. When we got there there was a doctor in the room examining him.

—How I she. —Corrine asked as she came to his side and took him by the hand.

—His evolution has been as we expected, we are going to discharge him with some medical prescriptions. —The doctor told us while we both laughed with happiness. —If there are any symptoms of headache or sudden loss of memory, you need to come back again.

—All right. —she said.

The doctor left the room and we both started to pick up the things we had brought. Two hours later I was parking at my brother's house.

—You don't have to spoil me so much. —He said as he sat on the sofa in the living room.

It was almost dinnertime.

When we arrived at the house my brother had gone to bed to rest and now we sat in the living room waiting for dinner.

—You've just been in an accident, you need to be pampered. —I replied, sitting next to him.

—And you need to go back to your life, I'm fine. —he said as he touched my leg.

My life. I didn't even remember where I had left the phone. The last time I saw him was somewhere in the car.

—When do you get back to L.A.? —he asked me while I stared at him.

—I have to come back tomorrow, but I'll come and see you during the week if I can.

—I'm fine Ana, Corrine will take care of me.

—Then I'll come for the weekend. —I said to him with a smile as I got up from the sofa.

I went to my car looking for the phone. And after ten minutes of looking for it, I found it under the seat. Completely dead. I took the charger from the glove compartment of the car and entered the house again.

—Go take a bath. —Corrine said to me as she gave me some clothes to put on. —I know you slept in the waiting room last night. —she said to me while I took the clothes out of her hand.

—Okay, thank you. —I said to her as I walked to the room.

I went into the bathroom and started undressing. I connected the phone to the power supply and when I looked at the screen I had ten voicemails.

I began to listen to them as I bathed.

The first two were Jade.

 _"I heard about your brother, I hope he gets better soon, I'm going to see him on Sunday."_

 _"If you need anything let me know, you know you can count on me for anything."_

And the rest belonged to Christian.

 _"I heard about your brother. Is he okay? Call me back."_

 _"The film set looks empty without you. How's your brother doing?"_

 _"Why don't you call me, I'm worried about you?"_

 _"I hope your brother recovers soon and you can come back, I miss you. I wait for your call."_

 _"Today I shouted at my mother. I'm frustrated because you're not here. When are you coming back?"_

 _"Ana, I need to hear your voice and know you're okay, please call me."_

 _"If you don't call me in the next 12 hours I'm going to go make sure you're okay."_

 _"I haven't heard from you or your brother. I don't know where you are and I don't care, I'm going to look for you."_

The last voice mail was sent this morning. He wouldn't be able to come to Santa Ana just to see me. Would he?

I dressed in the clothes Corrine had given me and went out into the kitchen.

—Can I help you with dinner? —I asked her as I looked out there.

—I've got everything ready, go keep your brother company. —she said to me as I left for the living room.

I sat next to my brother and as soon as I did, someone knocked on the door.

—Are we waiting for someone? —I asked him as he shrugged.

I got up from the sofa and headed for the door.

—Surely it's Jade. —he shouted at me.

But I knew it wasn't her, she had told me she was coming on Sunday so I figured it would be some co-worker of Jake's who came to see howshe was doing. I opened the door and found a radiant smile, a scrambled black hair and aviator glasses hiding beautiful green eyes.

—Hello Ana.

—Christian! What are you doing here? —I asked him without letting him in.

—Didn't you hear the memos I left you?

—I just heard them, in fact, my phone was dead and with all my brother's stuff, I didn't even know where I had left it.

—How's your brother?

— It's okay. How did you find me?

—No thanks to my mother. She refused to give me your address.

—So?

—I called Jonathan and he asked Jade.

Of course it was her.

—But when I got to your house one of the neighbors told me you were not there, told me about your brother's accident, and kindly gave me the address.

—Uh-huh.

—It turns out that people are very kind when a celebrity asks them for an address.

— I guess so.

—Aren't you going to invite me in?

— Ana. Who's there? Bring him in. —my brother said from the living room.

—You heard him. Go ahead. —I said to him, inviting him in.

I stepped aside for Christian to come in. And that's when I realized how he was dressed. Boots, jeans, black leather jacket and he had a helmet and gloves in his hand. I looked at the garage and behind my car was a beautiful and elegant red and black motorcycle. Just like the competitions. It never occurred to me that Christian would ride a motorcycle.

I closed the door and walked next to him into the living room. My brother stared at him.

—Jake, this is Christian. Christian, my brother Jake. —I introduced them as Christian walked to where he was and reached out to greet him.

—I heard about your accident. How are you feeling?

—Painful. —my brother replied as he shook his hand and looked at him from top to bottom. — You look familiar. Are you a MotoGP rider?

—No. —he replied laughing as he sat next to him.

— Seeing you with that helmet, for a moment I thought you were. —he said as they both laughed.

—No, I'm not. I'm an actor.

—Ah, that makes more sense. —said my brother as he looked in my direction.

—Dinner is almost ready, why not...—Corrine came into the room and interrupted herself halfway through when she saw who was sitting next to her husband.

—Corrine, this is...—I was telling her, but she interrupted me.

—Christian Grey. —she whispered.

At least she knew him. But she was frozen in the middle of the room. Christian got up with a smile and walked towards her.

—Nice to meet you. —he held out his hand to her.

Corrine took his hand, nervously, even though she could not believe it.

—I think I came at a bad time. —said Christian looking in my direction. —I'd better go and come back another time. —he said as he walked to the door.

—You can stay for dinner. —Corrine said suddenly very excited as she sat next to Jake.

Oh my God!

—I don't want to disturb you.

—It's no bother. —she said as she got up. —It's very kind of you to worry about Jake.

— No problem.

— Ana, why don't you set the table as I finish dinner. — she told me as she disappeared into the kitchen.

—Let me help you, it's the least I can do. —he came up to me.

—All right, leave the helmet in the armchair and follow me. —I said to him as I made my way to the dining room.

Christian put the helmet aside and walked behind me.

This was about to get interesting.


	35. Chapter 35

I looked for the plates and reached out to him so that he could put them on the table while I looked for the cutlery.

And for a moment I stared at him gawking, as all the women did, as Corrine had looked at him a few minutes before.

—What? —he said to me, arriving at my side and taking me out of my trance.

—Nothing, it never crossed my mind that you'd come to Santa Ana. —I said to him as I began to put the silverware.

—Last night while I was lying in my bed, alone, everything was very clear to me.

—How did you get the paparazzi not to follow you? —I asked him curiously.

I hadn't seen any posted outside my brother's house.

—That was quite a feat. Elliot came on the motorcycle with Kate and we changed our clothes. I had to leave the house with my helmet on so they wouldn't notice the trick. They must be thinking that the girl is still with me in the house.

—Isn't the bike yours?

—Yes, but I don't keep it at home, and I don't ride it much.

—I didn't know you rode motorcycles.

—I do, Elliot and I occasionally race on the Speedway.

—Race?

—Yeah, but nobody knows it's me. Can you imagine if they find out?

—I imagine.

—I think it's one of the few things I can do freely without anyone knowing who I am.

—Would you like to do more things without being disturbed?

—There are times when I would like not to be a famous person, to be a normal person, and to do normal things.

—Like having a family dinner without any personality sitting at the table pending everything you do.

—Exactly.

—The table is ready, Corrine. —I shouted as I stared at Christian.

I took Christian into the living room and left him with my brother while I helped Corrine put the food on the table. Five minutes later I headed to the living room. And I found Christian and my brother laughing. I leaned back on the door frame and watched them laugh and talk.

Christian looked in my direction, and smiled at me. I walked to where they were.

—Dinner is ready. —I told them as Christian got up and helped my brother to his feet.

Christian sat next to me while we had dinner. My brother and Christian talked animatedly. Christian fit into my family as if he had known them all his life and not just a few minutes ago. After dinner we went to the living room. Corrine sat next to my brother while Christian and I stood. I looked for my car keys and separated them from the L.A. house keys and the keys here. I walked to my brother and gave him the car keys.

—What are you doing? —he asked me when he saw my intentions.

—Loaning you my car.

—Anastasia is not necessary.

—Yes, it is. You don't know when they'll finish repairing yours and both of you will need it.

—How will you get back to L.A.?

—Christian can take me. —I said to him while Christian looked at me squinting.

—And you won't need it there?

—I'll manage.

—If you' re going back to L.A., you'd better go out so it doesn't catch you later. —my brother said to me as I looked out.

The sun had already set and it was beginning to get dark.

—I'll call you as soon as I get there. —I said to him as I went where he was and kissed him.

—A pleasure to meet you. —Christian said to my brother as he shook his hand. —Thanks for dinner, it was delicious. —he said to Corrine, who turned scarlet. —Shall we go? —he said to me as he took his helmet.

We left the house and Christian gave me the helmet.

—Put it on. —he said to me as he moved the motorcycle towards the street.

—What about you? Aren't you going to wear any?

—I only have one, and I'm more concerned about your safety right now. Have you ever ridden a motorcycle, Ana?

—No.

—Well, let me explain you something. —he said to me as he got on the bike and started it.

The engine began to purr with a soft cadence.

—This is not a normal motorcycle. —he said to me while I put on the helmet. —This is a Fireblade.

—I don't know anything about motorcycles Christian. —I said to him as I got on the bike behind him.

—This is not a normal motorcycle, it is a racing motorcycle that can reach a speed of 300 km/h.

—You're kidding, right?

—If I was you, I'd hold on tight. —he said to me as I entangled my hands in his body and clung tightly to him. —Ready? —he said to me as he laughed.

—Yes. —I said as he accelerated the motorcycle and it slowly moved away from my brother's house.

Christian was driving slowly through the city. At least that's what it looked like to me because I never dared to look at the mile-counter.

But while Christian was stopping at a traffic light, something occurred to me.

—Would you like to do something more like a normal person?

—What's on your mind?

I led him down the road until we stopped at the parking lot outside the Regency Theatres. Christian turned off the bike and helped me off.

—Is this your idea of something normal?

—Believe me, it'll be normal. Also, when was the last time you went to a movie theater to see a movie that wasn't yours? —Christian thought for a moment. —I knew it.

—What if someone recognizes me?

—That will be a bit difficult at this hour. —I said to him as we headed for the window.

As we approached, I could see the films they were playing.

—We have two options. —I said to him as I read the banner. —Romantic or Action. —I said to him as he read the titles of the movies and then looked at me.

—I stay with Romantic. —he smiled at me.

I never imagined that he liked romantic movies.

—All right, go and get two tickets. —I told him as he stopped in the middle of the parking lot.

—You really want to complicate my life. Do you know that if they recognize me in less than five minutes we'll be surrounded by paparazzi?

—I told you, at this hour, they won't recognize you. —I encouraged him. —Go and get the tickets for the movie. I'll wait for you at the entrance. —I said to him as I left him there and walked towards the entrance to the cinema.

And from there I watched Christian looking back at me. And then he turned in the direction of the window. And he quickly returned to where I was with the two entrances in hand.

—How did it go? —I asked him when he came to my side.

—He didn't recognize me. —he replied impressed.

—I told you. —I replied with a smile as we entered the cinema.

Not many people came to this cinema, but I didn't tell him. Inside the hall there were only a few people sitting in the front rows. When Christian was going down the steps I stopped him.

—Where are you going? —I said to him as he turned towards me and looked at me frowning.

—To sit in our seats.

—Not at all. —I said to him, pulling his hand towards the last row. —To live the experience to the fullest, you must sit in the last row.

I sat in a seat and Christian sat next to me. The movie had already started.

An hour later, Christian wasn't looking away from the screen.

—Have you really never been to a "normal" cinema? —I asked him as he looked away briefly from the screen.

—No, only the premieres I've starred in.

—I can't imagine what your childhood was like. —I said to him as he looked at me frowning.

—Between sets of cinemas and red carpets. I didn't even go to a regular school, I had a tutor at home.

—It must have been a torture spending your childhood locked up in the house.

—The adolescence was worse. —he said to me as he looked back at the screen.

I can only imagine how it must have felt. The frustration of not being able to leave without having the attention of the cameras on him. Or to do something wrong and have it published the next day on the front page. Always holding back, never being able to be who you really are. Always hiding from the cameras.

I looked at the screen.

I have seen the film hundreds of times.

I know how it ends.

I looked at Christian, focused on the film.

And the image was very clear in my mind of what I should do next.

I stretched my hand towards his torso and lowered it to the zipper of his pants.

—Anastasia, what are you doing? —he looked away from the screen for a moment.

—Making your first time in a "normal" cinema something unforgettable.

—What if someone sees us Anastasia?

—Are you really asking that? I thought you liked sex in public? —I said to him as I slipped my hand over his growing limb inside the jeans.

—There are places for that, I don't think a movie theater is the right place.

—Have you seen how many people are here? It's just you and me behind here, I don't think they turn back. —I said to him as I unhooked the button and opened the jeans.

—Anastasia! —he chuckled when I held his limb in my hand.

—Christian! Just enjoy the show. —I said to him as I began to slide my hand slowly down his limb.

Christian looked back at the screen.

I began to move my hand over his limb, squeezing it slightly as I went up and down. I could feel Christian's breathing speeding up little by little, as he would half-open his lips to breathe better. His eyes never left the screen, but at one point he closed them, absorbing the sensation of pleasure I was giving him.

This was my chance.

I got out of my seat and sat on the floor between his legs.

And then I put it in my mouth.

—Shit! —he exclaimed as he put one hand on my head.

I held a laugh as I continued my work sucking and sucking on his hot, hard, throbbing limb. My breathing accelerated more and more as I continued and I could not contain a groan that escaped from my lips when Christian buried his hands in my hair.

I've never done this before in my life. Christian was bringing out a wild part of me that I didn't know that exist.

His limb was getting harder in my mouth at every moment. I could feel its sweet and salty taste on my lips, a hint that it was near. I let out a groan against his limb which caused Christian to hold the hand more on my head.

It was close, very close. And this time I was not going to stop.

I continued sucking.

—Anastasia! Stop! —he said to me in a drowned groan.

But I couldn't stop.

I had already lost control and sanity. I needed everything from him. I continued to suck now with more intensity until I felt the semen coming down my throat. I didn't let anything escape and swallowed everything he gave me. I felt Christian's hand loosen the grip on my head.

I took his limb out of my mouth and left everything as it was before. Inside his boxers, and behind the jeans.

I got up from the floor and sat down again on my seat, with a smile on my face, as if nothing had happened.

—I think I'm going to remember this every time I go into a movie theater. —he said to me as we both laughed.

—That's the idea. —I replied with a smile.

We finished watching the movie and Christian took me by the hand as he drove me outside, to where he had left the motorcycle parked. He put me on the helmet and after riding I sat behind him. It started and unlike when we had come here, it came out at full speed.

I clung tightly to him, while I felt him laugh. I think I even closed my eyes, I didn't even want to see where we were going. And with the same speed with which he left the parking lot, he stopped. It was then that I realized where he had parked.

In front of my house.

— I thought we were going back to L.A.? —I asked him getting off the bike.

—And I thought we were going to see a movie? —he said to me as he got off too.

—Are you going to punish me for what I did? I asked him as if I were a little girl, as I walk towards the door of the house.

—I came all the way thinking about the kind of punishment you deserve for what you did. —he said to me as he parked his bike in the garage.

—And what did you decide? —I said to him with the key in the door, unopened.

—Open the door Anastasia. —he said with a smile. — I don't bite.

I opened the door slowly. Christian didn't like to lose control of the situation. And I had made him lose it.

Now I had to face the consequences of my actions.


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you for follow my storys, I waiting your comments.**

 **BirdsandStars**

I came in closely followed by Christian. I felt the door close and turned towards him.

He took off his gloves and put them in a jacket pocket. And then he slowly took it out and hung it in an armchair in the living room.

—Would you like something to drink? —I asked him nervously as I walked towards the kitchen.

—What do you have to drink? —he asked me as I opened the fridge.

There wasn't much in the fridge, just some cheese, eggs, and a few beers.

—Beer? —I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

— It wouldn't be bad. —he said to me while I took out a beer and offered it to him.

Christian took the beer out of my hand, opened it, and quickly drank it all without stopping. He only stopped when the bottle was empty. And he stared at me.

—Were you thirsty?

—I'm really hot. Can I use your bathroom? —he asked me as he stared at me.

—Down the hall at the end. —I said to him as he turned around and headed for the bathroom.

Who knew Christian would ever be in my house, in my bathroom. After he disappeared I looked for the phone and sent a message to my brother telling him that we would stay in Santa Ana and leave for L.A. in the morning.

I already knew what he was thinking. Where was Christian going to sleep? That's when my phone started ringing. It was Kate.

—How's your brother? —she asked me when I answered him.

— All right, he's in the house.

—Tomorrow Elliot will take me to see him. — she said to me as I walked into the bedroom.

—I told him you were going to see him.

—Christian asked me for your address, he said he was coming to get you.

—I know, he came to pick me up at my brother's house, a neighbor kindly gave him the address.

—Where are you?

—At my house, I'll be back tomorrow. I thought I'd come back today, but I don't want to go at night. —I said sitting on the edge of the bed.

—Where's Christian?

—In the bathroom.

—Wait, wait. Is Christian in your house? —she asked in amazement.

— Yeah. Where else would he be, Kate?

—I don't know, in a hotel.

—Unlike what you might think, he wants to go unnoticed. Something difficult for someone with his fame.

—Go unnoticed or be in your bed?

—Both, I think. —I said very short.

—I think if it were another time you'd be screaming with emotion at having Christian in your house. — I could be screaming, I still don't know how he's gonna get back at me.

I felt a noise in the corridor and then I looked at the door where Christian was standing.

—Kate, I have to leave you. —I said to her as a knot began to form in my stomach.

—I guess Christian's out of the bathroom already? —shee asked me while I stared at him.

—Mmm-hum. —It was the only thing I could articulate.

—Because of your lack of words I can imagine how he is dressed, I leave you with your personalized torture. —that was the last thing she said to me before hanging up.

And she was right.

Christian was my personalized torture.

Now much more.

When he asked me where the bathroom was, I thought it was for his needs. It never crossed my mind that he was bathing.

—Did you take a shower? —I asked him without moving from my place.

—I needed to refresh my ideas. —he said taking a step into the room.

His hair and torso were wet, and the drops of water were lost in the jeans with the button unbuttoned.

Shit!

Could it be any hotter?

I don't think so.

—While I was bathing, I was thinking about what I was going to do to you. —he said to me as he came in front of me.

The closing of the jeans was at my eye level. And all I could think about was to finish undoing it and feel it inside me.

—Anastasia! —he said to me in a gentle cadence as he lifted one hand towards my face.

His hand caressed my cheek as I closed my eyes to the sensation of the warmth of his hand against my skin. And slowly Christian lifted my face.

—Open your eyes. —he asked me sweetly and I obeyed. —Before I do what I plan to do, I need you to answer me something.

—What do you want to know?

—Why did you do me a fellation in the cinema?

—Because I needed you, when I am by your side I forget the place where I am. —I wasn't going to tell him again that I was in love with him.

I have learned from my mistakes. He hadn't answered me when I told him. So I wasn't going to repeat it.

—Did you only need me? —he asked me framing an eyebrow.

He wanted me to repeat it, but I wasn't going to make it.

—Christian, what I told you the other day, I'm not going to repeat it again.

—What did you say to me?

—I'm not going to follow your game, Christian, I told you. —his repeated questions were making me lose my patience.

—What did you say to me?

—No, I'm sorry, you won't make me repeat it.

—I don't want you to repeat it, Jaime.

—So what do you want me to say, Christian? —I almost shouted at him on the verge of madness.

—The truth, just tell me the truth.

—I love you, you're happy. —As soon as I said it, I put my hands on my face and covered my mouth.

Damn Christian and his powers of conviction.

—So, you love me and you're in love with me?

—You know that. —I said to him, standing up. —And this time you're not going to make me repeat it one more time. Don't make me humiliate myself one more time. —I said to him as I walked away from him.

Christian took my hand quickly and turned me, making me crash with his wet body.

—Humiliate you for what?

—For not reciprocating my feelings. —I said with a knot in my throat as I looked down.

—Who told you I don't correspond to your feelings? —he said to me as I lifted my face.

I think my eyes were wide open when I heard him say that.

—What!

—What happened in the shower afterwards didn't convince you of the intensity of my feelings? — he told me while he was sticking more to me, if it was possible.

—I thought that was the scene we were filming? And it's not like we don't have sex like that normally.

—It's true, but I was also showing you how I felt about you.

—Why didn't you tell me?

— I went to your trailer to pick you up and you left, you didn't give me time for anything. —he said to me as he tucked his hands around my waist.

—Why didn't you tell me on the phone?

— Confessing your feelings to someone is not something you do over the phone, Anastasia.

—And are you going to do it now? —I inquired curiously.

Christian smiled at me. That smile that disarmed anyone. The one he kept for the cameras, for the paparazzi, for the red carpets and for all the womens.

—I'm not a very open person about my feelings, Ana. I don't get involved sentimentally with anyone, really, I don't think I've ever done this. —he said to me as he let go of my waist.

—What have you never done? —I asked him nervously.

—I've never had a girlfriend, Ana, I don't know how to do this. —he said nervously as he ran his hand through his hair and sat on the bed.

If they tell me, I don't believe it. Christian Grey has never had a girlfriend.

—Why? —It was the only thing that occurred to me to ask him.

—Because I've never been interested enough in anyone to get involved in a relationship.

—And you're interested in me? — le pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Christian took my face in his hands.

— Since the moment you put a foot on the set, I knew you'd be my downfall, Anastasia.

—Why didn't you tell me before?

—Because I wanted to see how intense my feelings for you were.

—And have you checked?

—I think I'll need more time to check. —at that moment I felt some disappointment. —As far as I can tell…—he said as he lifted one hand towards my face and slowly slid it down my cheek. —…I want you every moment... —he lowered his hand until he caressed my lips, almost without touching them. —…and I need you at every moment. —I closed my eyes as the tingling that had begun with my lips spread all over my body. —But all that can be summed up in several emotions.

One of his hands was holding me by the waist while the other was sliding down my neck and his lips were towards my cheek and then towards my ear.

—Lust. —he said to me, making a groan escape from my lips. —Do you know what lust is, Ana? —he asked me between kisses while I shook my head.

Yes, I knew, but I couldn't articulate any word at the moment.

—It is the desperate and uncontrollable sexual desire that one person feels for another... —his hand was already going down my neck while his lips now kissed my skin following the same path his fingers had traveled. —...is the need to be with that person no matter what the consequences.

He pushed me slightly, making me lie in bed while he continued his seduction.

—Passion. That would explain the intense, desperate, unstoppable feelings I have for you. —Christian lifted my blouse as he began to kiss my belly.

I closed my eyes once more as I absorbed the heat from his lips on my skin.

—Love. — he said to me as he unhooked the button on my jeans and put his hand inside. — I believe that love would explain my behaviour towards you, the madness I have committed, that I don't care about anything or anyone. Just you. It would explain all these different emotions that I feel even when you are away from me. —And at that moment he put a finger inside me.

I archered against his hand as I clung to his bare shoulders. My body had become addicted to his caresses, to his warm mouth sliding down it, but above all to his touch. His touch sent signals of pleasure all over my body. Christian knew where to touch me, how to touch me. In such a short time he knew me better than I knew myself.

He began to lift his lips up my body until they were over mine. And then he removed the finger inside me and separated his lips from me. I opened my eyes. Christian stared at me, his green eyes wanting to see inside me.

—Ana, you must be patient with me.

—Why? —I asked him, frowning.

—Because I've never been in a serious relationship and because I'm extremely possessive.

—And jealous. —I added as he squinted at me.

—I admit it, it's the first time I've experienced that feeling, it's something new and frustrating for me.

—I'm sure it is. —I said to him as I caressed his face. —Did I think you were going to punish me? —I asked him suddenly.

—Rather, torture. —he whispered to me as he bit my lower lip and pulled on it.

—And with what do you intend to torture me? —I asked curiously as I raised an eyebrow.

Christian smiled at me, put one hand into the jeans pocket, and took out a small bag.

—With this.

—Can I know what's in it? —I asked him as he smiled at me and sat on the bed.

I sat down too and watched him as he slowly open the little bag and take two objects out of it. My whole body convulsed with pleasure at the sight of what was in the bag.

—I didn't know you were walking around with all that stuff?

—I don't, I picked it up before I left. I thought if I found you we could catch up and have some fun.

—A fun that you're thinking of turning into torture. —I said to him with my breath choppy.

—Yes, but for that I'm going to need other things too. —he said to me as he put his hand in the other pocket and pulled out something else.

—Did you take that too before you left?

—No, I took this from your bathroom. —he said to me as he put the strip on the side of the bed. —And I'm going to need your blouse, too. —he said to me as he took off my blouse and then quickly rolled it up and blindfolded me.

This was typical of him.

He hadn't blindfolded me in a while, much less tied me up. He put me in bed while he tied my hands to the bed. My breathing was already accelerating in anticipation.

I knew what the vibrator and the balls could do separately, but I had no idea that he was going to use both at the same time while I was bandaged, tied, and submitted to his mercy.


	37. Chapter 37

**I hope the wait was worth it.**

 **birdsandstars**

Christian took off my jeans and the rest of my clothes and I felt it throw and fall to the floor somewhere in the room.

—Lie down and stretch your hands back. —he whispered in my ear.

I did what he asked while I felt my heart beating in my chest. I stretched my hands back as I felt Christian moving in bed. He joined both hands and ran the ribbon over them, and then tied them together and stretched them out to tie them to the headboard of the bed I supposed.

—I thought you were never going to tie me up again?

—Do you like being tied up, Anastasia? —he said as he slid one finger lightly over my skin.

—I have discovered that to be submitted to someone's will and to let that person possess you and seduce you can be pleasurable. —I said to him as I felt his finger sliding down my chest.

—Actually, I was just waiting for the perfect opportunity, besides, I can't always do it, I like to feel your hands running through my skin.

—But not today. —I said to him with a gasping breath as he spun his finger around one of my nipples and I twisted for pleasure.

—Now I just want you to scream for pleasure. —he said to me as he continued to slide his finger now down my belly.

A groan escaped me when I felt it coming down towards my sex. But then he separated the finger from my skin. I felt his hands run through my legs and open them slowly as I lifted them up a bit. His fingers continued to run around the contour of my legs until I felt one of his fingers caressing my clitoris while the other one entered me. I pulled my hands.

—Have you ever been tied up? —I asked him while he moved his finger inside me.

—No. Do you want to tie me up, Ana?

—I want...Mmmm. —It's difficult to concentrate on this situation.

—What do you want, Ana? —he said to me as he moved his finger in circles.

He took his finger out of me and replaced it with something. I had no idea if what he had put inside me were the balls or the vibrator. The bed moved and then Christian lowered my legs and lay down on me. I could feel his warm body against mine, his hard limb pressing against my belly. He was naked.

Quickly his lips were on mine as he moved against my body, making me move too.

Then I felt it.

The movement inside me.

But it stopped. Christian moved against my body again and I felt it again.

It wasn't the vibrator, it was the balls.

Christian separated his lips from mine, and came down kissing for my body. When his tongue brushed against one of my nipples I moved against him, and the movement of the balls inside me caused an audible groan to escape me. His lips were on my belly causing me to arch my body against his mouth and the balls to move more.

It was a delicious torture.

Then he separated his lips from my body. I stopped feeling his weight on me. And then I felt something slide down my neck and start vibrating. That just made me move in bed looking for his body.

It separated the vibrator from me, and then I felt it on my lips sending a delicious tingling all over my body that made me react to its contact and move in bed, and the movement made the balls inside me move.

—I need you to stay still. —he whispered in my ear.

—It's impossible to do it when I don't know where you're going to touch me. —I said to him while he laughed.

And then I felt his lips go down kissing my skin until he took one of my breasts in his mouth and then I felt the vibrator in the other. I leaned my body up looking for his, but he wasn't over me. He separated his lips and the vibrator once more and this time he put it over the breast that had been in his mouth at the same time as he slid his warm tongue down the side of my body.

—Christian! —I shouted with pleasure as I felt my walls squeeze around the balls.

—Not yet. —he said to me, separating the vibrator once more from my body.

His fingers slipped gently across my skin as I arched against his body in search of him. Then I felt his hands open my legs. His lips began to slide down one of my thighs, in the direction of my sex. And then I felt the vibrator over my clitoris.

—Damn you, Christian! Finish this fucking thing! —I shouted at him as he moved the vibrator away from my body and his mouth as well.

I felt the bed move.

Now what?

—Christian? —I called him, but I didn't get an answer. —Christian! —I shouted once more.

—Just a little more. —I felt him whisper in my ear.

I felt his hands for my legs again as he lifted them slightly. And then he put something inside me, next to the balls. He came up kissing for my body, and then I felt the vibrator inside me, which made me move and then the balls moved too.

This was very intense.

His lips went up kissing for my body while the vibrator made me move, and my movement made the balls move inside of me. I could barely concentrate on one thing. I was barely aware of Christian's lips descending on my body, coming to my sex, nor of his tongue slipping over my clitoris.

And I almost convulsed. I arch my body against his mouth.

—For God's sake, I'm going to die! —I shouted as I felt his hot tongue over my sex.

—No, you won't. —he said to me as he separated briefly and blew a slight breeze over my sex.

I must remember that Christian knows how to torture someone sexually.

My walls tightened even more around the balls and the vibrator. I couldn't take it anymore. I was literally on the edge of an abyss into which I knew I was going to fall very soon and from which there would be no return. Then I stopped feeling the vibrator. Christian's hands clutched my body preventing me from moving, preventing the balls from moving and vibrating in me leading me to the precipice.

—Are you fucking kiding me? —I yelled at him trying to move.

But he immobilized me with his body over mine. Every instant I could feel the orgasm I was about to reach become unreachable.

I don't know how long he was holding my body, I just know that when his hands released my legs they slipped through them to my sex. I felt the vibrator once again, as the orgasm began to grow back inside of me and then I felt the vibrator coming out of me quickly.

Shit no!

I arch my body against him looking for the pleasure I needed, that touch that would lead me to ecstasy. But he wouldn't let me move, and behind the vibrator the balls quickly came out making me almost reach orgasm. And then I felt it. I felt as his member entered me, as my body convulsed with pleasure, as I reached a thrilling orgasm as he buried himself deep within me.

My body could not take any more. I had endured too much orgasm. It had brought me to the brink of pleasure and I could not bear it any longer.

Christian began to move within me as he clung to one of my legs with one hand and pulled one of my nipples with the other.

I tried to resist, I tried to contain the moan, I tried to control my body. But I failed. I couldn't control anything my body did when he touched me. I was a puppet at his mercy. He did what he wanted with me, he demanded of my body what I thought I couldn't give it.

And Christian Grey always got what he wanted.

And right now he was demanding one more orgasm from my body. I could feel my walls begin to squeeze involuntarily around him once more. Christian kissed my neck and lifted his lips up to mine, bit my lower lip and put his tongue in my mouth imitating the same movements of his limb inside me.

—Anastasia! —he said to me in a groan against my lips as he stopped the movement inside me.

He let go of my leg and stopped torturing my nipple. And I felt like he was taking my blouse out of my eyes. I squinted at the annoying clarity and opened my eyes little by little.

When I was able to focus them well, Christian stared at me.

—Why did you discover my eyes?

—Because I want to see your eyes when I ended up inside you... —he told me as he began to move once more. —I want to stare at you as I fill you completely, as I make you mine. —his movements were faster and faster.

And the orgasm came quickly to me as he glued his forehead to mine. I didn't close my eyes, I couldn't. Not when I saw his face decomposing with pleasure over me.

—I want to look into your eyes when I tell you that I love you...

Oh, my God! Oh, my God! He didn't just say those words.

I felt it fill me up completely and then Christian let himself fall on my body. I wanted to tangle my fingers in his hair, take his face in my hands and tell him that I loved him too.

—I love you Christian Grey. —I said to him as I felt his laughter drowned against my neck.

Christian raised his head and smiled at me.

—Let me untie you. —he said to me, coming out of me.

He leaned over to the headboard of the bed and untied my hands. When my hands were free he rubbed them lightly on my wrists and then intertwined his fingers with mine. As he lay beside me and I turned to him.

—You can tell me one more time, but as you look into my eyes. —he said to me as he now glued his forehead to mine.

I smiled as I looked into his eyes.

—I will repeat it as many times as you need to hear it. I love you Christian Grey. —I said to him as he smiled at me and kissed me lightly.

—Well?

—What?

—What did you think of the torture?

—A torture. —I said to him while he laughed out loud. —I never imagined you could feel so much pleasure and less that way. Have you done it before? —I asked him curiously.

—No. —he said to me as he glued his body to mine.

He leaned over me and made me lie on my back on the bed one more time as he ran one leg over mine. He slid one hand over my face, pulling a lock of hair aside.

—Move in with me. —he said suddenly.

—What!

—What you heard. Move in with me.

—Now you've gone mad.

—Why?

—I can't go and live with you, Christian, remember that I'm supposed to be engaged. Besides, if I did, we'd have the paparazzi over us, not to mention your mother would oppose us.

—What if I can convince her?

—I don't even want to imagine how you would convince her that I should move in with you. —I said to him as I raised one of my hands towards his face. —But if you convince her, if she allows it, I'll do it, I'll move in with you.

—Well, it's done. Leave everything in my hands and I'll take care of it.

—You like to take care of everything, don't you?

—I thought you knew. —he squinted at me. —I like to be in control of everything.

—Ah, I didn't know you were a compulsive controller.

—Only when it comes to what is rightfully mine.

—What is yours by right? I am yours by right? Right to what?

—I have the right to kiss you whenever I please, and whenever I want... — he said to me while he kissed me.—...to touch you whenever and wherever I want...—he said to me as I lowered a hand and put a finger inside me. —...to possess you as many times as necessary until you have my mark on your skin...—he said to me while I could feel his member growing between the two of us

—I didn't know that the contract I signed involved all of this.

—Didn't you read the whole contract?

—Completely, and it said nowhere: "By signing this contract you become the property of Christian Grey and he will do with you what he wants".

— Didn't it say that?

—No.

— I think I'm going to have to take a look at your contract, because they're supposed to be the same and mine, if it has that specification.

—Oh yes!

Yes, he says that from the moment I signs the contract, I am the property of my co-star.

—Really?

—Yes, so you can do with me whatever you want.

—What do I want? I remember you promised me that same thing if I used the vibrator during filming.

—I didn't think you were going to use it.

—So...I can do with you whatever I want...twice.

—As many times as you want. I'm all yours.

—You are all mine. —I said to him as I pushed him by the chest and made him lie in bed.

But I wasn't going to take it out on him tonight, I'd have my chance when we got to L.A. And I wanted to do it the way it all started. In the club and with the masks on.


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry for the delay, I've been complicated.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
BirdsandStars**

—Shit!

A scream made me wake up and sit on the bed. I looked to my side, Christian wasn't there. I got out of bed to the bathroom and after washing my mouth and putting on some clothes I left the room looking for him.

—Christian! —I shouted trying to locate him.

—In the kitchen. —I heard his scream and went there.

Christian was in the kitchen finishing breakfast.

—Sit down, I made a cheese omelet. —he said without turning in my direction.

I did as he asked. I sat down and watched him finish preparing breakfast. And put several dishes in front of me, in addition to the cheese omelet. Toast, juice, butter. Everything that wasn't in the fridge yesterday.

—Where did all this come from? -I asked him curiously as he turned in my direction and only then did I get a good look at him for the first time. —Are you wearing an apron?

—To cook I'm supposed to need one if I don't want to ruin my clothes. —he said to me with a smile as he sat next to me.

—I thought you weren't too worried about the clothes you were wearing. That you had enough money to buy another one.

—I have it, but that doesn't mean I should ruin the clothes I'm wearing by cooking and then throwing them away.

—Hum. —I said to him while I was having toast. —Where did all this come from?

—From the market, where else.

—When did you go shopping?

—Early, you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. —he said to me as he looked at me smiling. —Let's have breakfast, we still have to go back to L.A.

It wasn't the first time Christian had made me something to eat, but I think I could get used to this. And as we started, we quickly finished and picked things up.

—We're going, but first. —he said to me, walking towards the living room and taking two helmets, he gave me one. —Safety first.

—Did you also buy me a helmet?

—And a jacket. —he said to me, reaching for the black leather jacket I hadn't seen on the sofa. —You're going to need them. —he said to me as we walked out the door.

He took the bike out of the garage and climbed elegantly on it, pressed a button and the engine came to life. I put on my helmet and jacket and went up behind him while I held on to his shoulder.

—I recommend you hold on tight. —he said to me as he gently accelerated inside the city.

And so I did I grabbed on with all my strength from his waist. Christian was driving cautiously into the city. But as soon as he was on the highway, it was totally different. If I was already holding on tight, now I had to hold on tighter. The cars passed by us like a blur that was hard to distinguish. Well they passed no, Christian passed them. And the trip to L.A. seemed shorter than it should be. When we left the highway behind, Christian slowed down and I saw myself on the road heading home. Christian stopped the bike in front of my house and only then did I let go of him.

I got off the bike, took off my helmet and stretched it to him.

—It's yours. —he said to me, rejecting it as he got off the bike.

—I don't think I'll need it anymore. —I gave it to him again.

—Yes, you'll need it.

—You're not thinking of picking me up on the bike to take me to the studio. —I said as I walked towards the door of the house.

—Of course I did. Didn't you enjoy the trip?

—I couldn't enjoy it very much when I could barely see the scenery behind us. How fast were we coming?

—To a forbidden one. —he said with a smile.

—Did you come at more than 60 mph?

—No. I'm not that crazy, Anastasia. —he said to me as he walked in my direction. —I came at more than 120 mph.

—But you're crazy! —I shouted at him, throwing him the helmet he caught in the air.

—No, I'm not.

—What would have happened if we had fallen?

—We weren't going to fall, unless there had been something on the road. I'm qualified to drive at that speed.

—Eh!

—Don't you know you need a special license to drive motorcycles over 1000cc?

—I didn't know.

—Well, I have it, so you don't have to worry. —he said, arriving in front of me. —As long as you're with me you're safe.

—I know.

—Safe from everyone except me. —he whispered in my ear as I laughed.

Then a noise behind us made us separate and we both turned towards the door of my house. Through the door came two men dressed in masks, with fumigation tanks in their hands. Only then did I notice a white van parked in front of where Christian had parked.

I headed towards the two men leaving my house. How did they get into my house?

—Excuse me, can I know why you have a key to my house? —I asked them while they took off their masks.

—This house is owned by Grace Grey, right?

—Yes.

—We have a contract with her and every six months we inspect her properties. We told her we would do it yesterday and she gave us the key to get in because she said her resident was gone.

—I just got back. —I watched as the other man locked the door. —When can I come in?

—I'm sorry to tell you that you won't be able to come in for another week.

—Why not?

—Because we detect a plague in the house and for a week we have to fumigate it to exterminate it completely.

—And what will happen to my things?

— Your things were removed and moved to Mrs. Grey's house yesterday.

And there I watched them leave and leave my house closed.

—Do you need a ride?

I turned to Christian who was holding my helmet and I stared at the helmet in his hand.

—I'm going to accept because I don't have any other choice. —I said to him while he laughed and I took the helmet out of his hand.

This time he drove slowly to his mother's house, well, at least that's what I thought. I got off the bike and prevented him from taking off his helmet.

— I wouldn't do that if I was you.

—Why not?

—Because if your mother finds out that you've gone to look for me in Santa Ana, it's going to get tangled up.

—What makes you think she doesn't know? I'll call you later. —he said to me as he started the motorcycle.

— Are you hurried?

—Yes, my mother's coming. —he said to me as I looked briefly at the road and saw her approaching in my direction.

Christian accelerated the bike and went out at full speed, quickly getting lost on the road. I turned to Grace again.

—Where's your car?

—I left it to my brother, he needs it more than I do. I've just arrived and found out about the plague. —I said to her as I walked beside her inside the house.

—Yes, apparently, they used some infested wood in the construction. —she said to me, holding the key to the apartment again. —How was the trip?

Her question took me by surprise and I answered with some doubt.

—Good. —something fuzzy.

—Christian was hurry. Was he the one who brought you from Santa Ana?

Shit!

She had noticed.

Even with his helmet on, she had recognized him.

—Yes. —I confessed. — He went to see how I was doing and offered to bring me when he saw that I had left the car to my brother.

— How kind of him?

—Yes, Greg is in New York and my brother was very insistent that I not take a taxi.

—Is your brother okay?

—Yes. —I replied succinctly.

—Your things are in the apartment, I imagine you must be tired from the trip and the days in the hospital.

—Yes.

—I'll leave you to rest then, tomorrow I'll pick you up to go to the studio.

—All right. —I said goodbye to her.

And I went on my way to the apartment.

And I fell into the bed as soon as I entered. It's been too much stress for just one weekend. I need to rest.

I went to the bathroom, took a relaxing bath and then went to bed and dropped into it. I closed my eyes and didn't realize when I was falling asleep.

The sound of my cell phone ringing in the distance insistently pulled me out of my sweet, relaxing sleep. I had no idea what time it was, but I did imagine who was calling insistently.

I got up and looked for the phone. And as I smiled at the screen I answered.

—Don't you get tired of invading my privacy?

—I'll never get tired of that. Can you open the door for me?

—I thought you had the keys?

—Apparently my mother changed the locks.

—I'll be right with you. —I said to him as I walked towards the living room.

—I'm at the official door, my mother sent me to pick you up for dinner.

It was the last thing he said to me before hanging up. It was almost 8:00 pm and I hadn't even noticed. I arrived at the door and opened it, standing behind it, so that he wouldn't see me, and I invited him in.

As soon as I closed the door Christian turned in my direction.

—Don't tell me you were taking a shower? —he asked, walking in my direction.

—No, I was sleeping.

—Do you sleep very often with only your panties? —he said, standing in front of me.

—Actually, I've been sleeping naked lately. —I replied with a smile.

—If it weren't for my mother waiting for us for dinner... —he said, leaving the phrase half-heartedly as he put his hands on the edge of the panties.

—I imagine what you can do. —I said to him as I moved away from him and walked towards the room. —I'll let you show it to me later.

After dinner I went back to the apartment and stayed only in panties waiting for Christian to come and show me, as so many times already, his skills in bed. But he didn't. I imagined that something serious had happened so that he wouldn't have come as I knew he would.

I started typing a message to send him, but I decided not to. I didn't know if he would be with his mother. So I went to bed to study the scenes we would be filming tomorrow.

The next morning Grace knocked on my door when I finished getting dressed and we headed out to the set. As soon as we got there I went to the locker room and then to makeup where I met Christian. We exchanged an accomplice gaze, a greeting, and nothing more than a question about the job. As soon as we finished we headed towards our chairs on the set as they finished preparing things for the scene we were filming.

—How did you sleep last night? —he asked me suddenly.

—Uncomfortable. —and it was the truth, I had gotten used to sleeping with him by my side.

—I couldn't sleep. —he answered me while I stared at him.

—Did something happen?

At that moment Grace approached where we were.

—Ready?

We both nodded as we followed her to the set.

—I couldn't sleep knowing you were waiting for me with only panties in bed. —he whispered in my ear.

And I just laughed.

—How did you know I was only in my panties?

—I didn't know, but I imagined it. —he replied with a smile.

We get to the center of the room where we were going to shoot, right in the living room of his apartment. I looked around. It was the first scene we filmed in his apartment.

— _"We started in five minutes, guys."_ —shouted Grace.

I walked around the apartment familiarizing myself with the things for the scene we were going to shoot. I memorized things to the best of my ability and returned to my position.

— _"We started in a minute"_

I stared at Christian, losing myself in his gaze, as he did in mine. I didn't know if it would be wise to ask him why he hadn't gone last night. Although I imagined that the main reason had been his mother.

—Later. —he answered by reading my mind.

— _"Scene 180, Take 1, Action!"_

I walked furiously and with a determined step towards the room, I opened the wardrobe furiously and took out a suitcase that I put on the bed.

—Elizabeth! Wait!

—What am I supposed to expect, Max? Thet you give me another one of your explanations?

—I know it's going to sound absurd, but let me explain.

—I don't think there's much to explain. You're married and as I understand it, that's not going to change in the near future. Is it?

But he didn't answer. We were just staring at each other.

—That's what I thought. —I replied as I began to put the clothes in the suitcase.

—Please stop. —he said, holding me by the hands and making the clothes fall off my hands.

—Leave me alone, please. —I begged him with tears in my eyes. —Let me go on with my life as if we had never met.

—I can't do that and you know it perfectly well, I can't let you go, not when you would take an important part of me with you.

—Please let me go, you're hurting me. —but Christian wouldn't let me go.

— _"Cut!"_

— _"Christian, you forgot to let go of his hands, we're back on the last line."_

 _—_ _"Scene 180, Take 2, Action!"_

—Please let me go, you're hurting me. —and only then did he let me go.

I finished putting the little clothes I had here in the suitcase and carried them to the living room. I could feel his footsteps as he followed me.

I opened the door.

—Please don't go, don't leave me. —he implored me, kneeling on the floor.

—I'm sorry, really, but I can't be with you anymore, not after all you've kept from me all this time after promising me you wouldn't lie to me anymore.

—I did it for your safety, I couldn't tell you, understand me. Don't make me make a decision that doesn't depend on me.

—I'm not asking you to decide Max, because I've already done it for both of us. I understand why you did it and I appreciate that you wanted to protect me. I love you, but I can't be with you, not like this. —I walked to the door and opened it.

—Don't go away.

I looked at him for the last time. I breathed deeply with tears in my eyes.

—Goodbye Max. —I said to him as I walked out the door.

— _"Cut!"_


	39. Chapter 39

After that scene, others followed. One before lunch and others in the afternoon. At 7:30 pm I was in my trailer, resting for the scene that followed. We had to work overtime, and the scene we were filming was at night. One in which we would need a lot of extras. And while I was rereading the scene, I was planning something for tonight. I had barely spoken to Christian. We hadn't been able to be alone for a minute. And from the look he gave me from time to time I knew he needed me, just like I needed him. I looked for the phone and dialed Kate. I had no idea if she'd be in L.A. or Santa Ana.

—I thought Christian made you forget your friends?

—Not yet. —I laughed back.

—I went to see your brother yesterday, he's quite recovered for what happened.

—Yes, I talk to him every day. Are you still in Santa Ana?

—No, I'm in L.A., in Elliot's house. Do you need anything from there?

—No, I really need you to help me with something.

—Something that involves Christian?

—Yes, we haven't had much time together, and I've been wanting to do something for a few days.

—What's that little head of yours planning?

And I began to tell her my plan.

Half an hour later, someone was knocking on my door.

—Go ahead.

I looked up at the door where Grace's assistant looked out.

—Anastasia, you can go now, there was a problem with the extras of the scene that the director is taking care of.

—Thank you, wait. —I shouted at her before she disappeared through the door.

But it was too late, she had already disappeared. How do I get back now? I only had one option, and it was very close to me. I got out of bed, took my cell phone and got out of the trailer. I was going to knock on his door when it opened.

—Do you need anything? —he asked with a dazzling smile.

—Yes, this morning Grace brought me, but now I have no way back.

— Yeah, my mom just called me asking me to drive you home, that she couldn't do it.

—Thank you.

—Let's go. —he said, pointing me in the right direction.

Christian walked with me to the parking lot. I saw him take the keys out of his jeans pocket while he smiled at me. And I lost sight of him as we reached his car.

And then the smile wiped off my face.

His car had shrunk and changed color. I looked again at Christian who was not removing his stupid smile from his face.

—I was expecting a car. —I said to him, framing an eyebrow.

—And I wasn't going to take you home, so go on, ride. —he said to me after he got on and gave me the helmet.

I rode behind Christian and clung to his waist while he was accelerating the bike.

—You don't have to tell me, I'm already holding on tight.

I felt his laughter under my hands as he drove to his mother's house. Or so I thought when I saw him driving in a completely different direction, and a few minutes later we were entering his house. Outside they had bet several paparazzi who started shooting pictures as soon as they saw us.

—Don't take off the helmet until we enter the house. —he told me as he parked his bike in the garage.

I got off the bike and took off the helmet when I was out of the curious sight of the paparazzi.

—I thought you were taking me to your mother's house? —I asked him as he got off the bike and I gave him the helmet.

—That will be later. —he said, putting the helmet aside and approaching me.

—Later? —I asked him as my breathing accelerated.

—Yes, after we shower and have dinner.

—Just that? —Christian came closer to me.

—Do you want to do something else, Ana? —he stopped in front of me, his lips very close to mine.

—I thought you were more creative?

—I can get creative, but that'll be after you kiss me.

—Do I have to give it to you?

—Shit, Ana, don't tempt me anymore! —he said, separating the distance between us and stick his lips and his body to mine.

His kiss was desperate and I gave it back to him with the same desperation and anxiety as he did. His hands caressed my body as I entangled mine in his neck and he pushed me into the house. I bumped into something behind me and fell on the sofa as Christian devoured my lips and descended all over my body. Then his cell began to ring. Christian pulled him out of his jeans, rejected the call and dropped him on the floor mat without removing his lips from my body.

The cell phone rang again.

—Shouldn't you answer it? —I asked him as he took off my blouse.

—It's just Elliot, there's nothing more important right now than you. —he said to me as he slowly lowered his lips towards mine.

And he was right.

Nothing else mattered.

Just us.

The phone started ringing again and Christian separated the lips from mine. He looked for the phone and answered.

—You're in speaker Elliot, if it's not life or death I'm going to hang up.

—Hello to you too. Are you in a bad mood? I know something that will lower your mood.

—I'm in a bad mood because you're interrupting something important. —he said as he lowered his lips towards my neck.

And I couldn't stop a groan from escaping my lips when I felt his hands playing inside the jeans.

—I'm sorry to interrupt your play with Anastasia, hi Anastasia, but I'm on my way to your house to pick you up.

—What is so important that you come to pick me up?

—We're going to see the place we talked about the other day, the owner is waiting for us.

At that moment Christian separated his lips and hands from my body.

—I'm arriving in ten minutes, make yourself presentable. —that was the last thing he said before ending the call.

Christian sat on the couch and I did the same.

— I'm very sorry, but it's a long overdue commitment, I can't postpone it.

—I understand. —I said to him as I picked up my blouse and put it on.

—Let's take a bath and get dressed. —he said to me as he stood up and pulled my hand towards his room on the upper floor.

—Get dressed? —I asked him halfway up the stairs.

—Don't you think I'm going to leave you here alone?

—Christian, I'm not going to a business meeting with you, I wouldn't do anything there but get in the way, I'd better stay here and prepare something delicious for dinner.

—I don't want to leave you alone. —he said to me, holding my face in his hands. —I don't know how long it took.

I stared at him.

—I can ask Kate to come and keep me company.

—Call Kate... — he said between kisses on my face. —...have a fun girls' night out... —he took off my blouse and threw it somewhere. —...because when I get back with Elliot we're going to have fun together.

The last time the four of us had been in a room together had been exciting. But I knew that observing alone wasn't what Christian had in mind for tonight.

I'm not going to deny that I was excited to see Kate and Elliot, but from there to actively participate in an exchange. I think Christian was going to need several bottles of vodka or a few pitchers of margarita if he wanted me to dare do any of that.

Twenty minutes later Christian had left with Elliot and Kate arrived a few minutes later in her car.

—What took you so long? —I asked her when I opened the door.

—I was leaving everything ready. —she said, sitting on the couch.

—Will you join me for dinner?

—Yes.

An hour later we had finished dinner and I was getting ready to leave.

—Do you have everything you need? —she asked me from the door of the room.

And for a moment I stared at Kate. What Christian had told me before he left, was spinning around in my mind.

—Is something wrong with you? —she told me arriving where I was and taking me out of my daydreaming.

—It's nothing, just something Christian told me before he left.

Kate walked to where I was and sat next to me.

—And I guess it has something to do with what's going on at the VIP club.

—Christian said something about the four of us having fun together when he got back.

—We've never talked about what happened that night. You want to talk about that?

I remained silent. What I least needed right now was to be more disturbed by those memories. But then an idea began to form in my mind. A perverted idea that made me smile.

—I don't even want to know what's going on in your mind. —I didn't answer her, I just smiled at her.

—Let's go.

I hadn't been to the club in a while, but it was still the same as always. When we got to the dressing rooms all the girls started screaming before greeting me.

—Are you going to dance with us today?

—I'm sorry, but I'm not. It's not that I don't want to, it's that I can't.

And I couldn't. I had sneaked in and if anyone saw me and recognized me, I knew the paparazzi would be here soon.

—Girls, it's time to go out on stage.

They all said goodbye to me and went out to do the show every night while Kate sat next to me.

—Aren't you going to dance tonight? —I asked curiously.

—No.

—Do you have something better to do?

— You tell me, Ana.—and she stared at me. —Would you dare to do what you've been thinking since we left the house?

How does she know what I'm thinking? It's impossible for her to know. And I repeated the question to myself.

Could I do that?

When we had danced together, she had slipped her hands over my body and I over hers. We had danced sensually with each other. But nothing more.

—Can I ask you something? —Kate just smiled at me.

—The answer to your question is yes.

—Yes?

— Yes, I've been with women, Ana. And no, it's not something of taste, I don't like women. I've only done it for pleasure.

—I'm not even going to ask with how many. —I said very softly.

—Three or four, I'm not counting.

I was silent for a moment. I didn't know how to ask her. I was curious. I wanted to know what it felt like.

—Since when did you become so shy talking about sex, Ana? —she asked me with a smile.

—It's not shy Kate, I just don't know how to ask you.

—Sex is different, of course it is. But the sensations, if I had to compare them with my experiences with other men, are much deeper. I don't know if I'm making myself clear.

—I don't think so.

—How do I explain? —Kate paused while looking for a comparative term to explain me better. —How well do you know your body, sexually speaking?

—Perfectly.

—Exactly. You know exactly where you should touch yourself, how you should touch yourself, and the exact point that brings you to the brink of pleasure.

—Hum. —was all I could say.

—Men never get to know a woman's body as perfectly or as deeply as themselves. For them erotic zones do not exist, there are only two essential things. —she said, looking at me very seriously. —Vagina and tits. —she said to me as we both laughed out loud.

I don't think Christian was on the list of those men. Christian probably knows me better than I do.

—I never imagined asking you for this.

—It's not like I've never seen you naked. —she said to me while I laughed. —Besides, I've already seen you masturbating and having sex with Christian.

—I'd forgotten.

At that moment they knocked on the door and a few seconds later Elliot came in smiling. Kate got up from my side and ran towards his arms.

—Hello Ell. —she said, kissing him.

And I laughed very softly at the way she referred to Elliot.

—Everything is ready, Christian is upstairs in a room. And he must be furious. —The last thing he said was very short.

—That was quick. How did the business go?

—All right, soon we'll have another place just like this one.

—You better sit down, we have a slight change in plans tonight.

—A change? —He said as he sat next to me and Kate sat on his legs.

—Yes, Ana wants to get into this whole couple exchange thing.

—What exactly do you want to do?

—I was thinking of starting with a threesome.

—For your enjoyment or his?

—His.

—And I imagine you want to do it with Kate. — for God's sake, my thoughts escaped my mind without me noticing.

—Yes, I trust her, she's my best friend.

—Besides, I've already seen her naked. —Kate added with a smile.

—There's only one problem with that. No man, other than me, can touch Kate without my presence.

—That's why you don't have to worry, Christian won't touch her. I'll do it.

Shit! Did I just say that?

This conversation is getting too exciting.

— Well, if they're ready, we can go upstairs. I don't want Christian to kill me for what I did to him.

—Then let's go. —I said, standing up.

—I guess you want a mask. —Kate said to me as she was going to a closet.

I had forgotten to take the mask with which everything had begun.

Kate came back a minute later and held out a mask exactly like the one I kept.

—Thank you. —I said to her as I put it on and we went out to the VIPs.

Tonight is the definitive night. Today I become a completely different person. I'm going to do things I never imagined I would do and I know I won't regret. And I do it out of love. Because I want to integrate into it in every way. I want him to see that I am capable of doing crazy things for him.


	40. Chapter 40

I walked out of the dressing room behind Kate and Elliot with my mask on, mixing in the crowd that was dancing or paying attention to the girls that were dancing on the dancefloor and didn't recognize me. We climbed up to the VIP and Elliot led us down a corridor and stopped in front of the back door.

—Christian is behind that door. —he said to me as I stared at the door. —Have fun. —he said with a smile as he kissed Kate. —I'll wait for you next door.

And he disappeared the same way we had come.

—Put this on. —she said to me, holding out a bracelet that I put on my hand.

—What's it for? —I asked her curiously.

—You'll see. Ready? —she asked me while she showed me a key.

—To have sex? I' m always ready for that. —I replied with a smile as she put the key in the door.

She turned the handle and pushed the door in as she entered the room and I was behind her. Kate closed the door and I stood next to her. The room was completely dark, except for a faint light on the bed which slightly illuminated Christian sitting there.

—Who's there? Elliot, it's you!

—He can't see us while we're standing here. —Kate whispered in my ear. —The bed is right in the middle of the room, if you walk with your hand on the wall as a guide, he'll never see you. He'll only be able to see you if you stand a metre from the bed. —she finished telling me while I laughed to myself.

—Well, don't move from here.

I stretched out my hand towards the wall. And then I noticed the bracelet, it was neon. I started walking around the room. The heels I was wearing rumbled in the room and caught Christian's attention. As I turned the room around I could see Christian turning in my direction trying to figure out who I was.

—Who are you? Who are they? —he corrected.

But I didn't answer him. I just finished turning around and stopped again when I got to Kate's side. I could tell it was next to her by the bracelet she was wearing.

—Do you want to keep your identity hidden? —Kate whispered in my ear.

—Yes. — I replied in a barely inaudible murmur.

Kate took my hand and led me to a specific place in the room where we stopped. She pressed a switch on the wall and a very dim light from the floor upwards illuminated between the two of us. Our faces looked faintly almost unrecognizable I could say.

—I told Elliot I didn't want to celebrate! —he shouted.

Kate leaned toward the wall again and pressed another button. And _Alan Walker Lost Control_ began to sound. Kate really liked his songs and this one, she had put it on countless times.

—Just get carried away by the music. —she whispered in my ear.

And then she put her hands on my shoulders as she slid them down my body as she turned around. And she began to dance around me. Using me like a pole.

It was as if we were dancing on the dance floor and I let myself be carried away by the catchy rhythm of the music. And I started moving my body to the rhythm of the music as I slid my hands over Kate's body. Kate smiled at me as she carried her hands on my shoulders and dropped on the floor the overcoat I was wearing. The outfit I was wearing covered the tattoo on my ribs. So Christian wouldn't recognize me until I took it off. And we continued to dance sensually.

Kate glued her forehead to mine as we stared at each other and she slid her hands until she caressed my breasts slightly.

—Elliot! —shouted Christian as he tried to escape.

And I don't know why, but at that moment I couldn't do anything but laugh and Kate followed my laughter. Kate moved her body against mine as she wiggled down to the floor while holding on to my hips. I closed my eyes and let myself be carried away by the madness I was committing. And then I felt Kate's mouth through my belly.

I opened my eyes as I looked down. I didn't expect this. I didn't expect her to do this, and I didn't expect to be excited as she climbed up licking my body. My breathing began to accelerate and when I felt her tongue sliding over my nipple I let a gasp escape from my lips.

Kate continued to climb up my body. It reached my neck and I closed my eyes. It had never crossed my mind that this could excite me. Kate separated the lips from me. I opened my eyes and stared at her now. I placed my hands on her shoulders as I moved my body to the rhythm of the music. And I pulled the overcoat out of her. And then I danced around her body, going down to the floor and up again. I stared at her belly as I went up.

This was not in the plans. This wasn't in the plans. But I had to know what it felt like, I was dying to know. I brought my lips closer to her belly and slid my tongue from one side to the other while taking small bites. I separated the lips from her belly and went up moving my hips until I looked at our eyes.

Kate had a stupid smile on her lips. And I knew the meaning of that smile. She was challenging me.

—I never thought you'd dare do that. —she whispered to me very softly.

—I didn't think to do this either. —I said to her as I lowered my hands down to his breasts and stroked them gently.

Kate was just smiling at me and letting out a few moans. And then I couldn't control myself.

Listening to Kate moan made me even more excited and I lost all the control I had left, and every rational thought went to hell. I forgot everything and just thought about getting pleasure. I brought my lips closer to hers and pulled her lower lip.

But Kate stopped me.

—I think you're forgetting what's important. —she whispered against my lips.

And then I remembered. I had forgotten about Christian.

—Come on, I think it's time you had fun with him. —she said to me as she separated herself from my body.

He picked up her overcoat from the floor and after taking something, took me by the hand and led me to where Christian was. When we stopped in front of him Christian looked at both of us.

—Kate, I told Elliot I didn't want to celebrate, please let me go, I have to get out of here. I have something important to do.

—We also have something important to do. —Kate said as she stared at me.

Apparently between the mask and the poor lighting, Christian didn't recognize me.

—Kate, I don't want to have sex with you or anyone who isn't Ana.

—Are you sure you don't want to? —Kate asked as I approached him.

Christian was sitting on the edge of the bed. He had one hand cuffed to the head of the bed. I stopped in front of him. Kate took the other hand he had loose and put another handcuff on him as she pulled him until he lay on the bed.

—You'd better not resist, Christian. —Kate said.

I pulled off the shirt he was wearing, leaving his chest uncovered.

—Ana is going to kill you when she finds out what you did. —he said while I was laughing.

Kate got out of bed and helped me get his shoes and jeans out.

—Go ahead. —Kate said to me as I went up to the bed and started kissing his chest.

I slid my tongue across his chest in a southward direction and when I reached the boxers, I put one hand inside. His limb was hard, hot and throbbing. I took out my hand and sat astride him, feeling the hardness of his limb beneath me.

—I think my work here is done. —Kate said as I looked at her briefly.

I took her by the hand and smiled at her slightly. This was my way of thanking her for helping me. Kate went up to bed and surprised me with a kiss on the lips.

—You tell later how it all ended. —she said as she hung a little chain around my neck with the key of the handcuffs.

She got out of bed and left the room.

—No offense, honey, but I can't have sex with you. —he said while I slipped my tongue over my lips.

I moved over him feeling his hard limb beneath me. I got down and pulled his limb out of the jeans, and slid my hand up and down his extension as I stared him in the eye. And then I lowered my mouth towards his limb, slipped my tongue by the tip, circling, almost without hardly touching it.

—Oh, my God! —exclaimed Christian.

I continued to do the same as I felt his hands pull the handcuffs. I lowered my tongue to the base and went up again to repeat the same movements over and over again. I wanted him to beg. And he did it after several minutes in my torture.

—Fucking finish me off so I can leave. —he shouted desperately.

But I wasn't going to give him what he wanted. Not tonight. Tonight, he was going to do what I wanted and when I wanted it. I took off my panties and sat on his chest, with my back to him. I leaned forward and this time I put only a little of his limb in my mouth. And I felt like Christian let out a groan. I slid my tongue over his member while lifting my buttocks from his chest, leaving my sex close to his mouth, tempting him.

I delighted in savoring his member again and again, enjoying every moment. I could feel his breath over my sex, but he didn't dare bring his lips closer. I leaned back more and then put his limb completely in my mouth and bit him slightly as I pulled him out.

—I'm sorry, Ana. —I heard him say.

That had been enough for him to bring his lips closer to my sex and start devouring me. And I began to suck his limb more quickly. When I felt it harden even more, I knew it was close. I got off his body leaving him on the verge of pleasure.

—What the fuck! —he shouted in anger as I smiled at him.

I sat on his abdomen and placed my hands on his chest. I slid my hands over his body until I reached mine. And then I began to slide my hands over my body until I reached my breasts. I closed my eyes and began to caress myself as he did. Squeezing and pulling my nipples as I massaged.

—Is this some kind of torture? —he asked as I smiled.

I pulled a nipple and a groan escaped me. I think I'm reaching my limit of pleasure. This isn't just torture for him, it's torture for me. I took my hands behind my back and released the adjuster, then got rid of it by throwing it somewhere in the room. And I quickly lay down on his body, directed my lips towards his neck, kissing, biting, as he did himself. I pulled the lobe of his ear.

I slipped backwards until I was on his limb again. I brought one hand to his member and placed it in my entrance.

—Wait! I cannot do this without a condom. —he shouted as I put it inside me.

And I couldn't stand the temptation to say something to him anymore. He had to know it was me.

—Yes, you can. —I whispered in his ear before I straddled him.

His limb entered completely into me and I let out an audible groan as I closed my eyes and absorbed the sensations.

I opened my eyes and Christian stared at me. I brought my hands to the mask and removed it by throwing it to the side of the bed.

—Ana! —he exclaimed in amazement.

I lowered my lips over his and kissed him with all the love I had for him. Christian kissed me back as I moved over him. I spread our lips and sat on it again. I placed my hands on his chest and began to go down and up on his limb. We didn't need much. We were both on the verge of pleasure. But I still hadn't finished what I had planned for tonight. I took his limb out of me and sat on it, rubbing his limb against my sex.

—Do you love me Christian? —I asked him while he smiled at me.

—I love you more than I thought I could.

—And are you mine? —I asked him as I continued to move over him.

—I'm all yours. —he answered me while I smiled at him.

—That's exactly what I want, that you're all mine and I'm all yours. —I said to him as I took his limb and positioned it at the entrance to my anus.

—No Ana, this is not the best way to do it.

—I want you to know that I can do anything for you. And I want to give you my body completely.

—I know you can do anything, Ana, you just showed me, but anal sex is not something you do without preparation. That takes time if you want it to be pleasant. I want to do it with you, but I don't want you to feel pain.

I removed his limb from where it was and put it back in.

—We'll have time to prepare you, now start moving, I can't stand this torture anymore. —he said to me as I laughed.

And I began to move. I needed to get this over with, I couldn't take it anymore. My walls quickly tightened around him and I quickly saw myself shouting his name and groaning with pleasure when I felt him fill me completely.

I fell on his chest. His heart was beating at the same rate as mine.

—Don't forget to uncuff me. —he said to me while I began to laugh.

I got up, released both hands from the headboard of the bed and then dropped back by his side.

—I was going to do something different tonight. —he said, sliding one hand through my hair.

—It was something like this?

—No, my plans definitely didn't involve an erotic dance, my plans were more private, just between you and me.

—We can postpone what you had in mind for another day. —I said to him while he stopped the movement of his hand in my hair.

—I have been postponing it since Saturday. —he said to me very softly.

I lifted my head and stared him in the eyes.

—What are you planning, Christian? —I asked him as he smiled at me and sat on the bed.

—I'd better show you my plans, after tonight I can't put it off any longer. —he said to me as he got out of bed.

I sat on the edge of the bed while I watched him pick up his jeans from the floor and look for something in his pocket. Christian was on his back to me and I didn't know what he took out of his pocket. All I know is that he turned to me with one hand closed.


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you to all the followers of my novels.  
This is the last chapter I have written, and I won't be able to do it for a while because I have to rest.  
but I promise you that as soon as I can I will update them.  
If you still don't follow me or my fanfiction novels, follow them.  
Thank you.  
BirdsandStars**

My heart started racing in anticipation. The last time he had done this, he had a vibrator in his hand. And just thinking about it, my walls squeezed in delicious anticipation. But then Christian put one knee on the floor and took my hand.

Shit!

—I'm not going to bore you with a speech and nice words that you already know. —then he opened his hand.

Inside his hand there was a beautiful and simple ring of interwoven diamonds.

—I love you like I never thought I would love anyone. Will you marry me?

I didn't expect this. I was expecting an experience of delicious torture, of pleasure, of endless sex. But instead Christian was asking me to marry him.

—You're supposed to answer me.

I was shocked, shocked and I didn't answer him.

—It's not what I expected. —I replied without thinking what I was saying.

—What exactly did you not expect? —he asked me as he got up from the floor and sat next to me.

—Don't get me wrong, when you opened your hand what I least thought was inside was a ring.

— What did you think was in my hand, Ana? —he asked me, smiling mockingly.

—The vibrator.

—For God's sake, I've completely corrupted you. —he said to me while we were both laughing. —You haven't answered me yet.

—Yes. —I replied with a smile.

—Good. —he kissed me on the lips and got out of bed to look inside the jeans again.

—Don't tell me you have a bottle of champagne in there? —I asked as I laughed out loud.

—No, but I have something to celebrate. —he said as he showed me a small vibrator.

—I don't even want to know why it's in your jeans.

Christian climbed up to the bed, on my body, smiling mockingly.

—This one is new and comes as a complement to the ring. — he told me putting the ring on my finger.

—You've got the ring on. Now let me put the complement on you.

He smiled as he kissed me.

That night we left the club late at night. Elliot took us to Christian's house and then Christian walked me along the beach to his mother's house. We walked along the edge of the beach like two typical lovers. We looked at each other and smiled like idiots.

The road to his mother's apartment was fast and very soon we found ourselves saying goodbye in front of my door.

—Good night Christian. —I said to him with a smile.

—Good night Ana. —I opened the door. —Don't you kiss me good night? —he said to me, leaning against the door.

—Weren't enough tonight?

—They'll never be enough. —he said to me as I looked in all directions. —It's almost 2:00 am, I think we're the only ones awake at this hour. —he said to me as I turned my gaze towards him.

—Come, I'll give you a quick one. —I waved a finger at him to get closer to where I was.

He glued his forehead to mine and slowly his lips. But I knew that a kiss with Christian was never slow or sensual. He pressed his body against mine as he cornered me against the door and the slow, sensual kiss became a passionate, lustful one.

When he separated his lips from mine I was excited and ready for him once again.

—Good night Ana. Dream of me. —he said, separating from me and going away by the shore of the beach.

—Always. —I answered him as I entered the apartment.

I entered the apartment with my senses stunned as he looked at the ring on my finger. Kate is going to die when she finds out. I dropped into bed while the last thing Christian had said to me at the club returned to my mind.

 _—_ _"We have to keep it a secret, at least for a few days, I'll tell my mother and then everyone will know that I love you and that you're mine"._

Christian loves me. I repeated myself once more as I closed my eyes and let myself be defeated by sleep.

I hardly slept for a few hours when the sound of the alarm made me get up. By the time Grace came to pick me up I was ready. When we were in the car Grace stared at me.

—Anastasia, you have dark circles under your eyes. Didn't you sleep last night? —I hid the hand of the ring.

—Not much, I went to bed late talking to my brother.

—How is he?

—All right, but he's having some headaches.

—If you need to leave, just tell me.

—All right.

We got to the set and I headed for my trailer. There was a problem with the cameramen and I had to wait for them to call me. So I took the script and started going over the scenes we were filming today. Half an hour later the door to my trailer suddenly opened. Grace came in very serious.

—Did something happen? —I asked her hiding the hand of the ring as she came to my side.

—I don't know Anastasia, you tell me. —she said to me as she threw a magazine at my bed.

I took the magazine and looked at the cover.

A picture of me and Christian the night before as we passionately kissed on the back door of the house adorned the front page of the magazine. Underneath the photo it said: _"The passion of the set went through the cameras, find out more in this special edition."_

Oh Shit!

Special edition! This was bad, very bad.

I started to look at the magazine and from the first page to the last page there were photos of me and Christian. Pictures in my house, sitting on the sand watching the sunset, pictures in Santa Ana, pictures of the two of us on the bike. The center page of the magazine was an enlargement of ours. Christian cornering me against the door while we kissed passionately. This was the same picture on the cover and I knew exactly when it had been taken.

Last night.

 _"The couple of the moment"... "You can tell from the way they laugh that they love each other"... "You can see the passion in their eyes"... "They can't keep their hands off each other"..._

I didn't even dare read what the articles said, but whoever had taken the photos and written the articles was telling the truth. And he had taken the time to accumulate all the photos and have the full story.

I closed the magazine and threw it on the bed. And I stared at Grace.

And now what did I tell her?

—Since when are you sleeping with Christian?

She was right to the point. I knew I couldn't deny her the obvious. What the pictures screamed.

—Not long ago. —I said to her as she sat on the bed next to me.

—Do you have feelings for him? —she asked me while I was stoned.

I couldn't answer that question.

—I suppose so. —she paused. —Once I warned you not to get involved with my son.

—I know.

—And I see you ignored my advice. You don't know my son well Anastasia, but I do. —she said to me in a calm voice.

—I know him well enough. — I said very short.

—Really? —she asked curiously.

—Yes, there are no secrets between us.

—Did he tell you what happened to Jolinne Stevens?

Jolinne Stevens. Why that name sounded familiar.

—I guess your silence means he hasn't told you. You should have done a little more research before you got involved in a relationship with Christian. I warned you in advance Anastasia, Christian is dangerous, he is not a man who engages with anyone.

—He has done it with me. —I said to her as I showed her my hand with the ring hidden behind my back.

Grace kept her mouth open looking at my hand. Apparently she didn't think Christian could commit to anyone. But of course, she didn't know Christian the way I did.

—Christian made me promise not to tell you anything.

—Congratulations Anastasia, I really did. I have nothing against you. But before taking such an important step, you should know all about his past. Investigate and look for what happened to Jolinne Stevens. —she said to me as she got out of bed and headed for the door. —You can go to the dressing room now. —she told me as she left the trailer.

I spent the whole day with my mind gone. I could barely concentrate on the scenes I had to shoot. Christian offered to take me and I asked him to take me to his house. We had to talk, I had to tell him that his mother knew everything. But as soon as I set foot in his house, as was always happening, I forgot everything and concentrated only on Christian.

I couldn't sleep that night. Christian was asleep next to me. But I couldn't sleep. I hadn't told Christian about the meeting with his mother, but what she had told me had been on my mind and wouldn't let me sleep. I got out of bed trying not to wake him up and went looking for the computer. I had to know. I had to investigate and get out of doubt.

I opened the search engine and typed Jolinne Stevens.

And the first images that appeared left me frozen.

— _"Tragic death of Jolinne Stevens completely ruins a film and leaves hundreds of fans shattered."_

I continued reading. But as it progressed everything was worse.

— _"_ _Jolinne Stevens became unrecognizable after her car spun off a cliff. The body was recognized by a tattoo on her leg. His family is shattered. Preliminary causes show that she was under the influence of drugs while driving. His current partner Christian Grey is being investigated as a prime suspect for his death. Everyone knows that a few months ago Christian was arrested while driving under the influence of drugs and alcohol..."._

I opened another story below.

— _"_ _Christian is acquitted. It all ended in a malfunction of the car's steering and it was found that Christian was not with Jolinne the night of the accident. Although some still believe that he did have something to do with the drugs she took, the investigation has been terminated at the request of Jolinne's parents..."._

I couldn't read any more. I shut down the computer. I couldn't believe anything I was reading. Everything had to be a lie. Christian had nothing to do with Jolinne's death.

I felt a few steps down the stairs and turned there. Christian stared at me.

—What are you doing up so late?

—Tell me that's not true, Christian?

—Anastasia, what happened?

—Tell me you had nothing to do with Jolinne's death.

—Jolinne? What's she got to do with it right now?

—I spoke to your mother today and she told me that I didn't know you well, that you weren't a man who was committed to anyone and that before taking such a serious step with you that I would find out what had happened to Jolinne.

—Can't my mother understand that I've changed?

—Christian...—I breathed several times before continuing. —I don't believe a word of what I've just read on the Internet. I've never believed anything the media says about celebrities, because I know they tend to exaggerate things. But I want to know the truth. We promised not to open secrets between us. So I'm going to ask you once. Did you have anything to do with Jolinne's death?

Christian stared at me. He finished going down the missing steps and stopped in front of me. At no time did he take his eyes off mine. He looked at me very seriously. I wanted to listen to him, I needed him to say those words. I wanted him to stare at me and confirm or deny my question.

He grabbed my hands between his own and at that moment I understood what his gaze was telling me without the need to speak.

—Yes.

And my whole world fell apart.

His mother had been right all along. Christian wasn't good for me.

I took my hand away from his.

—Anastasia!

—I'm sorry, Christian, but I can't. —I said to him as I took the ring off my finger and put it on the table.

—Anastasia!

—I can't stay here, Christian. I'm sorry, I can't be with a person who has lied to me and hasn't been completely honest with me. —I said to him as I ran upstairs looking for my phone. I didn't have my car to leave. On the little table were his car keys. I took them. I was leaving the room when I cross into Christian again.

—You don't understand Anastasia, let me explain. —he grabbed me by the arm.

—What are you going to explain to me, Christian? You just confirmed to me that you had something to do with his death. —I said to him, getting rid of his grip and running down the stairs.

—Yes, but you don't know the whole story Anastasia. —he shouted at me.

I continued to run, opened the door and went out in search of his car.

—Anastasia! Please listen to me.

I opened the car and got into it, putting the safety on, I didn't want to hear it anymore.

—Anastasia! Don't go!

I heard his voice as he hit the car. I wiped a tear from my face and started. I left his house at full speed. I needed to be in a place where I had no memory of him, where nothing around me reminded me of him.

And I knew exactly where I had to go. I accelerated the car while the moon was lighting up the road and tears were falling incessantly.


	42. Chapter 42

**Sorry for the delay, I hope it was worth it. Leave me your comments, help me keep writing.**

 **BirdsandStars**

I don't like lying, and I don't like lies. I know I've done it, but they had been half lies, rather it was hiding unnecessary information, which in the end, did no harm to anyone. But after Christian confessed to me what he had done, I had no choice. Grace had been right all along and I needed to stay away from him for a while. I needed to process my feelings and my emotions.

I needed to forget it and get it completely out of my mind and heart. Forget the caresses of his hands for my body, forget what it made me feel.

So, I lied to Grace about where I was going and used my brother's accident as a cover.

I turned the phone off, I didn't want to, nor could I hear it ring because I knew it would be Christian trying in vain to make me hear him.

It had not yet dawned when I took the rough road that would take me to my resting place.

I don't remember the last time I came here, but I knew I would find here the peace and quiet I needed.

The trees almost embraced the car as I drove until I spotted my target in the distance.

I stopped about 20 yards away, where the road ended and I turned off the car. I smiled as I got out.

The cabin continued just as I remembered it.

Our parents brought us here in the summer when we were kids. After that the one who used it the most was my brother who came every two or three weeks. Only last night when I left Christian's house thinking of a place to go, his image came to mind.

I walked to the cabin as I felt the sound of the waterfall next to it incessantly falling. The waterfall was hidden by the thickness of the shrubs and trees that surrounded it and hid to one side of the cabin. The leaves and branches creaked beneath my feet as I passed by, complaining of my interruption. I slipped my hand over the leaves of some bushes, wet from the morning dew that was about to come.

I took a deep breath of the smell of earth and wet grass as I continued to walk. I didn't have the key, but I knew I wouldn't need it. I approached a fir tree and put aside a piece of bark, behind which was hidden the spare key.

I continued to evade the roots and smiled as I approached the cabin. I went sideways and pulled the electricity panel before heading for the front door. The cabin melted with the thickness of the trees and mixed with the environment. It was as if it were an inseparable part of the forest.

I inserted the key and turned it. I pulled the door and it opened with a sweet crack.

I entered as I turned on the lights. Apparently, Jake had done some remodeling, but it had kept its appeal. The floor and walls were made of wood. I headed to the main room. I need to rest. I haven't slept a wink all night and the trip is now taking its toll on me.

I turned on the bedside lamp and dropped into bed. I looked at the twinkling light several times as I felt my eyes weigh more and more.

I felt a bird sing in the distance. I opened my eyes.

I knew where I was, but I had no idea what time it was, and I didn't care either.

I got out of bed and went to the fridge.

My brother had left provisions for at least a week. I made myself a quick brunch and then went out to the waterfall.

When I got back from the waterfall I started preparing dinner and I looked for my phone. I looked at my reflection on the black screen and dared to turn it on. I wasn't sure if I would have reception here. But to my disgrace, several text and voice messages quickly began to enter.

They all belonged to Christian.

I didn't delete them, but I didn't listen to them either. I couldn't do it.

I was staring at the phone when it started ringing. Luckily for me, it wasn't him.

It was Kate.

But I knew that behind his call, or rather next to her, there must have been Christian.

I couldn't hang Kate, but I wasn't willing to tell her where I was either.

—Hello Kate.

—Hello. May I know where you are?

—No, you can't.

—Why don't you want to tell me where you are? I'm worried about you.

—Yes, I imagine Christian next to you must be.

At that moment I heard a curse and Kate snorting for something.

—Anastasia!

And as soon as I heard his voice, I hung up the phone.

It hasn't been long enough for me to recover from everything I've discovered and give him a chance to talk. I'm still in some kind of shock.

The phone rang again. But since I knew it was him, I didn't take it.

I sat outside on a stone at the edge of the waterfall while I let the little sun that was left bathe my body. The cool breeze made me close my eyes and breathe in hard. The sound of the leaves of moving trees made me smile.

When I returned to the house the telephone was no longer ringing. Luckily. Dinner was almost ready. I called my brother and without telling him where I was, I talked to him while I was having dinner.

But I knew perfectly well that the quiet was short-lived, and the phone started ringing again.

The screen read Kate. I picked it up in fear, it could well be Christian insisting on the other side.

—Don't worry, he's gone. —she comforted me.

I let the air out of my lungs that I didn't know I was holding.

—What happened, Ana?

—Christian lied to me. —I said to her as I sat on the bed.

—Everyone lies, it's in our nature Ana, it can't be that bad.

—Christian is involved in the death of Jolinne Stevens.

—The actress?

—Yes, the actress with whom he had a relationship.

—You know how the media Ana, tend to exaggerate situations and...

— He confirmed it, Kate, he looked me in the eye and confirmed it. —I said to her with tears in my eyes.

Kate was silent for a moment.

—I don't know what he told you, but he looked devastated.

— He confessed his feelings to me, Kate, told me that he loved me and asked me to marry him...and he didn't tell me his dark past completely.

—He asked you to marry him! —she shouted on the other side of the line.

I had forgotten to mention it to her. But now it didn't matter, not really.

—I don't think that's relevant right now, Kate. Our relationship from the beginning was impossible. You read the contract yourself, there can be nothing between us.

—A contract you both signed and violated, I think that contract needs a second revision. Why don't you listen to him?

—Forget it Kate...—I paused. —I know it's going to hurt a lot because I've been waiting all my life for an opportunity like this...

—You're not thinking of doing what I imagine. —she said to me on the other side of the line.

—Yes, Kate. I'm going to finish the contract and leave L.A. I don't want to know anything about acting or Christian Grey.

And I hung up on her as I threw the phone into bed with trembling hands. I need to rest in order to face the consequences of what I am going to do when I return to civilization.

I need a shower.

As I was bathing my phone alerted me of an incoming message.

When I came out of the bathroom, I hesitantly approached the phone and saw the message. It was Kate.

 _—_ _"He went out to your brother's house, he's determined to find out where you are."_

I laughed as I stared at the phone, decided to answer it.

 _—_ _"I wish him good luck finding out."_

I turned off the phone and started laughing, my brother didn't know where I was, and even if he did, he wasn't going to tell Christian.

The days begin to pass, one after the other.

The murmur of water in the waterfall makes me sleep peacefully all night. Kate calls me in the evenings, asks when I'll be back, and I don't answer. I'll probably do it when my supplies run out.

Today I woke up very early and decided to take a walk through the forest. I prepared myself a snack and after putting it in a backpack, in addition to a bottle with water, I went for a walk.

My brother and I used to walk these woods with our parents when we were kids. We had been taught how to survive only from nature, my father said you never knew when you were going to need that knowledge, but it was better to know them.

I've been here almost a week, I have provisions for two more days. I breathe deeply. I think it's time to go back and face Christian again, and Grace.

Grace is going to scream when I tell her my decision. In the end it won't be Christian who ruins the film, at least not directly.

The sun was high when I returned to the cabin. It was very hot. And for that there was nothing better than a bath in the waterfall.

I left the back pack in the cabin, picked up a towel and headed for the waterfall. I put the towel on a stone and started undressing. I don't need to wear a bikini, at least I don't have to worry about that right now. Not when I'm the only person here. I finished taking off my clothes and got into the water as I swam under the waterfall.

This was life.

I think that when the filming is over I will come to live here permanently. I lay down in the water as the waterfall splashed over my body.

The sound of branches breaking near where I was made me alert. This area was characterized by the presence of bears and deer.

I squinted and looked between the branches of the trees to see if I detected the invader of my privacy. The sound of branches breaking changed direction and began to move away.

Surely it was some lost animal.

I continued my relaxing bath until the roar of my stomach made me come out of the water to prepare lunch. I began to swim to the shore ready to leave the water when I felt the sound of branches breaking again.

And I froze. This time the sound didn't go away. The bushes began to move and move away around the beast that was slowly poking its head and body between the leaves. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, I couldn't do anything as I stared at the creature watching me a few feet away.


	43. Chapter 43

**Leave me your comments, help me keep writing.**

 **BirdsandStars**

The creature completely abandoned the thickness of the bushes and stopped, with its imposing size, at the edge of the waterfall. It was huge and dark brown. I did not know what to do. I stood motionless in the middle of the lake. The bear looked up briefly and stared at me before starting to drink water.

What if he came in?

What if he thought of taking a bath?

A noise behind the bear made the bear raise its nose and stop drinking. He threw a grunt into the air that made the whole forest tremble, including me. I could already see tomorrow's headline in the press. _"Actress devoured by a Grizzly"._ Well, at least tomorrow everyone would know where I was. The bear turned around and went the same way he had come.

I stayed there for a while in the water, waiting to see if the bear would come back or not. After a few minutes I decided it was time to go home. And I got out of the water as fast as I could. I was coming to shore when a movement between the bushes, where the bear had recently gone, caused me to stop.

My heart was beating frantically. I had no idea if it would be the bear one more time and yet I stood there frozen, waiting. The branches of the bushes moved, my breathing accelerated even more. And then a familiar face peered out of the bushes.

A familiar and unwelcome face.

He looked slightly emaciated, as he had not slept for days. The features of his face were hidden by a dark beard. But his green eyes continued to make my legs tremble.

—But you'll be an imbecile! —I shouted at him, running in his direction, looking for something by my side to throw at him.

I took the first thing I found and threw it at him, one branch, and then I took another and threw it at him as he tried to evade them.

—Is that how you thank me for saving you from a grizzly? —he shouted at me as he grabbed my hands and kept me from taking anything else to throw at him.

—I'd rather be eaten by the grizzly than have you here. —I said to him, letting go of his grip and walking back to the cabin.

I wrapped myself in the towel and picked up the clothes from the stone as I walked quickly. This can't be happening to me.

How did he find me?

I walked quickly to the cabin. I had to put distance between us. And then I ran. I went in and closed the door quickly. I let go of my clothes and went to the back door to pass the safety catch too.

—Ana! —he shouted furiously from the outside.

—Nobody told you to come. Go away! —I shouted at him with all my strength.

—I won't leave until we talk.

—Then stay outside with the grizzly. —I shouted at him angrily once more.

And then I walked away from the front door as I stared at her.

—Anastasia, you need to listen to me, there are things I haven't told you because I can't tell them.

—I'm not interested in another one of your lies, Christian. Go and tell them to someone else. —I shouted at him again as I went to the room.

—Shit, Anastasia! Jolinne is not dead!

I stopped halfway and turned around. What he had just told me had made me react. But it could well be another one of his lies.

—How do I know you're not lying? —I inquired curiously.

—Because I have the proof of it in my hands. —he said to me as I slowly began to approach the door.

—This isn't your trick to get me to open the door for you, is it?

—No, Anastasia. —his voice had changed tone. Now he sounded repentant. —I'm not going to lie or hide anything else from the person I love who had agreed to marry me.

I opened the door.

Christian was sitting next to the door. He looked up at me and I squinted at him.

—Well, where's the proof that you're not lying. —I demanded to him by folding my arms.

Christian stood up, took the phone out of his jacket pocket and showed me a picture. In the photo was Christian with a boy. Christian had the same clothes he was wearing today, he actually looked exactly like he does now.

—This is your proof, a picture with a boy I don't even know.

—Pass to the other side to see the other photo. —he asked me sweetly.

I passed to the other photo. It was the same boy now with a wig, dressed in women's clothes and smiling. Shit! It was Jolinne. She looked completely different, and without the wig I hadn't recognized her.

—When did you take this picture?

—About two hours ago. If you want you can call her and confirm it, or we can go so she can tell you everything and see that I'm not lying.

—I don't think that's necessary. —I said, giving him back the phone. —But you still have a lot to explain. Come in. —I told him, inviting him in.

Christian came in and sat down in the living room. I took a deep breath. I was still wet, the water dripped from my body and stuck to the floor making a puddle. I walked into the living room and sat in front of him tightly squeezing the towel.

—Won't you sit next to me? —he said to me, giving me a seductive look.

—At this moment I don't think that's the prudent thing to do.

—For me or for you?

I only smiled at him halfway.

—Start talking.

—There are things I can't tell you, because it's not up to me to do it, but I'll try to clear up this whole situation for you to try to put yourself in my place.

—All right.

—Jolinne and I were together, I don't have to tell you that. Nor the fact that I was on drugs back then. But what you don't know is that Jolinne hated acting.

—I don't believe you!

—She was only acting forced by her parents. She was from Mississippi and as soon as she came of age she asked me to help her disappear.

Christian got up and went to the fridge for a glass of water. And he sat again in the same place staring at me.

—¿And?

—Besides dating, we were very good friends. And I helped her. I helped her disappear, I helped everyone believe that she was dead, I even accepted to be blamed for her death, although in the end they couldn't prove anything. And she helped me later with my drug problem. No one ever knew that, though. She changed her name, her physical appearance and became someone else.

—I can't believe anything you're telling me.

—That's the whole truth Anastasia, at least the part I can tell you.

—And what are she doing now? I think acting was her passion?

Actually, his passion is another thing, and he's dedicating herself to it full-time.

—You haven't told me what she does?

Christian just smiled at me.

—That's not for me to tell you. I promised to keep it a secret, I think I've told you too much already.

—Yes, but it was necessary for you to tell me so that I could understand why you had done it.

—Are you going to forgive me for lying to you all this time? — he asked me, begging, while I stood up from the armchair.

—I don't know Christian, I need to process everything you're telling me. —I turned the seat he was sitting in.

Christian wouldn't take his eyes off me. And he looked at me with desire, as if he wanted to devour me completely. His gaze was more dangerous than that of the grizzly. He was more dangerous than a grizzly.

—I need a relaxing bath to think. —I said as I walked to the bathroom.

— That wasn't what you were doing at the waterfall?

—Yes, until my peace was interrupted. —I paused as I stared at him and dropped the towel on the floor. —And now I need to release tensions and endorphins. —I answered as I turned and walked to the bathroom.

I entered the bathroom leaving the door open. But unlike what I thought would happen, Christian never went to the bathroom. I walked out of the bathroom into the living room and stopped in front of him who had not moved from the place.

—Was the towel falling to the floor too subtle for you? —I asked him, squinting.

—Too much, I need to hear you say that you forgive me, Anastasia. —he said to me, getting up and walking in my direction.

He stopped in front of me, stared me in the eyes, and knelt down on the floor as he embraced my legs and leaned his head against them as if he were a little boy embracing his mother.

—If that's what you need, fine. I forgive you, and I apologize for not staying, for not listening to you. I panicked.

—I understand, and you can fix the situation in a very simple way.

I looked down when Christian took his head off my legs. He put his hand in a jeans pocket and took out the ring he had offered me a few days ago and I had left at his house a week ago. He raised his hand with the ring as he stared at me waiting for me to make the decision.

I extended my hand toward him to put the ring back on me once more.

Christian smiled as he got up from the floor.

—Come on, I'm going to help you release tensions and endorphins. —he intertwined his hand with mine.

He led me to the bathroom and quickly took off all his clothes while I kept looking at him.

—You don't mind if I put some music.

—No, not at all.

Christian took the phone out of his jeans pocket and slid his finger across the screen looking for a song.

—You know that after listening to hundreds of songs, I think I found our song.

—Oh yes, I didn't know we had a song. —this was something new in our relationship.

—Oh yes, it's perfect for us. —he said as he pressed and put the phone to the side.

And Christian began to sing the song without taking his eyes off me. Of all the songs he could choose, this is the one I least expected. But he was right. It was perfect for us.


	44. Chapter 44

**Leave me your coments.**

 **BirdsandStars**

And as Christian sang _Maroon Five Animals_ , he pushed me under the shower and cornered me against the wall. He opened the shower and the water began to fall on us as he slowly began to kiss my body, starting from the neck and down through it all.

His lips slipped smoothly across my skin as his beard scratched my hypersensitive skin. Christian had stopped singing, and the music became almost imperceptible to my ears. I was barely aware of anything but his lips and hands for my skin, caressing me slowly, exciting me, devouring me.

When it reached my belly it went up again towards my neck. One of his hands grabbed me by the neck, his thumb sliding down my cheek as he pulled my face to his and united our lips in a voracious kiss.

This was something that was never going to change.

Our kisses were always fierce, savages full of need and desire. His lips bit and pulled mine, and I did the same as I entangled my hands behind his back and let out a drowned groan.

—I missed you so much. —he said, pausing briefly in our kiss.

And I could not answer him.

I had missed him too, and the need for him was so strong that I didn't know what I was going to do.

I lowered one of my hands down his body and began to massage his limb, gently, causing a groan to escape against my lips.

—Do you have any idea what you're doing?

—I know perfectly well what I'm doing. —I said as I continued my massage.

—Yes, torturing me. —he said as I laughed against his lips and so did he. —I've been without sex for a week Anastasia, I don't think it will last long if you continue like this.

But I didn't listen to him.

I continued massaging gently.

And then he separated from me all of a sudden.

—Wait, I don't want to finish before I start. —I looked at him frowning.

—What do you want, Christian?

And then he stared at me as he smiled perversely. I had already learned to read what was going on in his mind when he looked at me in this way. When he looked at me like that, he was thinking in sex.

But not just any sex.

In min-blowing sex.

—Why were you naked in the waterfall? —he asked me suddenly.

Ah. That's where his mind was.

—Because nobody's going to see me naked here. —I said to him as I passed by his side and came out of the bathroom. —Unless he's a grizzly or an intruder. —I replied with a smile as I continued walking and walked out the door.

—Ana, where are you going? —he shouted at me from the cabin.

And I just smiled as I left the cabin for the waterfall without looking back. I couldn't feel Christian's steps, but I wasn't interested. I reached the waterfall and slowly immersed myself in the water. I swam until the water fell on my body and then I turned to where I had entered.

And there he was.

Completely naked and staring at me. And like a wild animal, he walked into the water to where I was. And I went back behind the water curtain of the waterfall where there was a stone preventing it from escaping somewhere.

—Are you going somewhere? —he told me when he had me cornered between him and the stone.

—Apparently I can't escape you, or try. —I said to him with a smile.

—Why are we here instead of having sex in the shower? —he asked curiously as he wrapped his hands around my body and squeezed me against the stone.

—Isn't that what you wanted? Sex in the waterfall. —I said to him with a smile entangling my hands around his neck.

—It never would have occurred to me. —he replied with a smile.

—Please, I know you very well, Christian. Your body was screaming everywhere that you wanted sex here.

—You're right. You know me very well. —he said as he lowered his hands towards my buttocks and squeezed me against his hard limb ready for me.

—You don't know how much I've missed you, Ana. —he said to me as he entered me with a groan.

And then it began to move slowly inside me. This was not something usual in him, in us.

—Show it to me. Show me how much you missed me. —I asked him as I pressed harder against him.

Then he began to accelerate his movements, and we both began to groan in ecstasy with pleasure. I clung tighter to his neck and lifted my legs up to tangle them around his waist.

And then I took control of the situation. He needed me, and I needed him. We were both desperate and needed to satiate our bodies thirsty for pleasure.

The orgasm reached both of us quickly, faster than I would have wished. And I clung to his body with trembling hands and legs as I tried to pace my rapid breathing. Christian kissed my neck while clutching my body tightly.

—I will never separate myself from your body. —he said to me between kisses.

—At some point we'll have to separate, Christian.

—That's never. —he said, clinging even more to my body.

—But I have to prepare something for lunch. —I said to him smiling as he loosened the grip on my body, just a little, and stared at me.

—Since we've reconciled, let's make one thing clear in our relationship. —It was very serious and I stopped laughing at that moment. —I separate myself from your body against my will. —he said as he separated from me, coming out of me.

And I smiled again as I began to walk towards the shore and he followed me closely.

—Are you hungry? —I asked him, looking at him briefly.

—You have no idea. —he hugged me from behind kissing my neck.

We left the waterfall holding hands towards the cabin. For the first time I noticed his car parked next to mine. We entered the cabin and I entangled a towel in my body as I threw another one at him. And then I went to the kitchen to prepare something for dinner.

While I was taking things out of the fridge, I was delighted to see Christian drying his hair and then tying the towel around his waist. Things almost fell out of my hands.

—Why don't you make something lighter better. —he tell me, arriving at my side and taking the things I had taken from the fridge out of my hand.

—Like what. —I asked as I stared at him.

—May I? —he said, asking for permission.

—Go ahead. —I said to him, moving aside.

Christian put back the things I had taken out and started looking in the closets.

—Don't you have honey? —he asked me as he opened a cupboard.

—I don't think so. —I replied, doubting, I didn't know if there really was or not.

—Do you like it? —he asked me, showing me the peanut butter.

—Yes. —I confirmed as he closed the fridge.

He put the boat on the counter and opened several more shelves until he found where the bread wheels were.

—Are you going to make a sandwich? —I asked him, folding my arms as I lay on one side of the counter.

—Yes. —he said as he looked up and down at me. —Come on. —he said, holding me by the hand. —I'll show you how I prepare them. —he put his hands on my waist and sat me on the counter. —It's a secret recipe, they're delicious. —he said with a smile.

And there I was, with only a towel, sitting on the counter, watching Christian prepare the sandwiches. He took a plate and put it on one end of the counter, then took out several slices of bread and put them on the plate. He opened the jar of peanut butter and thought.

—Is something wrong? —I asked when I saw his worried face.

—Mmm, I'm missing something. —he said to me as he turned towards me.

He took a step up to where I was stopping in front of me.

—I thought you were making the sandwiches.

—I'm on it, it's just a little distraction. —he said with a smile.

He put a finger into the peanut butter jar and carried it to my mouth.

—Suck. —he said seductively.

I opened my mouth while I grabbed his hand with mine, bringing his finger up to my lips. I put his finger completely in my mouth, sucking it and sliding my tongue over it until when I pulled it out of my mouth it was completely clean.

—I love peanut butter. —I said with a smile.

— I can see that. —he said and smiled back at me.

He raised his hands towards the towel knotted to one side of my body and slowly let it fall to the ground. He put his finger back into the butter jar and brought it back to my mouth, but this time he didn't bring it to my lips. He lowered his finger to my breasts and spread the butter making a path between the two towards my belly.

I rested both hands on the counter as I threw my head back and let out a groan. The finger detached from my body, just for a moment, to return with more butter. This time it made circles over my breasts and lines along my neck.

I closed my eyes letting myself be carried away by the delicious tingling that was accumulating once again in the lower part of my belly.

—I need better access. —he said too low for me not to listen, but I had listened perfectly.

And then I felt his hands take mine. I opened my eyes as Christian leaned on the counter. My breathing started to accelerate even more. I turned my face to Christian, who at that moment was taking it out of the pot full of butter. He put his finger up to my lips and slid it over them.

—Don't eat it. —he warned me as he finished painting my lips with it. —I think I'm done. —he said to me as he put the peanut butter aside.

—To smear me with butter? —I inquired sarcastically.

—No.—he said as he let go of the towel and brought his lips closer to my ear.

—I've finished making my sandwich. —he whispered slightly away from me. —And now I'm going to devour it.

I didn't expect this.

Christian moved his lips towards my neck and began to lick peanut butter, slowly. It came down my body along the path he had traced between my breasts towards my belly.

And it climbed back up to my breasts. And I could not bear it any longer. A groan escaped me when his tongue slipped over one nipple and then over the other. And he went on his way to my lips completely covered in peanut butter.

—Delicious. —he said as he bit and licked and pulled gently on my lips.

I closed my eyes, absorbing all the sensations and then I felt all their weight on my body. His hands opening my legs and his limb entering me.

I knew I didn't need much, and quickly my walls tightened around his limb as the groans, audibly, escaped my lips.

His movements were fast, and accurate. My body moved to the rhythm of his, both synchronized. My orgasm groan more and more in me. I closed my eyes while with a groan I let me go. Christian stopped his movements little by little until he was motionless over me.

—Are you going to take your sandwich now or after a bath? —he said to me as he got off of me.

I opened my eyes quickly and sat on the counter.

—Now. —Christian smiled at me and helped me off the counter. —And just like you...—I said to him, taking his hand. —I will eat it wherever and however I want. —I said to him as I drove him to the room.

I threw all the sheets on the floor and then asked him to lie down. And he obeyed with a big smile.

Of course, he was forgetting something important.

Today I was in my territory.

—Can I blindfold you? —I asked him as I stood in front of the closet.

He looked at me frowning. Doubtful.

—Yes. —he said with a smile.

I opened the closet and took out an old shirt, rolled it up and used it to blindfold him.

And then I looked in the bottom of the closet for what I really needed. I put it on the side of the bed.

—Christian, can I do whatever I want to you? —I ask him as I began to make the knots fixed to the ends of the two ropes.

—I'm all yours. —he replied smiling.

Then I took a rope, put it on one ankle, entangled it in the leg of the bed and carried it to the other end. I turned the leg of the bed and placed it on the other ankle.

—Are you tying me to the bed?

—You told me I could do anything to you.

—Yes, but I wasn't expecting this. —he answered me while I raised his arm and tied him to the headboard doing the same procedure as with his feets.

But then I untied his shirt and let him see me.

—That's it. —I replied with a smile. —I have you completely at my mercy. Don't move, I'll get my sandwich ingredients. —I said with a smile.

—I promise not to. —he shouted at me as I went out the room.

I arrived in the kitchen and looked for everything I needed. Strawberry jelly, peanut butter and chocolate syrup.

Today I'm going to take it out on Christian. There wasn't going to be a millimeter of his body left that I didn't go through completely over and over again until I memorized it and he begged me.

I was going to make him beg, but not to stop. I was going to make him beg me for more.


	45. Chapter 45

**Sorry for the delay, I was on vacation and had no connection.  
Leave me your comments  
BirdsandStars**

—How many times have you used these ropes? —he asked me when I got to the room.

—Many times. —I replied with a smile as I put things on a little table next to him.

—Many times? —he said, repeating the same thing that I had told him.

—Yes, I think I just made that clear. —I said to him pointing at his hands.

—How many people have you tied with them? —he asked me while I laughed.

—I've tied up... let's leave it to quite a few people. —I said to him as I smiled at him.

—I must remember that, I think I've underestimated you. —he said to me with a smile. — I didn't know you knew how to tie knots? —he said as he moved his hands.

I stared at him as I watched him struggle. This was something worth seeing and I thought I'd never see.

Christian was nervous.

—These are my ideas, or you're nervous.

— I'm nervous, how could I not be? You have me naked and tied to a bed.

—I didn't know that was a problem for you. I thought they'd done this to you before?

—You're the only one who's done what you wants with me. You are the first to have me completely at your mercy.

—Really?

—Yeah, and I don't even know you well enough, you might as well be a serial killer. —this conversation is getting interesting.

Nervous Christian looked cute, and spoke very quickly.

—A serial killer? What makes you think that?

—We're in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, you're extremely sexy, and you have me at your mercy, and I don't even know your parents. —he said to me quickly.

I smiled for a moment, but the memory of my parents made me nostalgic. But I smiled at him again, taking away the sad memories of my mind, and I decided to play a joke on him, one that he himself had started without knowing.

—I don't think that's possible, they're dead. —I said very seriously.

—Your parents are dead? —he asked me nervously.

—Yes, they had an accident. —I said to him as I stared at him.

—You can untie me, I've changed my mind. — he said to me as he continued to struggle with the ties on his hands.

—I don't think you're in a position to make requests. —I said as I opened the peanut butter. —And you'd better stop doing that, or you'll get a mark.

I approached him, and I sat astride his body with the jar of butter in one hand. His limb beneath me, hot and throbbing touching my sex and making my breathing and pulse speed up.

—When I'm done with this. —I told him as I began to slide my finger with peanut butter over his body.

—I'm going to kill you. —I said very seriously, with the coldest voice I could find.

I wanted to see how he reacted to my words.

And it was exactly what I expected.

Panic.

Christian wasn't laughing anymore, he was serious.

I leaned over him until my lips reached his ear.

—I will kill you slowly with pleasure. —I whispered in his ear.

I separated from him as I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

—My brother and I practiced mountaineering, our father taught us how to tie knots and how to tie someone correctly in a rescue. — I told him, I was done with the joke.

—Are you going to binge? —he said to me when he saw all the things on the little table.

—No. This is dinner... —I said, showing him the peanut butter. —And that's dessert. —I said, pointing to the strawberry jelly and the chocolate syrup.

—Why didn't I think of that? I just had dinner.

—You had your chance. —I said to him as I continued to slide the peanut butter over his body. —Now it's my turn. —I said with a smile.

I take the butter and slide my finger slowly across his chest. His abdomen tightened every time I ran my finger through it. He had firm and well-defined muscles and I couldn't see the moment to slide my tongue over them. The bottle was almost empty, I took it for the last time and slid it down his cheek towards his neck.

I put the empty jar aside and brought my face closer to his, trying to prevent my body and his from touching. I slipped my tongue over his half-open lips and then put it in his mouth, delighting me with its taste. Our tongues rubbed against each other, our breaths mingled. I gently bit his lips while Christian let go of a drowned groan.

I separated my lips from his and began to remove all the butter from his body. I began from his cheek down his neck, towards his chest, without separating my lips for a moment from his body.

As I slid the tongue across his chest, I could feel his heart beating out of control. When I finished with his chest, I went down to his torso. And as soon as I slid my tongue down his abdomen, I let out a groan. This was more exciting than I had originally imagined. And I hadn't gotten to the best part yet. Dessert.

I was removing all trace of butter from his body very slowly. At every moment I became more and more excited. I think, at this rate, the one that was going to beg was going to be me. I had poured an enormous amount of butter down his abdomen. And then for a moment, I peeled the lips from his abdomen to look him in the eyes.

—This is delicious. —I said to him as I slipped my tongue across my lips.

And without taking my eyes off his, I went down to his abdomen again. And as I looked into his eyes, I pulled out my tongue and slid it from the lower part of his abdomen towards his chest.

—Ana! —he exclaimed in a groan.

That only made me continue until there was not a trace of peanut butter left on his body.

—That's it. —I said to him as I came down from his body. —I'm done with dinner. —I said to him while I took the strawberry jelly and the chocolate syrup.

I sat astride him again.

—Strawberry or chocolate Christian? Which one do you like best. —I said to him, showing him the two jars.

Christian looked at both bottles without knowing why I was asking him that.

—Strawberry. —he replied doubtfully.

I put the chocolate aside and opened the strawberry jelly.

—So you'll see that I'm not so bad. —I said to him while I poured some jelly in my hand.

I put the knob to one side and then distributed the jelly in both hands.

—I'll make you a delicious dessert. —I said as I smiled at him.

And then under his attentive gaze I brought my hands to my breasts and spread the jelly on them. When they were completely covered with jelly, I brought one of my breasts towards his mouth.

—I recommend you eat the whole dessert. —I said with a smile.

I moved the breast a little closer until it was inside Christian's mouth. This time it was my turn to moan as he slipped his tongue, bit and sucked until there were no traces of jelly left. I switched to the other and he quickly tasted it all.

I sat up again as he smiled at me.

—Very delicious dessert. —he said to me as he slid his tongue across his lips, removing the remnants of the jelly he had left.

—My turn. —I said to him with a smile as I sat beside him in bed.

I opened the chocolate bottle and while holding his limb with one hand, with the other I poured the syrup over his limb until it was completely covered. I put the bottle aside and smiled at Christian a moment before approaching his limb.

But I didn't do what he expected.

I slid my tongue, slowly from the base to the tip and then from the tip to the base.

I could hear Christian's groans as I continued with my dessert.

When I finished with all the chocolate, I looked up and smiled at him as I picked up the bottle again.

—You're not serious? —he said to me with an accelerated breath as I poured chocolate back on him.

—I'll let you know when I'm done. —I said to him as I lowered my mouth again on his limb.

—For God's sake, Ana!

— Not until you beg. —I said to him as I continued to suck and savor his chocolate-covered limb.

And each time there was little chocolate left, I paused slightly and poured more. His limb was getting harder and harder, and I couldn't contain the moans that escaped my lips. But I had to control myself, I couldn't lose control.

And then what I wanted to happen, happened. What was in my plans since I started.

—Please! Get it over with! —he said beggingly.

—Are you begging me? —I asked him as I stared at him.

—Yes, ride me, I want to be inside you, I can't stand this torture anymore. —he said to me while I smiled at him.

I finished removing the traces of chocolate left over his limb and then sat on it while I introduced his limb into me very slowly.

Christian was on the verge of orgasm and so was I. And I didn't need many movements to see his face decompose with pleasure. My orgasm arrived just like his and I let myself fall on his body.

—You plan to untie me, don't you?

I opened my eyes and returned to reality.

I was lying on Christian's chest, having tasted his body in countless different ways. I lifted my head a little and smiled at him. I got up under protest and untied him, dropping myself back into the bed next to him.

I turned to him as I slid one finger down his chest and up slowly.

—I have noticed that you know very little about me Christian. —I said to him as he stared at me.

—I know, and we have all the time in the world to get to know each other. —he said to me as I stopped the movement of my hand and thought. —Is something wrong? —he asked, holding my hand in his.

—What will we do when we get back to L.A.?

—What do you mean? —he said, leaning over me and staring me in the eyes.

—To our relationship.

—I plan to make it public, stop hiding.

—And the contract?

—What about it?

—Do I have to remind you of the special clauses in the contract prohibiting a relationship between the protagonists.

—Well, we'll have to change them.

—Do you have that kind of power? —I asked him while he was momentarily silent.

— No, that power is totally in my mother's hands. —he said to me thoughtfully.

— Then there's not much we can do, right?

—I see only one option.

—And that's it?

—Prove to my mother that we're serious. That we love each other and won't let a contract separate us.

—And if she objects?

—I think, at this point, she only has two options. —he smiled mockingly at me. —Either she changes the clauses of the contract or she fires us both. —he said, stealing a kiss from me and getting out of bed. —And I don't think she wants to ruin the movie, shall we? —he held out his hand to me.

—I don't have the energy to get up. —I said in a tired voice.

—Don't be lazy. —he said to me as he approached me and carried me over his shoulder.

—Christian! —I said to him as I shouted. —Put me down!

—Let's take a bath and prepare something for dinner. —he said to me while I was getting off in the bathroom.

—Mmmm, to prepare something for dinner, you say? —I asked him as I looked at him with an eyebrow and he smiled at me.

—I'm not talking about something light, Ana, real dinner, I'm hungry. —he said to me as he hugged me and put me in the shower.

—You're always hungry. —I replied laughing as the water began to fall on us.

We came out of the shower wrapped in a towel in the direction of the kitchen. I opened the fridge and started taking things out to prepare dinner, while Christian lay on the counter.

—Mm-hmm, I think I'm having déjà vu. —he said to me while I laughed and almost dropped things.

I put things on the counter and stared at him.

—Christian, I'm warning you. —I said to him, lifting a wooden spoon in his direction. — Don't interrupt me, let me prepare dinner.

—Can't I see you preparing dinner either?

—No. Get out of here! —I shouted at him.

—Give me a good reason to do it. —he smiled at me.

—Because you make me nervous. —I said to him, staring at him.

—I'll leave if you give me a pen and a piece of paper. —he said to me as I opened a drawer and looked for what he had asked of me.

—There you go, now get away from me. —Christian laughed and shook his head away from the kitchen.

And as I began to prepare dinner, I watched him sit in the living room. Looking in my direction. He smiled at me, and I smiled at him too.

—What are you doing? —I asked when I saw him looking at me and moving his hand with the pen on the paper.

—Drawing.

—Drawing? —I inquired curiously.

—Drawing. —he answered me once more.

—Ah, the hidden talents of Christian Grey. —I said with a smile.

And I continued to prepare dinner, trying not to pay attention to Christian sitting in the living room, drawing.


	46. Chapter 46

**Please leve me your coments. BirdsandStars**

—I didn't know you had another car.

We walked from the cabin to our cars. Today we were going back to L.A. and the night before we had talked a lot about what we were going to do when we got there.

—It's not really mine, it's Elliot's, I couldn't go looking for you on the bike. —Christian turned in my direction and approached me taking my hands. —Don't worry about anything Anastasia, my mother, I'll take care of it. —he told me with great confidence.

—This time, we'll both talk, and you must tell her about Jolinne, she must know who his son really is. —I said to him as I smiled at him and he nodded.

—We'll see what I do. —he said to me as he brought his lips closer to mine and kissed me goodbye. —See you at my mother's house.

We got into each other's cars and drove back to L.A.

I parked outside Grace's house and got out of the car, Christian took me by the hand and smiled at me to give me strength. I took a deep breath and we entered the house.

Grace was in the pool area, and as soon as she saw us she walked in our direction.

—To my office the two of us. —she told us as she passed by our side.

We followed her to her office.

Grace sat behind the desk and we both sat on a sofa in front of it, still holding hands. Grace opened several folders in front of her and then confronted us.

—You both know you've violated the contract you signed.

—Yes, we are aware of that. —Christian replied as he squeezed my hand slightly.

—And do you know what the consequences are?

—We know. —I said firmly.

—So you're both willing to ruin your career and filming for a romance?

We stared at each other before answering her in unison.

—We are.

Grace stared at me for a moment before she confronted me.

—Did you ask him to tell you what happened to Jolinne?

—Yes, I know everything that happened.

—I know you're a good girl Anastasia and you deserve someone good by your side... —she paused. —...not a murderer.

Christian by my side closed his eyes tightly to his words. For God's sake his mother thought he had really killed her.

—Grace, I...

—Don't say anything, I imagine you must be too much in love with him to believe everything he tells you.

Christian squeezed my hand tightly. I knew he was holding back because he had promised not to reveal the secret of Jolinne's death. But it was his mother, she had to know that his son was not a murderer.

—This relationship had better last until the end of the filming. —she said to Christian, pointing a finger at him. -I'm not going to let you ruin another movie between drugs and...accidents. —she said as she stood up and walked towards the door.

—Grace, you're wrong about Christian, he's not a murderer. —I yelled at her when she had the door open.

—Leave her Ana, I'm tired of trying to tell her the story, but she never wants to listen to me.

—Tomorrow I want both of you very early on the set. —she said as she left the office.

—Have you never been able to tell her?

—No, well in theory yes, but she doesn't believe me. And she has her reasons for doing it. —he said as he threw himself back on the sofa.

—I don't understand you.

—When I was young and a drug addict, I lied a lot to her about where I spent the nights, or what I was really doing. Eventually, I imagine she lost confidence in me. When I came of age and went to live on my own, I no longer cared if she didn't believe me. I could do whatever I wanted, wherever I wanted, whenever I wanted, without being accountable to anyone. —he thought for a moment. —But now I need she believe me. —he said as he turned to me and stared at me. —I need she believe me when I tell her that I have changed, that I have found the woman of my life and that I really love her. —he said with a smile.

—We'll make her understand, you'll see that everything will be solved. —I replied with a smile as I stole a kiss from him.

—Let's go get your things, we don't have to hide anymore. —he said to me, getting up from the sofa as he pulled my hand.

We mounted the things in Christian's car and then headed for Elliot's house to return his. I returned his car keys, and Christian drove home. The front of the house was surrounded by hundreds of paparazzi. The front gate opened as soon as Christian's car was in front of it, and a few paparazzi entered the residence surrounding the car.

The car had tinted windows so they couldn't see who was inside.

—What are we going to do? —I asked him as I looked at the eager paparazzi outside.

—We have nothing to hide. —he said as he smiled sweetly at me and stopped the car outside the house.

—Aren't you going to put it in the garage? —I asked him when I saw him turn off the car and the paparazzi surrounding us.

—It's time they took a good picture for the cover of the magazine, just smile and I'll do the rest. —he said to me as he got out of the car.

He turned around and opened the door holding out his hand to me. At that very moment the flashes began to blind me. I could see Christian smiling openly as if this was the most normal thing in the world. And I tried to play along.

Christian was pulling my hand towards the front door, and for a moment I lost myself in his gaze, greener than usual. And then without warning me, nor giving me time to react, his lips were on mine. And that was my downfall.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and let myself be carried away by returning the kiss that was intensifying without having entered the house. His tongue explored my mouth while I held a groan against his lips. And with the same intensity he separated his lips from mine, and smiled again at the cameras as I was disoriented by his assault.

—You've already taken your pictures, now I'd appreciate some privacy. —he said to them as he passed one arm around my waist and walked into the house.

—Christian, it's true you're dating or this is just promotion for the movie.

Christian turned to the cameras again without taking the smile off his face.

—Guys, you know me, I'm not one to get engaged. —he said as he clung tightly to my waist. —We're just rehearsing a few scenes. —he replied as he beckoned to a security guard and he approached us. —Take care of this and then let them take the suitcases that are in the car to my room. —he said as we entered the house.

Christian led me into the house and when the door was closed I turned to him and looked at him squinting.

—You' re not someone who gets engaged? —I asked him, frowning.

—I have to keep my womanizer look, I don't want to break so many hearts the same day. —he said to me with a smile.

—I thought you were going to tell him about the engagement?

—I can't do it, at least not until I talk to my lawyer. —he said to me as he separated from me and dialed a number on his cell phone. —Ell, I need you to review the film contracts and give me your advice. —he said as he stared at me. —Yes, I'm at home, I'll wait for you. —he hung up.

—Is your lawyer coming here?

—Yes, I asked him to review the contracts, there's something we haven't thought about, Ana.

—Eh!

—We haven't thought about the worst option. Both of us have violated the contract and legally I want to know if we can be sued for this.

—Sue us? Who? Your mother?

—My mother doesn't worry me much, I don't think she'll do anything to ruin the film, I'm much more worried about the studio.

—The studio?

—Yes, if they have the slightest suspicion that we violated the contract I don't know what could happen.

—Did I think changing the terms of the contract was enough?

—To change the contract, which is already signed by us and the studio, they have to review it again, and that will raise questions as to why the changes were made. —he said to me as he approached me again.

—Will they put us in jail? —I asked him with fear.

—I don't think it will come to that, but to a claim for damages, which would mean paying them a few hundreds of thousands.

Hundreds of thousands? I don't think I can afford that demand, not even by selling my house in Santa Ana.

—But let's not think about that now, let's make you a space in the closet for your things. —he said to me as he pulled my hand towards the upper floor.

My things were already on the top floor. Christian loaded my things into the closet and I followed him. I stopped looking at his huge closet for the first time. Christian took some shirts from one side and put them on the other. He did the same with the pants and the jackets. And he arranged everything on one side of the closet leaving the other side completely empty.

—That's it, you can put your clothes there. —he said to me as he hugged me. —You can arrange the things in the drawers into other drawers so you can use them for yourself. —he said to me as he stole a kiss from me and came out of the closet.

—Where are you going?

—To prepare lunch. —he said to me, raising his eyebrows suggestively with a smile.

And I laughed as he was leaving. I began to open the suitcases. I took out the boxers that were in the first drawer and placed them in one of the two drawers at the opposite end that was empty. And I put the socks in the other drawer.

In the first drawer were the ties, I looked at the drawers where I had placed the other things, but in that part there were only two. I got up and began to open the other drawers, looking for an empty one where to rearrange the ties.

I began to open the upper drawers at the far end of the wardrobe. Watches, cufflinks, glasses. I energetically opened the fourth drawer and got a huge surprise. With the same energy that had opened it, I quickly closed it again.

There were no underwear, no socks, not even ties or handkerchiefs. Maybe my mind was fooling me. I opened the drawer again, this time very slowly. And as I stared in shock at what was inside, my breathing began to accelerate.

I put my hand to the Chinese balls and picked them up between my fingers as my gaze turned to other things I had no idea they were.

—Curiosity killed the cat.

Shit!

I jumped and the balls fell to the ground. Christian approached, picked them up and walked to where I was. He took a cloth on one end and wiped them before putting them back in place.

—Lunch is ready. —he said with a smile as I looked back at the drawer.

—What's all that?

—I thought you knew?

—Toys, but I meant what they're for.

—Well, they're all for the same purpose, I'll show you later.

—And why not now. —I said to him as the blood accelerated in my veins.

—Our lunch is going to get cold.

—Are you rejecting sex for food?

—My lawyer will be here shortly. —he said to me as I approached him.

I took the jacket off his shoulders and dropped it on the floor.

—He can always wait. —I said to him with a smile as I pulled his shirt towards me and laughed.

—Well, I'll give you a demonstration. —he said to me with a smile. —But it will be brief.

He stick his lips to mine and stole a kiss from me and then separated from me. He stood in front of the drawer, preventing me from looking, and he took several things out and put them in a little red silk bag, closing it later. He also took something that he put in a pocket but I couldn't see what it was. I was paying attention to the drawer.

—Come on. —he said to me as he stretched out his arm to me. —As you don't have so much knowledge of this world... —he said to me while I laughed. —I am going to give you a brief introduction and instruction. —he said to me as we got to the room.

He turned me around until we stood in front of each other staring at each other.

—The first thing you need to know is that to do a proper demonstration, you need two things. First, and most important, you must be naked. —he said as I laughed.

Christian came up to me and started undressing me quickly, throwing the clothes behind him.

—And the second, but no less important, music. —he said as he pulled out his phone and played a song. —We can start now, to bed. —he said to me as he put the phone and the bag on a small table.

I went up to the bed and sat down in the middle of it, with my breathing accelerated and my nerves at the surface of my skin.

Christian took off his shirt and shoes. He took the bag again and sat next to me, legs crossed. He put the bag between his legs and opened it slowly. I couldn't look away while he opened the ribbons.

—Let's play a game. —he said to me mysteriously, closing the bag again.

I looked away from the bag and stared at him. Christian smiled at me with his eyes fixed on mine.

—Play a game?

—Yes. —he said as he pulled a blindfold out of his pocket. —I'm going to blindfold you... —he said to me while he was blindfolding me. —You're going to put your hand in the bag and take something out, I'll put it on you and you'll guess what it does, and only then I'll tell you the name.

—All right. —I replied, trying to get the nervousness out of my voice.

—Are you nervous? —he asked curiously.

—No. —I shook my head.

—We won't do anything we haven't already done, Ana, don't worry. —he whispered in my ear as he bit the lobe of my ear, making a chill run all over my skin.

Christian had put a lot of things in the little bag between my legs, and I had no idea what they were or what he would do with them.


	47. Chapter 47

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY... I'VE BEEN BUSY AND THE MUSE DIDN'T APPEAR. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND LEAVE ME YOUR COMMENTS.**

 **BIRDSANDSTARS**

—Put your hand to the front.

I did as he asked, Christian took my hand and led it into the bag. My fingers touched several things. Things I couldn't identify. Round, pointy, flat things with shapes I couldn't recognize. I couldn't identify what was what. My fingers touched something completely round and I pulled it out.

—Are you sure you want to start with this? —he asked me while I nodded nervously. —Lie down, put your legs up and open them. —he said to me while I obeyed him.

And then I felt his mouth between my legs, his tongue slipping over my sex. I clutched my hands to the bed sheet. Christian stopped, separated his lips from me and began to put something inside me.

—Sit down. —he said to me while I obeyed him.

And I felt the movement inside me, I knew this well.

—What's does he do? —I smiled.

—It excites me and I know what it is, it's Chinese balls.

—Well, I see that wasn't so difficult. Get another one. —he encouraged me.

I stretched out my hand forward and took the first thing my fingers touched.

—Good choice. —he said as he took it out of my hand.

And then I felt his mouth over one of my breasts. Sucking, biting and pulling on it. He took it out of his mouth and then blew over it before putting something on it that squeezed it lightly. He did the same with the other.

What he had placed on my nipples made them more sensitive, increasing the pleasure in that area.

—And this one? What does he do?

—It increases sensitivity.

—Yes that too, but you know what happens if you touch them and move them. —he said to me while I felt something move on my nipples, sending a direct current to my belly.

—Yes, it increases the pleasure. —I said in a gasp.

—You learn quickly, Ana. They're nipple clips. —he said to me as he took my hand and carried it back to the bag again.

There were only two things left in the bag. One of them looked like a little bottle, and the other was smaller, it looked like a small nipple. I took out the smaller one.

—To use this... —he said, taking it out of my hand. —...you'll need what's left in the bag. —he said to me while I took out the other one.

—Lie on your stomach. —he said to me while I moved slowly.

—Now I'm going to put it on you the last thing you took out.

The clips on my nipples pressed against the mattress making my breasts even more sensitive. he squeezed my buttocks slightly as he moved them, and the movement made a moan escape me.

—Don't move. —he let go of my buttocks and I felt the mattress move.

A few seconds later, it moved again. I felt his body stick to mine. He had taken off his jeans. He sat on my legs. And I felt his hands begin to massage my shoulders. His hands were wet and slippery.

—Is that massage oil?

— You got quite close, it can be used for massage. —he said to me with a contained smile as I felt his fingers massaging.

His hands went all the way down my back releasing all the tension from my body. His hands were now massaging my buttocks. Every time he moved my buttocks, the balls inside me sent a delicious tingling all over my body, which intensified more in the nipples squeezed by the clippers against the mattress. He stopped massaging, leaned his body over mine and I felt his lips biting my neck.

— It's lubricant. —he whispered in my ear.

And then in a quick movement he grabbed me by the thighs and lifted them, leaving my buttocks in the air and my breasts against the mattress.

God! The balls!

His hard limb rubbed again my sex, causing me to lose the little concentration I had at the moment.

—Lubricant? —I asked him, trying to concentrate. — Do I need lubricant, Christian?

—No, you don't really need it, you're always ready and wet for me. —he said to me as he slid one finger all over my spine and then both hands between my legs.

He put a finger inside me and moved the balls making me moan audibly. I closed my eyes and let myself be enveloped by the growing orgasm inside me. I could feel my nipples getting more and more sensitive because of the caress inside of me. I don't think I can take much more.

—But it's not exactly for this part that we'll need it. —he said to me as he pulled out his finger and slid it up to the anus.

Then I opened my eyes and realized what he was talking about. His finger slipped slowly between my buttocks. It passed over my anus, tempting me. My breathing was more than erratic. I could barely breathe. His finger circled, and turned back to my sex. Again and again he repeated the same operation.

—I told you that to do this you needed preparation. —he said to myself as I felt more lubricant between my legs. —And that takes time.

One of his hands squeezed one buttock as he slid the other between my legs. And then I felt the tip of a finger lightly enter my anus. And I bit my lips ecstatic with pleasure.

I tried to concentrate on something other than his hands on my body to contain a little more the orgasm that I felt very close. The song that was playing in the background ended and began once again. And then I realized it was the same. Only then did I pay attention to who was singing. The song had a catchy rhythm and sounded very familiar.

—Jonas Brothers? —I asked him in a groan as he laughed.

—I thought about playing you a song that represents how I feel when I'm with you.

And he had chosen _Sucker._

Christian took his finger out and did the same thing again. He inserted his finger a little bit, spun around and pulled it out again. I was going crazy. I had never imagined this to be so exciting.

—Christian! —I groan audibly. —I don't think I can take it anymore. —I said almost on the verge of orgasm.

He took his finger out of me, lowered his hand from the buttock between my legs and pulled out the balls, quickly replacing them with his limb. But Christian wasn't moving, and I needed him to.

So I began to move against him and quickly my walls began to tighten around him before the imminent orgasm. And then I felt his finger on my ass again. Every time I moved against him I could feel the finger go in a little bit.

But I didn't stop, I couldn't do it, because that slight pain in my ass mixed with the pleasure I was feeling made me want more.

My movements became wild. Christian's hand slipped his hand, which held me tightly at the waist, towards my breasts and withdrew the nipple clips with a slight tug.

And that was all I needed.

The orgasm came to me devastatingly. And I couldn't move it any more. The tremors in my legs and hands prevented me from thinking of anything other than the delicious spasms that spread all over my body.

I was more than satisfied, but Christian had another idea in mind. I felt the finger come out of me and slide lubricant back into my ass and then he put something small in my ass and left it there. And then he grabbed me by the hips and moved against my body again. The collision of his body against mine sent a direct discharge of pleasure-pain all over my body.

—Christian! —I shouted at him, holding myself in my hands.

He charged back at my body. He did it with accurate movements. It came out very slowly and came in quickly bumping into whatever it was that he had stuck in my ass.

I have no idea where I got the strength, but I could quickly feel the orgasm growing back inside me.

—As you didn't answer I decided to come up to look for you. —said a voice that I could not identify.

Christian stopped the movement and I froze.

—Who is Christian? —I asked, trying to move to cover myself, but Christian wouldn't let me.

—Yes, sorry to keep you waiting, I got a little distracted and lost track of time. — he answered who was there ignoring my question.

—I see you're having fun.

—You have no idea.

—I would join you, but I have other commitments. Don't delay, I'll wait for you downstairs, remember that my time is very valuable.

—I'll finish the matter I'm dealing with and we'll see about the contracts.

Why wouldn't Christian let me cover and let his lawyer see me naked? I tried to get rid of his grip, but he wouldn't let me. He started moving inside me again. This time he didn't do it slowly, he did it with quick movements.

My mind was somewhere else. In the stranger who had just seen me naked while Christian possessed me wildly. And I couldn't concentrate. I felt Christian lower his hand towards my sex and began to caress my clitoris.

—Ana, come on, give me everything. —he told me between movements and caresses.

Caresses that made it impossible to think coherently. And little by little my mind began to become cloudy. I no longer remembered that a stranger had just seen me naked. The muscles of my belly began to tighten around his limb inside me, around what was stuck in my ass. And I stopped thinking about anything other than the rapidly intensifying tingling.

And very soon I came to a point of no return. I felt Christian's hand clinging tightly to my hip when I let out a deafening groan. And then his hand loosened the grip on my body. The cadence of his movements slowed down little by little until it came to a complete stop.

And once again I let myself fall on the bed exhausted of pleasure. Christian came out of me and dropped himself on the bed next to me. I turned sideways with the little force I found and removed the blindfold from my eyes.

—Why did you let your lawyer see us naked? And how did he get into your house without your permission?

Christian only smiled at me, the way I liked it so much.

—Let's take a quick bath and get dressed, he's waiting for us. —he said to me, getting out of bed as if nothing had happened.

—Christian! —I shouted at him, getting out of bed. —Shit! —I shouted when I felt a sting of pain in my ass.

Christian stared at me.

—Turn around and bend over. —he asked me.

I did what he told me and then he took what he had put in my ass and showed it to me.

—You still have this, it's an anal plug, it's used to prepare for penetration... —but I didn't pay much attention to what he said to me.

—Right now I'm more worried about what your lawyer saw. —I said, interrupting him.

—He didn't see anything he hasn't already seen, let's take a bath. —he said, pulling my arm towards the bathroom.

From what he just told me, he could only be someone who frequented the same club he attended and liked sex in public.

I decided to take a quick bath and stop thinking about it in my head. I'd been in this mess since I signed the damn contract with Elliot. Since that night when I let Christian make me his without he know it.


	48. Chapter 48

**As always leave me your coments.**

 **BirdsandStars**

Christian finished bathing first and went out to greet his lawyer. I took a little longer to give him time. I was afraid to face his lawyer. I didn't know how I was going to look at him.

I finished bathing and went out to the room looking for my phone. I need to tell Kate what happened to me. Or maybe she know the lawyer.

One ring, two, and she answered.

— Hello, stranger.

—Hello. — I replied nervously, I didn't know how to tell her what had happened.

—Did something happen?

—Yes, but I don't know how to tell you. —I confessed.

—Well, just tell it. —she said to me as if it were very simple.

—Christian's lawyer just saw us together and I have no idea who he is.

—What do you mean, you have no idea who he is?

—I couldn't tell who he was because I was blindfolded.

—Wait, wait, wait. Blindfolded? When did you say he saw you together, what do you mean?

—Kate, he saw us while we were having sex, don't play dumb.

—Oh, that explains everything. Don't worry, I know Christian's lawyer.

—I thought you should know him, because the way they talked to each other, he frequents the club.

—Yes, he frequents it a lot. —she said to me with a naughty smile. —Don't worry, when you meet him you'll like him.

—Why are you laughing? —I asked her confused.

—For nothing, we'll talk later, I have to take care of some things at the club.

—So early? And Elliot isn't there?

—No, he went out to take care of an important matter and left me in charge.

—Okay, we'll talk later.

—Yes, don't forget to call me and tell me what you thought of the lawyer. —she said and hung up.

What I'm gonna think of the lawyer, a pervert for sure.

Then I will have to talk very seriously to Christian about people who have free access to his house. I got dressed and slowly walked down the stairs. They were sitting in the living room, chatting and laughing animatedly. I approached the living room slowly, both of them with their backs to me. But his lawyer's voice sounded strangely familiar now. And I knew why when I got to the living room and he turned in my direction.

—Hello Ana, sorry for the intrusion. —he said by way of greeting.

—Yes...mmm, I forgot something upstairs. —I turned around and went up the stairs again.

I'm going to kill Kate, this time I'm going to do it. I picked up the phone call her. But she wasn't answering the phone so I left her a voice message.

—Damn you Kate! Why didn't you tell me who the lawyer was? I'm sure you must be having a lot of fun with this joke. I swear I'm going to kill you for this. —and I hung up on her in anger because she wouldn't tell me anything.

I breathed several times before going down the stairs again and into the kitchen to warm up lunch. When it was ready I went into the living room and sat next to Christian as he stared at his lawyer.

—Don't be angry with Kate, I asked her not to tell you anything. — he said as he laughed.

Too late, I scolded her. Christian put an arm over my shoulders and I stared at him. I must remember the pending conversation with Christian.

—Elliot was explaining to me about the contracts. —he said while I was staring at Elliot that now he wasn't smiling.

—Is there a problem?

—Yes. If they confirm that there is a relationship between you two, the studio can sue you for violating the terms of the contract.

—What's the worst that could happen? —asked Christian as he squeezed my shoulders lightly?

—That Ane be forbidden to return to work in the cinema or on television.

—Only me?

—Yes, you see, this it's the first role you play, you're not that famous, they just start to know who you are. It would be easier for them to make you disappear completely. In Christian's case, I don't think I'll ever get past a lawsuit for damages of a few thousand dollars.

—What can we do? —I asked anxiously.

—My advice. —he said as he stared at Christian and then at me alternately. —It's to live separately.

—What! —we shouted in unison.

—The only way that this can be solved without any consequence is if they see that you have no relationship, that the photo was just a rehearsal, that they were doing in the house and they took the photo at that moment.

—Speaking of which, when we arrived we made a small scene for the paparazzi. —Christian said as Elliot raised his eyebrows.

—What exactly did you do?

—We kissed in front of them and Christian told them that we weren't together, that we were just rehearsing some scenes.

—Mmm, it might work, but the best thing would be not to show affection in public, at least not until they change the contract or the filming is over.

—So we can't live together? —asked Christian as he ran his hand through his hair.

—No, the best thing would be no.

—I'll have to rent an apartment. —I said thoughtfully.

—Your house should be ready by now. —Christian said to me while I stared at him.

—Then I'd better pick up my things again. —I said as I got up from the sofa. —Elliot, thank you for your advice, and apologize to Kate for the message I left her. —I said with a smile as I walked up the stairs.

I opened the suitcase and started to put my things away again. This time very, very slowly leaving the things in the drawers for the end.

—You don't have to be sad.

I was sitting on the floor staring at the suitcase in front of me, filled with my things, but not locked. Christian was standing at the closet door. He walked to where I was and sat next to me.

—Has Elliot left yet? —I asked him curiously.

—Yes, a few minutes ago. Everything will be all right, you'll see.

—Are you serious?

—We'll always find a way to be together, Ana. —he said to me as he slid his hand down my cheek. —But for the moment, I think it would be best if we acted like good friends in front of others.

—All right. —I told him because I knew he was right.

—Even in front of my mother.

—Your mother? But didn't we just tell her everything? —I asked him without understanding anything.

—Trust me, we'd better all believe we're not together. Including her.

—And what shall I tell your mother tomorrow?

—That she was right all this time, that I'm not the right man for you.

—I don't think she'll swallow that story, but I'll try. —I said to him with a slight smile.

When the sun was setting, Christian helped me carry the luggage to his car. Outside there were several paparazzi who watched everything. We got in the car, letting the paparazzi follow us to my place. Christian helped me get my luggage in, and after giving me a kiss, out of sight of the paparazzi, he went home.

I let myself fall into bed a little sad. And at that very moment someone knocked on the door. I got up with a smile and walked quickly to the door wishing it was Christian who had changed his mind.

I opened the door and found two boxes of pizza in front of me.

—Someone tell me you hadn't eaten anything in all day?

—I thought you were busy at the club?

—Elliot told me you needed me more than the club customers. —she replied with a smile.

—Come in. —I asked her as I closed the door behind her.

I walked into the living room and sat next to Kate who was already opening one of the pizza boxes.

—I apologize for the message I left you. —Kate stared at me without understanding what I was saying.

—What message? —she asked with a frown. —I haven't checked the phone.

—Nonsense, I was mad at you for not telling me who the lawyer was. —I said to her, downplaying it.

—Since you touch on the subject...—oh no, what have I done? —What exactly did Elliot see? —she asked as she picked up a slice of pizza and stared at me.

And images of what we were doing when Elliot came in quickly passed through my mind.

—Are you blushing? I can't believe it.

—He didn't see anything he hadn't seen before. —I replied as I tried to ignore Kate.

But I didn't get it.

—Aren't you going to tell me the details? —she continued.

—You must understand me Kate, I'm not used to this world of sexual exchange and much less to someone arriving when I'm having sex. —I said to her while I was taking a slice of pizza to.

—Yes, it's easier if you start blindfolded. —she said as she stared at my hands. —You should take off your ring.

I stared at the hand where I had the ring that Christian had put on me. Later I would take it off.

—I don't think I ever told you about the first time I went up to a VIP. —she said to me as I opened my eyes like a plate.

—I guess it's an interesting story. —I said to her now intrigued.

—I'll tell you only so you'll understand that at first I wasn't attracted to any of this either.

—And why did you do it?

— I owed Elliot a favor, and that was his way of collecting it. -She said half lost in her thoughts. -But I also did it for a much deeper reason.

I stared at her as she paused, waiting for her to tell me the real reason why she had done it.

—Curiosity.

—And now you're attracted to this world?

—Will you let me tell you the story?

—All right, I'm done talking. —I said to her, taking another slice of pizza.

And I let Kate tell me the beginning of her whole story at the club and how she ended up in the VIPs and the sex exchanges…

Kate left very late that night when Elliot picked her up. After that I went to my room. When I checked the phone, I had a voicemail from Christian.

 _"Never forget that I love you, all these difficulties will only make our love grow more, dream of me."_

And I started smiling. As I settled into bed to go to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a very complicated day.


	49. Chapter 49

**Pleasse leve me your coments.**

 **BirdsandStars**

I woke up tired. I had gone to bed very late reading the script. I had to call Grace to find out what we were filming today. As I was washing my face in the bathroom I stared at the ring. I can't get to the set with him. Very slowly I took it off and put it on the bedside table.

When I was making breakfast I remembered that I don't have a car. How do I get to the studio now? Then something caught my attention. A car keys on the kitchen counter.

The sound of my cell phone interrupting the silence made me jump. When I took it I had a message from Christian.

 _"Don't take too long, I miss you already. "_

His message made me smile. And I answer him.

 _"I miss you, too, I'm on my way out."_

I took the keys and examined them carefully. Whose keys will these be?

I opened the front door. It was dark outside and I found a surprise. There was a car parked outside my house, and it looked like Christian's car. I looked again at the keys in my hand, pressed a button on the remote and the lights on this flashed.

I can't believe it.

I turned around and opened the door riding on it. On the blackboard there was a sticker stuck with something written on it. I took it off and read it.

 _"You need it more than I do" Christian._

I smiled like an idiot as I started the car and drove to the studio.

I could see Christian's bike in the parking lot and parked next to it. And with an idiot smile I walked to the trailer. As I was arriving I met the wardrobe girl.

—Don't come in, we're waiting for you. Let's go. —and I followed her to the locker room.

And because of the clothes I had to wear, I didn't understand what exactly we were going to shoot. According to Grace, she told me that we were going to film the scene of the threat. But right now I had a sexy lingerie outfit, covered with an extremely short dress, all this under a raincoat that covered everything.

—If you're ready, they're waiting for you in the parking lot. —she said to me as I looked at the clothes I was wearing.

—Don't I have to go through makeup? —I asked her as I left the dressing room.

—They'll do it on the set, they're filming outdoors today. —she said to me as I walked towards the parking lot.

There was Grace waiting for me.

—What took you so long?

—I'm sorry. —I apologized without understanding why I was doing it.

— Get in, we're late.

It was still night, it wasn't dawn. I didn't understand what his hurry was. I opened the door of the car and found Christian staring at me, very serious. I got in and sat away from him, without even looking at him, completely ignoring him. Pretending that I hated him when what I wanted most was to jump on him, devour his lips and ask him to make me his.

When Grace got in the car she sat in her seat, then turned back and frowned.

—What's wrong with you two today?

—Nothing. —I answered without looking at Christian.

Grace looked at us alternately and asked no more questions. And we went out to where we were filming today. Several streets had been closed for filming. But they couldn't stop the fans from showing up to try to see what was going to be filmed. We got out of the car and were driven to a cafeteria that would act as a makeup room.

They sat me in a chair and began to make me up.

When they finished I studied again the lines of what we were going to film. Christian was sitting at the other end of the cafeteria and looking in my direction very serious. As if he was really angry or upset with me. And I gave him back the same look. Without any emotion.

—Ready? —Grace asked as we all headed out.

It was already dawn.

—All to their places! We start in two minutes!

A girl led me to my position.

It seemed like an eternity the last time we had filmed a scene. I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes and prepared for the scene.

— _"Quiet on set!"_

— _"Camera ready!"_

—" _Scene 120, take 1, "Action"._

I started walking with a smile towards his apartment. After last night's misunderstanding with Max, I was glad I could fix things. But I wanted to surprise him. That's why I was wearing this outfit. It was only a few blocks to his apartment. A noise behind me made me look back, but nobody was there. For a few days I felt watched, as if someone was watching me. There was only one block to go to his apartment.

I was passing in front of an alley when a hand pulled me there. Someone pushed me against the wall and put a gun in my head.

—Where did you hide the drug?

—I don't know what you're talking about! —I panicked.

—You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, the drug we left in your car by mistake.

At that moment I panicked. I knew perfectly well what he was talking about.

—It took me a few days to find you. Where is he? —he asked me, squeezing the gun to my forehead.

—I don't have it. —I panicked.

—What do you mean you don't have it! Where did you put it, bitch?

—The police took her.

—I don't believe a word you're saying! —he said doubtfully.

—Why should I lie when you're pointing a gun at me?

—I don't know. But you've got 24 hours to give me back what's mine.

—But I don't have it!

—But your policeman boyfriend must know something.

—I opened my eyes frightened.—You think I don't know. I wanted to know who had taken my material. And it makes a lot of sense now. Tomorrow I want my material. —he said giving me a disposable phone. —I'll call you on this mobile to tell you the time and place.

At that moment he pushed me down to the ground, and ran away. I got up and came out of the half-stunned alley. And then I saw Max. And he looked at me with a worried frown. He walked quickly in my direction and held me by my forearms.

—Did something happen? —he asked me while I held the phone tightly in my hand. —Elizabeth! What happened? —he told me to look up and look him in the eye.

—I found the one who left the drugs in my car.

—Are you all right? —he asked me one more time.

—No, I'm not. —I said to him while he was only staring at me.

—Let's go to my apartment and explain everything to me. —he said to me as he ran an arm over my shoulders.

— _"Cut! "_

Christian and I stayed like this, hugging for a moment. It was the first contact we had all day, and I didn't want him to let me go. We missed each other in silence. At that moment Grace began to approach us and we separated.

—Christian, why you behave so distantly with Anastasia, it's not as if you weren't really together.

—I'm sorry. —he said as he turned his gaze away from me.

Grace looked at both of us alternately. Neither of us looked at each other.

—Will you explain to me what's going on with you two? You'd better get your things fixed before you ruin the movie.

—I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I'll try to get along with Anastasia.

—Get along? What happened last night?

— It happened that you were right, Grace. An addict will always be an addict no matter what. —I replied as I looked at Christian with hatred.

—Well, you'd better behave like professionals on my set. Understood!

—All right. —Christian replied as I stared at him.

—Well, we pick up when you come out of the alley, Christian, remember that you love her, so show some more love.

— _"To your posts!"_

I walked into the alley and took another deep breath.

— " _Scene 120, take 2, "Action"._

I came out of the half-stunned alley looking in all directions and found Max's gaze. And he looked at me with a worried frown. He walked quickly in my direction and held me by my forearms as he examined me completely.

—Did something happen? —he asked me while I held the phone tightly in my hand. —Elizabeth! What happened? —he told me to look up and look him in the eyes.

—I found the one who left the drugs in my car.

—Are you all right? —he asked me one more time.

—No, I'm not. —I said to him as he held me in his arms and squeezed me tightly against his chest.

—We go to my apartment and you explain everything to me. —he said to me as he kissed me tenderly on the forehead and so hugging me led me to his apartment.

 _—_ _"Cut! "_

—All right, guys, go get some rest and makeup for the next few scenes.

Christian and I split up and each went to a different place to shoot the following scenes. We didn't coincide in any of the other scenes we filmed the rest of the day. In the breaks I only saw him in the distance, and he looked back at me. Nothing more.

We returned around four in the afternoon to the set and they let us leave early because we had to rest for tomorrow to get up early again because we started filming at 3:00 am.

When I sat behind the wheel of the car my phone began to ring. I had a message from Christian.

 _"At 8:00 pm in the club, wear the mask and put it on after you enter, don't worry, paparazzi can't enter. "_

I smiled as I finished reading the message. And then I felt another one coming in.

 _"I told you today that I love you. "_

I answer him.

 _"No, not today. "_

His answere came quickly.

 _"I've got my helmet on but I'm looking at you, I love you."_

And I looked up. Christian was sitting on the bike with his mobile in his hand. I smiled slightly at him before I sent him another message.

 _"I love yo too, I'll see you tonight. "_

Christian put the phone away, started the bike and got out of the parking lot. And I did the same. I drove home with a stupid smile on my face. Outside there were several paparazzi who started taking pictures as soon as I got out of the car. So I rushed in quickly.

Everything had started at the club, and I think from now on it was going to become our secret meeting place. I looked for my phone and called Kate, who answered me quickly.

—Are you ready for tonight? —she said as a greeting.

—How do you know I'm going to the club tonight? —I asked her curiously.

—Elliot told me.

—Elliot? Wait. What do you mean, am I ready for tonight?

—Shit! I think I screwed up. —she said in a curse.

—Now let it go. —I shouted at her.

—Christian was supposed to have talked to you about what he planned for tonight.

—Kate, I'm not playing games at this hour. What did Christian plan for tonight?

—A threesome, or something like that. —she said very quietly.

—Or something like that?

—Either it's a threesome or it's not. —I asked her intrigued now.

—Well literally a Menage a Trois is between three people and when they are more is called an orgy. —she said quickly and I could barely understand her.

—Kate! —I shouted at her and she stopped talking. —How many people will be in the room?

—Just the four of us.

—See you tonight. —and I hung up on her.

I didn't expect this. I knew that at some point Christian would ask me to participate with him in some exchange, but I didn't expect it so soon, much less that it would be without having warned me. At that moment I got a message on my cell phone. It was his.

 _"I have a surprise for you tonight, I want to continue perverting you a little, if you leave me"._

My heart began to beat quickly in my chest. And I decided to answer the message.

 _"I also have a surprise for you tonight."_

That's all I answered. I threw the phone away and went to the room to get ready for tonight. I was going to need a lot of mental preparation for what Christian was planning.


	50. Chapter 50

**As always leave me your coments, it help me to writing.**

 **BirdsandStars**

As Christian had said, the paparazzi followed me to the club and surrounded my car. The mask was inside a small satin bag. I didn't want anyone to see it. I took the bag and got out of the car while the flashes blinded me at times. I rushed into the club. None of them were allowed in.

As soon as I entered, before anyone noticed my presence, I put on my mask and headed for the upper floor where Kate was waiting for me. When she saw me she hugged me and pulled me to a table. The table was in the background, but we had a perfect view of the floor below. It had a U-shaped, padded, dark red seat. Two drinks were already prepared on the table. I sat next to her, crossed one leg over the other, and Kate stared at me.

—What are you wearing? —she said to me as she looked at the gabardine and the black boots I was wearing.

I took the drink in my hand and smiled at her.

—A surprise. — I said to her while I drank my drink in one fell swoop.

—You know that was vodka, right?

—Yes. — I told her as I felt the liquid burn down my throat. —Bring more, I'm going to need at least three of these. —I said to her as she raised her eyebrows and got up with a smile.

Kate came back quickly, this time with the bottle in her hand.

—Take everything you need, but don't overdo it. —she said to me with a smile while I was pouring. —Drunk I don't think you'll enjoy tonight very much. —she said with a mischievous smile.

—I don't intend to drink too much, I just need to uninhibit myself a little for what I'm planning to do tonight. —I drank the second drink, it didn't burn as much as the first.

—For what you plan to do? —she asked curiously. —What are you up to?

—Nothing. —I said to her while I was pouring me the third drink.

—How many tequilas are you going to drink?

I looked up from my drink and put the bottle aside. Christian was standing in front of me. As soon as our eyes met my whole body from the waist down it shuddered in anticipation. My body needed him. I needed to feel his body next to mine, complementing me, filling me.

He was wearing a mask, a white shirt, with his sleeves folded up at the elbows and black pants.

He sat next to me without taking his eyes off mine. He stretched out his hand and slid it slowly through my hair, tossing a lock backwards. That simple rubbing of his hand on my hair made me begin to warm up and a tingling began to run all over my body, speeding up my breathing.

—Are you okay? —he asked me, brushing his nose with mine.

—Yes. — I answered him in a gasp, wishing to feel his lips over mine.

He knew what I wanted, I could see it in his eyes. But I could also see that he wasn't going to give me that satisfaction so easily, he was going to make me beg. He separated from me, and smiled at me.

—You're going to have to wait a little longer for that. —he put his arm over my shoulders. —Hello Kate. —he took the drink I had prepared for me and took it all at once.

—Do you need it too? —Kate asked with a mischievous smile.

—No. —he replied with a smile on the way back. —Elliot hasn't arrived? —he asked, changing the subject.

—He must be here soon. —she replied as she moved away from me towards the end of the seat to look at the lower floor.

And she sat there with her gaze lost in the crowd on the lower floor.

—I think he's here. —I whispered to Christian as I watched Kate smile like an idiot.

She was definitely in love with him.

—Are you ready for tonight? — Christian whispered to me all of a sudden, making me take my eyes off Kate and direct them to him.

I didn't know what to say. I had a slight idea of what exactly I had to be prepared for. Kate had said something. And I also knew that Christian wasn't going to force me to do anything I didn't want to do, or whatever I was prepared for. But tonight, he was going to be surprised.

—Cas...? —but he put a finger on my lips.

—Without names, we are two strangers tonight. —he said to me with a smile.

—For what should I be prepared tonight? —I asked him in a seductive voice as I slid my tongue over his finger on my lips and placed a hand on his thigh.

Christian took his finger away from my lips and directed his gaze towards my hand on his thigh and then again towards my eyes.

—For a little perversion. —he said to me with a perverse smile as he slid his hand over my shoulder in a slight caress. —What have you got underneath? —he asked curiously. — I'm intrigued.

—It's a surprise. —I said to him as I slid my hand down his thigh to his limb and I could see how Christian was suppressing a groan as my fingers brushed his limb over his pants.

—You're bold tonight. How many drinks have you had already? —he said to me as he played with a lock of my hair.

—Just two, but I don't think they're enough yet. —I said to him very short while I squeezed his limb lightly.

—I think they're already working on you. —he said to me, sticking his lips to mine, but not touching them.

—Aren't you going to kiss me? —I asked him without taking my eyes away from his.

—Do you want me to kiss you? —he looked me straight in the eyes. —Ask me to kiss you and I will. —he demanded while I slid my tongue unconsciously across my lips.

—Kiss me. —I asked him while he stick his lips to mine with a smile.

One day.

I've been 24 hours without feeling his lips on mine and I need them like air to breathe. As soon as his lips touched mine, I let out a gasp escape against his, I squeezed slightly his limb and Christian opened his lips more, which I took advantage of to intensify the kiss. I put my tongue in his mouth, and I let myself be carried by the heat of his mouth on mine forgetting where I was.

Christian laid me on the padded seat, placed the other hand on my thigh, and began to lift it up my body. And then I was separated from him.

—Don't you want me to touch you? —he asked me suddenly.

—I don't want to ruin your surprise. —I said with a smile.

—For God's sake! Find a room! —Kate shouted at us.

I pushed Christian by the chest and sat down again, putting on my clothes. I had forgotten where I was and also that there were more people around us. But I had mainly forgotten Kate. And not only her. Elliot was sitting next to her and they both looked at us with a lot of fun.

— For me, don't cut yourselves, it's very entertaining the exchange you're having in front of everyone.

Shit!

I looked at Christian who smiled funny.

—Is it your fault? —I said to him as I pointed to him.

—I didn't do anything. —he innocently raised both hands.

And then he threw my body against his.

—It's not my fault that you lose control of your body and your actions when I kiss you. —he whispered in my ear, separating himself from me.

I stared at him for a moment. I brought my lips closer to his, but without kissing him.

—But you will be the culprit of everything that happens tonight. —I said to him with a smile, separating myself from him.

I took the bottle of vodka, poured myself one last drink and drank it all at once. The vodka came down my throat warming my body. I got up from the seat and approached Kate holding her hand as she smiled.

—Shall we go? — I asked her pulling her hand.

—Where are they supposed to go? —Elliot asked as we separated from them.

I interlocked my fingers with Kate's fingers. She looked at me smiling and we started walking towards one of the VIPs. As we walked, I could see that Elliot and Christian were following us without letting us out of their sight.

—What are you going to do? —Kate whispered in my ear.

—I have no idea, I've never done anything like this. —I replied sincerely as I smiled at her. —I'm going to improvise, I'm pretty good at that. — or at least that's what Christian has told me on countless occasions.

Kate smiled along with me as we continued walking. We arrived at a door at the end of the corridor and entered the room directly, closing the door behind us.

The room was large and had several pieces of furniture in the room. The center was dominated by a huge bed. At one end was a table, with several chairs. There were several glasses and drinks on the table. At the other end there was a huge black sofa, just like the sheets on the bed. And right next to it was a stereo. The light in the room was dim. I should be nervous about what was going to happen in that room, but I was not. The vodka had done its job. Kate stopped in front of the bed and let go of my hand.

—First let me put on some music. —she said to me as she went to the table and took the remote control. —I have a song in my mind that will please both of us.

She pressed a button and played a song that I instantly recognized.

— _Keep Talking? —_ I asked curiously about the choice of that song.

—As soon as I heard about tonight's plans, I thought of several songs. And the first one that came to mind was that of _Rita Ora and Julia Michael_. —she said to me with a mischievous smile. —Now, let me see what you have underneath.

I took off my mask, walked to the table and put it there. I walked back to the center of the room. I went to take off my overcoat and she stopped me by putting her hands on mine.

—Let me. —she said with a smile on her lips.

The pulse was banging strongly on my chest. Kate began to slowly unbutton the overcoat. Then the door opened and we both looked over there. Elliot and Christian came in closing the door behind them. They walked to the drinks table and made themselves a drink. My eyes did not turn away from Christian's for a second. I followed every movement he made to the table where he left his mask next to mine. He began to drink without taking his eyes off me while Kate, finished undoing my overcoat.

—For God's sake! —she exclaimed when she finished unbuttoning and saw what was underneath.

I was in profile with Christian, so only Kate, who was in front of me, could see what was underneath. Kate looked at Christian and Elliot and then again at me as she grabbed the overcoat by the lapels on my neck.

—Are you sure? —she asked once more.

I stared into her eyes and smiled at her.

—I want to. —I said very confidently. —I want to see his reaction when he sees what's underneath. — and Kate slowly dropped the overcoat on the floor.

—Shit!

I heard Christian's curse as I bit my lower lip and looked at him. I had gotten the reaction I wanted. If Christian had thought he was going to be the lead singer tonight, he had made a mistake. Tonight I was going to show him what I was capable of.


	51. Chapter 51

**I hope you like this chapter. Leave me your Coments.**

 **BirdsandStars**

Christian continued to look at me in astonishment at the outfit I was wearing under the overcoat. A simple and extremely sensual outfit.

—You literally left it with his mouth open. —Kate whispered in my ear.

She was right. Christian had half-opened lips and was having trouble breathing. I raised one of my hands and signaled for him to come closer. But he didn't move.

—I think he went into shock. —I whispered to Kate when I saw that he wasn't moving.

—He'll get over it. —she said to me as I continued to look at him to see if he reacted.

And then Kate kissed me on the shoulder making me look at her. Her hands began to slide down my body as she kissed my body slowly. Her lips slipped from one side of my body to the other, from one shoulder to the other, kissing my neck and the top of my chest. I closed my eyes letting myself be carried away by what I was feeling at the time. When her lips reached the other side, her hands went towards my breasts and she pulled both of my nipples making me moan audibly.

I opened my eyes when I felt hands on my waist and other lips kissing my neck from behind. Christian's. I stared at Kate in front of me, who continued to caress me, as I watched Elliot slowly begin to undress her as he caressed her as well.

—Tell me you didn't come naked from the house. —he whispered to me as he bit the lobe of my ear.

—I came naked from the house. —I answered as I felt the grip on my waist.

Christian stick his body to mine, I could feel his hard limb inside his pants, squeezing against my butt. He lifted one hand all the way up to my neck, placed it under my chin, making me tilt my head back. Christian started kissing my neck as he lowered the other hand down my body toward my sex. He put one leg between mine, so I could open them, and began to slide two fingers over my sex, making me gasp for pleasure. I closed my eyes and let myself be carried away by sensations.

I had Christian's fingers on my sex, his other hand holding me by the neck while his lips devoured me. Kate's hands torturing my nipples, without giving him a break.

—Open your eyes. —Christian whispered in my ear.

I could hardly concentrate on anything. Now his hand grabbed my face to look at Kate who was naked in front of me while Elliot kissed and caressed her like Christian was doing to me.

—I just want you to see and feel... —he said as he kissed my skin slowly. —Tonight I'm not going to ask you for more than that.

I stuck my eyes into Kate's and smiled at her. He was very wrong if he thought I was only going to look. And I didn't know where I got the courage, I guess, from the vodka shots, I lifted my hands until I caressed Kate's face slowly, a slight caress all over her cheek until I slid my thumb down her lower lip Kate let go of one of my breasts, and grabbed my hand by putting my finger in her mouth, sucking on it. The discharge of pleasure I felt between my legs was extremely exciting.

Kate smiled at me maliciously, as if challenging me to do something bolder than that. And that's exactly what I did.

I brought the other hand towards her body and carressed one of her breasts, very slowly. Exactly how I liked to be stroked. Kate let out a groan from her lips.

—You're very bold tonight. —Christian whispered in my ear.

I had forgotten that he was behind me.

—Let's see what else you dare to do. —he said separating himself from me.

Elliot did the same and it was just Kate and me in the middle of the room, naked as we caressed each other. I stared at Kate as I froze without knowing what to do. She lowered one of her hands to take one of mine and pulled my way to bed. She pulled my hand up to accompany her and sat in the center of the bed.

My senses were exalted. My skin was hypersensitive and excited. And the music Kate had chosen was affecting me more than I could count. The song ended and _Euphoria by Alan Walker and Ellie Goulding_ began. I think Kate planned this extremely well.

At that moment she brought her lips closer to my neck.

—It'll be easier if you're blindfolded and get carried away. —she said, showing me a handkerchief.

And I only nodded while she blindfolded me.

—Lie down and raise your hands above your head. —she whispered to me.

And I obeyed quickly.

— Just feel and let go. —she whispered to me before she stick his lips to my skin and started kissing me again.

I did what she told me and let myself be carried away as her hands began to glide smoothly down my arms and her lips began to run slowly through my body. I felt them sliding all over my body, kissing, as his hands caressed me lightly, almost without touching me. She reached my legs and took away the only piece of clothing I had left, the boots. I felt a movement in the bed, but I didn't pay much attention, I was lost in the path of Kate's lips through my body. And then I felt her lips reach one of my breasts and start sucking on it.

— Mmhmm. —I let go while I half-opened my lips.

And then I felt lips over mine.

—Christian? —I asked against his lips, doubting whether it was him or not.

—Only I can kiss you here. —he said to me, pulling on the lower lip.

And I did not resist his kiss, I let his lips devour mine. And then I felt him kissing my body slowly down to the other breast.

I had two mouths sucking on my breasts, pulling on my nipples, devouring me and caressing me. Christian left the breast and continued down my body. And my breathing began to accelerate even more. His hand went down in front of his lips and when his lips went through my belly his fingers were slowly caressing my sex.

This was too intense, I don't think I can take much more. I lowered one of my hands and pulled Christian towards me again. I needed his kisses. And he pleased me, quickly his lips were on mine while he squeezed and pulled the nipple of the other breast but without stopping caressing my sex.

I I moaned against his lips when I felt him put a finger inside me.

—You are very wet. —he whispered against my lips as he took his finger out of my inner self and caressed my leg.

Christian lowered his lips back to my breast. Kate lowered one hand sliding it down my body to my other leg and passed it under my thigh pulling him towards her so I can' close my legs. Christian did the same, and then I felt other lips devouring my sex.

Elliot.

This is too much, I never would have imagined this in my life. I had two mouths over my breasts, and one between my legs. Kate, Christian and Elliot's hands kept me from closing my legs. I bit my lower lip containing a moan of pleasure.

— Don't bite, let it go, we'll only hear you. —Christian said to me as he bit and pulled on a nipple.

—God! —I shouted in a drowned groan as the three of them devoured my body.

I don't think I can contain my orgasm much longer. My belly muscles tensed more and more as three hot tongues gave me pleasure in different ways.

I clung tightly with one hand to Christian's shoulder, burying my nails. Christian left my breast and lifted his lips up to mine by putting his tongue in my mouth while Elliot did the same in my sex.

—Let go. —he said to me while his tongue explored my mouth ardently.

And I couldn't take it anymore.

I let myself go in a devastating orgasm as I bit Christian's lower lip and further buried my nails in his back. The spasms escaping my body were uncontrollable. I was barely aware when Kate and Elliot stopped kissing my body.

The only thing I was aware of was that the song ended and _Rita Ora's Let you love me_ began. Kate definitely planned the music accurately.

Christian separated his lips from mine and removed the handkerchief from my eyes. I opened them and looked at his green eyes as he smiled perversely at me. And then he quickly settled on my body, climbed one of my legs over his shoulder. His hard and throbbing erection brushing against my wet and swollen sex. And while he was looking me in the eyes, he came at once into me, pulling out a groan.

—Ready for more? —he asked me with a smile without moving.

I was going to answer him when a movement next to me caught my attention. I turned my eyes to the side of the bed, having no idea what I was going to find.

Kate was standing at the foot of the bed, hands resting on the bed. Her body moved with a gentle cadence as Elliot possessed her from behind. The excitement began to grow inside me as I watched her breasts move before each envelope of him. I knew that if I stretched out my hand I could squeeze one of them.

And that's exactly what I did.

I stretched out my hand to grab one of his breasts, and began massaging it, causing a groaning mixture of surprise and excitement to escape at my daring. And then I felt Christian begin to move within me. I had forgotten about him.

I turned my eyes to the one who was looking at me excited by what I was doing. His fast and hard movements inside me told me so.

—Do you like what I do to her? —I asked him, suddenly excited.

Where did that come from?

—You have no idea. —he gave me a seductive voice as he accelerated his movements more.

I could feel my walls tightening around him as his limb began to harden further inside me. I pulled Kate's nipple causing another moan to escape, and that just made Christian hit me harder, faster losing control. The moans of the four filled the room and I was quickly lost once again. The spasms began to shake my body as Christian filled me completely.

I dropped my hands on the mattress, exhausted and ecstatic. Christian lowered my leg, came out of me and laid his head on my belly. I stretched out one hand and stroked his hair gently.

This had been extremely exciting. I had never imagined that I could dare so much. Kate had been right, with my eyes closed it had been easier. But she had omitted a detail, with my eyes open, watching what was happening, it had been much more exciting.

Christian held one hand up to one of my breasts and squeezed it lightly, which caused my whole body to shudder with pleasure again. And he felt it.

He lifted his face from my belly and as he looked at me perversely he brought his face closer to mine until it touched my lips.

—I never imagined that you would dare to do so much tonight. —he said to me with a smile

—Me neither. —I confessed to him while he looked at me squinting.

—I had something completely different planned for tonight, something simple, but this has exceeded my expectations. —he said to me as I laughed against his lips.

—You should never underestimate me. —I said to him with a smile.

—Much less after three shots of vodka. —said Kate next to me.

I had forgotten that she and Elliot were still there with us. We both looked at her and laughed. Kate stared at me. I knew that look very well. With everything that happened tonight, our relationship has just gone from a best friend to best close friend. Whenever there was such an important change in the life of either of us, there was a conversation behind it. And the one that was waiting for me was going to be one of the most exciting I've ever had in my life.


	52. Chapter 52

**Sorry I'm late, I've been busy at work. Leave me your comments.  
BirdsandStars**

The alarm wakes me up early the next morning. I look at the clock. 5:00 am. I open my eyes and stared at the ceiling. Last night had been crazy and today it seems to me as if everything had been a dream. But I know it wasn't. I get up and go to the bathroom.

When I'm done, I wrap myself in a towel, pick up the script and go to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Last night I arrived exhausted and had no time for anything. As soon as my head had touched the pillow, I've fallen asleep. As I prepare breakfast, I go over what we will be filming today. My cell phone tells me I have a message. I don't have to look at it to know whose it is. At this hour, it's Christian's.

— _"I know you must be tired, last night was... I don't have words. I love you"_

His message at this hour makes me smile.

— _"Exciting I think it would describe it perfectly, see you in a while. I love you xoxo"_

I continued with breakfast. One toast in the hand and the script in the other.

…

At 6:00 am I'm parking in the studio. For such an early morning there is a lot of movement and hustle and bustle. As if someone important was going to come. I go to my trailer, open the door and one hand pulls me in. I collide with a warm, muscular body.

—Come, let's rehearse today's scenes. —he smiles as he joins his lips to mine.

His kiss catches me by surprise, but I quickly return it to him with extreme excitement. It has always been this way between us. Whenever we kiss and caress each other, it rewards this wild and primitive desire.

We stumble through the trailer, while kissing each other, and fall into bed laughing.

—I don't remember this scene in the film. —I said with a smile.

—Good morning. —he says to me with a smile as he gives me a slight kiss on the lips. —I miss waking up next to you. — he tells me now kissing me all over my face.

—Me too. —I answered him sincerely.

Christian sat down all of a sudden and pulled the folded script out of his jeans.

—Let's rehearse. —he told me in a very professional way.

—Really? —I asked him without being able to believe it.

—Yes. —he said very seriously.

—It's the first time you've said it seriously. What's going on? —I asked him intrigued.

—Didn't you see the hustle and bustle today?

—Yes, why is that?

—The author of the novel comes to the set today, wants to meet us personally and see how we film.

—Why didn't anyone tell me?

—I just found out. —he said something nervous, looking away from me, looking at the script in his hand.

—Are you nervous about meeting him? —I asked him curiously now.

I wanted to meet him. I had loved the novel. But not much personal information came out of the author. There wasn't even any photo on the Internet.

—No. —he said, pausing and staring me in the eye. —I already know him.

—Why didn't you tell me? When did you meet him?

—Ana. —he said, taking one of my hands in his own. —Please don't ask me any more, you'll understand when you meet him.

—All right. —I said to him with a smile. —Let's rehearse. —I said to him looking for my script.

…

Half an hour later someone knocked on my trailer.

—You were here. —she said to Christian.

—Yes, we were rehearsing some scenes together. —he said, showing her the script.

Grace looked at both of us alternately, doubting whether we were telling her the truth or not. But in the end, seeing the two of us with the script in hand and a pen in the other, she realized that we weren't lying.

—You can go through costumes and makeup. —she told us as she came out of the trailer again.

—Come on, let's not keep them waiting. —Christian said to me with a smile as he stole a kiss from me and got out of bed.

We walked together and separated into costumes. We met again, both dressed, when we sat on our chairs on the set. I took the script and began to review the two scenes we were going to film.

All the technicians walked from one side to the other while Grace gave them orders.

Today we were going to continue filming a scene that we had left halfway through. The conversation about his life as a drug addict and reconciliation.

Grace walked in our direction and stopped in front of us.

—If you're ready, go through the shower we started in five minutes. —she told us as she was heading towards one of the cameramen.

Christian and I exchanged a look, left the script on the chair and headed for the artificial rain on one side of the set. After we got completely wet we were put on makeup and headed towards the set.

 _—_ _"We started with Anastasia sitting on the bench and Christian standing with the last two lines of the previous shot._ —Grace shouted to all of us on the set of my apartment.

Christian and I were completely wet. Although this time there was a difference with the previous time. I wasn't wearing the hidden vibrator. I looked at Christian and couldn't help but smile as I remembered.

—What are you laughing at? —he asked me very quietly.

— What I was wearing when we shot this scene before. —I said with a smile.

Christian smiled back at me and raised a hand showing me the ring. And I started to get nervous.

—You can wear it again if you wish. —he said to me as he stared at me. —You only have to ask. —he said seductively.

It had been fun, but I remember I couldn't concentrate on what I had to do, or say.

—Some other time. —I said with a smile.

Christian smiled back at me.

— _"All to their posts."_

I went to the bench and sat down while Christian stood in the middle of the room. Staring at me. And as I always did before I started filming, I closed my eyes, took several deep breaths and forgot who I really was. I opened my eyes when the set lights went out.

 _—_ _"Scene 71, take 4, Action!"_

—Do you have any idea who drugged you? —I asked him suddenly.

—No, but I imagine they achieved their goal.

—Who wanted to separate us? —I asked very short more for myself than for him.

—Someone who would benefit from our separation. —he said to me, arriving at my side.

He stared at me, raised one hand and pulled a lock of hair away from my face. At that very moment a chill ran through my body.

—I don't want you to catch cold. —he said to me as he walked away from me with his back to me.

— _"Cut."_ —The lights went on in the set again. — _"We resume in five minutes in the scene that follows."_

Christian turned to me, didn't move from his position as Grace walked to the set and stood between us.

—Let's shoot the other scene, remember that this scene is slow and sensual. —she said to both of us as she withdrew from the set.

Christian was staring at me. I think that slow, sensual sex is not our thing, and from his gaze at the moment, I knew he was thinking the same thing I was thinking. I slipped my tongue over my lips and then bit my lower lip without taking my eyes off him.

— _"All set. "_ —The lights went out.

Christian turned his back again.

— _"Scene 72, Take 1, Action!"_

I got up from the bench and took him by the hand making him turn towards me.

—You also need to take off those wet clothes. —I said to him while my gaze was getting lost in his sweater.

It was completely wet. And I stared at his body. I hadn't noticed, but the white polo shirt he was wearing stuck to his body showing all his muscles perfectly defined underneath. I took a step forward, without taking my eyes off his, he didn't move. I lowered my hands to the edge and began to raise it very slowly. I only lost contact with his gaze when I pulled the polo shirt out of his head. I threw it on the ground and we looked at each other again.

I lifted one hand and slid my fingers lightly across his chest, towards his defined abdomen which was tense at my touch.

—Elizabeth, stop. —he begged me and I stopped the movement of my hand right in his jeans.

—Why should I? —I said to him with my breathing accelerated.

— Because I don't think I'd like to do this in my condition.

—Are you still high?

—Most of the effect was at the club and on the way here.

—I want you. —I said to him, losing myself in his gaze. —Don't you feel the same?

— I'm trying to contain myself with you so I don't do anything stupid. —he said to me as he held my hands tightly.

—Well, let's do it together. —I said to him, getting rid of the grip of his hands.

I directed my hands towards his jeans, lowered my gaze towards them and began to release them.

— _"Cut!"_

My hands froze in Christian's jeans. I only let go when Grace approached us.

— Anastasia, don't look away from Christian, and let him undress you first. Understood? —we both replied with an assent. —Christian relax, you look tense.

—I can play music, it helps me relax.

—If that helps, talk to the audio technician. —she said as she was leaving.

— _"Ready, we start after the last line."_ —she said while Christian was separated from me.

He went to where the audio technician was and from my position I saw him talking to him. He smiled at him after a moment and came back to me again.

I raised my hands towards Christian's abdomen as he held my hands. I looked him in the eyes and I could see a smile on his face. It was mild, but that simple gesture of his made my heart beat faster. What song did he ask to play?

—What are you going to put? —I asked him intrigued.

— _Boyce Avenue._ —he replied with a mystical smile.

I don't know that group.

— _"Silence on the set. Scene 72, Take 2, Action!"_

In the background, I began to hear piano music that sounded vaguely familiar to me. Christian let go of my hands and I dropped them on both sides of my body. Christian held one of his hands up to my shoulder. He took one of the straps and slowly began to slide it over my shoulder. And when the lyrics of the song began I knew why it had sounded familiar. _Stay with me_ , flooded the set as Christian and I stared into each other's eyes.

He did the same thing with the other one, leaving them both dropped by my arms. He stick his body to mine and pulled my hair from my neck. He deposited a delicate kiss there while I closed my eyes briefly and he directed his hands towards my back to slowly lower the zipper of the dress. He separated his lips from my body and deposited his gaze on mine. He took the dress from both sides and gently pulled it and began to slide it down my body.

The dress fell to the floor and only then did I raise my hands and place them on his shoulders. Christian carried me and laid me on the sofa. Every movement was slow and sensual. He placed his body on top of mine, without letting me feel its weight. His lips came over mine and he kissed me. Soft, slow, sensual. To the same rhythm of the song which sounded in the background. His hands caressed my body softly and delicately. He adored me. Each touch of his fingers sent electric shocks through my skin. He separated his lips from mine and leaned his forehead against mine. Our eyes opened as we lost in each other's gaze.

—I love you. —he said to me as he caressed my cheek.

And I took his face in my hands to bring his lips closer to mine once more. He separated his lips from mine and rested his cheek on my chest as we embraced tightly.

Today I was not going to answer him. I loved him. Very much. But most likely it was the drug he was talking about and not his heart. I would wait for the effect to completely wear off. And then, if he told me one more time, I would confess my feelings to him. I smiled as I stroked his hair.

— _"Cut."_

At that very moment the applause and cheers exploded on the set. This had never happened before. Christian sat on the couch and helped me up. We both looked at each other without understanding what all this was about. The lights went on and then I saw Grace walking in our direction with someone by her side. My eyes were fixed on the person walking next to her. As she approached, more familiar his face seemed to me. When Grace stopped in front of us I stared at the thin, athletic boy who was coming to her side. And then a picture briefly passed through my mind.

It can't be.


	53. Chapter 53

**Hi, sorry I'm late, I've been a little busy the last few months. But I'm back. Leave me your comments.  
BirdsandStars**

I stared at him, surprised by the discovery I had just made. I looked at Christian briefly and he was very serious. Grace had no idea who the author of the novel was.

—Anastasia, Christian, meet Joey Taylor, the author of the novel. —she said as she handed a towel to me and another to Christian.

I dried the water a little bit and tangled the towel on my body.

—It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Taylor. —I told him with a smile that he gave me back. —I didn't imagine you were so young. —I told him honestly.

—Call me Joey, please. —he replied in a low voice. —You're the first people to know me, I imagine it's going to be a shock to everyone when they find out. —he said as we all laughed.

Everyone except Christian.

—Nice to meet you. —Christian said very seriously as they shook hands.

—Grace had told me that you have good chemistry together, and this scene you just shot just proved it to me.

He had seen part of the film? Although luckily it wasn't the shower scene, or the first time together. I don't think I'm very comfortable shooting one of those scenes knowing who's watching.

—Grace, I'd like to have a word with these two in private. —Grace looked at him thoughtfully. —I want to tell them something about the second part of the novel, which might help them with their characters.

—I will accompany you to Anastasia's trailer, you can wait for them there while they change their clothes.

Grace took the writer off the set. And Christian and I exchanged a look and headed off to wardrobe again. We changed into the clothes for the next scene we were going to shoot and then headed to my trailer. Christian opened the door for me and I went in right after him.

The author of the novel was standing in the middle of the trailer.

—Where's Grace? —I asked, not seeing her in the trailer.

—She went to prepare everything for the filming.

He had changed the tone of his voice, now he had a sweet, melodious, pleasant voice. It was completely different from the way he had spoken in front of the others.

Christian came over to where he was and the two of them hugged each other tightly. You could tell they were very close. Christian smiled at him, passed an arm over his shoulders lovingly as he stared at me. He stepped aside and sat down on the bed. I stared at him.

—Ana. —he said, holding out a hand to me.

I approached him and interlocked my fingers with his as I sat beside him.

—Christian told me about you. —she said very quietly as she gave me a smile.

—Yes, he told me he helped you.

Seeing Christian smiling at her, and the loving way he had embraced her, made me jealous. A long time ago they had been a couple, they had shot a movie together, they had been the talk of L.A., the perfect Hollywood couple. And from the way she looked at him, I knew she still had feelings for him.

—I thought you wanted to keep the identity of the author of the novel a secret? —Christian asked her.

—I couldn't keep it a secret forever. —she answered as she sat in a chair.

—Why did you decide to do it now?

—The novel was a success, and now that the film had been shot, I knew I would have to break free from anonymity. But let's not talk about me anymore, tell me about you, we barely talked when you were in my house.

—I'm fine, we're fine. We're back together, albeit in secret. —he said very quietly while the three of us laughed.

—I never thought I'd see you engaged to anyone.

—You see, she's turned my world upside down. —he said as he looked at me and held my hand tightly.

—Can I ask you something about the novel? —I'm curious.

—Ask what you want and I'll try to answer you.

—Who did you rely on to create Max's character?

Jolinne stared at me in amazement at what I had just asked her. She glanced at Christian and then back at me.

—How well do you know Christian?

—I think better than his mother. —I answered her honestly.

—Then you know the answer to that question.

Yes. I think I've known it all along. Christian is Max and I guess Elizabeth is her. Now my mind was going round and round. If the addiction story was true, what other things in the novel would be true? And my mind drifted to the erotic scenes. I think it would be best if I didn't think about that. But I couldn't help thinking about the two of them together.

They had been the perfect couple. But there was something Christian hadn't told me. Why did they split up?

—Not everything in the novel revolves around him. —she told me, taking me out of my thoughts. —I guess what you really want to know is why we're not together.

Shit! She had just read my thoughts.

—You're not the first person who's wanted to know that. —she told me by looking at Christian briefly. —I'm bisexual. —she answered me while I raised an eyebrow.

That explains some things in the novel from Max's point of view.

—We can stop talking about the past, I brought you something to study. —she told us as she took two books out of his bag and handed one to each of us. —The launch is in a month, those are the first copies.

In my hand I had a signed copy of the second part of the novel. I open it immediately, I can't wait to read the denouement.

—Are you going to be here long? —Christian asks her while I close the novel.

—I don't know. I have the first autograph signing tomorrow and I'd like to see more of the film, I'd like to get more involved with the project as your mother asked me to do at the beginning.

—My mother?

—Didn't you know? They contacted me, somehow, asking for my participation in the filming.

—I never knew anything about it. —Christian replies thoughtfully. —And I'm an executive producer.

—I guess you should talk to your mother about it. —she says as she heads for the door. —I don't suppose you know about the dinner he's organizing for tonight either?

We both shook our heads.

—Well, she'll let you know.

Jolinne opens the door and leaves. And there I stand thinking about too many things, and none of them pleasant. The novel told of the relationship they had had. Now everything was becoming clearer than before. But there were things in the story that didn't add up.

—You said you'd never had a girlfriend.

—What!— he's surprised by my question.

—You told me you'd never had a girlfriend. —I repeat, staring him in the eyes.

—And I never had. I've never asked a girl to be my girlfriend, Ana. Only you, you know that. What's going on?

—But the papers said that you were a couple, that you were the perfect couple.

—Why are we talking about the past now?

—Because I want to know how much of what I read in that book is true.

Christian takes my face in his hands and slides his fingers down my cheeks.

—Why so much insecurity now, Ana? You know there were others before you, I've never denied it. What exactly is it that bothers you? —he asks me with his eyes fixed on mine. —We agreed no more lies, remember.

—That she wants to come back into your life.

—She's not interested in me.

—But I just saw the way you looked at her. You have feelings for her. —I'm telling him as I feel my heart squeezing in my chest.

—My feelings for her don't go beyond a friendship, Ana. I love her like the sister I never had.

—But you slept with her, Christian. And I know from my own experience the addiction that can be created by sleeping with you.

—Addiction? I didn't know you were addicted to me. —he says to me with a smile.

—I'm not kidding, Christian.

—Neither am I, Ana. I'm not going to lie to you, we did have sex, just once. The next morning we realized it was a mistake and that it wasn't worth ruining our friendship.

—But what about the pictures in the magazines? All those interviews where they said they were together, the photo shoots, the passionate kisses.

—They were just that. Attention-grabbing performances. —he says to me, pausing. —Ana, she's my past, you're my present and I want you to be my future. Don't torture yourself anymore about something that never was, and never will be. Promise?

—Okay. —I say with a smile.

—Let's go back to the set so my mother doesn't come looking for us. —he says as he stands up and pulls my hands.

—Let's go.

The rest of the day went by quickly. And as I finish getting ready for dinner at Grace's, I think about some things, which I know I shouldn't think about. I know that Christian has told me that he loves me, and he's shown me that on countless occasions. But I also know that behind the tabloid stories, there's always some truth.

Wasn't I supposed to worry about Jolinne coming back?

A text message takes me out of my thoughts. It's from Christian.

 _"The house is surrounded by paparazzi, thirsting for a good story. I need you here, I'm getting nervous. Don't delay."_

His message has put me back in a good mood and I've forgotten all about it. I'll grab my purse and car keys as I head over to Grace's. As Christian himself said, as soon as I park, the paparazzi board my car. But, I can make out a familiar face among the paparazzi that approaches me and opens the door with a beaming smile.

—I was waiting for you. —he says to me as he holds out his hand.

I grab his hand, smiling at him as I get out of the car. The shutter of the cameras does not stop shooting, leaving me blind at times. I can see Christian's gaze sliding down my dress, and he stares at it more than usual. He puts one hand on my lower back and my breathing quickens as I feel his hand touching my naked skin. But I don't stop smiling as we stare at each other.

Christian leads me among the paparazzi into the house and makes me safe from the paparazzi.

—Dinner will be in the backyard. —he tells me as he drives me around the house. —When dinner's over... see you at the beach. —he says to me as he traces circles with his finger on my back.

—I don't think that's a good idea, Christian. —I say to him as I feel him clinging to my waist.

We're out of sight as we walk through the house into the backyard. Christian opens a door and pulls me in. Closing it quickly.

—I don't give a shit if it's a good idea or not, I need you, Ana. —he says in a plea putting his lips next to mine.

—You'll ruin my makeup. —we stare at each other.

His hands on my waist cling to my body as if afraid of losing me.

—I'm not going to kiss you.

I look at him frowning.

—Tell me we'll see each other after dinner?

Who am I kidding? I need it too. I don't settle for meetings on the set. I smile at him as I wrap my hands around his neck.

—All right.—I tell him with a smile as he opens the door.

He looks both ways before taking me out of the room and leading me to the terrace.

—You look very handsome tonight. —I say it as a compliment.

He's dressed in a black suit and bow tie. I think it's the first time I've seen him dressed so elegantly. Although his hair is hopeless, plus I love it when he wears it messy.

—Thank you, so do you. —he says to me with a smile as we arrive on the terrace. —But you're overdressed. —he says very quietly before he leaves me.

He was hopeless. These things he said to me were what made me fall in love with him more and more every day.

There are more people on the terrace than I thought. There are different celebrities chatting away.

—A nightmare, I know.

I turn to the side where Jolinne is. And I smile cordially at her.

—I'm still not used to this. —I tell her honestly.

—You never do, believe me. —she says as a waiter passes by with a tray of champagne glasses and she takes two and hands me one. —This is the best solution, it makes you forget everything and the night passes quickly. —she says, walking away from me.

I take a long sip from my champagne glass while I get my courage up for dinner.

Jolinne is right, the champagne helps me forget the rest of the world and the dinner goes quickly. Grace takes me by the arm and starts introducing me to various people saying I'm talented.

They all flatter me and ask me questions that I try to answer with complete sincerity. But as she repeats it, over and over again, I get doubts.

Am I talented?

I don't remember doing much at the audition. All I did was improvise and let myself be carried away by what Christian made me feel. For how he makes me feel. But I know I can't always improvise, and even though Christian and I are engaged, I don't know if this will last long either. I know Hollywood, and I know we wouldn't be the first couple to claim to love each other and after a while break up.

As the night and the champagne glasses pass, I feel more disappointed in myself. I get to a point where I don't know if Christian chose me because of my acting talent, or because he wanted to sleep with me. I stare at him. He's talking in the distance and doesn't realize I'm watching him.

I apologize to the group where I'm saying I'm going to the bathroom. I walk through the kitchen, and I pick up a bottle of champagne without anyone seeing me. I walk as I head out of sight. When I notice, I'm walking out onto the sand. I take off my heels, put them aside and walk to the shore. I sit down while I open the bottle of champagne and fill the glass.

Maybe the sound of the ocean will help me think more clearly. But I know that the tranquility by the ocean will not last long. Someone will notice I'm gone and come out to get me. I just hope I'm clear on my mind when he finds me.


	54. Chapter 54

**Enjoy the chapter and leave me your comments**

 **BirdsandStars**

I don't know how much time goes by, I just know I'm more tipsy and uninhibited than I should be. I see a shadow approaching where I am, I turn briefly. To my surprise, it's not who I imagined it to be.

—Can I join you? —she asks as she sits down next to me.

—You've already sat down. —I tell her with a smile.

—The first party I went to, the same thing happened to me.

—Did everyone tell you you were talented?

—No. I wanted to get away from there as fast as I could. —she says to me with a smile. —Does it bother you when people say you're talented?

—Yes. Because I'm not.

—I don't understand you. I saw the scene you shot today, you're talented Anastasia.

—Do you know why Christian chose me for the lead? —I ask her while she shakes her head. —Because he wanted to sleep with me.

—I don't think so. Christian is impulsive, yes, but he wouldn't do something like that when he knows he could ruin the movie because of some stupid thing.

—Well, he did. I was prepared for another character, and he had me audition with him for the lead in the scene where Max stalks Elizabeth to the apartment and they have sex.

—He did what! —she screams in surprise.

—I thought you were friends, that he told you.

—We're friends, but he didn't tell how the casting went.— she says thoughtful. —I can't believe he did that.

—First he ripped my panties on the set, and then he fucked me in the trailer.

—My God! I know he's impulsive, but I swear that's not normal behavior from him. You must have affected him a lot for him to lose control like that.

—That's not exactly when he lost control. —I'm saying this very quietly, lost in my memories.

—You know he loves you, right?

—I know.—I tell her with a little disappointment in my voice.

—And you also know that he has a line of women behind him waiting for the slightest chance to get into his bed.

—I know that too. —I tell her with a lost look at the waves breaking on the shore near my feets.

—Do you know how many women would give anything to be in your shoes? To work with him in a movie? For him to give her any of his attention, or for him to ask her to marry him.

—I'm not with Christian because of his attractiveness, or his money, or his fame. Actually, I've tried to avoid him and ignore him on several occasions. But the attraction between us was too strong, and there came a time when I couldn't resist anymore. He made me slowly fall in love with him.

Jolinne didn't say anything else, she just stared at me and couldn't believe what I was telling her.

—No one can know that we are engaged. —I tell her in a whisper.

—He told me.

—He also told you that we have to meet secretly? Or that we have to perform outside the set so no one suspects we're together? —Jolinne looks at me with a frown, but says nothing.

I'm shaking my head while I put the bottle and the glass aside.

—That's what I miss most, not being able to be a normal couple. You don't know how much I wish all this would end so that we could sleep together, wake up together and do all the things we want without having to hide for fear that a paparazzi would take our picture and everything would be discovered.

—Did you talk to Christian about all this?

—No. I'll barely see him off the set. And when we do see each other, the need is above all else.

Jolinne stands up while I look at her.

—You need to tell all your fears and concerns to him. —she says to me as she leaves the same way she came.

And there I stand, hugging my legs as the air hits my face. I close my eyes. I never imagined I could miss such simple things as a date, or a trip to the movies. Well, at least we'd been to the movies in Santa Ana. I smile at the memory.

Another shadow approaches in my direction a few minutes later. I don't turn around. I'm sure Jolinne's here to give me some advice on how to deal with the concerns in this relationship. But this time, it's not Jolinne who sits next to me. I look at him frowning.

—Someone told me you needed to talk. —he says to me as I look around the house.

Jolinne stands there, gives me a smile and disappears inside.

—No one will interrupt us for the moment. —he says as I look back at the sea.

—I don't know where to start. —I tell him sincerely.

—What worries you most, Ana?

—Everyone says I'm talented.

—Because you are.

—But I don't quite believe it, Christian. —And I know why I'm saying this as I look away from the sea and lose myself in his eyes.

There had been many failed castings before he, strangely, chose me for a lead that I hadn't even prepared.

—Do you think, if you weren't, you'd be in the film?

—I don't know, you tell me. Didn't you choose me because you were attracted to me? —I ask him as he glances at me.

—So what if that's why I did it? —I can't believe what I'm hearing. —It turned out well in the end, you nailed it in that audition, Ana.

—Are you serious? —I'm asking him in disbelief.

—Of course. You're talented, otherwise that audition, no matter how much chemistry we had, wouldn't have gone well.

My ears aren't listening to what he's telling me. In the end what I imagined was true. He had chosen me only because he wanted to fuck me, that it went well, it was just a coincidence.

—Why are you here alone thinking about all that and drowning your sorrows in champagne? —he says to me as he points to the bottle next to me.

— Because I don't know if I can handle a relationship in secret much longer. —I say very quietly as I look away from him.

—What do you want to do, Ana? —I don't know.

—I don't know. I came here to see if I could clear my head.

Would I change my life as an actress for a life with Christian?

I hadn't done it for Greg, but he didn't look at all like Christian. I have feelings as intense for Christian as I ever imagined I'd have for anyone. Christian makes me feel sexy and daring. And I like the way he makes me feel when I'm with him.

—You know that we can fuck everything up and face everyone together, right? —he says to me, interrupting my thoughts.

And I know that I would do it without thinking about the consequences of our relationship coming out. But it's inevitable to think about the consequences. The worst thing, according to Jonathan, is that I would never work in the movies again. That I could face as long as Christian is by my side. But a lawsuit of hundreds of thousands, I don't think my bank account can handle that.

—I know. —I'm answering it while I feel his hand holding mine.

—What do you want, Ana?

—I want to have a normal life, for us to be a normal couple, this sneaking around shit is killing me. —I tell him while I lose myself in his eyes.

Christian gives me a radiant smile as he gets closer to me.

— So let's just fuck everybody up. —he says to me as he joins his lips to mine.

I know I must push him away, separate him from me, but I can't. Desire eats me up inside as his lips burn against mine.

—Christian! —I groan against his lips.

—Whatever happens, we'll face it together, Ana, just let yourself go, forget everything, don't think about the consequences and let's be happy. —he says to me as he takes my face in his hands.

And I see the sincerity and the love he feels for me reflected in his words and in his gaze. As I lose myself in his eyes, I know that we can face everything together, no matter what the consequences. I don't know if it's so much champagne that it affects my senses and has altered my thoughts, but I need it completely, not just on set.

—Well, fuck it all! —I say to him as I surrender to him.

Christian joins his lips to mine again as his hands slide towards my waist. I lean over to him and sit astride his legs.

—This dress has driven me crazy all night. —he says to me against the lips while I laugh.

—It's nothing fancy.

—It shows too much.

—I thought you wanted me naked?

—Yes, but in my bed with me on top of you.

—Well, let's go to your bed. —I say with a smile as I get up.

Christian picks up the bottle and the glass I've set aside and we head for the house.

—See you there. —he says as he steals a quick kiss from me before entering.

We go in and he puts the bottle and the glass aside as we separate. I shake off some sand and head for the exit. But I'm intercepted by Grace halfway through.

—You're leaving already? —she asks me as I watch her look at my clothes.

And yes, I am aware that I still have sand on me.

—Yes, I'm exhausted. —I tell her by pretending to be tired. —I'm not used to this kind of event and I have to rehearse for tomorrow. —I tell her while she gives me a smile.

—That reminds me, tomorrow you'll have a brief photo session with Joey. —she says, taking me by surprise. —We thought it would be good publicity for everyone to know.

—Yeah, okay.—I say to her as I walk outside saying goodbye.

Just before I go out to the car, Jolinne comes up to me.

—Did you clear your doubts? —she asks me with a smile.

—Yes, thank you. —I tell her as I kiss her on the cheek.

—That's what friends are for, go, I know you're in a hurry to leave. —she winked at me.

Outside, the paparazzi are still there. But I'm not interested in having my picture taken right now. I get in the car, and I speed off to Christian's house.

As fast as I got in my car, the paparazzi did the same. I can see in the rearview mirror how they're starting to follow me, and I speed up as much as I can trying to lose them. When I'm approaching Christian's house the doors open quickly so I don't have to slow down much and I enter the car directly into the garage out of sight of the curious paparazzi.

I've never had an adrenaline rush like this in my life. I get out of the car with my breath coming in fast and there he is. Standing in front of me. I walk in his direction but he intercepts me halfway and kisses me ardently.

I wrap my hands around his neck and pull his hair making him groan against my lips.

—I want you so badly. —I say against his lips.

—And I need you so desperately.

His hands go down to my buttocks and I quickly see myself jumping on him and joining our lips as I tangle my legs around his waist and he walks with me.


	55. Chapter 55

**Enjoy and leave me your coments.**

 **BirdsandStars**

I feel the cold of the hood of the car against my back when Christian lays me down on it without stopping kissing me for a moment. His lips go down my neck to my bare shoulders, while his hands go down my body, touching, squeezing, exploring. I feel his hands pull the dress up my legs and slide a finger into my lace panties making me moan.

—Ready for me. —he say as he slips his finger inside me.

—Yes. Take me. —I beg.

I feel the sound of the fabric tearing and I sit quickly on the hood. My lace panties, they're lying flat on the floor and Christian smiles at me perversely. Every time he smiles at me like that, I know what's coming next. And I look at him the same way. I take the dress that he's already pulled up a bit, and I start to pull it up over my body, slowly. Christian smiles at me and I quickly see him undo his pants and take off his shoes. By the time I take my dress off over my head he is already naked from the waist down. He approaches and climbs on the hood, making me lie down on it once more.

I am no longer aware of the cold on my back. That takes a back seat as I feel his warm body on mine.

—This is going to be quick, Ana. —he says as he enters me in one go, tearing out a moan for both of us.

And it starts to move desperately inside me. I know I'm not going to last long either when my walls start squeezing quickly around him. I tangle my legs around his waist and press his buttocks.

We both need each other desperately. I wrap my hands around his neck and pull his hair slightly before I grab his shoulders tightly.

—Ana! Open your eyes! —I do what he asks.

I am not aware of anything but the movement of his limb in and out of me, our moans and gasps of pleasure. I didn't even know I had closed my eyes until he had told me.

I lose myself in his gaze, intense and passionate as I bite my lower lip. I see Christian's face decaying with pleasure above me. And I can't take it anymore, I let myself go with a gasp while he does the same.

Christian falls over me while he kisses my neck and I smile.

—I've never done this before. —I confess to him as he leans on his arms and looks at me.

—I think we had practiced something already. —he says to me with a smile coming from inside.

I sit down and watch him put on the black boxers and pants. As he dresses, he stares at me.

—Is there a problem?

—Of course there's a serious one. —I tell him as I signal him to come towards me.

He doesn't hesitate for a second, before he sticks to the hood and pulls my hands, making me sit right on the edge, with him between my legs.

—You have too many clothes. —I tell him as I start to take off his bow tie and then unbutton his shirt.

As I do so, he throws the jacket away and drops it on the floor. I leave his tie hanging on his shirt as I get off the hood. I take both ends of the tie with one hand and start walking inside the house while Christian laughs behind me.

—Where are you taking me?

—You'll know when we get there. —I tell him with a smile.

As I walk I feel Christian moan. I imagine the view he must have from behind me. I walk around naked and alone in heels as I walk through his house. Christian gives me the odd spanking that makes me scream and laugh. I continue to walk to the outdoor pool. Christian's pool is endless and heated. At least that's what he told me. I've never had the chance to see it much less enjoy it.

When I get there I'm amazed at the size and the views it offers. I stop by the shore.

—Do you have your cell phone with you? —I ask him with a lost look at the view from there.

—No, it's in my jacket. —he tells me without knowing what I'm planning.

I turn to him and wrap my hands around his neck and kiss him, making him stop thinking for a moment. I smile at his lips for a few seconds before pushing him into the pool.

Christian comes out of the water and stares at me. I know he's going to take it out on me for what I just did. And I know exactly how I want him to take it out on me.

As he stares at me, I start to get rid of the only piece of clothing I have left on my body. The heels. And as I do, slowly, I watch him get rid of his clothes. By the time I finish and put them aside, Christian's clothes are floating in the clear water of the pool. I stare at him before I run and dive headfirst into the pool and swim out of his reach. I'm not going to make it that easy for him.

I swim to the opposite side of the pool from him, but quickly have him stick to my waist.

—You're not getting away from me that easily. Why did you push me, Ana?

—You told me that you've never brought anyone into your house.

—Only you, you know. —he says to me with a smile.

—I thought we could open the swimming pool. —I say to him with a mischievous smile.

—For that you didn't have to throw me in the pool, Ana.

—I know.

—And you know you're going to pay for that, too, right?

—I'm counting on it. And I know what I want as a punishment.—I tell him as I slide my hand across his torso.

His abdominals tighten as I go all the way down until I grab his limb in my hand.

—Mmmm. —he moans against my lips, —What do you want for punishment? —he says in a whisper.

—Sex, hard, wet, and perverted. —I say to him as I join his lips to mine.

The kiss, unlike the sex we just had, begins slowly, tenderly and sensually. His tongue slips slowly through my lips and then into my mouth, exploring. I groan as my tongue gets tangled up with his. A chill begins to run through my entire body. As the kiss grows in intensity I can feel his limb hardening once more in my hand.

—If I know you wanted wet sex, we would have used the yacusi. —he whispers against my lips.

—Do you have a jacusi? —I'm curious.

—I installed it recently, I've always wanted one. —Haven't I shown you yet? —I deny with my head. —I had it installed when we were apart. —he says without looking away from me. —Do you want to know it now? —he asks me as he smiles at me.

—At this moment... —I tell him as I squeeze his limb slightly. —there is only one thing I want. —I tell him as he smiles at me.

—Very well, we'll have time to open it too. —he says to me as he pull my hand away from his limb.

Christian corners me against the pool wall as he devours my lips. And I let him do with me what he does best. He knows my body better than I do, he knows how to push me to the limits and keep me there for a long time, until I beg him.

Yeah.

Because in the end, I always end up begging him.

The next morning, I wake up to the insistent sound of the alarm. I reach out and turn it off. I'm exhausted. I turn back to Christian's warm body next to me. I smile. I never thought I could wake up like this again. I get up and go to the bathroom, but then I realize I don't have any of my belongings here.

I open the drawers and find a new toothbrush. Without thinking twice, I pick it up. When I'm done, I go back to the room. Christian is still sleeping, although he's not covered up now, and he gives me a spectacular view of his well-formed body and his naked butt. But I find the position in which he sleeps funny. Actually, it makes me want to take a picture of him as he hugs the sheet and pillow. I gesture with my hands and take a snapshot of him that will stay in my mind forever.

I get close to the bed and jump next to him.

Nothing, he sleeps like a log.

I stretch out my hand and slide it from his neck, all the way down his back to his buttocks. The only thing I get is a groan that escapes his lips.

—Hum, I don't think I'm trying hard enough. —I say to myself as I stare at his buttocks.

I go over to him, he's still asleep. I move my mouth towards his buttocks and bite him. But as soon as I do, he catches me and throws me on the mattress under his body while I scream in surprise.

—Do you think I was going to let you get away with it? —he says with a playful smile.

—I've already got away with it. —I replied as I stole a kiss.

—Oh, yeah? You wanted to bite my ass? —he asks, intrigued, with a smile.

—I wanted to sink my teeth into something and I found that. —I say to him with a shrug.

—You don't want anything harder —he says, pressing himself against me.

I feel his morning erection digging into my thigh and I contain a groan.

—Your buttocks are quite solid... —I say to him laughing. —But if you have something else, I'd rather feel it inside me.

He doesn't need me to tell him anything else. He quickly settles between my legs and a few minutes later we are both moaning with pleasure.

I'm sitting on the kitchen bench, wearing only one of Christian's T-shirts that I found in the bathroom, while he finishes breakfast and I enjoy the view of Christian half-naked in the kitchen.

—We better hurry, so we don't get late. —he says as he puts the breakfast in front of me.

And then I realize I don't have any clothes here.

—With what clothes am I supposed to go out to the studio? —I ask him as he looks at me with a frown.

—Didn't you take a look in the closet?

I nod my head as he smiles at me and starts eating breakfast. I do the same as him. As soon as I finish breakfast Christian pulls me upstairs and stops in front of the closet.

—You should have come in. —he says to me with a smile. —Go ahead. —he says, beckoning me, inviting me in.

I go into Christian's closet. And I'm shocked. All my clothes are hanging there.

—Where did all this come from?

—When you fell asleep, I went to your house and brought all your clothes. I figured you'd need them this morning.

—Thank you. —I tell him as I run into his arms and hug him.

—Although I think I forgot the underwear. —he says to me as I laugh out loud at his chest.

—It wouldn't be the first time I've gone without it. —I tell him with a smile as I look for clothes to wear.

—But I did find something I think you'll want. —he says, separating from me and walking to the little table by the bed. And he comes back later showing me the ring.

I quickly extend my hand to put it on.

—Perfect. —I say to him as I join my lips to his.

Fifteen minutes later we're riding in his car and heading for the studio. The paparazzi, outside, are betting. At least the car has tinted windows. But I know at some point they'll realize we're both going here. As Christian drives to the studio, I'm thinking about everything that might happen today. Even though we haven't made the relationship public yet, we're not going to hide anymore. Christian intertwines his fingers with mine on my leg while smiling slightly at me.

Everything is clearer to me now. I don't care what consequences our relationship will have in the real world. I don't care because I know that whatever happens, he'll be there for me.


	56. Chapter 56

**Leave me your coments.**

 **BirdsandStars**

Christian opens the door and takes my hand in his as we walk to the film set. I can see how everyone is looking at us. Or rather, as they look at our joined hands. When we get to the set after going through costumes and makeup, we walk towards Grace.

—It's about time they got here. —she tells us as she looks at our hands together.

—Do you both know what you're doing?

—Perfectly. —Christian answers as he smiles at me and gives me a knowing look.

—All right, I hope you've rehearsed and this won't affect the filming.—she says as she turns around. —We start in five minutes. — and she goes over to one of the cameramen.

I sit down in my chair and take the script to have a look at what we'll be shooting today. Last night I didn't have time for anything.

—You won't need to study the script for today, Ana. —he whispers in my ear.

—I need to go over the lines, Christian, I can't always improvise. —I'll answer it while I look for the page of the scene we're shooting today before we're called to the set.

Unfortunately for me, we'll start with an intense scene. I go over the lines and they quickly become engraved in my memory. It's not the first time I've read them, so it's easier. I close the script. I see Jolinne in the distance talking to Grace. I had forgotten that she was going to be here today. I can't believe she going to see what we're going to film.

—You don't have to worry about her. —Christian says to me, getting my attention.

I turn to him.

—I'm not. She's already proved she's a good friend of yours.

—But yet you seem restless and worried.

—Like not to be. We're going to shoot a sex scene. —he comes over to whisper in my ear.

—I thought you were excited to be seen having sex.

And I quickly feel my body starting to react to his words.

—It's different. —I tell him by looking him straight in the eyes.

—Why, because you know we had something. —Christian takes my face in his hands. —Remember that I love you. —he says, giving me a smile.

—I'll try to keep it in mind while my co-star seduces me. —I tell him in a whisper as I bring my lips to his. —He's very skilled at getting you to do something you've never done before.

—Don't do anything I wouldn't do. —he says to me as he steals a quick kiss from me.

At that moment they call us to the set and we get up. Luckily I only have to say a few lines, which I know. Although I also know that Christian has the power to make me forget even the simplest of lines.

— _" Everyone to their posts "_

I walk over to my desk and sit down. They're touching up my makeup.

—" _Silence on the set."_

— _Scene 190, take 1, "Action"_

I start going over the exams and lose track of time. Someone knocks on the door and I look over there. I see Max behind the viewfinder.

He doesn't come in.

It's been several weeks since we last saw each other. Since I left him for his secrets and lies. He looks at me begging behind the glass. And I know I won't be able to hold back much longer. I signal him to come in.

A few seconds later I have him sitting at a desk in front of me.

—What are you doing here? —I tell him as I continue to review the exams. —What do you want? —I don't pay attention to the exams anymore.

—To talk.

—There's nothing to talk about, Max.

—I'm not married, Elizabeth. —I stop looking at the exams and look up at him.

—Should I congratulate you on your divorce? —I ask him with an eyebrow.

—I'm not divorced either. The marriage was just a cover for an undercover investigation we'd been conducting for several years. —I'm just looking at him as he continues.

—I had to look legal in the eyes of everyone, so, in the eyes of everyone, I'm officially divorced. —he says to me with a slight smile.

—Why you didn't explain it to me two weeks ago.

—I couldn't do that. I tried, but I needed permission to tell you everything.

—That doesn't change the fact that you lied to me again when you promised not to. —I tell him while a few tears slide down my cheek.

At which point he gets up, turns the desk over and bends over in front of me. He takes my face in his hands and lifts it up.

— I'm not asking you to come back to me. —he says to me as he wipes my tears with his fingers. — I just want you to forgive me for not being able to keep the promises I made to you.

I remain silent as I lose myself in his gaze. And then he lets go of my face and gets up from the ground. I don't miss any of his movements as he walks towards the door. He turns to me before he opens it.

—I won't make any more promises I can't keep. —he says to me as he grabs the doorknob in his hand.

—Max! —I call out to him as I get up and walk towards him.

He turns to me.

—You hurt me so much.

—I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but... —I put a finger to his lips to silence him.

—I can't promise that everything will go back to the way it was. But I can't stay away from you any longer. —I tell him as I drop my hand from his lips. —I've never stopped loving you and I don't think my feelings will change so quickly. —he holds my hands in his.

—I haven't stopped thinking about you either, Elizabeth. I cannot live without you. I love you. You're the only one in my life.

And in that instant he surprises me by joining his lips to mine. I'm never going to get tired from kissing him, from feeling our bodies fit together perfectly. As we belong to each other. One of his hands clings to my waist while the other one clings to the back of my neck. I tangle mine and pull slightly on his hair as he moves with me until I'm cornered against the wall by the door.

— _"Cut"_

Christian and I stopped kissing, but our bodies are still attached. Grace comes over to us.

—I want to see in that kiss the repressed desires of two lovers who've been apart for two weeks. —she tells us while we nod. —We start where we left off. —Grace leaves and Christian smiles at me.

—I don't know about two weeks, but I know what a week away from you feels like.

—I think we need to focus on that. —I tell him with a smile.

— _"All set."_

— _Scene 190, take 2, "Action"_

Every second that we kiss increases the desperation in our kiss. It's been two weeks without touching us, without feeling his body next to mine. And after all the speech I just gave him, I know that not half of it is true. I can't imagine one more second without feeling his body. He squeezes me against the wall, I can feel his erection behind the jeans. His hands go down my body, he caresses one of my breasts on his way down to cradle my buttocks and lets out a moan against my lips. He puts one hand under my dress, and brings it up to my wet panties by his caresses. He pulls it aside and slips a finger inside me, making me moan. But then he separates his lips from mine, pulls the finger out of my interior and rests his arms on either side of my body.

—We better stop. —he says to me, breathing fast as I do. —We're at your place of work, I don't think it's right.

I look at him raising an eyebrow.

—You're right, it is my workplace, but I haven't stopped you. —I tell him as he looks at me squinting.

—Someone may discover us and you'll be expelled for sure. —he says to me as he starts to kiss my neck.

—Not if you hurry. —I tell him as I direct my hands to the dress and quickly get rid of the panties.

He doesn't think about it again. He pulls off his jeans and puts them down with his boxer shorts before he sticks to me. His gaze is fixed on mine. He pulls up the dress and one of my legs quickly entangles his waist. I can feel his erection throbbing against my sex. He squeezes more against me and gets inside me in one movement. I let out a groan.

—Hold on tight baby. —he says to me before he lift my other leg.

I'm already holding on tightly to his neck when he carries me and starts moving against me. Quickly I have his mouth over mine containing the moans that escape desperately and uncontrollably from our lips. And as desperately as he moves inside me my walls tighten around his limb. I feel as if he fills me completely when I let myself go biting his lips. I can feel his heart beating frantically against my chest.

—This has been... too fast for what I would have wished. —he says to me, laughing against my neck.

—Think you can get me down, I don't want to be surprised like this.—I say to him as he quickly lowers me and quickly pulls up his boxer shorts.

I return the underwear to its place and arrange my dress while he looks at me laughing.

—I don't know what's so funny, but I need to finish going over these exams. —I tell him as I go back to my desk and sit down.

—Can I wait for you? —he asks as he sits back down at a desk.

—Do you think you can restrain yourself?—I ask him as he looks at me with a smile.

—I'll try.

— _"Cut."_

The set lights come on quickly leaving me momentarily blind. But when I regain my vision I can see Jolinne coming towards us and Grace beside her.

—It's been a very intense scene. —Jolinne says with a smile as she looks at us both alternately. —I see that they made some modifications to the book, but I like the result.

—I liked it too. —Christian says as he looks at me sideways.

I know he doesn't mean how the scene turned out, but rather the orgasm we just experienced, which I imagine no one suspects.

—Then we'll continue with the filming, change your clothes for the photo session. —Grace tells us as we both get up and leave the set for the dressing room.

When I meet Christian again, I'm wearing a short, dark blue dress while he's wearing a suit and tie with his hair in a mess. I walk up to him and smile at him.

—You look like you just fucked. —I say very quietly to him, approaching him so that no one can hear us.

—Don't tell anyone, I just did. —he says to me as he wraps one hand around my waist and leads me to where they're waiting for us for the photo session.

We'll do the photo shoot in Max's office. Jolinne is sitting behind the desk. She's got some glasses on, and she's pretending to write on a piece of paper while she's having her picture taken.

—They're already here! —says Grace as the photographer stops.

We walk to a stop with Grace and the photographer.

—We're going to take some pictures of the three of you together and then some of you alone.

Christian and I nod as we walk to the desk.

—Anastasia sits down on the desk, by the narrow end. —Grace says to me while I do what I'm told without hesitation.

Jolinne continues to sit there, and as soon as I sit down on the table we exchange a knowing smile.

—Christian stands between her legs and puts his hands on her upper thighs.

Christian walks in my direction. As soon as his hands touch my thighs I shake and he smiles.

—Very good. —I take my eyes off him and direct them towards the photographer and Grace. —Now as Joey pretends to write, you two look at each other passionately.

I look back at Christian. And he looks at me seductively. I don't understand how he does it.

—Anastasia, don't frown, relax. —Grace yells at me.

—Think about sex. —Christian whispers, gluing his forehead to mine.

And I lose myself in his gaze as I do what he asked. Well, not exactly that. I think about him, naked, and everything I'd like to do to him right now.

—Okay, okay, hold that position. —the photographer yells as he starts shooting at us. —Raise one hand up her body to her neck and expose her neck for your mouth, but don't kiss her.

Christian begins to raise his hand in front of the camera up my body, slightly brushing my breast in its path. He grabs me by the neck as he throws my head back and places his thumb under my chin. I feel his breath against my neck as I half open my lips in excitement.

—Perfect! —he shouts as he continues to shoot incessantly. —Lay her down on the table and kiss her neck.

And Christian wastes no time. He lays me down on the table and I quickly have his lips against my neck kissing my skin, but he doesn't stay there. His kiss begins to slowly climb up my cheek until I have him in front of me staring at me. I lose myself in his gaze as he slowly brings his lips closer to mine. As soon as his lips touch mine I forget everything as usual. I raise one of my legs and press it against his buttocks while letting out a slight moan against his lips.

—That was damn sexy and daring! —shouts the photographer.

Christian stops kissing me, pulls me back and sits me on the table while I hide my face in his chest. I can see how Jolinne looks at me laughing her head off.

—I never imagined that you would be so affected by his presence. —she says in a whisper.

—Every time he does, I forget that we are not alone. —I confess to her with a shy smile.

Christian holds me to his chest as I feel the steps in our direction. I get off his chest and turn to Grace and the photographer who are approaching us.

—I think that will be enough, let's go back to the set to continue filming.

Christian holds my hand as he helps me off the table. He intertwines his fingers with mine, smiles at me and we head back to the set for the rest of the day's shooting.


	57. Chapter 57

**Leave me your coments.**

 **BirdsandStars**

It's been a really exhausting day. We're sitting with the rest of the staff at a table in the study while we have a lunch of something they've ordered. I don't even know what time it is. All I know is that after the photo shoot we had to catch up on the delay we had from filming. And as Grace informed us over the next week it will be more of the same. So I had to memorize a lot more lines

Christian is sitting next to me, smiling at me from time to time and we exchange complicit glances.

—All right, guys, you can leave after you finish dinner. —reports Grace as she stops in front of us. —You two, the studio owners want to see you.

Christian and I exchanged a look. I think I just lost my appetite. I put the food aside and stand while Christian does the same. We intertwine our hands and follow Grace off the set and into a secluded office.

When we get to the office, Grace leaves the same way we came and we get passed. We are in a meeting room. At the top of the table are two people sitting with various papers in front of them. One of them looks up at the papers.

—Please sit down. —they point out to us.

Christian pulls out a chair for me and then sits next to me. He takes one of my hands under the table. And squeezes it over my thigh.

—Everything will be fine. —he whispers to me with a smile.

—You both know why you're here. —says a low voice from the tip of the table as we both look over there.

—Because we've violated the contract. —Christian says in a firm voice.

—And you're both aware of what that entails?

—Yes.

The two men dressed in suits, and very serious, look at me and Christian with a firm gaze.

—Christian... —he says as he leafs through some papers. —The clause in the contract they violated was there precisely because of your record. We wanted to make sure you wouldn't ruin another movie by having an affair with your co-star.

— Excuse me, but this is no mere affair.

—What's different about it this time?

—We're engaged. —he says as he lifts our hands together showing him the ring on my finger.

—That doesn't mean anything, considering your relationship history. —he says disparagingly. —The last time you were in a relationship... you were using drugs. —he pause to look up from the paperwork. —We're going to need to run some tests to make sure you haven't used drugs again.

I can't believe anything I'm hearing. Don't they think it's possible for a person to change?

—Why does everyone assume that a person can't change?—I yell at them as I stand up.

They both stare at me.

—Miss Anastasia, please sit down, it will be better for you.

—I can't do that, I can't let you talk about him that way, when you don't know him. How can you dare to say that a person has returned to his old life, simply because he has fallen in love and become engaged. You seem to be one of those people who believe everything in the gossip magazines about celebrities. Who, like his mother, doesn't believe a word his son says. —I say angrily as I place both hands firmly on the table.

They both stare at me. Christian pulls my hand, making me sit down again.

—Both of you will have to have medical tests to prove that you are not using drugs. In a week, when we have the results of the tests, we will call you again and let you know the decision we made regarding the breach of contract you have committed. You are free to leave. —he says as they turn their attention to the papers.

Christian gets up and pulls me out of the office. But before we leave, they call us back.

—Anastasia, we need to talk to you. Christian, please, wait outside.

Christian looks at me pleadingly and reluctantly, he comes out closing the door while I stand there.

— We just wanted to give you a warning. —Shit! This can't be good. —This is the first film you've ever made, and your financial situation is not very good, so we're going to give you some advice. Stay away from Christian.

—What!—I don't think I heard it right.

—We've invested a lot of money in him, in keeping his life as private as possible and hiding the undesirable things he did throughout his adolescence.

—What's that got to do with us?

—We're just advising you to stay away from him now that you're on time.—he pauses to analyze me. —We can pretend it was all a misunderstanding and nothing more. You don't have to get involved in a lawsuit that your bank account can't handle and that would ruin your career that's just begun. Leave it, end your relationship and it'll all be there, a misunderstanding.

I'm trying to talk, but he raises his hand and interrupts me.

—Think about it, you have 48 hours for that, if we don't get an answer from you, we'll take it as if you're going to continue with the situation you've created. You're dismissed.

And I go out, slamming the door behind me.

Christian is waiting for me outside and he's looking at my angry face.

—What happened in there?

—They tried to blackmail me with my financial situation. —I tell him while I can't control the tears that start to stream from my eyes.

Christian passes one arm over my shoulders protectively and with the other hand wipes the tears from my cheeks.

—You don't have to worry about anything Ana, I will take care of everything.

—They gave me 48 hours to think about what I was going to do, if I was going to go through with it.

Christian stops when we turn into the corridor. He holds me by the arms and sticks me to a wall while he stares into my eyes. He puts his hands up and strokes my cheeks.

—Do you want to go through with this, Ana? —he asks me suddenly as he holds my face in his hands.

And I can see the fear and doubt in his eyes.

—I'm not going to leave you, Christian, not again. —I tell him as he joins his lips to mine.

—So let's face this together then. —he says to me without hesitation.

—We will, but I have an idea to hit them in the nose and show everyone that we love each other. —I tell him while Christian smiles at me.

—I like that idea. What will we need?

—Not much, I'll call Kate and get her on it and most importantly, when we get the time and place we'll invite as many paparazzi as we can. —I'll tell him with a smile as we continue to walk.

When I get to my trailer I look for my phone and quickly open the search engine with a target in mind. Searching for where to celebrate an imminent wedding. And when the first option appears I turn the phone to Christian next to me.

—The Long Beach Chapel Weeding Center. What do you think?

—As long as we're together, perfect. —he says to me, stealing a kiss from me quickly.

—I'm gonna call Kate and have her take care of the arrangements.

— I'm going to calm down my mother.—Christian says as he leaves the trailer.

I call Kate who screams with joy on the other end of the line, very excited to hear the news. After that I go back to the set.

Christian gives me a knowing smile from his mother's side. But when I get to his side he doesn't make the slightest attempt to touch me.

We spend the rest of the afternoon and early evening filming the same scene over and over again. We hadn't rehearsed much, and this is the first time Grace had shouted cut so many times.

— _"Cut."_ —she shouted for the eleventh time. —Let's call it a day, we're all exhausted.

At last. It's about time. I change my clothes and go to my trailer to get my phone to call Kate. She answers me quickly.

—Tell me you're on your way?

—We're on our way out. —I tell her as I hang up and with a smile I walk out of the trailer.

Christian waits for me outside and smiles at me as we walk to his car. As soon as we're sitting down he accelerates to get out of the studio. Right outside the studio, he stops next to the paparazzi who are quickly surrounding the car. Christian gets out momentarily. And I can hear what he's saying to them.

—If you want to take a good picture tonight, one you'll be paid enough money to take, wait at The Long Beach Chapel Weeding Center. You'll have the most spectacular pictures ever taken of me. —and get back in the car.

—Do you think they'll go? —I ask him as he shrugs his shoulders.

—Some will go directly, others will follow us from the house. But I assure you that the word will spread quickly, and we will have more audience than at a Justin Bieber concert.

And I can't help but laugh as he speeds home. He drives into the garage and as soon as I open the door I have Kate pulling my arm.

—Where are you taking her?

—Get away, Christian, you can't see the bride until she's at the altar.

—Good luck with that. —he yells at her as I'm dragged into the guest room.

And then I see him, on the bed there's a simple white lace dress. Next to it, some white heels as well.

—Where did you get the dress and shoes so quickly?

—From the club. The girls were so excited about the news that they quickly helped me organize everything.

—You invited them? —I ask her as I start to undress and walk to the bathroom.

—Of course. If you see the look on their faces when Elliot told them the club would be closed that night. But then they got excited when they found out why.

—Did you tell them who I'm marrying?

—No. —That'll come as a surprise to them. —she answers me.

Kate has moved all my toiletries into this bathroom. She's really put a lot of effort into this. An hour later Kate is finishing the last touches of my hair when someone knock on the door.

—I'm Elliot.

—Come in. —she screams at him as I feel the steps in the room.

—Ready. —she says to me as I open my eyes.

But Kate won't let me look at myself in a mirror.

Elliot's leaning against the door in a pair of jeans and a black shirt.

—It's ready. Whenever you're ready, we'll go out.

—Well, just the last detail is missing. —says Kate as she looks for something behind me. —Close your eyes, Ana.

I do what she has asked me to do and a few seconds later she is putting a handkerchief over my eyes so that I can't see anything.

—Are you kidding?

—Nope, you're not going to see him either until you're there. —she says to me as she pulls my hand out of the room.

—You're blindfolded, too? —I feel Christian's voice next to me.

—Stop protesting, both of you. —Kate scolds us as we laugh.

Kate is sitting between the two of us in the back of the car while Elliot drives the car.

—Can I at least hold her hand? —Christian asks her again.

—I said keep your hands to yourself, you'll have time tonight.

I'm both, nervous and anxious. This is not the way I would have wanted my wedding. I would have wanted my brother to be present and for Christian and his mother to get along, and she to approve of our relationship. But I know that not everything can be perfect. So for the moment I'm going to settle for having a man by my side who loves me and who I love unconditionally.


	58. Chapter 58

**Leave me your coments.**

 **BirdsandStars**

The car stops and I assume we've arrived. I feel a door open and close again. A few minutes later Kate is taking off my blindfold. I'm having a little trouble getting my eyes to adjust to where I am. Christian's not in the car anymore. It's just us. Kate touches up my makeup a little bit and smiles at me.

—You look beautiful. —she says to me with a smile.

I can see the paparazzi outside. And I look at the simple white dress I'm wearing.

—I think this was a bad idea. —I'm already regretting it.

I should have gotten a much more suitable dress, considering who I'm marrying. One that would leave everyone with their mouths hanging open.

—What are you talking about?

—That I should have gotten another dress considering the whole world's gonna see me.

—Anastasia. —she says, holding my face in her hands and forcing me to look into her eyes. —You look beautiful in that dress, and I'm sure Christian will love it. —she says with a smile.

I look back at the crowd of paparazzi gathered outside waiting for me to get out of the car.

—Ready? —Kate asks me as I sit nod.

She opens the door and after getting out she holds out her hand to help me. As soon as I get out of the car the flashes from the cameras leave me blind. I walk holding Kate's hand towards the chapel where everyone is waiting.

Right at the entrance there are several security guards who prevent the paparazzi from entering. They only allow access to several of them so they can take the necessary photos.

I'm nervous.

Kate opens the door and I see Christian at the end of the room with Elliot and the judge who's marrying us. At that very moment, I stop breathing. Christian has perfectly combed hair and is wearing a white suit.

When I look closely, I see the rest of the guests, not many of them. Kate gives me a tap on the hand and we walk to where everyone else is waiting. As soon as I arrive at Christian's side, I smile shyly at him as he takes my hand in his.

Everyone takes a seat as the judge begins with a brief ceremony. The paparazzi that have entered, don't stop taking pictures. I forget everything around me, I don't even hear the judge talking about love and family. I'm only aware of the warmth of Christian's hand in mine. The desperate beat of my heart. I answer mechanically, yes, when I am asked if I accept, Christian does the same while smiling briefly at me when we are declared husband and wife. We both sign and then stare at each other.

—You can kiss the bride.

Christian smiles at me perversely. I know from his smile that he's been waiting for those words ever since we walked in here. And I know why he was waiting for them when he starts to get his face dangerously close to mine.

He raises one hand, caresses my cheek and holds me by the neck while he wraps the other hand around my waist and joins his lips to mine. I rest my hands against his chest as his kiss begins to rise in intensity.

His lips are sweetly tempting me to open them. And that's exactly what I do as he thrusts his tongue into my mouth and holds me closer to his body. His hand comes down from my waist and lightly caresses my buttock, causing me to let out a groan against his lips.

The whistles and shouts of joy make us part with the accelerated breathing. I can see how his gaze has darkened with desire, but he does not let go, he pulls my waist towards his body to keep me close to him. Everyone starts to come up to congratulate us and the girls pull me to one end away from Christian.

—Oh, my god! Why didn't you ever tell us you were dating Christian Grey?

—Never came up. —I'm saying it like I don't want the thing.

—And it didn't occur to you that something like that was extremely important.

—No.

But at that moment, everyone is staring at Kate.

—Did you know that? —Kate got serious all of a sudden.

—Excuse me, girls. —as soon as they heard him speak they all let out a sigh as I rolled my eyes.

—You're exaggerating. —I tell them with a smile as Christian hugs me from behind and kisses my neck.

—How can you not sigh when he speaks to you in that tone of voice?

—Don't listen to her, Ana is already immune to my charms. —he says, making everyone laugh out loud.

I turn around in his arms and smile at him as I bring my lips to his.

—Do you really think I'm immune to your charms?

—No. I know what happens to you every time I kiss you. —he says very quietly before rubbing his lips lightly with mine. —You ready to start our honeymoon, Mrs Grey?

Hearing him say my new last name makes my breath quicken. And I also know that we're gonna have to talk about this later. I want to keep taking my last name, I don't want people to recognize me by theirs. But that will be later.

—All I can be, Mr Grey. —I'm telling him with a smile.

Christian pulls my hand out of the chapel and leads me to his car.

—Wait, Ana, you're forgetting something! —says Kate as she approaches me with a simple bouquet in her hand.

I take the bouquet and turn my back. I count mentally before throwing the bouquet to the gathered women. I don't even pay much attention to whoever picked it up, because Christian pulls my hand, and leans me back dramatically before kissing me. I hold on to his neck while our breaths mingle and I forget the place once again.

—That's my power. —he says to me, separating briefly from me. —I can make you forget about everyone. —he gives me another quick kiss before he opens the car door and reaches out his hand to help me get in.

Christian turns the car around and gets in quickly.

—Any place to start our short honeymoon? —I ask him with a smile as he accelerates the car and speeds away.

When we stop in front of the Intercontinental Downtown, I still can't believe it. Christian quickly turns around and opens the door, holding his hand for me. Then he opens the trunk and pulls out a small suitcase from the inside and as he intertwines his hand with mine, he leads me to the reception.

I must say that everyone is looking at us as we stop at the reception. But Christian doesn't seem to mind at all.

—Good evening. How can I help you, Mr Grey?

—I'd like a suite for my wife and me. —he says with a smile.

And I can see how the woman's face passes quickly into surprise and amazement.

—I'm sorry, I didn't know you were married.

—We just did.

—So you want a suite for your honeymoon?

—Yes.

—Some special requirements.

—That has a Jacuzzi. —he says to her as he looks at me sideways.

—How many days will you be staying?

—Just one night.

—Here's your room, it's on the top floor. —she says, holding out the card.

—Thank you, have them bring us up something for dinner in a little while. Also a bottle of the best champagne you have and strawberries and chocolate.

He walks away from the counter, pulling me with a fast pace towards the elevator. He pushes the button insistently until the doors open.

—Someone's in a hurry. —I say jokingly when the doors open.

—I don't think I can stop myself until we get to the top.

And as soon as the elevator doors close, Christian is cornering me against an elevator wall. His body presses mine against the cold wall of the elevator, while his lips start to slowly run down my neck.

—Mmmm, Christian. I think there are cameras in here. —I tell him as he stops kissing my neck and looks up at the top of the elevator.

And look at me again. He brings his lips close to mine, but he doesn't kiss me. He just leaves them there, tempting me.

—I promise not to undress you until we get to the room. —he says to me in a whisper as he slowly brings them closer now.

His lips brush slightly against mine, leaving a tingle on them. And then he slips his tongue in sensually and just as slowly making my legs start to wobble.

The elevator doors open and we laugh our way out of the elevator in search of our room.

Christian slips the key card and pushes me into the room. As soon as I'm inside, I feel a thud behind me. The backpack has dropped it on the floor and I quickly have it stick to my body. He slips one strap of my dress and then the other one, letting it fall gently on my body.

—I didn't expect this. —he says to me as I step out of the dress.

I smile at him as I watch him undo his jacket and untie his tie. I turn around and show him the lace set I'm wearing. It's more than an outfit, it's a bit of fabric. By the time I have finished posing the outfit, his shirt is next to my dress on the floor.

—Consider it a wedding gift. —I say to him as he takes a step in my direction.

He places his hands on my waist and slides them into the tiny white lace thong. He moves them backwards and caresses my buttocks slowly as he lets out a gasp.

—I thought you were in a hurry? —I ask him as I hold back a groan of pleasure as I feel his fingers running along the bottom of my buttocks.

And that's all he needs before he carries me up by my buttocks and I wrap my legs around his waist. He walks a few steps and sits me on something cold. But I don't have time to think about where we are, or to see the room. Christian breaks the thong in one quick movement causing me to scream. And then I feel his mouth on my sex, devouring everything in its path. I close my eyes and wrap my hands around his hair while I open my legs to give him better access. His hot tongue is a torture on my sex. Every second the moaning becomes more uncontrollable. And then I stop feeling his tongue and his hot mouth. I open my eyes just as he joins his lips to mine. I wrap my hands around his neck now and pull him closer to me if possible. We both moan and pant as our lips and tongues explore each other.

I can feel the taste of my own excitement on his lips and this only makes me want it more. I feel the sound of something metallic falling to the floor and a few seconds later Christian buries himself in me. His hands come down and he grabs me by the buttocks while I lower mine behind his back. Our lips don't separate. But our moans and panting of pleasure are uncontrollable. I feel the desire grow and grow inside me, being impossible to contain. The muscles of my belly tighten more and more around it with the same intensity that the moans increase.

—Hard! Strong! —I demand it when I can't take it anymore. I am at the limit of pleasure.

—As you wish, love.

And that's exactly what it gives me. The onslaughts increase in intensity. With the same intensity that increases the grip of his hands on my buttocks.

—Christian! Christian!

And as I moan his name he lets out a curse mixed with my name. I feel it pouring out of me and I can't hold it in any longer. I let myself go in an explosive orgasm while I drop my body against his exhausted with pleasure.


	59. Chapter 59

**Leave me your coments.**

 **BirdsandStars**

I'm exhausted. I never thought I'd say this. But I'm exhausted from all the sex. Christian has exhausted me. I have no idea what time it is, I just know that I'm lying on a huge couch in the suite, naked, while Christian feeds me strawberries with chocolate.

—I don't think I could be any happier. —I tell him with a smile as he brings another strawberry to my lips.

—Neither do I. —he says to me as he licks the chocolate off his fingers and I stare at him.

—But let's be positive, this happiness won't last long. —I tell him, thinking about what will happen in a few hours when all the newspapers have a picture of our rushed wedding.

Christian looks at me with a frown. He puts the tray aside and lies down next to me, staring at me.

—Are you worried?

—You're not? I don't understand that you don't care about the consequences of the madness we committed last night.

—Not as long as I have you by my side. —he says to me by taking one of my hands in his and kissing it.

I smile at him briefly and lean over him, curling up on his chest.

—Now that we're officially married. —I ask him as I slowly slide my hand across his bare chest. —Can I ask you a private question?

—You can ask me anything you want, Ana.

—Will you continue to attend the club? —I ask without looking up.

—I don't see why I should attend, we don't need to meet in secret anymore.

—I thought you liked that world of sexual exchange? Christian holds my hand on his chest and then lays me down leaning on his arms and forcing me to look him in the eyes.

—I won't deny that I like that feeling, but I won't do it unless you want to do it, too. The basis of a relationship is trust. Do you trust me, Ana?

—Yes. —I answer without a second thought.

—We've never talked about it. How did you feel that night while the three of us were devouring your body?

—Just remembering it makes me start to get excited.

—Mmmm. I'm not gonna lie to you. I like that feeling of looking at others or sharing someone, but I'm not gonna share you anymore. —I'm looking at him with an eyebrow. —At least not for a while. —he says to me as he brings his lips closer to mine.

—I'm going to confess something to you. I can't imagine sharing you with anyone.

Christian smiles at me and slowly joins his lips to mine. And we forget about the rest of the world and the problems we'll face the next morning.

Someone caresses my face sweetly. I smile without opening my eyes.

—If we want to have some breakfast on the way we must leave now. —he says to me as I open my eyes.

Christian is dressed, with his hair done, and has a stupid smile on his face.

—Good morning, Mrs Grey. —he says as he steals a kiss from me.

—I love waking up like this every day. —I tell him as I sit on the bed.

And then I realize what he just called me.

—Christian, I'd like to keep my last name. —I tell him as I stare at him.

—All right. —he says to me as he puts his lips back together with mine.

He separates from me and I see him take some clothes out of the bag and put others away.

—Doesn't it bother you that I doesn't want to take your last name?

—No. I understand that you want your independence in Hollywood and not to be identified as my wife.

I get out of bed and go to the bathroom. I honestly thought this conversation was going to be worse.

—Were you worried about that? —he asks me lying down at the door.

—A little.

He walks in my direction, wraps his hands around my waist and stares at me. Every time he looks at me like that, I completely melt away.

—You don't have to worry about anything regarding our relationship, Ana. I'll never do anything to hurt you, not if it bothers you or if I can help it. —steals another kiss from me and walks out of the bathroom into the bedroom.

I finish getting cleaned up and get dressed under Christian's watchful eyes of desire. But I'm not going to give in right now. Because I know that if I do, we won't have breakfast and we'll be late for the studio. And we'll have enough trouble as soon as we leave this room.

Christian intertwines his fingers with mine as we leave the room and take the elevator. We walk to the reception, Christian hands over the card and pays for the stay with a radiant smile.

We leave in search of his car and on the way to the studio we stop for a quick breakfast at a place near the studio. It is not yet dawn and we are sitting at a private table in the cafeteria with our breakfast in front of us. Christian smiles at me as he feeds me waffles. Several people enter the place and look at our direction, but they don't come close.

We continue our breakfast until it is interrupted by the TV behind the bar, which has been turned up.

— _Last night the actor Christian Grey broke many hearts by marrying the co-star of his new movie Sweet Mistake. Anastasia Steele has dazzled Christian Grey and has just become the envy of thousands of women. We're all hoping to see how this will play out on the set..._

I stop listening while I watch the images being put on TV. I knew something like this would happen. But I had no idea it would come to this. Someone even shot a video outside the chapel when Christian was kissing me before he got in the car.

—I can't believe it. — I said very quietly. I think I've lost my appetite.

—We both knew what was going to happen, Ana. And we decided to face the consequences.

—But I didn't imagine the impact it would have. —I say to him by looking down.

—Look at me, Ana. —he asks me as he turns to my side and hugs me tenderly. —Don't listen to anything the media say, forget about them.

—I don't know how to do that, Christian. You may have more experience ignoring the press and commentary, but I just landed in Hollywood a short time ago. I don't know how to deal with this.

—With love. —I look at him in disbelief for what he just said. —Just think of us, of all we've been through to be together. And what we still have to face together to get out of this nightmare that has just begun.

—Will you help me?

—Of course, my love, I'll be by your side every second and every moment. I will not leave you alone with the vultures around you. Now how about we finish our breakfast quickly before word gets out that we're here and can't get out. —Christian smiles at me and I smile back at him as I take his face in my hands.

—I love you, Christian Grey.

—And I love you Anastasia Steele.

We finish breakfast in a hurry and head for the studio. Outside are the paparazzi like every day. Waiting for a picture. But it's not just them. I can see several vans from different TV stations. I see the reporters gathering, microphone in hand for an opportunity of a quick interview. Apparently Christian sees my scary face and doesn't make the attempt to stop outside the studio and give them something to talk about, which I thank him for.

As soon as he parks safely inside the studio where no one can access us he turns in my direction.

—Are you okay? —he asks me, taking my hands in his and kissing them.

—Everything I can be doing, knowing what's going to happen from one moment to the next.

—Remember at all times that I love you. —he says with a smile before he lets go of my hands and gets out of the car.

He opens the door for me and intertwines his fingers with mine as we walk to my trailer. When we're there we both stare at Grace who walks like a caged beast in our direction.

—Inside, both of us. —she says to us like a wild animal.

We go into the trailer and sit on the bed. I feel like a little girl again. I know a scolding is coming and I know what the reason is. But unlike when I was a child, I regretted what I had done, this time I don't regret anything.

Grace throws several magazines in our direction. We're all on the cover.

—For both our sakes, I hope what those magazines say isn't true. —she says as she folds her arms and casts a murderous glance at both of us.

—Completely true. —Christian says to her as he takes the magazines out of my hand and throws them aside.

—Are you crazy? Have you lost your minds?

—No, we're not, Mother. What's wrong with loving each other?

—What's wrong with it? You know they'll stir up your past again, Christian? Is that what you want?

—I don't care about my past at all, I've regretted everything I did back then.

—Even what happened with Jolinne?

—What's she got to do with it now?

— That they will go back to talking about your previous relationships and inevitably touch on the fact that you were involved with his death.

—You know very well that nothing was ever proven.

—Nothing was proven because the studio and I paid a lot of money for a lot of things not to come to light. —she screams at him in great agitation.

I can't believe what I'm hearing.

—What do you mean? —Christian now asks her nervously.

Grace doesn't talk. She just stares at him. I know she's thinking about whether or not to tell him what she's done.

— You owe a lot to the owners of the studio, Christian, if it weren't for them your career would be over and you'd still be serving your sentence.

—I can't believe anything I'm hearing. —he says as he runs his hands through his hair.

Grace walks to the door and stops with her hand on the doorknob. She turns towards us.

—Let's just hope things don't go that far. Because if they dig up all the crap from your past and reopen the investigation again, I know you're going to have a lot more to worry about than who you're going to fuck tonight. —she says as she opens the door and throws it out.

—What did she mean by that?

—She thinks you're a whim for me, that as soon as I get tired of you you'll just be another one. —he says to me as he buries his head in his hands.

And I'm just sit there thinking about what she just said. Grace just planted doubt in me. How do I know I'm not a Christian's whim? I know he's shown me that he loves me, but what if Christian has got it all wrong? I know I love him. But what if he's just infatuated with me and has confused his feelings. I know how easily love can be confused with lust, and how desire can be confused with a momentary passion.

—Don't let my mother's words confuse you. —he says to me in a sweet voice.

I turn towards him and he is staring at me.

—She's just trying to make you think that you're not worth anything to me. That you're like one of the others who've gone through my life insignificantly. —he pauses before stroking my face and smiling at me. — I love you Ana, you were my life, I never loved someone like I love you.

I can see the sincerity in his eyes. I can see the love in the way he looks at me, in the way he slowly caresses my cheek. I close my eyes and remember all the moments we've spent together. If this is not love, I don't know what would be. I open my eyes with all my doubts suddenly clear.

—I know. —I say with a smile as I steal a kiss. —Come on, I don't want your mother to scold us again, this time for being late.

Christian smiles at me and we leave the trailer for a day that I know is going to be the worst day of my life.


	60. Chapter 60

**Guys, I'm sorry I'm late. I wanted to finish up everything I had left to do.**

 **Leave me your comments.**

 **BirdsandStars**

This is definitely not my day. I don't know if Grace is upset with us. But we've been at the same scene all morning, and we haven't made much progress. We're on a lunch break.

Christian and I are sitting at lunch, laughing, kissing, caressing us. Smiling at each other like two idiots in love.

And I know there's trouble coming, when I see the studio owners walking in our direction.

Oh, God! Not again.

My food just got paralyzed in my stomach.

Again.

They stop in front of us.

—There will be no more filming today, please leave the studio immediately.

Everyone around us is starting to get up and leave. And And I know that the scolding is with us. So I don't make the slightest attempt to get up from my seat while Christian runs an arm around my shoulders protectively.

When it's just the two of us, Grace and the management, they decide to talk.

—Can you tell me what they were thinking last night?

—To be happy. —Christian answers very seriously.

— At this very moment, the two of you are going to go out and call off that marriage.

—I beg your pardon? —I ask him in astonishment.

—As you're hearing it. We just gave a statement that both of you were under the influence of drugs and alcohol when you got married.

—That's not true! —I rise up in anger. —Can't you just accept that we love each other?

— Miss Steele, you'd better sit down. With your current financial situation, I don't think it's in your best interest. Much less with your brother's accident.

—You know damn well I haven't done drugs since I got out of rehab.

—That's not what the latest tests showed.

—What tests? I haven't had one recently.

— Let's get something straight, Christian. In two hours both of you will make a statement. You' re going to clear this whole thing up for the press and say you were under the influence of drugs. That it was all a set-up for the fans, to draw more attention to the film.

—But... —Christian squeezes my hand and makes me shut up.

—Here's a script about what to say in the interview. And please, at least once, learn the lines you must say. —and they turn around and leave followed by Grace.

—What are we going to do? —I ask Christian as I drop back into my chair.

—What we've been told to do. —he says to me in defeat.

—Are you going to get our marriage annulled?

—I don't think we have much of a choice, Anastasia.

—I thought you loved me. That we would fight together against anyone who tried to come between us.

—If the circumstances were different, I would do it.

—But.

—But I don't want your life and your family's life to be ruined by my past.

—But I...

—No Ana! No! I've done a lot of stupid things in my life. This time I'm going to do what I've been told to do. —I'm putting my head down. —And I'm going to protect you no matter what the consequences. —he says to me, lifting my face up by my chin. —As soon as we give the interview, we'll go and get our marriage annulled. Now let's learn these lines. —he says, looking away from me.

I can't believe this is it. I have to do something. This can't be over. But what do I do? I need to think clearly. I need to find a way out of this, other than getting our marriage annulled.

The studio is completely empty, it's just the two of us sitting, each in a chair. Christian stares at his script. I can see he's focused on what he's reading. I can't concentrate on anything. The sound of footsteps makes me look up. Grace is coming in our direction.

She stops next to us.

—Christian. —he looks up from his paper. —I just want to inform you that they've opened the investigation into Jolinne's death again. I've just been informed by a detective.

—Great, just what we needed. —he says he's frustrated.

—If you hadn't been so impulsive, none of this would have happened.

—What did you want me to do, mother? Not fall in love? Put my career ahead of my feelings? I'm sorry, but I can't do that, I'm not like you.

His mother raises her hand and hits him hard on the cheek. Shit! I didn't expect this. Christian runs his hand over his face and smiles at her.

— The truth is hurtful to hear, but it's the truth.

—You'd better stop all this nonsense once and for all. —and then she looks at me. —You know, with the investigation, they won't leave you alone now.

Grace turns around and leaves, but as she leaves the studio I see Jolinne walking in our direction.

And then I see everything very clearly. The answer has been right in front of me all this time. She's the one who can clear all this up. The one who can confess that she's alive.

—They're waiting for you for the interview. —she says to us as I get out of my seat.

—You must tell everything. — I assault tell her before she gets to us.

—What are you talking about?

—You must tell that you are alive, clear all this up at once.

—I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I had a hard time changing my life for the one I really wanted.

—But they're going to look into it again, they might hold it for a few days. Or in the worst case, they'll find evidence and put him in jail.

—I'm sorry, but no. —she says as she turns around.

—I thought he was your friend. —I tell her as she stops and turns to me. —That you owed him a big favor for what he'd done for you.

—It is. But ruining the perfect life that I have and that I've worked so hard for, is not in my immediate plans. —and she turns around again and walks away.

That was the only chance we had left. Christian hugs me, gives me a kiss on the neck, and then we leave for the interview.

Everything is a disaster. I had to lie in front of the cameras. And for what? To ruin our marriage and protect the studio owners' asses. All because they think Christian is going to ruin the movie again. All because they've invested millions in him.

Christian goes quietly while driving home. He hasn't talked much after the interview. Outside the house there are many paparazzi, which he ignores as he drives straight into the garage. He's pensive.

—I'm going to make some dinner. —I tell him as I watch him go up to the bedroom without saying a word.

I start to prepare dinner until I feel his footsteps rushing by. I turn and see him with his leather jacket on as he walks towards the garage.

—Christian! —I yell at him but he ignores me.

I leave what I'm doing and go after him. I get to the garage just as he's getting on the bike.

—Where do you go?

He pulls down his helmet visor, starts up and accelerates at full speed. I stand there watching Christian leave the house with no idea where he's going. I go back inside the house. I better calm down and wait a while. Maybe the road air will clear his mind.

I go back to the kitchen and continue with dinner.

Half an hour later I'm beginning to worry. Christian hasn't come back. I find my phone and dial him. But I feel it ringing in the living room. He left it.

I dial Elliot's number and he answers quickly.

—I can't find Christian anywhere! He left without his phone and rode off on the bike at full speed. I'm worried about him.

—Ana! Calm down! Christian is here at the club.

—What's he doing there?

—He arrived in a rage with some papers in his hands and right now he's soothing his anger with a bottle of Jack Daniel's.

—I was worried that something had happened to him.

—You'd better come and get him out of here, Ana. Because in half an hour he's going to be putting on a show.

—I'll be right out. Can you keep an eye on him for me until I get there?

— I am, but I can't promise that he'll do anything stupid.

—Thank you. —I'll tell him while I hang up the phone.

I take Christian's car keys and go out to the club.

As soon as I get to the club I find Kate waiting for me right in the lobby.

—What happened? —I ask her when I see her angry face.

—Come on. —she says, pulling my hand.

She leads me through the club to the top floor and from there to an office. As I enter I see Elliot sitting in a chair, his head tilted back as he presses a bloody cloth against his nose.

—What happened? —I ask, horrified to see him in this condition.

—Christian broke his nose.

—He did what?

—Elliot tried to stop him from continuing to drink, and he started saying things to him, and eventually they got into each other's hands.

—Where's Christian? —I ask not seeing him anywhere.

Elliot pulls the cloth down from his nose. In addition to the broken nose, he has a split eyebrow.

—I've locked him in one of the VIP rooms. —he says as he puts the cloth back on his face.

—Come on, I'll take you to it. —says Kate, pulling me out of the office. —What's happened? —Kate ask me as we walk to the room.

—The owners of the studio have demanded that he annul our marriage, and we have lied to the press in an interview that is due tomorrow.

—But why?

— Because they're afraid Christian will ruin the movie by having a relationship with me. He already did once.

—But that's totally absurd.

—And now, they've reopened the investigation into Jolinne's death in which he was involved.

—And did he have anything to do with it? — Kate asks me, stopping in front of a door.

—I don't want to talk about it Kate, I just want to know if it's okay. —I tell her in a pleading tone.

—I'm warning you, Elliot's beaten the crap out of him. —she says to me as she opens the door. —I'll wait out here in case you need me for anything.

I enter the slightly lit room. This one is totally different from the others I've entered. It has a bed at one end of the room, which has the sheets a bit untidy. Christian isn't there. I feel the sound of water falling from a door at the end of the room. Underneath the door is light coming out.

I slowly go over there, try to open it. I turn the knob and it opens slowly as I push in. The first thing I see in the bathroom is Christian's clothes lying on the floor. They are stained with blood. I see blood on the sink. I look up into the shower of smoky glass, steamed up, and I can see his silhouette inside. I undress and without warning enter the shower.

Or he's too drunk to notice that someone has entered. Or he doesn't care at all who did it.

He's got his back to me, his whole body under the waterfall shower. I can see his shoulders moving smoothly with a cadenced breath.

—Christian. —I call him gently.

Then he turns towards me.

Oh, my God! What did Elliot do to him?

He has, like Elliot, a split eyebrow. But that's not what shocked me the most. He has a swollen cheek and his eye starts to turn purple. His lip is split and swollen. I keep looking down. He has two more blows to the sternum. Apparently Elliot beat the crap out of him.

I see his hands next to his body. His knuckles are red and cut. Like he hit a wall instead of Elliot's face.

I take a step in his direction and get under the shower next to him. I take his face in my hands, careful not to hurt him. He complains a little, but he doesn't take my hands away.

—What happened?

—I don't know.

—Why did you leave? Why you drank so much? —I ask with curious.

—I went to get the divorce papers. —he says to me quietly. —I got here and ordered drink after drink. I just wanted to forget about the papers.

And then I ask him. I need to know how far he got.

—Did you sign them?

Christian stares at me before answering.

—No. I couldn't do it.

I get closer to him and hug him around the waist. I feel him complain, but he doesn't pull me aside and lay his head on my neck.

— For the first time I want to get away from all this. —he says to me as he holds on to me tightly. —I would like to disappear and not be found.

Is he serious?

—Are you still drunk?—I ask him as he laughs at my neck.

—Just a little. —he says, laughing and complaining.

—Come on, let's get out of here. Let's go back to the house. —I tell him as I close the shower.

—I don't want to go back to the house. —he says, staring at me.

For a moment, just a moment I think about what he's asking me. What if we both disappeared without a trace? If we were off the radar of the media and the whole world.

And as I think about the consequences of staring at him. For that one little moment he doesn't look so drunk. He looks sane.


	61. Chapter 61

**Leave me your coments. Thank you for following me.**

 **BirdsandStars**

—Let's get you dry. —I tell him while I get a towel and start drying him carefully.

The bruises from the fight are starting to show. And I know that tomorrow when he wakes up, his whole body will hurt. When I finish drying him, I put on his boxers and I dry off and get dressed. I walk him into the bedroom and I sit him in the bed.

—Do you think you can wait a minute?

He doesn't respond, just nods his head as he drops into the bed. I go to the door and open it carefully.

—I'm going to need some of Elliot's clothes and the help of both of you. —I tell her as she looks at me with a frown.

—What exactly do you need?

—A change of clothes for now and in a backpack two changes of clothes for him and for me.

—What are you going to do?

—He doesn't want to go home, so we'll stay somewhere.

—I'll see if I can sort all that out here, otherwise I'll have to go all the way to the apartment.

—Okay, I'll wait for you. —I tell her while I slowly close the door.

I go back to bed and sit down carefully next to him. I slide my fingers through his black, wet hair while he lets out a sigh. His slow, cadenced breathing lets me know that he is asleep. Only five minutes have passed when someone knocks on the door. That was quick. I get up and go over there.

Kate's outside with a backpack on her shoulder with the stuff I asked for.

—Wait. —I tell her while I go get Christian's leather jacket. —I'm gonna need Elliot to put it on and that both of you to get on Christian's bike so the paparazzi can follow you. I don't want them to know where we're going.

—You have 15 minutes. —she says to me as she turns around and I close the door.

I open the backpack and take out the clothes for Christian. I move him and he sits up on the bed.

—Hey, take it easy, let's get you dressed and go. —I tell him while he nods.

I dress him with his help. It's lucky he and Elliot are the same size. When he's fully dressed I help him walk while he leans on my shoulder.

We leave the club through the back door.

I don't see any sign of the paparazzi, so they must have followed Elliot and Kate.

I open the co-pilot's door and help him sit down. I put the backpack on the ground between his feet. I put his seatbelt on and close the door. I turn around and sit behind the wheel. I look at him next to me. His eyes are closed. So, without thinking twice, I start the car and drive to a place where no one will bother us.

Christian wakes up when I park the car outside the cabin. I help him out of the car and take him inside while I turn on the lights on the way. He sits up on the bed and I carefully take off his shoes, jeans and shirt. I leave him sitting on the bed and go get the supplies I bought on the way. I have to go out twice before I get everything in. I leave them on the kitchen counter and go to see Christian. He's lying in bed and he's fallen asleep again. I don't think he'll wake up anymore for the rest of the night. I turn off the light in the room and let him sleep.

I need to eat something. I'm hungry.

And I start to make a sandwich while I put things in the fridge and in the cupboard. By the time I'm done, I'm exhausted. I go to the bedroom. Christian hasn't moved. I undress and get into bed while I cover both of us with the duvet.

I feel heat on my body. I open my eyes. I have Christian's arm tightening around my waist. Clinging to me like a talisman. I smile and turn to him. The slight beard begins to appear and I carefully slide my fingers down his cheek. Christian squirms at my touch and then opens his eyes. Well, at least one. The other can't open it much. It's swollen and blackened. But regardless of the pain, he smiles at me.

—Good morning, baby. —he says to me with that dazzling smile of his.

—I don't think they'll be very good when you know what I did. —I tell him very quietly.

—What did you do, Ana?

—Were you serious last night?

—I don't remember much of what I said last night, Ana, you're going to have to be more specific.

—You told me you wanted to disappear where no one would find you.

—Ah. That I do remember. And yes, for a moment I felt that way.

—Well, that's what we did. Nobody knows where we are. I assure you.

Christian gets up on the bed and looks around.

—Are we in the cabin?

—Yes.

—How do you know they won't find us? They're probably already tracking our cell phones.

—The cell phones are in your house. And I made sure the paparazzi followed Elliot and Kate on your bike.

—My mom's gonna freak out. —he says as he stares at me now. — But she deserves it, she and the studio owners.

—Why did you fight with Elliot?—I ask him as he gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom.

I get out of bed and follow him. He's looking in the mirror at the consequences of his drinking.

—I don't remember exactly why we fought, I just remember I threw the first punch because of something he said. —he says looking at me sideways in the mirror.

—I'm going to make breakfast, there's antibiotics in the medicine cabinet for your wounds. —I tell him as I come out of the bathroom.

I put on a white strapless dress that Kate has put in my backpack and go to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

I feel Christian's footsteps as I'm setting the table. He looks worse today than he did last night. I tell him to sit at the bar while I put the cheese omelet in front of him. I serve him the orange juice and put a bottle of ibuprofen in front of it.

—I imagine you're in pain today.

—I feel like a truck ran over me. —he says to me as he takes out two pills and takes them.

—Elliot gave you a good beating.

—I deserved it for sure. —he says as he slowly starts to eat his breakfast.

I see he's having trouble getting the silverware.

—Let me help you. —I tell him to take the silverware out of his hands.

I turn to him while Christian looks at me with a slight smile. And I smile back at him. Despite how beat up he is, he still looks sexy and adorable. I start taking little pieces and directing them into his mouth.

—Open up. —I tell him as he obeys me.

His lip is swollen too and he can barely chew his food. I look for an absorbent pad and put it in his juice to make it easier for him.

—Thanks for taking care of me Ana. —he suddenly says to me.

—I think that was included when you married me. —I tell him by making him smile.

—You know what I mean. You took care of me, even before we were anything. Why?

—Because you deserve that and so much more. —I tell him by going over and giving him a very soft kiss on his lips. —Now, go get some rest.

—What are you going to do?

—Organize and do a little cleaning. —I tell him as I watch him lie down on the living room couch.

And I start my cleaning under Christian's watchful eye. Every time I pass him he stretches out his hand and puts it under my dress, or strokes my leg, or my waist. And I just smile at him. Not every beaten-up thing stops him from being who he is.

Around noon I'm done. Christian has fallen asleep. I prepare lunch and look for one of the novels I have somewhere I'll take one to read for a while as lunch is ending.

I go outside, without shoes. I love to feel the fine grass under my feet. I sit on a rock, under a tree while the breeze blows my hair. And I start to read. I feel the wood on the porch of the cabin creak. I look away from the book and see Christian, shirtless with only his jeans, standing on the porch of the cabin.

—I was looking for you. —he says to me as I watch him walk down the steps of the entrance.

Just as I'm barefoot. I smile. As I get up from the stone.

—Do you feel better? —I ask him when he stops in front of me.

He raises a hand to my face and strokes my cheek slowly. I close my eyes to his caress and feel the muscles in my body relaxing making me drop the book on the grass.

—Much better, after you give me a kiss. —he says to me as he brings his lips closer to mine and kisses me slowly. —I've missed your lips so much. —he says, smiling.

—Are you hungry?—I ask him when he separates his lips from mine? —I've prepared something delicious.

—I don't think I know any more delicious than what I have in my hand. —he says, clasping his hands around my waist.

—Let's have lunch so you can get your strength back. —I say to him as I try to pick up the book from the floor, but he stops me.

—All I can think of is slowly undressing you. —he says as he lifts his hands up to the straps of my dress and slowly slides them over my shoulders. —and make love to you right here. —he says to me as the dress begins to slide down my body and fall at my feet.

—Christian! —I warn him. He's very beaten up and the least I want to do is to hurt him.

—Don't you want me to make love to you on the grass? —he says as he slips a finger from my neck to my collarbone and then down my arm.

I close my eyes. My whole body begins to react to his caresses. I want it, here now. I want him to make love to me on the grass, against the stone, against the tree. When I open my eyes I find his green eyes, which have become dark with desire, looking at me intensely.

I can't say no, I've never been able to do it and I know I'm not going to be able to do it right now. He brings his lips towards my neck and begins to kiss my body slowly, following a downward path through my body. Caressing each place with his hands before passing his lips over them.

I feel his hands go down the side of my body to my underwear. And as he begins to lower it, he kisses my belly until he is kneeling on the grass in front of me, opening my legs and beginning to devour my sex. I hold my hands to his hair as I let out a moan.

He separates from my body and stands up. He quickly pulls off his jeans and pulls them down next to his boxers. He arranges the jeans next to my dress, forming a blanket on the floor. He sits down in the middle and holds out his hand to me. I sit astride him. We're both sitting down. Facing each other. His limb between us eager to be inside me. His arms squeeze me at the waist while I wrap mine around his neck. He sticks his forehead to mine

—Ana! —he murmurs with his lips close to mine. —I need to bury myself in you. —he says to me in a pleading tone.

I lean on his shoulders with one hand, and with the other I guide him inside me as I sit on him again.

—Ana! —he pleaded again as I felt his limb throbbing within me.

—I need you too, Christian. —I tell him as I start to move over him.

I can't stand it any longer without moving. I need him too. My movements are slow, I don't want to hurt him. And I quickly feel his hands clinging to my waist as my walls begin to squeeze around him.

—Open your eyes. —he asks me as I feel him deep within me.

And I start to move faster. I need it, I need that desperation, that intensity. Christian begins to moan louder and louder, and so do I. I feel his limb getting harder and harder.

—Ana! —moans. —Ana! —he begs me.

But I can't stop, I don't want to stop. I need to feel it filling me up completely.

—Fill me up! Give it all to me! —I tell him as I let out a groan.

And he doesn't hold back anymore. I feel him filling me up completely, making me reach orgasm with a cry of pleasure.


	62. Chapter 62

**Leave me your coments.**

 **BirdsandStars**

—You're not hungry?

I smile at his chest as I slowly slide my hand across it.

We're lying on the grass. At least part of us. The other is on part of the clothes. I don't think I have the strength to get up. I put my hand under his sternum where you can see some slight bruising start to appear.

—Did I hurt you? —I ask him as I lean on my elbow and look into his eyes.

— If you did, I didn't notice it, Ana. I was lost in the sensations of the moment. —he says to me as he leans over me. —Why we're not having lunch, I'm dying to try that delicious thing you've prepared.

—I thought I was delicious?

—And you are. Especially with something sweet on top. —he says to me smiling as he steals a kiss from me. — But if I don't feed well, I don't think I can take another round.

—Let's have lunch then. —I tell him as he gets up from me.

I pick up my dress and panties. I shake off the grass and get ready to put them on. When I feel Christian singing behind me. I turn to him because I don't understand anything he sings.

—What song is that? —I ask him as he smiles at me and takes the clothes off my hands without stopping singing.

He turns me around and while he hugs me from behind he forces me to walk towards the house, while he continues to sing in my ear. And I can recognize the word lingerie and pounds in Spanish.

—I didn't know you knew songs in Spanish? What do the lyrics say? —I ask him as we enter the cabin.

—It's a praise of the woman's naked body.

—Is it?

—Yes. The song is called Desnuda, by Ricardo Arjona, a Guatemalan singer.

—How do you know the song?

— I learned it in one of the movies I shot. There was a Latin guy in the cast who sang a lot of his songs. And one day I asked him to teach me a song that I could dedicate one day to a beautiful woman.

—How many beautiful women have you dedicated them to? —I ask him, afraid of the answer.

—I only know one. —he says to me with a seductive smile. —What have you prepared for lunch? — he asks me as I watch him sit, naked on a barstool.

—Aren't you going to get dressed? —I'm curious as I start to serve lunch.

—Are we expecting a visitor?

—No one knows where we are.

—Then no, I refuse to wear any clothes while we're here. —and I can't help but laugh. —That goes for you, too. —he tells me when I put the dishes on the counter.

—Christian, you can't expect me to walk around in the buff.

—That's exactly what I'm pretending. Think of the advantages. —he says to me, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

—The advantages? — I am curious about.—I see you've thought about this.

—Oh yes! I've thought about it a lot. This is a unique opportunity. It will be an unforgettable honeymoon.

—Honeymoon?

—Honeymoon. —he says to me in a seductive tone. —So I don't want you to think about anything but sex during the time we're here.

—Mmmm, that sounds tempting. —I say to him with a smile as I sit next to him. —But you know we can't stay here forever.

—I know, but I plan on enjoying every second we're together.—he says to me as he starts to eat lunch. —This is delicious.

—I told you. —I answer him as I start lunch too.

—But no more than what I tasted a while ago. —and we both laugh as we exchange a knowing glance.

Time in the cabin goes by so fast. Minutes become hours and hours become days. With Christian I lose track of time. And it seems that the same thing happens to him with me. Every morning he surprises me with a delicious breakfast in bed. The clothes, I have no idea where they are. The little we had brought with us has disappeared as if by magic. But I know that Christian is the one behind it. After the second day, I stop asking about the clothes. I'm so comfortable now walking around naked, I've forgotten that at some point I have to take it back.

Every day that goes by, Christian surprises me more. We've made love on every surface in the house. Believe me. On all of them. From the walls, the floor, the bathroom, the bedroom, the countertop, the table, the porch.

But nothing like making love on a blanket in the starlight. We even got to spend a night cuddling while covering ourselves with another blanket.

It's been almost a week. I have no idea if they're looking for us or not. But if they are, they haven't found us yet. It's nighttime. We're sitting on the porch, hugging. Christian smiles like an idiot as he looks up at the starry sky. But I couldn't smile. I'm thinking about L.A.

—Are you worried about the situation?—he suddenly says to me.

—Yes. I'm afraid of what might happen. —I answer him as I get closer to his chest.

—I think it's time to go back then and face the consequences. —he says as he slides an arm around my shoulders.

—I'm afraid of losing you. —I confess to him as I press harder against him.

Christian pulls me aside and makes me look him straight in the eye.

—You're not going to lose me. I'm going to do my best to keep us together. —he says to me as he kisses me on the lips.

A kiss that increases in intensity every moment. And in a moment I see myself lying on the blanket under us on the porch and moaning against his lips.

—Tomorrow we'll be back. —he says, separating his lips from mine for a moment and looking into my eyes. —Now I'm going to end our honeymoon as it should be. —and he puts his lips back together with mine as he presses against my body.

And I begin to surrender to his caresses.

Christian is driving back. I'm nervous. We've been away from everyone for a week. No communication and no idea what was going on in L.A.

Christian doesn't drive to the studio, he drives home. There's no paparazzi out there today, and it's really weird. As soon as I enter the house, I look for my phone. It's dead. I go get the charger and plug it in. When it turns on, I see that I have thousands of missed calls and unread messages. That's not counting voicemails. There are calls from Grace and Kate and my brother.

Shit!

I forgot about my brother.

I should have warned him so he wouldn't worry. And that's the first thing I do. I dial his number and he answers right away.

—Where the fuck were you, Anastasia!

—I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I should have warned you, I should have called you but I wasn't thinking about anything.

—The police were here looking for you. Saying that you had disappeared with Christian and that he was under investigation.

—Are they there now?— I ask him in fear. The least I want right now is for the police to come and get us.

—No. They stopped coming a few days ago. Apparently the investigation has been cleared up. —he says to me as I look up and see Christian frowning at his phone screen.

—Cleared up? I don't understand.

— Were you isolated from the world all this time and didn't know anything about it?

—Literally, yes.

—Where are you, Anastasia?

—I'm in L.A. We just got back.

—Well, you two better catch up on the news. You've missed a lot. And you owe me an explanation regarding the wedding.

—I'm really sorry. It was a momentary thing, not something we planned. What I wanted most was for you to be there with me. —I'm telling him as the tears start to fall down my cheeks.

—You're going to have to make it up to me big time, Ana. —he pause for a moment. —Does he make you happy?

—Very much. —I answer by wiping my cheeks.

—He'd better, or I'm gonna go and kick his ass. —he says to me as we both laugh. —You must be tired from the trip, get some rest.

—I'll call you later. Love you.

—And I love you, sis. —he says to me as he hangs up the phone.

I stare at the screen and then I look at Christian who looks like he's seen a ghost.

—What happened? —I ask him as he approaches me and puts a voice message on speakerphone for me to hear.

 _"Hi, Christian. I know I haven't been the best friend and I know you don't deserve it. You've always acted like the best friend. You were always there for me, you even risked your life and your career for me. Ana said some words to me the other day. And I realize she's right. It's time to face my past and confront my destiny once and for all. I hope that this way you can be happy... and I hope to be happy at some point, too."_

—Was that Jolinne? —I ask him while he's looking for something on his phone. —What did she mean by facing up to his past?

—I think this is what she meant. —he says to me as he shows me a video of an interview from a few days ago.

 _"After several days of Christian Grey's disappearance. Today the investigation into the death of Jolinne Stevens changed course when a boy unexpectedly turned up at the police station claiming to be Jolinne. His identity has been confirmed after the appropriate tests and it is her. So the investigation has just been closed._

 _Jolinne is alive!_

 _After her reappearance, the biggest questions are what she's been doing all this time. And this is how we discover that she is the one who has written the book Sweet Mistake, which is a best seller and is being adapted to the screen with Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele as the main characters._

 _Another volume of her novel will be released these days and we assure you that it will be a success just like the first part. The reunion with his parents has been painful and we know that they have to talk a lot about what happened so long ago._

 _And you're all wondering. Where are Christian and Anastasia now?_

 _We interviewed Grace at the film studios, which she currently owns, and she answered all our questions."_

 _—_ _"As everyone knows Christian and Anastasia got married a few days ago, they both love each other since they met on the film set, you had to be blind not to see it. And they made that unexpected decision that surprised everyone. Right now they're enjoying their honeymoon which hopefully will be over soon to continue filming."_

 _—_ _"This will not delay your scheduled opening date"_

 _—_ _"When they return, they both know they'll have to be fully involved in the filming to catch up, so they have long and difficult days ahead of them."_

 _—_ _"Can you tell us where they went on their honeymoon?_

 _—_ _"I'm sorry. They didn't tell anyone. They like to keep their life very private._

 _—_ _"But knowing Christian as we do, surely someplace romantic. Thank you, Grace, for agreeing to this interview."_

 _You girls know that. Christian is no longer available, but Grace assures us he's happy. Stay tuned for more information on what's happening in the latest movie and Hollywood news."_

—I can't believe anything I'm hearing!

—Neither can I. —Christian says to me as amazed as I am.

—How did all this happen?

—I don't know.

—Was your mother planning to buy the studio?

—I know she had in mind buying a studio of her own, but I didn't think it would be that one. —he says to me pensive.

—It seems that circumstances made her stop thinking about it and take the opportunity.

—I know I told you we wouldn't go today, but I think we should. —he says to me, standing up.

—Well, let's go. —I say with a smile.


	63. Chapter 63

**This is the final chapter of this story. A story that began with just three chapters and grew and grew. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm working on another story that I'll be uploading soon. Leave me your coments  
BirdsandStars**

I still can't believe it all got sorted out while we were away. Everyone's surprised when they see us arrive at the studio. We hold hands and walk around looking for Grace. She's giving instructions and as soon as she sees us she stops what she's doing and comes in our direction. And I'm not prepared for what happens when she gets to us.

Grace holds me in her arms, making Christian let go of my hand. She squeezes me tightly against her chest.

—You don't know how sorry I am about everything I said to you, Anastasia. Right now I wish I could turn back time and know, what I know now. You were right all along. You know my son better than I did. —she separates from me and I can see tears in her eyes. —Thank you. —she says to me as she turns to Christian.

—I'm still thinking about how to apologize for everything I've said to you over the years, for not trusting my own son. For doubting you when you were telling me the truth. —Grace is crying more and more. —I have no idea if you're gonna forgive me, but I need you to. —she keeps saying to him between sobs.

Christian steps forward and holds her tightly in his arms. He says nothing, is silent as time passes and only the sobbing of his mother can be heard against his chest.

—I have nothing to forgive you, mother. You didn't know the whole story, you had no idea of the secret I was carrying on my shoulders. Anyone in your place would have behaved the same way.

—No matter what you say, I know there must be something I can do for you. —she says to him by separating from him. —For both of you. —she says as she looks at me and smiles slightly.

—Well, yes, there is something you can do for me. —he says as he approaches her and whispers something in her ear.

—Is that what you want?

—Yes.

—All right, I'll get right on it. —she says with a smile. —Now go get some rest.

—We're here to work, we don't want to delay the filming any longer. —I tell her while Christian smiles at me.

—We hadn't planned to shoot anything today, but I think we can arrange it. Any scenes you've rehearsed?

Me and Christian looked at each other. Rehearsed? We haven't rehearsed anything. But he smiles at me perversely.

—Yes. We were rehearsing the one on the roof. —he says to her as I look at him squinting.

—Very good. I'll tell them to prepare everything to start with that one.

—By the way, how did you convince them to buy the studio? —he asks as she smiles at him.

— It turned out that all the money they invested supposedly to cover up a criminal act, which never happened, belonged to your earnings from the films you had made.

—They were taking money from me? -he asks incredulously.

—Yes. And all that came out now. Their bank accounts were cancelled and the funds they had were withdrawn. So I took advantage of that and made them an offer they didn't refuse. —Grace answers with a smile.

—This is great, Mom!

—Yes. It's what I've always wanted. Now I'm going to get everything ready for the shoot. —she give a kiss to Christian. —By the way, I left the new contracts in the trailer for you to sign. —and she turns around and leaves.

—I don't remember us rehearsing that scene. —I tell him as we walk to the trailer.

—We did. —he answers as we walk into the trailer.

I turn around and look at him with a frown.

—But the problem is that both in the book and in the film, they censored the scenes that followed.

—Ah, I understand. —I say to him as I pick up the script and sit on the bed. —You'd better go get yours. If we don't have this ready by the time the set is ready, your mother will kill you.

Christian comes out of the trailer laughing in search of his script.

Later that night, I'm reading the new contract. This one, unlike the last one, I don't need to read it so many times. All the clauses have been removed, at least the ones referring to a relationship between the protagonists. And that's a good thing. Now we can have a relationship freely without any prejudice.

The days are beginning to pass.

Jolinne continues to go to the set from time to time, no longer hiding her identity. And I don't know how to thank her for what she did for us. She just smiles at us and tells us we're even.

The filming, it's exhausting. As the days go by, the exhaustion begins to show in everyone. We spend 16 to 18 hours on the set filming one scene after another until everything is perfect. We hardly ever go home. We practically sleep in the trailer for a few hours until we start all over again. And so it's repeated day after day until we catch up with the filming schedule. At least now we'll get a break.

It's been almost a month since the whole Christian thing was cleared up. Today we're going to shoot the final scene of the film, but not the last one we had planned. We'd be filming the wedding. But, unlike what I imagined, we're not shooting it here. We'd do it in a real chapel.

Right now I'm sitting in a trailer outside the chapel. I'm already in my dress and they're finishing my makeup.

—Ready! You look beautiful. I'll go tell Grace it's all ready.

—All right. —I'll answer her as I prepare to look in the mirror.

I look in all directions and realize there's none here. I look out the window of the trailer. It's getting dark, it's almost time to start filming. Someone knocks on the door.

—Go ahead. —I yell as the door opens and I'm amazed at who comes in. —Kate! What are you doing here?

—Someone told me to stop by. —she says, smiling, as I examine her from top to bottom.

—Are you going somewhere?

—Yeah. Eliot's taking me to dinner.

—Dinner?

—Yes. I have no idea where or why, so I wore this dress. Do you like it?

—It's beautiful.

—You look radiant, too. —she says to me with a smile. —Are you wearing something blue, something new, something old and something used?—she asks me quickly.

—What!

—That's what every bride should wear. It's tradition.

—This isn't my wedding, Kate, remember. —I tell her by rolling my eyes.

—Yes, but at your wedding, you skipped them. Wait here, I'll see what I can do. —she says to me as she leaves the trailer.

Kate comes back a few minutes later with a little bag in her hands.

—I looked for the dressing room girl and she helped me out a little. — she says to me with a smile as he pulls a blue garter out of the bag.

—This, it's for your leg. Go up the dress. —she says to me as I lift the dress and she puts the garter on my thigh. —This pendant, it's a little old and worn, but it's simple and it will look good on you. —she says to me as she puts it on, being careful not to damage my hair. —And these earrings, they're new, they haven't been worn yet. —she says as she places the simple earrings in my ears. —I think you're ready, now you're dazzling.

—I wish I could see myself in a mirror.

—You'll see yourself. Now I'm leaving, which, if we're late for the restaurant, Elliot will surely punish me tonight. —she says to me as I laugh at his comment.

Kate leaves, leaving me alone with my thoughts once more. I rehearse my lines one more time until someone knocks on the door again.

—Go ahead.

This time it's Grace who comes in.

—You look beautiful. Ready!

—Yes. —I tell her by putting the script aside.

—But first, someone else wants to see you. —she says to me as she walks to the door and opens it.

I am literally left with my mouth open when I see who is in my dressing room. I can't believe it. He's wearing a fancy black suit. His arm, although it's not in plaster, is resting in a sling.

—What are you doing here? —I ask him as I walk to meet him and hug him.

I wanted so much to hug him, to see him. But with the filming, I barely had time to talk to him on the phone.

—I'll leave you two alone. —says Grace as she leaves the trailer and closes the door after leaving.

—They told me they needed me here today. —he says as I look at him with a frown.

—They needed you? What for?

—Let's go and find out. —he says, holding out his good arm to me.

I get out of the trailer while I hold on to my brother's arm. We walk to the chapel. Right at the door, they take several pictures of us.

—I wish Mom and Dad were still alive. They would have liked to see you on your wedding day. You look beautiful. —he says to me as he places the veil over my face.

—Even though it's not my wedding. —I remind him.

But I can't talk anymore.

 _—_ _Scene 220, Take 1, "Action"_

A sweet melody begins to play in the background and the chapel doors open. We begin to walk slowly down the aisle. I don't know how they did it. But the chapel is full of extras for the filming.

I look briefly at my brother who is walking beside me and then I look at the camera at the back of the chapel that is filming. Wait a moment.

And then everything falls into place.

Only now do I realize everything.

I see Christian at the end, by the altar. Elliot next to him and Kate on the other side. I look at the faces of the people at the ceremony. They're not extras, they're family, friends, the film crew and everyone involved. I can even spot a few celebrities. I see Jolinne, dressed as herself and very smiling.

And then the whole mystery is solved.

Why Kate had this need for tradition, and why my brother walked down the aisle with me. This is our wedding.

We stop by Christian and my brother smiles at me before he give my hand to Christian. And so the ceremony begins.

The father in front of us recites some verses from the bible and then mentions our names, not the real ones of course. We exchange the rings and the vows that we have already rehearsed. And after declaring us man and wife, Christian slowly lifts the veil, smiling wickedly at me. And he kisses me slowly and sensually.

I surrender to his kiss as the assembled crowd bursts into applause. Christian narrows me at the waist as he separates his lips from mine and sticks his forehead to mine.

—What did you think of the wedding?

—To plan it on such short notice, perfect. —I tell him with a smile.

—I love you, Elizabeth.

—And I love you, Max.

And we melted into another kiss.

 _—_ _"Cut"_

—All right, everything's perfect. Thank you all for coming. —Grace is approaching us. —Christian asked me not to tell you anything. What did you think of the surprise?

—It was the nicest wedding I could ever ask for. —I say to her as I hug her and can't stop the tears I've tried to hold back from coming out of my eyes. —Thank you.

—It's the least I could do. We're family after all. —she says with a smile. —Why don't you go and greet the guests, in a few minutes we must leave for the reception. —she says as she walks away from us.

—Reception?

—Of course. —Christian says to me as he squeezes me against his chest again.

—Will we have a honeymoon again?—I'm curious.

—Of course. We only have two weeks of filming left. And I've already planned our honeymoon in great detail. — he tells me by sticking his body seductively to mine.

—Really? —I raise an eyebrow.

—It involves a desert island, lots of margaritas and mojitos and no clothes for at least a month.

—Promises to be better than the last one.

—Just like you, they'll all be wonderful. —he says to me as he joins his lips to mine.

There are two things that will never change. One is what Christian makes me feel every time his hands get tangled up in my waist and his lips join mine.

The other is that life with him is, and will always be, wonderful.

End


End file.
